the Uchiha's Bride
by crazygurl12
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war, Sasuke returned to Konoha... But because of his past, there is an Anbu assigned to watch over him, and it is Hyuuga Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

THE UCHIHA'S BRIDE

Disclaimer: The only thing I have that is worth bragging is my imagination and my smart phone...so sadly, I do not own Naruto...if I do. It's going to be SasuHina all the way.

:)

This is my first fanfic guys... So if anything, please be nice to the newbie. :)

This fanfic is after the Fourth Shinobi war. Madara is defeated and peace reigned between all shinobi allies. Only those outside of the peace treaty are considered as threat. Tsunade stepped down as the Hokage and Kakashi replaced her for the meantime because the conflict about Naruto and Sasuke claiming that they wanna be hokage is undecided yet. Sasuke returned to Konoha, he got out easy because he helped the allied shinobis to win the war. However, there are still minor penalties like a seal to prevent him from causing havoc inside the village and an anbu or one of his former clasmate to follow him all the time.

(Warning: In this story, Neji is alive... He was revived by Tobi... I love him too much to for him to die)

Chapter One: The Only Uchiha in the Village

Sasuke watched as the masked ninja descended lightly in his front porch. Sasuke have been granted permission to return to the Uchiha compound and live there alone. The whole compound of the once mighty Uchiha clan is now in Sasuke's care.

"Sasuke san...you have been summoned by the Hokage." A soft voice came from the anbu. Sasuke eyed the blue hair that sticked out of it, clumsily stuffed into a ponytail.

"Hmm."

He got up from his sitting position and rubbed his neck. _What now?_

Hinata eyed the once biggest threat in the destruction of Konoha. He sure is handsome whatever side you looked at him. No wonder half the girls in Konoha is crazy about this dangerous Uchiha.

Hokage sama assigned her yesterday to be Sasuke's watch for the day. Being Sasuke's anbu watcher have became an unofficial betting game on the Anbu group. What are the chances that a female Anbu will fall head over heels with the ebony eye demon, or the chances that a male Anbu will snapped with Sasuke's arrogance.

Kiba have won a few wagers, betting that Ino would come back like a love stricken girl once her watch is over. He was right. The young Inoichi came back blushing all the way to her toes that would make her proud.

TenTen also won a wager the past week. She wager on Naruto and Sasuke having a fight when it was the young Uzumaki's schedule to be the guard of his bestfriend. Naruto came back that day with a bleeding nose and a few broken ribs, only to be punched by Sakura some more before tending to his wounds.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata flinched inwardly by the call. She looked at Sasuke with the calm demeanor Anbu's possesed. Being an Anbu helps her to hide her expressions well, not to mention that they hide their face all the time.

_He knows me..._she thought.

"S-Sasuke san?" Hinata slapped herself mentally. She just stammered in front of him while wearing an Anbu uniform. She can control her speech better after the war, why is she stammering now?

Sasuke smirked. He guessed this Anbu was a hyuuga because of the milky complexion this female possessed. She also carries a regal aura which only a Hyuuga can bear.

The stammered answer clarifies his guess. Not only this is a hyuuga...It is a Hyuuga he knows. _Hinata hyuuga, the heiress._

Sasuke only remember two Hyuugas in the class he was in when he was still a chunin. One was a long haired boy with a mark on his forhead, and a girl who is from the main branch who stammers all the time. Sasuke recalled that this girl who always have a gentle expression follows Naruto all around the village in the past, Everytime he and Naruto are together, he can always sensed her hidding behind a pole or wall. Only Naruto is too dumb to notice.

"Shall we go?" Hinata asked, becoming conscious by the way this Uchiha examines her.

"Hm."

They walked at the dusty road silently as people they passed eyed them with curiosity. The Uchiha is still a hot gossip among the townsfolk. A few of the Konohans still regards Sasuke as a traitor, while others eyed him with awed or fear.

For a few seconds, Sasuke Uchiha's dark eyes lingered on the masked Anbu walking calmy beside him. He never have a guard as silent as this one before. Shino Aburame is a silent one too, but the sounds his insects made irritates him.

_Now this is a nice change..._ He thought. Ino is too nagging while Sakura is too demanding and violent. He silently prefer this blue haired one. Shikamaru is a good choice too . He is too lazy to demand anything.

Hinata stopped in front of the Hokage's office and knocked. "Kakashi sensei..."

Kakashi is sitting on the Hokage's chair, his feet placed on the table, one hand holding a book while the other placed on the back of his head. "Yo."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight of his former sensei. The Hokage's office looks more of a man's room than an office. Papers littered the floor and small pocket sized books arranged in front of his desk.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked and Hinata gaped. Good thing she still have her mask on to hide her face. She looked at the once crazy, revenge driven man beside her and was shocked at his lack of respect for the Hokage.

Well, he was an Uchiha after all, Whatever happens, Sasuke will always have that arrogance around him.

Kakashi's eyes smiled at his former student. "Sasuke... Is that the way to greet your former mentor?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked again.

Before Kakashi hava a chance to speak, Hinata excused herself from the two. She could not stand the male egos that floods the air around her. Kakashi nodded and she let herself out of the office but not before hearing the Hokage say, "I'll send for you if we are finished Hina chan...It's still your watch for little sasuke isn't it?"

She heard the Uchiha grunt before closing the door.

Leaving the Hokage's quarters, she decided to go to the Anbu's quarters. It's Neji Nii's duty today so she expected her cousin to be there with the rest of the Anbu corps. After the war, level S and A missions are rare. Due to the peace treaty, there are not much that was going on in Konoha this days. Only low class missions are available, even chunins could handle it with ease.

As a konoichi, she miss the thrill of completing a dangerous mission. As Hinata, she was thankful that they were all at peace at last. She know that she is going to choose peace than anything else. A lot of people have died for the sake of peace. Her father is one of them, Ino's father too...and Shikamaru's. Good thing Neji nii is revived. She doesn't know what to do anymore if he too was taken away from her.

She entered the room which have the mark of the Anbu corps. A mark identical on the one that marked her shoulder.

"Hinata chan!" Tenten waved at her from behind Shino. "You came back early. What happened with Sasuke...?"

"I brought him to the Hokage." Hinata removed her mask and placed it gently beside her.

"Did he resist?" Tenten asked eagerly. Hinata noticed that all of those present is paying attention. She guessed that there is a betting game going on. Hinata looked around and wonder why some people inside the room is not an Anbu. With Kakashi sensei as the Hokage, there are no strict policies that prevents any Konoichi to interact with the others in different divisions.

She shook her head and said no.

Kiba grimaced and Tenten laughed. "I won Kiba, pay up."

"I thought that Sasuke would at least give Hinata a hard time... It's not like him to play obedient." Kiba wined. "That bastard..."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said somewhere in the group.

"Hinata sama is a capable Anbu." Neji stood up from behind Kiba and give the young man an annoyed look. "She can hold her ground if that Uchiha plans to be uncooperative."

"Neji nii..." Hinata rushed to her cousin to give him a hug. She still have nightmares sometimes about that time when Neji saved her during the war. She was so sure that he was dead back then.

Neji cleared his throat. A little bewildered about his cousin's public display of familial affection. He saw Kiba give him a grin and TenTen raising her eyebrows. He reminded himself to sucker punch that dog lover after he got away with Hinata's death grip. "H-hinata sama.." He gently pried the unwilling arms around him.

Hinata removed her arms and looked down. Dropping her eyes before the rest can see her red cheeks. She always wanted to feel Neji, just to make sure that he is not the dead body she desperately clutch during the war.

She gave a silent thanks to Obito for returning her beloved cousin back. Even though he is one of those people to blame about the war, there is still good in him. For when he saw her face grieving when Neji died, Obito said something about loosing somebody important too, so he is cutting her some slack.

"Hinata sama..." Neji break her silent thought. "Why did you bring Sasuke to the Hokage?"

Hinata shrugged. "Kakashi sensei wanted to talk to him...I don't know what."

"Another bet?" Kiba challenge Tenten. "I'm betting that Sasuke is going to beat the pulp on his next guard."

"Ready to lose?" The brown haired konoichi asked, her eyes sparkling with the challenge.

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at the copy ninja turned Hokage in front of him.

"Sasuke... I summoned you here to tell you that the council have allowed you to do missions now. You have proven to be obedient and so far, no reports of doing anything bad in the elders eyes..."

Sasuke smirked.

"After all... You're still a great asset for Konoha." The copy nin finished.

_I thought they want me dead._ Sasuke thought, remembering his trial with the elders. If not for the copy nin's refusal and Naruto's threat, they would never agree to let him live.

"So you are sending me off in a mission?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Hatake Kakashi shook his hand. "No..no...I am just informing you...I will send for you if anything comes up... "

"Hm." Sasuke stood up, ready to leave when Kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke...in case it slipped your mind, you cannot go without Hinata chan..."

The ebony eyed Uchiha looked at Kakashi with an irritated look. He knows he could outrun any of his guard be it Naruto or that smart ass Shikamaru. What could a Hyuuga heiress do anything to stop him if he so choose to do something bad?

At the end, Sasuke decided to humor his former sensei. "Sure... I will look for the hyuuga."

Hinata is sitting beside Neji when someone poke his head inside the room. Ebony eyes stared at them with intensity.

The whole room became quite as midnight.

Uchiha Sasuke did not expect to see some of his former classmates when he came looking for Hyuuga Hinata. He scowled, thinking that he is the one to be looked for, not the one who is looking. "We're off, Hyuuga."

Hinata stood up and put her mask on. "I have to go minna...Neji nii."

Neji matched Sasuke's scowl. He did not like the way this arrogant konoichi addressed Hinata. He should know better when addressing the futute leader of the Hyuuga clan. In a year, Hinata will be on the right age to accept the responsibility.

Tenten, seeing the angry expression on Neji's face, placed both of her hands on her former teammate's arm. She knows that his devotion to Hinata is admirable but sometimes it can also result to Neji's rash actions.

The man never think twice if it comes to his gentle cousin.

Hinata faced the subject of her one day mission and gave the glaring Uchiha a curt nod. "Sasuke san."

Like the first time, silence engulf them as they made their way back to the Uchiha compound. On the way, Sasuke silently mused how a well bred and pampered Hyuuga would be able to guard him overnight. As his guard, he knows that they are instructed to watch over him even while he sleeps.

He remembered that Nara watched the stars in the roof of his house to pass the time when he was on the watch. Shino Aburame just stayed in his porch without a word while his insects roamed the whole house.

Sasuke frowned as he remembered the worst watch of them dope Naruto insisted that he sleep beside him on his bed. He have to push him off several times, only accepting defeat when Naruto threatened him to perform his famous harem jutsu.

There was also that time when his former teammate and fangirl Sakura became his watcher for the day. Instead of watching him, the pink haired nin have to divide her attention because Naruto keep on breaking inside the house. That dobe have insisted on watching Sakura for the whole day.

"Sasuke san." Sasuke diverted from his thoughts and focused on the blue haired anbu next to him.

"Hm."

"Can you-"

"Get your mask off."

Hinata stopped. She was supposed to ask the Uchiha if he wanted her to be near him or move like his shadow. Sometimes, people prefer if they are not to be disturbed. Neji once told her that he just watched Sasuke from afar, giving the Uchiha his privacy.

"I said get your mask off." Sasuke said, annoyed. "Your voice is muffled by the mask. Muffled sounds annoy me."

Hinata removed her mask and looked at Sasuke's dark orbs. She suddenly looked down on her feet. The intensity of his glare is just too much.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The Hyuuga girl is quite pretty to look at. Her blue hair a perfect match for her ivory eyes.

While admiring Hinata's features, Sasuke cannot help but scowled. In the ninja world, a beautiful face can be a konoichi's deadly weapon. A lot of people can never resist something as beautiful as this Hyuuga princess.

Hinata sigh as she felt the heavy stare of the one next to her. This is going to be a long night.

Shino Aburame watched as Kiba and Hinata sparred. Kiba's faithful dog, Akamaru sat beside him, his head resting on the man's lap. They made it a point to practice every tuesday but because of Hinata's watcher assignment the other day, they have to postpone and decided that they would continue on thursday, which is today.

They are currently working on their hand to hand combat. Kiba is stronger than Hinata but with great improvement from the past years, she can stand her ground with ease. Her fluid movements and solid stance is like a deadly dance. Gentle yet dangerous.

Shino studied the ivory eyed girl behind his glasses. Hinata's face which always bear a gentle expression is now replaced with a frown. Her brow covered with sweat. She swiftly dodged Kiba's attack and answered countered with a kick.

His former teammate have improved beyond anyone's expectation and he cannot help but feel proud of her.

His litte Hinata have grown.

Hell, He and Kiba even have to ward off a couple of admirers multiple times to prove the point.

Suddenly, something wipped past him in a blue blurr. He realized it with surprise that it was Hinata. She landed on the nearest tree with a thud.

"Oh my goodness Hinata...I am so sorry." Kiba ran past him with a blurr too. "I am so sorry."

Shino stood up from where he is sitting and quickly helped Hinata to get on her feet. She rubbed her neck and gave a reassuring smile to a shaking Kiba. "Gomenasai Kiba kun... I was distracted."

"I did not mean to...really." Kiba pulled Hinata to him and wrapped his arms around the girl. "You know I would never do that on purpose."

Hinata's face turned tomato red and she let her eyes fall to her feet. "I ..I suddenly...I was distracted...so.."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Kiba asked.

Hinata giggled. "Oh Kiba kun... I think I have already been in situations worst than just a simple sparring session."

Shino eyed the girl, curiosity bubbling inside him. Hinata almost never stammered in front of them. She only does it when she's nervous or in front of Naruto.

Hinata silently slapped herself. She lost her focus the moment she saw two figures chasing one another in the rooftops from afar. She knows Kiba and Shino could not see as far as she can when she activates her Byakugan.

Those chakra signatures doesn't lie. It was Sakura and Naruto.

Hinata felt like the world have collapsed around her the day Ino told her that Naruto and the pink haired medic is going out. She tried her best not to show it but she knows she's bleeding inside.

Her confession to the blonde Uzumaki was left unnoticed.

"But I just wanted to make sure... Neji will kill me if anything happens to you.?" Kiba smiled, patting Hinata's head.

She nodded. "It was my fault. Gomen..."

"Stop apologizing." The usually silent Aburame said. Hands in his pocket, Shino walked a few paces from them. "You are an Anbu and an heiress Hinata... Besides, we are your bestfriends. No need for that Hina chan."

The blue haired Anbu nodded. "Gome..." She stopped, and looked guiltily at Shino. Old habits obviously die hard.

"I heard that." The bug wielder said coolly. "If you really want to apologize, why don't you buy us lunch?"

Hinata's face lightened up. "hai."

Kiba gaped. "Wow...that's one smooth move Shino..."

Sasuke removed all of his kunai out from the box where he usually keep them. He have to clean and sharpen them if he will be assigned on missions soon.

As the young Uchiha tended to his weapons expertly, he wondered about who is going to be assigned as his watcher for today. Is it going to be that loudmouth Kiba? Or Naruto? He grimaced at the thought. Naruto always manage to make his life miserable.

He suddenly remembered the Hyuuga heiress. Now that's one silent konoichi. The night when she serves as his guard is one of those nights where he slept peacefully, and those nights are actually rare. If he is not listening to Naruto's gawking, he have to endure his nightmares about Itachi, or his clan's massacre. The Hyuuga princess just sat at his window that night. starring at the stars without saying a word while her long blue tresses flows with the night breeze. Her calming aura soothe him as the room became filled with a lavender scent.

Sasuke smirked as he remember the Blue haired Anbu blushed when he took his clothes off for bed. He always slept without clothing in his upper body.

A soft thud in his porch informed him that his watcher just arrived.

"Sasuke baka..."

Sasuke almost slapped his head when he heard that voice. _Damn Kakashi...he assigned Naruto again._

The blonde jinchuriki entered the room and eyed Sasuke with a grin. "Oy Sasuke..."

"Hm."

Naruto slapped his bestfriend's back with a thud. "You can never beat me to be Hokage."

"I can beat you now."

Naruto's grin grew wider. "Is that a challenge Sasuke?"

_Ok... So here ends my first chapter. What do you think? I have already made the draft for chapter two. I think that's where the HinaSasu moments start.._

_Ps. I am lazy...so I never edit my work. Sorry...sorry..._

_By the way...I always update every other day so you don't have to worry...also, I always finish my work ...I am not one of those writers who leaves their readers hanging :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The hyuuga's heart

_Disclaimer: sadly...I think I will never own Naruto... All creds to the great Kishimoto :)_

_Ok...so I updated after a day..wahaha...my mind is just full of ideas I just can't let it pass. As I said...If there is something wrong with the story...cut me some slack..this is my first time._

_To aj davis: yeah...i love sasuhina_

_Leesa323: i will try my best :)_

_A sunny place for sasuke: thank you! I like it when she's an anbu..wahah_

_Nhiishmoney: thanks for the correction... It really helps :)_

_YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_

Haruno Sakura scribbled something on a piece of paper as she performs simple check ups on some of the patients in Konoha Hospital. The Lady Hokage is with her at the moment, helping with harder issues around the place. The fifth hokage is now a usual face in the hospital after her resignation as Konoha's leader. If not wasting her time getting drunk on public pubs, Tsunade helps with the patients in the hospital. Her skills as a medic can never be matched by anyone, even Sakura.

"Hey..." The busty sannin gave Sakura a wink. " Heard it from the young Inoichi girl last night...your defenses finally melted around Naruto eh?"

A vein became visible in the rossette's forhead. "That Ino..."

Tsunade laughed. "Finally...that boy have been after your heels for as long I can remember...hmm...I wonder what he saw in that chest of yours though... Ino and that Hyuuga princess...now puberty did them right."

"Lady Tsunade!"

The busty sannin laughed again, this time, she wrapped an arm around her young disciple. "Kidding...kidding.."

The green eyed medic sniffed. "Is that sake I smell?" She eyed the older woman beside her. Leave it to Tsunade to get drunk this early in the morning. "Lady Tsunade...you know better than going here with alcohol leading your head."

"Now..now... Miss Uzumaki... Don't act tough on me now." Tsunade said with a sniff. "But tell me, did you two kissed already?"

Sakura became stiff on track while some of the patients chuckled. Tsunade's voice is loud enough for everyone to hear. The pink haired Haruno mentally reminded herself that the woman beside her is her mentor and a respected sannin. It would cause her great if she lost her control and land a punch on the woman's ageless face.

"Sakura chan...there you are!"

Both ladies turned at the sound of the voice. Sakura's heart skipped a few beats while Tsunade scowled.

"Geez...now here comes loverboy." The great medic murmured.

Naruto grinned. " I have been looking for you Sakura... Oh, there you are granny Tsunade...hey you smell like sake.."

"I thought your Sasuke's watch today." Sakura said, eyeing a few bruises and Naruto's tattered jacket. The smell of burning clothe did not escape her either.

The blonde scratched his head and looked sheepishly at Sakura. "Well, we have a few sparring session...just like the old times."

"And just like the old time, he beat your ass." Tsunade pointed at Naruto's clothes.

"Baa chan..."

The pink haired nin placed her right hand on her hips. "Naruto, your supposed to be watching Sasuke...why are you here?"

"Well... Sasuke threatened me to leave the village again if I did not disappear from his sight. I think he needs some privacy you know..."

Sakura's face twitched. "Naruto...you need to guard him. That is your mission for today." The rosette can feel her control waver. She love Naruto, but sometimes, she just wanted to kick his butt.

"Nah... There is a cursed seal on his shoulder, we will know if teme does anything will never leave the village again." The Kyuubi' vessel said confidently. "I'll check on him later. I'm going to crash on his ...Hey Sakura, do you wanna get some ramen after this? I'm hungry."

"I would Naruto...but I can't let you disregard your duty." Sakura said sternly. "What would Kakashi sensei say?"

"If I drag Sasuke to eat with us...would you change your mind?" The young Uzumaki asked hopefully. "We can eat and watch him at the same time."

Hinata smiled as Kiba playfully scolded Akamaru for eating too much. "Yo Akamaru...watch out for those extra pounds. We don't wanted to slow down on missions you know."

"Arfff...Arfff."

The trio decided to have some grilled meat for lunch earlier so they headed to the nearest grill house. When they arrived, Hinata looked around the place, expecting to see any familiar face. She saw a few shinobis but no one from her batch is present.

"Shino kun...do you want more?" Hinata asked, placing a few cuts of meat on the grill.

A sizzling sound can be heard as the meat's fat and juices dripped on the coals below.

Shino gave the bluenette a nod while Kiba wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Me too Hinata...wow...smells so good."

"Arff." Akamaru also joined in the request.

"Of course Akamaru...I will grill some for you too." Hinata smiled at Kiba's faithful companion.

Hinata happily voluntered to cook the meat cutlets for the two. The blue haired Anbu enjoys it if she can serve these two shinobis in any way, not to mention she does the grilling better than them.

These two are hopeless when it comes to cooking. Be it a simple roast or grill. Shino always find a way to burn anything that he tries to cook, while Kiba's food always ends up raw.

"Ramen!" A familiar voice yelled outside the resto grill. " Sakura chan... Faster before there are no seats left."

Hinata stopped chewing her food. Kiba's ears twitched while Shino silently observe the girl's reaction.

"It's Naruto ." Kiba said, his mouth still full of meat.

_He is with Sakura..._Hinata thought, fighting the urge to hold her chest. Suddenly, the meat on the grill became an object for Hinata's full attention. She removed a few cuts and placed them on Kiba's plate. "Here Kiba kun..."

"Hey Naruto... Slow down." Haruno Sakura's voice yelled.

"Sasuke...walk faster will you?" Was Naruto's reply.

"Why did you dragged me into this Naruto?" A cold voice answered.

Kiba's half eaten food fell back on his plate. "Is that Sasuke's voice?"

"Arff..Arff.." Akamaru stood up and ran outside. The dog is quite familiar with Naruto's scent. The furry Akamaru likes it when the blonde shinobi plays with him.

"Hey Akamaru!" Kiba called but was too late. He glanced at Hinata who is very focused on grilling their food at the moment. He knows that she likes Naruto, but right now, the guy is outside with his girlfriend.

He wanted to spare her the akward encounter.

Before he could react, Shino was on it. "Hina... Would you like to go someplace else?"

Hinata looked at Shino gratefully. Her teammates knows her well.

Naruto stopped when a giant bag of fur descended upon him. "Hey Akamaru..."

Sakura patted the dog's large head. "So Kiba is here..."

Sasuke crossed his arms as he leaned on a pole next to him. He mentally reminded himself to tell Kakashi to never assign Naruto as his watch next time. He may consider this dobe to be his closest friend but the guy always managed to push his patience to the limits.

"Hey Akamaru, where is Kiba?" Sakura asked.

Akamaru whined and looked at the resto grill. "Arfff."

The blue eyed blonde took Sakura's hand and Sasuke's collar as he made his way to the aromatic place. "Ramen can wait...let's see our comrades first."

Hinata and Shino is about to leave the place when Naruto came bounding in. The place have only one entry so they have to stopped on their tracks to let the other pass.

"Shino...Hinata..." Naruto scratched his head while a sheepish expression appeared on his face. "You guys finished eating already?"

Hinata's eyes lingered on Naruto's hand which holds Sakura's tightly. She willed herself to look at their faces. "Naruto kun...Sakura chan..." Hinata saw Sasuke behind the two with a deadly expression on his face. Hinata guessed that the Uchiha is not a willing addition to the trio. "Sasuke san..."

"H-Hinata..." Sakura felt akward. She was the one of the first to know that this white eyed Anbu likes Naruto. She cannot help but feel guilty about her relationship with the blonde.

"Hey..." Kiba joined the group. "You are blocking the entrance."

Sasuke watched with amusement as his favored blue haired guard tried her best to maintain a relaxed look. _She still likes this dobe..._

"We are just going to Shino kun's place... Are you three planning to eat here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "We saw Akamaru...we just wanted to see if there are people we know here that I could convince to eat ramen with us."

Shino placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "We should go Hina..." The silent Aburame gave the three a nod. "Sakura...Naruto...Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura stepped back in order to let Shino and Hinata pass. Sasuke on the other hand found a chance to slip from Naruto's threat of letting him eat bowls of greasy ramen.

He looked at the Aburame. "Can I go with you?"

_I am sorry if the chapter is short... I still have my part time job so this will do for now.I work part time as an article writer. :)_

_I may update later after I finish my work today so don't worry...you won't wait long._

_Thanks for the reviews... It really helps with my work. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Chase

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I am not japanese._

_Hilda9Achillius: wew...I love Neji too... I could just kiss him..waah_

_Cooper80: I will stick with the story if you promise to stick with it till the end :)_

Hinata silently wondered why suddenly, the task of watching the lone Uchiha fell on her today. She mentally played the events which happened earlier as she manage to stole a glance from the man walking next to her.

She and Shino was about to leave the resto grill when Sasuke asked if he could come with them. Naruto would not allow it at first because it's his duty to be with Sasuke the whole day. The Jinchuriki only agreed when Sasuke pointed out that he already left him earlier on his own.

It did not bother her at first , she just wants to get away from Sakura and Naruto as fast as she could. Though she did not expect that Shino have to leave Sasuke on her watch because something came up and the Hokage needed Shino's presence. The Aburame was hesistant to leave at first but Hinata assured him she could manage. She is a qualified Anbu anyway. Her only disappointment is that she is not wearing her uniform and mask.

Sasuke cannot help but be irritated. He doesn't like that these foolish ninjas treat him like a child that needed to be watched all the time. Did they forget that he was considered as one of the most dangerous shinobi in Konoha? Did they actually think that he wanted to stroll with Shino Aburame? A smug smile formed in his lips as he wondered what would happen if he beat one of his Anbu watchers and show them that they are useless in guarding him anyway.

_Well...I could try beating one of them now . _Sasuke's dark eyes fell on the Hyuuga. Today, her Anbu uniform was replaced by an oversized purple jacket and khaki pants. He raised an eyebrow as he caught her bitting her lower lip.

_Well that's cute..._

"Hyuuga."

Hinata stopped walking in order to look the Uchiha on the face. He is taller than her so she have to raise her head to see his dark eyes. "Sasuke san."

"Can you catch me?"

It took a moment for Hinata to realize what he meant. Before she could react, Sasuke leaped to the rooftop of the nearest building, a smirk on his face. _Let's see what you got ._

Uchiha Sasuke asked himself if his actions are worth the risk as he sensed that the heiress is hot on his tracks. He admitted to himself that being an inactive shinobi for a few months leaves him with a certain numbness.

How he missed this action no matter how rash it may be. He just hope that the Hyuuga princess is up to it.

Hinata chased after the last Uchiha as he leaped from roof to roof with ease. Hinata knew that Sasuke would not be able to leave the village because of the cursed mark. One step out from Konoha's territory and he will surely regret the pain that's going to be inflicted upon him.

_Now what ? _

She saw him leaped from roof to tree. They are already at the foot of Konoha's vast woodlands. She activated her Byakugan and saw his bluish chakra. The Uchiha is swift and obviously deadly, but if he thought that he can get away from this Hyuuga...he thought wrong.

The chase brought the two of them in the deeper part of the woods. Large trees surrounds them in all direction. Hinata knew that there are shinobis who patrols the woods, she just hope that they are on this area. The blue eyed Anbu stopped when she felt his chakra near her. Her head jerked to the left as she heard a soft landing.

She turned again and saw nothing.

_He knows my blind spot. _She thought, alarmed. All hyuugas can almost see 360 degrees on their field of vision if the Byakugan is activated. There is one blind spot though, at the back of their necks.

She doesn't know what Sasuke is playing, but if he decides to be crazy all over again, she's going to be in trouble.

Sasuke observed the white eyed nin with interest. She is fast and gutsy, he will give her that. The girl improved a lot since the last time he saw her get beaten up by Neji during their chunin exam.

He just actually wanted to have a little fun but he guessed that the Hyuuga thought otherwise. He have to be careful though, He might scare one of his prefered guards.

"Sasuke san... We should return now..." He heard her speak and watched as the wind flows with her hair. "Stop this game right now Sasuke."

Landing behind her, he smiled deviously as the scent of lavender engulf him.

The Hyuuga heiress let her chakra flow to her hands and to the tip of her fingers. She got a feeling that Sasuke is taunting her.

A soft thud behind informed her that the culprit decided to show himself. Without warning, she turned and jabbed her chakra glowing hand to stop Sasuke's chakra flow. Whatever it takes, she won't let him think that he can just easily escape from her.

Sasuke caught her wrist before it coud hit him in his vital points. He growled as the girl tried to get free from his grasp. He have to hold both of her hands to prevent her in playing with his chakra flow. Hyuugas are popular for this kind of trick.

Hinata can feel Sasuke's breath in her face as he tried to calm and steady her. She was fast but he was faster. He was able to prevent her from paralyzing him by ruining his chakra flow.

"Damn Hyuuga. I am just messing with you."

"M-messing with me?" The heiress frowned.

Sasuke let her go when he was sure that she won't use any of her chakra stopping techniques on him. He can feel that her breathing is uneven and her cheeks a bright shade of red.

"I am not running away." He told her.

"I thought you were."

"Hmm."

"Can we go back now Sasuke san? " Hinata asked. She can feel her nerves shaking from the adrenaline rush. For a moment, she really believed that she is going to fight the legendary Uchiha right there.

"Hmm." Sasuke leaped on a tree branch. "If I am running away, you would not stand a chance Hyuuga."

"If you are running away, It will be the last thing you do Sasuke san." Hinata replied, the veins near her eyes still visible. She is not usually harsh and impolite but Sasuke's words stung. She is tired of people who says that her skills is not great enough. She tried her best to improve and earned her rank in the Anbu corps to prove that she can be a deadly kunoichi too.

Sasuke smirked. "Sure you can beat me in a race back if you can say those words to me."

_I know...I know... The chapter is short and I'm sorry..._

_I just wanted to update because I am just excited by my first SasuHina moment. :)_

_Thanks for the reviews guys...I appreciate it very much..._

_Ps. I don't have time to edit so please excuse any errors... English is not my first language see... :)_

_A sunny place for Sasuke: yeah... Tsunade is drunk so I guess she can be excused...lol..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: still doesn't own Naruto..._

Chapter four: The Uchiha's Keeper

Naruto entered the Hokage's quarters and saw Kakashi signing some paperworks. "Kakashi sensei..."

The copy ninja raised his head to looked at his former student. "Naruto... I have been looking for you."

"An Anbu told me to come here immediately." Naruto took a seat in front of Kakashi. He sensed that they are about to discuss something important. The Hokage barely summons him, and that is only to check on Sasuke's behavior.

"The Allied Shinobi force wants to renew the peace treaty to make the bonds between us stronger." The silver haired nin rested his chin on the back of his folded hands. His uncovered eye watched Naruto's expression.

As the present Hokage, he knows that someday, the responsibility of choosing his next replacement would fall on him. Naruto is one of the top choices for the position but Sasuke's announcement of wanting the position to himself stirred a few controversies.

"What would be my role on this Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was glad when Naruto caught on quickly. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a small pocket sized book. Naruto's eyebrows raised when he saw some very interesting pictures on the cover.

"Ooopps...I pulled the wrong one." The Hokage smiled sheepishly and returned the book. Kakashi rummage again for a few seconds then pulled a white scroll. "Now here's the right one."

Naruto accepted the scroll when the copy nin handed it to him. The young Uzumaki became silent as he read the parchment's contents. "Emissaries for every hidden village."

"Konoha must send two emissaries to each village that is in the Allied forces. The others must do the same...In a few days, we are going to expect emissaries from the other villages as well."

The young jinchuriki nodded. "So I am going to be an emissary?"

"Yes...you can choose who to take with you. I will assign you to the hidden mist... Out of the allies...their elders are the one who doubts the nine tail's vessel. I think you will have the chance to change their minds about you. The elders believes that you are a very dangerouse asset of the leaf."

The blonde smiled. "Am I?"

"You will leave tomorrow with the rest who will also be assigned in this mission."

"I am going to take Sasuke with me."

Kakashi shook his head. "You have to look for another shinobi Naruto. Sasuke will be assigned to the village hidden in the sand. Even though Gaara san is a loyal friend of Konoha, he did not agree about Sasuke's return to the leaf. Remember the Kage's summit that Sasuke infiltrated in the past?"

Naruto nodded, understanding that every person Kakashi sends in this mission have it's purpose.

"Well the Kazekage haven't forgotten about it yet." Kakashi continued. "I will inform Sasuke about this matter after you help me looked for a partner for him."

"Why would you need my help sensei?"

"Sasuke is not as open as you are with your friends. I am afraid that if a wrong partner will be chosen for him, they might disagree on things... One small thing can led to something bigger."

A sudden grin appeared on Naruto's face. "He needs a partner who is calm and patient. Gentle and composed but can keep him in line."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei... And I think the person I have in mind is the best choice for that dobe."

Hinata adjusted her Anbu mask as she silently leaped on rooftops to the direction of the Hokage's office. She have been summoned along with a few others by Hokage sama and was told that it was urgent.

She knocked on the door before entering, only to find the place crowded with fellow shinobis. She saw Neji and Shikamaru standing near the window and decided to join them. She saw Sakura on the opposite end of the room, talking to a fellow Kunoichi.

"Shikamaru kun...Neji nii.."

"Hinata sama.." Neji pulled her to his side. "You have been summoned too?"

"Hai...Do you know why nii san?"

Neji shook his head. "The Hokage is still on the other room with Sasuke and Naruto... They arrived here earlier than the rest."

As if on que, Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke entered the room. Naruto gave everyone a grin that made Hinata's cheeks burn. She have to dropped her head, only to remember that her face is hidden behind a mask. She joined the other shinobis who bowed to their knees as Kakashi Hatake took a seat.

"No need for that." The Hokage gestured for them to stand up. Hinata glanced at Sasuke and knew that he was on a very bad mood. One look at the man's face and you can tell that he is thinking murder.

Involuntarily, her eyes landed on her wrists and recalled that day when Sasuke played his little trick. He used her as a puppet to ease his boredom.

Hatake Kakashi explained to the chosen shinobis why he have summoned them. He emphasized the importance of the mission they are going to take. "The continuation of peace between our alies and this village lies in the success of this mission."

Soft murmurs can be heard among the hidden leaf's ninjas. This is the first important mission that they will handle after the war. The aura of excitement and eagerness filled the room.

Neji looked at the masked Anbu beside him. The Anbu captain felt proud that Hinata is chosen to be among those who will help to bring peace. He knows that no mission is more compatable for the blue haired girl.

_Hiashi sama would be so proud. _Neji thought. The Hyuuga clan can never find a more caring and gentle leader.

"All information about this mission is in those scrolls...but first, let me assign the pairing." The Hokage pulled out a piece of parchment from his vest. "Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji."

Neji smiled and Shikamaru grinned."Well, that's not troubesome..."

"Shibaru Hida and Seya Teno"

From somewhere in the group, two masked Anbus stood up and bowed to the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

Hinata's breathing stopped for a few seconds. She glanced at the only pink haired nin on the group then cursed herself for doing so. She could have spared herself for seeing the soft smile and understanding that passed between Naruto and Sakura chan.

The pairings are announced until there are only two people left inside the room that haven't been called. For a moment, the blue haired Anbu thought that she is on a different mission and won't be joining the group.

The looks that the others gave her and Uchiha Sasuke stated otherwise. Hinata's eyes widened as the knowledge dawned on her.

"No way..." Neji said between gritted teeth. "Hinata sama would be paired with..."

"Guess that left the two of you Sasuke, Hinata chan." Naruto grinned. "No pair can be more compatible right?"

An akward silenced filled the room. All of them who are present never expected to see them paired. They are just so...different.

Black and White.

Gentle and Rough.

Untainted and Stained.

The princess and the lone wolf.

Uchiha Sasuke eyed the mask anbu with the blue tresses. She did not move or voiced anything out. She just stood there and stared back at him, her white eyes the only visible part of her face. Kakashi informed him earlier about this mission, removing the cursed seal on the process, though his partner's name is left untouch.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "This mission is S class...I trust that you do your best to ensure that peace will continue between the villages."

After a few more announcements, everybody started to leave. When Hinata was about to follow the others, a hand is gently placed on her head.

"Hina chan... Can you come with me?" Hatake Kakashi smiled at the Anbu. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Hai."

It was already dark when Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound. She was greeted by two guards that are on patrol duty."Hinata sama..." Both lowered their heads when she passed by them.

The heiress removed her mask. "Where is Hanabi chan?"

"Hanabi sama haven't arrive yet. We saw her leave with a few teammates."

She thank the guards and entered the ancestral mansion that belongs to the branch family. She was glad that Hanabi is starting to socialize again. Her younger sister have been depressed when their father died. She was closer to otou sama than anyone else after all.

When she was about to close the door, a hand stopped her. "Don't close it Hina sama...I'm going out."

"N-Neji nii..."

"I am going to TenTen's place... I have to cancel our group dinner...due to the unexpected mission we both are in." The Anbu captain is still on his uniform. His mask dangling at the side of his waist.

"Say hi to Tenten chan for me nii san... "

Neji nodded and gave Hinata a hug. "Be careful on your way to the hidden sand Hinata sama...I am so proud of you."

The ivory eyed girl returned the hug with a smile. "You too nii san... I am glad Shikamaru kun is with you..."

"If only I could do anything about it... I would take you as my partner." Neji said, still not liking the idea of his cousin in the Uchiha's company.

"Oh nii san... Sasuke is a capable ninja... His name alone brings fear to others... I think I don't have anything to worry about if we encounter enemies on the way... And that itself is not likely to happen."

Neji looked at his cousin and realized that Hinata is still innocent on the ways of how male minds worked. "Hinata sama... I don't mean that way..."

Hinata looked at her cousin with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean Neji nii?" It did not escaped her that his cheeks turned into a pale shade of red.

"Well... Uhm..Nevermind Hinata sama..." He took Hinata's hands on his own. "Just promise me that you will knock that Uchiha unconsious if he tries anything funny to you...or any other man...swear to me Hinata sama..."

"I s-swear?" The blue haired Anbu said, deciding that going along is better than asking more questions.

When her cousin left, Hinata locked herself in her room and began to look for fresh bandages for her pack. She then checked the kunais in her pouch and replaced the damaged ones. They might be the ambassadors of peace, but that doesn't mean they won't meet any rogue ninjas or bandits on their way.

Not to mention that she will be going in this mission with a very dangerous man.

After packing provisions and a few vials of medicine and antidotes, she checked her sword if it needed any repairs. When she found no faults on it, she cleaned her Anbu mask to remove the dusts and stains.

While running a checklist of the things she needs to bring mentally, the Hyuuga heiress decided to Inform Hanabi about the mission when she arrives.

"You are really excited, aren't you?"

A cold chill ran to her spine as she activated her Byakugan. A man is sitting on her window, his dark hair covering his eyes which glows red.

"S-sasuke san?"

Hinata frowned. _What is he doing in my room?_

Hinata wondered why the guards are not alerted. The Hyuuga compound is one of the most secured places in Konoha, so why is this Uchiha in her room, sitting on her window like a welcomed visitor?

Her eyes scanned the chakra signature in case she is looking at an impostor. The dark bluish chakra confirms that this is really Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked. " Did I not told you that if I wanted to do something, no one could stop me?"

"Why are you here Sasuke san? Our missions starts at sunrise... I suggest that you prepare yourself tonight for the task." Hinata said, composed but defensive.

Sasuke's glowing red eyes turned to stare at the white ones. "Kakashi have done a very good job in pretending that he erased the cursed mark on me...even Naruto actually believed.

Hinata frozed and her eyes lingered on a small mark in her wrist. Kakashi sensei placed it there after everyone have left during their meeting earlier. Hokage sama's words still clear in her mind.

_"Hina chan...this mark in your wrist will let you control Sasuke the way your Hyuuga cursed mark works. It is most unlikely that Sasuke will do something bad... But the elders just wanted to be sure... They are still afraid of Sasuke's past you see."_

No one knows that she and the Hokage sama have a discussion after the meeting... So how did Sasuke found out? She was privately brought to another room...

_Hina chan...I entrust Sasuke to you._

_Hai._

Sasuke's cold voice pulled Hinata out of her thoughts. "So you are now my personal keeper, huh Hyuuga?"

"Hokage sama cares for you very much...Sasuke san."

The Uchiha smiled dangerously. He landed on the wooden floor with catlike grace. Hinata took a few steps backward as he advanced on her. She don't want to engage Sasuke on a fight, especially if they have a very important mission at sunrise.

Hinata stopped backing up when she felt the wooden wall behind her. She understands that he is angry at being entrusted to her. A mighty Uchiha suddenly controlled by a female? Some may laugh at the thought.

"Kakashi sensei only cares for your well being." The white eyed Anbu tried to reason with the Sharingan user. She knows that she needs to calm him down. Pure anger and betrayal radiated from his very presence.

Sasuke never thought that Kakashi tried to tricked him. The Hokage did not erased the mark...he made it _invisible. _His old mark prevents him to leave Konoha, but now, he will be held like a puppet by this pampered little Hyuuga.

"Oh...you are used in this kinds of things...marking your own family with those cursed marks..." Sasuke growled.

He accidentally heard Kakashi and Hinata's converstion after the meeting. No one knows that he is sitting on the roof by himself near the office, his pure intention is to hide from Naruto when the latter suggested about eating ramen again.

Now he is just pissed.

"Sasuke san..." Hinata fought the urge to break free. If this is not her assigned partner, she would have already kicked him on his handsome face.

"What will you do Hyuuga? Why don't you use that cursed seal on me?" Sasuke taunted and growled in his cold voice. Both of hands braced themselves on the wall. Trapping the heiress in between.

Hinata felt that Sasuke's arms where like cages and she, the trapped animal. _I have to stop this nonsense._

It alarmed her that his sharingan is activated. Some say that Byakugan is the only dojutsu that could rival the Sharingan, though Hinata doesn't want to test it out yet. Without warning, she focused her chakra on her fingers. She is going to block his chakra before he tries something rash.

She will talk sense in him later.

Sasuke did not see it coming. He was too engulf in his own anger that he failed to block the glowing fingers that touched his neck, chest, and shoulder blades.

The young Uchiha felt his muscles turned into mush as his head became fuzzy.

"Gomenasai Sasuke san..." He heard her say before turning limp into her arms and drifting into darkness.

_So how is my fourth chapter?_

_I made Hinata more mature and Sasuke with temper issues... :) not to mention Neji an overprotective person... Haha... _

_Can anyone tell me how far is the sand village from Konoha? I have no idea..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I received many encouraging reviews from awesome readers, :) There are also suggestions which are really helpful... I take it all and learn from them.. :) I know there are some errors in my work but I promise that I will try my best to improve. _

_ Nhiismoney, Leesa323 & a sunny place for S: so 3 days it is.. :)_

_ Hilda9: your suggestion really helps! Thank you._

Chapter five: The Way to Suna (part one)

Hinata brushed her long tresses and tied it into a ponytail as she mentally rechecked all of her weapons and provisions. She slung her pack behind her and adjusted the forehead protector which she placed around her neck in its usual position.

While putting on the gray vest of her Anbu uniform, she recalled the events from last night where Sasuke Uchiha almost used his sharingan on her. She shook her head in the situation that the Hokage and Naruto tossed her into.

Sasuke came to her with the intention of confronting her. The young Uchiha was very angry at Kakashi-sensei for making him believe that the cursed mark that bound him to Konoha has been removed. Hinata silently wondered if Sasuke's knowledge about the _invisible mark_ can be a hindrance in this mission. Will he try to get even with her? The young heiress hoped not.

Last night, when Sasuke trapped her between himself and the wall, she admitted that she panicked like a child. His piercing glare is just too much for her to take. She cannot look at those eyes that witnessed many deaths for someone so young. If not for her training as an Anbu, she was sure that she could have fainted back then.

When she was sure that the Uchiha won't hesitate to use his sharingan, she mustered her will and tried to stop his chakra flow. Sasuke was too busy taunting her that he was not able to block her first attempt. The Hyuuga heiress did not mean to knock the guy unconscious; maybe she miscalculated a bit, seeing how fast her heart is beating at that time.

The young Hyuuga winced as she remembered catching Sasuke as his knees buckled under him. How her face burned when his face accidentally rested on her chest.

_Maybe he's awake now…_

The Hyuuga Heiress tied her Anbu mask at the side of her waist and took a deep breath. Carrying her pack with her, she walked to the direction of her room and knocked twice. For a moment, she smiled at the idea of knocking in her own room.

Her eyes went straight to her bed the moment she set foot inside the closed quarters and saw obsidian eyes staring back at her. She breathes a sigh of relief when she saw no malice in them like last night, though she knew that it's just probably because of his chakra loss. She already prepared herself to expect a very angry Uchiha.

"Ohayo...Sasuke-san."

"You know that I'm going to get back on you for what you did last night, don't you?"Sasuke's voice is cold and raspy.

_He just woke up…_Hinata thought.

The young heiress left her pack on the floor and sat at the side of the bed. She left him here last night and slept on Neji's room. Her cousin insisted that he can sleep in one of the spare rooms while she used his bed.

When she informed Neji about Sasuke's presence, the long haired nin almost attacked the unconscious Uchiha without any more explanation, especially when he found out that Sasuke did not used the main gate in coming inside the compound. Hinata have to convince her cousin with the story she made up herself, about accidentally knocking Sasuke unconscious because he startled her.

_"Neji-nii... It's my fault..."_

_"I am going to skin that man and feed him to our koi fish outside!"_

_"I am just too defensive nii-san... And why are you going to feed him to the koi fish?"_

"Sasuke-san... I am going to return your chakra flow if you promise to do the mission with me without any plans of your own..." Hinata said, eyeing the man beside her. "Please do not go on making irrational decisions."

Sasuke snorted.

"Will you Sasuke-san?"

"No."

As if she did not hear his answer, Hinata placed her glowing palms in his chest and began to search for the broken chakra flow in his body. The veins near her eyes visible as she activated her Byakugan.

"I am going to heal you anyway." The blue haired Anbu said. "I understand why you are angry Sasuke-san...but we have a mission."

Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga's white eyes. He recalled waking on this bed with the scent of lavender damping his senses. He later realized that the scent came from the sheets which have been covering him up to his chin. Whoever placed those comfortable blankets around him maybe wants to poison him with that soothing smell.

He cursed himself for letting his guard down last night. He can't believe that this Hyuuga princess have knocked him down...not even the great Itachi and that low life Orochimaru have the ability to do something like this to him.

Sasuke knew that he have let his emotion get the best out of him last night. The feeling of betrayal that he once felt with Itachi came surging back to him like crazy, but this time, the one who inflicted it was Hatake Kakashi.

"I will never use this cursed mark on you Sasuke-san...just don't leave me without choices."

The soft voice that came from the girl pulled him out of his thoughts. "I don't trust you."

"I always stand by what I say."

For a moment, Sasuke did not speak. He closed his eyes as her chakra heated fingers left his chest. She placed her fingers on his forehead and started to return his chakra flow there. The young Uchiha can feel his power returning to him.

"No Anbu stands by what they say."

"I do."

"Hm."

Sasuke played with the idea of doing terrible things to Kakashi after she fixed his chakra pathways. His temper have cooled down after getting a night's sleep in the comfort of Hinata's bed, but right now, he is just feeling cranky.

Hinata worked her way up to Sasuke's forehead while her muscles relaxed. By the sound of it, this temperamental Uchiha would let her off easy. She knew that a good night's sleep and encouraging words would help him consider his options.

"I will meet wait for you at the gate... I assumed that you have to change clothes and bring your gear with you." Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and flexed her fingers. "You will-"

The blue haired Anbu did not finished her words. Sasuke's hand grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down on the soft mattress, his other hand holding one of her wrist with a swift motion.

Uchiha Sasuke smiled deviously as he felt the cold tip of a kunai on his neck. The girl sure lives her name as an Anbu. For a moment, he was amazed at how swift she drew that kunai from her pouch.

"I would let this pass Hyuuga...Itachi gave his damn life in saving this village. I would not waste it..." The Uchiha said.

"Then start by letting me go, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke chuckled coldly. He let the Hyuuga squirmed free of his hold and stood up from the bed. "After all, we are going to spend a few days in each other's company." With one swift leap to the window, He vanished from sight.

Naruto leaped from a tree branch and landed rather clumsily in front of a pink haired Kunoichi. Naruto knew that he is not usually like this, but seeing Sakura smiling at him with that sweet smile of hers just gets him every time.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Naruto…" Sakura said apologetically. I have to run to Lady Tsunade's house and asked her if she could perform an operation that is scheduled today in my stead."

"You have always kept me waiting for years Sakura-chan." The blonde Jinchuriki answered with a grin. "I guess I could handle a few minutes."

"Baka…" Sakura shook her head and smiled at her partner. "Oy…We're wasting time…we better start Naruto." She pulled her partner's sleeve and started walking to the gates. The pink haired nin stopped when she saw a slim figure leaning beside a tree.

"Is that Hinata?" Naruto beat her into it. "I can't really tell with the mask… Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto…you are not supposed to call an Anbu with their real name once they are wearing a mask."

"Ohh…yeah…right."

_This is just a quickie update… I have a one hour break and I am holding my Smartphone…so I just started writing and here it is… _

_-Please review __ It pushes me to continue…_

_Ps. Can anyone give me an awesome SasuHina picture? _


	6. Chapter 6

_My original plan is to update next week so that I could write longer chapters…but one reader threatened me with a nuclear attack if I won't update today...(You know who you are and I love you! Such encouragement!) So before sleeping last night, I tried to continue the story with my life on the line…lol_

_And please don't send the missiles…I still have classes today. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..._

Chapter six: The Way to Suna (part two)

Hyuuga Hinata has been waiting for her partner at the main gates for a few minutes now. She activated her Kekkei Genkai and tried to pinpoint her partner's chakra signature. Her efforts were rewarded when she saw a dark, bluish chakra not far from her location. Uchiha Sasuke is already making his way to the main gates, she figured it's just a few more minutes and they can proceed on their way.

She silently thanked him for not making this harder on her. What would she do if he just decided not to show himself and abandon the mission? She knows that the rebellious Uchiha would not be an easy company, he have proven that last night and earlier this morning.

A sudden flash of orange passed Hinata's eyes. She blinked as she recognized the Kyuubi's chakra with familiarity. After a few seconds, a greenish chakra joined the orange one.

_Naruto-kun and Sakura chan…_

The young Hyuuga deactivated her dojutsu and grabbed the mask that is attached to her waist, she placed it gently on her face just as Naruto and Sakura came to view. Hinata leaned on the tree beside her and watched the two lovebirds made their way to the gates.

"Hey Hinata chan…?" Naruto called her name but it came out as a question.

"Naruto…you are not supposed to call an Anbu by their real name once they are wearing a mask." The pink haired kunoichi pointed out.

"Ohh…yeah…right."

"It's her alright…"

Hinata gave a gentle smile as she saw Naruto scratched his head in an adorable way, remembering that time when they are in the middle of the fourth shinobi war. Naruto held her hand back then, telling her that she is one of those people who gave him the strength to go on. Both of them stood side by side back then, getting their will and courage from one another.

_We are taking different paths now…aren't we Naruto-kun?_

Sakura and Naruto waved at her as they passed the tree where she stood. In normal days, they would have come to her and talk without restraint. _But this is not one of those days…_

Hinata knew that Sakura feels awkward around her when she's with Naruto. The girl feels guilty for her, though Hinata would have assured her that everything is fine with as long as both of them are happy, but the blue haired nin knew that saying those words won't make it easier to any of them. It is much better to keep silent and let the time speak for itself.

"Goodluck with the mission Hina- I mean… Anbu-chan." The blonde called as the gates closed behind them. "Take care of yourself and Sasuke."

The blue haired Anbu nodded in reply.

"Take care of him…Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered as she tucked one stray lock behind her ear, still staring at the place where her two friends waved at her before going out of the gates.

Uchiha Sasuke was on his way to the main gates when a dark cloud suddenly formed in front of him. It blocked his way and made him stopped on his tracks. He frowned; this is not a mist. The buzzing sound made him sure. He adjusted his pack which contains the things he needs for traveling to Suna.

He stared at the black cloud for a few seconds.

_These are insects… _Sasuke thought.

He looked around and saw Shino Aburame standing on a tree branch just a few meters away from where he stood, the Aburame's covered eyes looking at his direction. Sasuke tensed as the swarm of insects started to make a circle around him.

"What's your deal Aburame?" The young Uchiha asked.

Shino leaped from the branch and landed in front of the Uchiha, with his hands on his side pockets, the young Aburame matched Sasuke's glare with covered glare.

"I know what you did to Hinata last night, Uchiha."

"That Neji told you?" Sasuke smirked, last night, while he was drifting in and out of consciousness, he heard that arrogant long haired Hyuuga declared that he was going to skin him and feed him to their pet koi fish.

"I saw you."

Sasuke's lips stretch into a devious smile. "But you were too afraid to stop me?"

"I don't need to…Hinata-chan made sure of that. Say Sasuke-san, is HInata's bed comfortable?" The Aburame just stared at him behind those dark glasses, relaxed but cold. He watched as anger started to be visible in Sasuke's face. Normally, Shino never likes to insult anyone, he never even says anything most of the time.

But last night, one of his insects alerted him that an intruder just entered Hinata's quarters. Every night, Shino would let a few of his insects out and guard his friends as they go to sleep. He knows that they are all capable ninjas, but knowing that he would be the first one know if anyone of them is in danger just made his mind at ease.

He has to skip dinner just to run as fast as he could to the Hyuuga compound once he received the silent signal. He perched himself on a tree not far from Hinata's windo. He saw Sasuke trapped Hinata while his sharingan is activated. He would have run to her rescue if he did not see Sasuke slumped when Hinata blocked his chakra pathways.

Sasuke scoffed. "Make your point straight Aburame. "

The swarm of insects began to move back into Shino's coat. "They may consider you as one of the most dangerous shinobi out there Uchiha-san…but I won't hesitate to kill you if you let anything happen to HInata."

"You think you could beat me, Aburame?"

"Maybe not, Uchiha-san… but it won't stop me from trying."

After his parting words, the young Aburame leaped back to the tree branch where Sasuke first saw him and disappeared from sight.

_Well that's interesting…___The raven haired shinobi thought as he made his way to the main gates. _The Hyuuga princess obviously won a lot of hearts in this place._

Hinata glanced at the person beside her as they leaped from branch to branch. They have been like this for hours. Not once did they stop to rest or eat. The heiress knew that the raven haired Uchiha is used to traveling like this when he was still a rogue ninja. He could have been running and escaping all the time back then.

_But we have to rest sometime…_

They have left the Hidden Leaf's boundaries a few hours ago, and not one of them has spoken since. Not even when they met at the gates of Konoha, the young Uchiha just gave her a passing glance and nod. The events from last night hangs in the air like thick smoke, but the two figured that it is better left untouched.

Hinata have a suspicion though, that the rebellious Uchiha means every word that he said to her last night.

_You know that I'm going to get back on you for what you did last night, don't you?_ She recalled his exact words.

Out of curiosity, Hinata observed Sasuke with interest. The ruckus that this guy has caused for many years is unbelievable. It broke many hearts and destroyed plenty of lives. She recalled that a lot of girls have fallen for this rebel even while he was still young. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are no exeption.

She can't blame them though; the last of the Uchiha is extremely handsome with the skill that could kill you on the spot. She noticed the sword behind him and wondered how many lives have been ended by the cold metal.

"It's rude to stare."

Hinata's cheeks flushed as she brought her eyes to look ahead of her. "G-gomenasai." She apologized. The raven haired shinobi looked at her with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Haven't I told you that I hate muffled sounds? Take that mask off."

Hinata blinked. "W-why?"

"Just take it."

"No." The heiress tried to make her voice sound firm. Her mask always makes her feel safe and guarded. It helps her hide her emotions when she fails on doing so.

"Are you going to take it off yourself or I'm going to do it for you?" Sasuke threatened. "Believe me when I say so, you don't want to choose me."

Sasuke always hated the sight of an Anbu mask. It always reminds him of Itachi the night he massacred his clan. His older brother is an Anbu back then. Sasuke remembered the feeling when he saw Itachi's mask and the blood of their whole clan that stains it.

When the girl behind him did not show any signs of removing the Anbu mask, Sasuke suddenly stopped and in one swift move, blocked Hinata's way. The heiress tried to leap into a different branch but was too late. Sasuke pulled both of her wrists in a strong grip, bending her arms behind her, careful that her fingers won't touch him like the last time.

He learned his lesson well last night.

"Sasuke-san!"

Placing both of her wrists in one hand, he untied the string of the mask with the other. She tried to squirm but to no avail. She may be a qualified Anbu, but he is still stronger than her in terms of strength.

He removed the mask from her face and let the Hyuuga wriggle herself free. Her white eyes looked at his dark orbs with confusion and …anger? He cannot really tell. Her face has that certain aura of gentleness into it. No matter what her expression is, she would always have that innocent look engraved on her face.

"Sasuke-san…Please return my mask. I am an Anbu, hiding my face is an important rule."

"Hm." Sasuke examines the mask in his hand; he can smell the scent of lavender from it. How a dreadful thing could smell so good escaped him. He began to tighten his hold on the mask and watched the Hyuuga's face turned into horror.

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata tried to stop him when it dawned on her on what he was about to do. "Stop!"

A cracking noise was heard and the mask broke into pieces.

_So here ends my chapter six. What do you think? (There is a part three coming up so please be patient… I never let you wait very long right?)_

_LOL…did I just made Sasuke a very mean guy? _

_P.S. I love Shino and Neji… you guys might be wondering why I keep them on the spotlight. _

_Thanks to __**embracethewind16**__, __**Attykka**__ (I don't understand French but I hope you like it.), __**Shamilia,**_

_To __**Nhiismoney**__, A __**sunny place for S**__., __**Hilda9**__, __**Cooper80**__, __**Misao97**__… , and __**FallenHime**__(the picture is great! I checked it last night.) __**Thank you for bearing with me with every chapter. …**_

_Keep the reviews coming please…they give me the will to continue. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Chapter seven: The Way to Suna (Part three)

Hinata's face hardened as she saw the man tossed whatever remained of her mask into the forest floor. For a moment, she was tempted to use the cursed mark on him, but decided that she will never do that until he left her with no choice.

"That is not necessary, Sasuke-san."

"Hm." Sasuke adjusted his pack behind him.

Hinata's jaw clenched. The man is unbelievable. Why can't he just act with a little less of that arrogance and _wickedness?_

Without any warning and excuse for what he has done, Sasuke started his pace again. He knows that the Hyuuga princess is pissed, but he don't like the idea of telling her the real reason behind his actions. He really doesn't hate her; she is actually one of the few people he would actually prefer to be with.

It's starting to get dark when they decided to stop. Hinata could feel her body became numb with too much exertion. Good thing she remembered to bring her food pills with her, she took a few on the way, realizing that Sasuke doesn't have plans to eat. How could that man manage a whole day without eating?

She would have offered him some of the pills but she was afraid that they would never rest until they arrive to Suna, not to mention that she is still angry at him for breaking her mask to pieces. She wants him to be hungry so they can get a few rests and eat properly. After all, this mission is for peace and diplomacy, they don't have to rush like this.

Both Konohans decided to stop in an area with less trees and shrubs. The sounds of cicadas and other insects filled the place, tampering with the soft gurgles of flowing water. When Hinata peeked behind a think bush, she saw that there's a small lake not far from their location. It means that means they won't go thirsty tonight and they can refill the water containers that became dry a few hours ago. She activated her Byakugan and checked the perimeter.

"There is a small town, one day's journey from here." Sasuke broke the silence between them. The Uchiha began clearing dead branches and dried leaves from the ground, creating a small cleared circle. "We can stop there tomorrow."

"Hai."

In the corner of his eye, He watched as the blue haired kunoichi removed the pack from behind her and placed it gently on the ground. Her jaw is still clenched and her white eyes focused on avoiding eye contact.

The Hyuuga princesses obviously haven't forgiven him yet. He snorted, telling himself that he hasn't forgiven her too for blocking his chakra pathways.

_As if you did not give her reason to do that. _A voice in a small part of his head said.

_As if they did not try to trick me. _He reasoned out.

Willing the unpleasant voice to go away, He followed the heiress and untied his personal pack. He did not remove his sword though. They are both staying in an open ground, it is best not to let his guard down.

Hinata can't help but noticed the contents of Sasuke's pack as he dove into it. There is just one empty water container, a few bandages, salve, one set of clothing, and few pieces of bread. The white eyed kunoichi frowned, she knows that a shinobi must be contented on limited means if they are on a mission, but that isn't necessary that you will starve yourself.

Besides, this is not some kind of assassination squad or those unpleasant missions that the Anbu black Ops have to endure like the old times. They are now living in the brighter side of the era.

Then it strucked her, Sasuke doesn't have the time to prepare well for this mission after he lost his consciousness last night…and no one can prepare it for him because he is living _alone_.

_No family…no one to go home to…no one to care for… _

She knew that living alone is hard. She has seen Naruto struggled with the same fate when they were still kids.

The blue haired Anbu watched as the raven haired Uchiha took a seat on the ground and leaned beside a large tree. No one decided to light a fire, it might attract unwanted eyes and betray their location. The stars and the full moon would be their source of light tonight. Sasuke bit one large chunk from his bread and started chewing.

"It's rude to stare." He said, not looking at the direction of the Hyuuga nin.

The Hyuuga princess did not answer, he expected her to mutter some apologetic nonsense but none came out. He heard her unzipped her pack and sat next to him.

"Here Sasuke-san…We can share."

Sasuke looked at the small wooden box that the blue haired nin placed in her lap. It was wrapped with a white cloth with a pair of chopsticks sticking out. Slender fingers untied the cloth and removed the lid, revealing few pieces of rice cakes, vegetables, and grilled meat.

The young Uchiha frowned at Hinata's sudden change of mood. He can't see any trace of the stiff and cool demeanor she possessed the moment he destroyed her mask hours ago. His thoughts drifted back earlier when she healed him despite of his threats and actions.

"That food is good for one person." He told her.

"We can share. Why don't you give me some of your bread?" She placed the box between him and passed him one chopstick. "I only brought one pair of chopsticks so…"

Sasuke accepted the stick with a frown on his face, still a little unsure of what to do and what to say. He got to admit that this Hyuuga's action caught him off guard. _Well you can't see this everyday…_

Hinata poke a small cut of meat and plopped it into her mouth. Seeing that Sasuke is still occupied on staring at his chopstick, she decided to go first and set an example. She still doesn't like his short tempers and violent nature, but she can't help but be concerned about this prideful Uchiha. Sasuke have endured a life of sadness, misery, and anger that could crush a person's spirit under its weight.

She can't even imagine herself in his stead.

Two pieces of bread landed on her lap and her eyes looked at the man beside her as he stabbed a meat with his chopstick.

"It's not anything like they serve you back home."

"It's fine… Arigato." She picked one and took a bite.

"Hm."

The Konohans agreed earlier to rest in turns for the night, one would stay awake as the guard while the other tries to get some sleep and replenish the lost energy for tomorrow's journey. Both already filled their water containers from the lake and tried to wash the dust and dirt from their arms and legs.

Sasuke watched as the moon's bright light played with the Hyuuga's blue locks. She is sleeping soundly on a piece of blanket that she brought with her. He told her earlier that he is going to take the first watch.

It's already morning and he figured that a few hours more and it's going to be sunrise. He did not follow their agreement though, for he did not wake her up and let her sleep through the night. The young Uchiha rubbed his neck and leaned back on the tree, his eyes on the small mark on her wrist.

How she got herself in the Anbu Black Ops , he have no idea. Anbus are Special Forces of elite shinobis that usually have the task of assassination or anything the political society of every powerful village wants to happen in the shadows. They are shinobis that worked along with murder, lies, and dirty tricks.

_Anbu are shinobis with darkness in them…But I cannot see any darkness in this one._

The Uchiha's dark eyes traced Hinata's face with raised eyebrows, the Hyuuga girl is no doubt a beauty. The pale light of the moon gives her pale face an eerie glow which highlights her features more. Such a waste if she hides that face all the time

The girl stirred and Sasuke averted his eyes just in time for her to open her own. "Sasuke-san?" She looked around the clearing as she got herself in a sitting position.

"Hm."

Hinata frowned as she looked around and observed the position of the moon. "It's already morning…" she remarked, her voice still husky from sleep. White eyes sought the dark ones. "Sasuke-san, you did not wake me up."

"I can't sleep."

"Oh…"

Sasuke stood up and stretched his body a bit. "Since you are awake we might as well get going."

"But you did not-"

"I'm fine."

Hatake Kakashi closed the pocket sized book and stared at the four giant heads engraved at the mountain from outside his window. There is going to be a new addition to them after a few days, but right now, only the spikey hair and one sharingan eye is visible.

"Kakashi, my rival… "Guy flashed his signature smile at the Hokage. "I can't wait to see your face along with those four…"

The Hokage scratched his head, messing his hair in the process. "It's not my idea…but the elders won't hear the end of it."

His rival gave him thumbs up. "And I my friend agree with them."

Kakashi smiled at the green beast of Konoha. The copy nin gestured for his old friend to take a seat. Guy came barging into Hokage's quarters a few minutes ago, demanding that they play a rivalry game of rock, paper, and scissors.

Hatake Kakashi, The current Hokage of Konoha, lost.

"So…how is the peace treaty coming up…?" Guy asked.

"Some emissaries from the allies are already in Konoha, some are expected to arrive tomorrow or the next…so far, everything is well."

The black haired shinobi became thoughtful for a few seconds. "Hey Kakashi…about Sasuke…I heard you sent him as Konoha's representative? Where?"

Kakashi's heavy lidded eye became stiff and hard for a few seconds upon hearing his old student's name, the swift change did not escaped Guy's observant eyes. The green beast knows that something was up with his old rival.

"I sent him to Suna." Kakashi replied, staring at the window again. "The elders won't allow it at first but I managed to persuade them. They have different opinions about Sasuke, you see…"

Guy nodded, waiting for the silver haired Hokage to continue.

"I know that Sasuke have made a lot of mistakes from the past to Konoha…but Konoha have also played a large part in creating such a miserable and blood lust life for the boy." Kakashi leaned his head back on his chair. "The elders wanted to make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything this time though…so we made an agreement." Kakashi silently recalled the day he lied to Sasuke about the mission.

Well, he did not literally lie to him, he just did not want the boy to know. The mark is just a precaution in case the young Uchiha tries something crazy again.

"You let the political side of Konoha have a hand on this?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke is too dangerous for them but also too valuable, They believed that the Jinchuriiki and the controller of the Rinnegan can help make the village stronger and less vulnerable for any attack from villages outside the alliance."

"Hm."

"The elders wanted Sasuke to be watched all the time…They wanted me to assign an Anbu that could control and watch over him. At first, the only one I have in mind is Naruto…but I changed my mind. "

"Who did you pick?" Guy asked, holding his chin thoughtfully. He may not agree with the elders all the time, but he knows that after the fourth shinobi war, they just wanted to maintain the peace. Too many lives have been lost. "Lee? TenTen? Sakura?'

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Eh? s-such a unique choice."

"I know. The girl is a capable Anbu. I assigned her to the shadow ops because of her unique way of looking at every perspective." The copy ninja said. "That place may be too dark for someone as gentle as the heiress…but I believe that she may bring a good change into it…and this time, I am hoping that she can give our young Uchiha a little light."

Guy flashed his dazzling smile. "Now you are thinking more like a real Hokage my friend…"

"A small town…" The Hyuuga nin said, scanning the whole perimeter with her Byakugan. She is perched on a tree branch, not far from the town's gates. Hinata could see that the market place is filled with a lot of people.

"We can stay here for the night. If we go before sunrise, we will arrive at Suna before noon." The raven haired shinobi adjusted his pack. He glanced at the kunoichi beside him as she landed softly on the ground.

"Hai."

Hinata stole a glance at Sasuke as they made their way to the town's bamboo gates. Like yesterday, they travelled without delays. As soon after they ate what was left from last night's food, they washed their faces at the lake and proceeded with the journey. Hinata was a bit puzzled though, for the Uchiha did not bother to wake her up the whole night.

_He did not sleep last night. _She thought and glanced at his eyes to see if there are any hints of fatigue or dark circles in them. She found none.

"You are not from here." One of the guards stopped them from entering. He eyed Hinata's Anbu tattoo and exchange quick glances with his fellow guards. Some of them stared at Hinata's white eyes with wonder.

"We are from the hidden leaf village sir." Hinata answered and gave the six guards a bow of respect. "We are on a journey, and we want to take shelter for the night. We are not troublemakers sirs… please let us pass."

Upon seeing a beautiful girl gave them such respect, the town guards smiled awkwardly. A few scratched their heads with a loop sided smile on their faces.

"That uniform….you're a kunoichi?" one of them asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"We do not doubt you or anything miss…but we have orders to follow…you see, we are just a small town in between great shinobi villages. We just wanted to have peace and order for our people here." One of the guards said kindly.

Hinata gave them a gentle smile. "Then I believe we both have something in common…guard-san."

Sasuke snorted. The Hyuuga girl obviously knows how to use her charms in the right way. The stupid guards just melted in front of them when she smiled. _Beauty can sure be a very dangerous weapon._

"If you really wanted to stay here for the night, you must first agree to have this tag attached to your clothing or shoes…or anything that you wear." The guard showed them the small red tag with a clip on top. There are small words written into it in kanji. "It will help us monitor where you are. It will be removed once you leave the town. Do not worry…we do not mess with your privacy or anything…" He added, eyeing Sasuke's cold stare.

After clipping the red tag on their clothing, both were given the permission to pass. The moment they stepped into the village, they started to look for a place that they can stay and asked a few locals about the inns and lodging on the place.

"Are there rooms available?" Sasuke asked the innkeeper when they manage to find a cheap lodging. The innkeeper is a thin old woman with a kind face. He looked at the couple and nodded.

"Yes. There is one room available. Would you take it young ones?" Hinata cannot help but noticed the eagerness in the old woman's voice. She waited for their answer with a smile on her face.

Hinata bit her lip. "But there is only one-"

"We'll take it." Sasuke accepted the key that the old woman passed to him with a beam. The blue haired Anbu looked at him with surprise and question in her eyes. The young Uchiha pretended not to see it and followed the old woman as she led them inside an old building with a few rooms. She stopped in front of one door and gestured to the two. "Here it is. I hope you will be comfortable. If you have any needs, just come see me."

When the innkeeper left them, they opened the door and looked around the small room. There is one bed in the middle, two wooden chairs, a table, and a kitchenette in the corner. There is also a door that leads to a small bathroom with a bath tub.

The Hyuuga girl looked at the bed and her eyes lingered a bit on the young man just as he closed the bathroom door behind him. _I should let him take the bed._ She mentally told herself. It's the least she could do for him for letting her sleep the whole night. Hinata raised her wrist and stared at the small mark on it, hearing Kakashi's voice mentally.

_Hina-chan… because it is better that he doesn't know about the mark, I will mark you instead…this is a different kind of cursed mark which the inflictor or the controller is the one who bears it…_

_Hai Hokage-sama_

The sound of running water from the bathroom distracted her from her thoughts. The blue haired Anbu let out a sigh and untied her pack and then checked the small cupboards of the kitchenette. There are plates and glasses but no food.

_We need to buy food. _Hinata unzipped her pack and dove into it for a few seconds, emerging with a coin purse in her hand. She counted the money and was satisfied that it could provide for their needs for a few days.

The bathroom door opened and out came Sasuke, his hair and upped body dripping wet. When Hinata saw that he does not have any shirt on, her eyes involuntarily dropped themselves on the ground. For a moment, she caught herself fidgeting which alarms her a bit. She hasn't done that for a long time.

"S-sakuke-san. I'm going to buy us some food…" Hinata did not look at Sasuke as she pulled out a few clothes for herself.

"Hm." Was the short reply.

She entered the bathroom to change her clothes, shaking her head as the wet pavement touches her feet. She removed her Anbu uniform and began washing her dust covered self. She also brought a few disposable tooth brushes and began brushing her teeth. In a corner, she saw one toothbrush that is neatly placed in a container. She guessed that it was Sasuke's.

After drying herself with a towel she found on one of the cabinets, she put her clothes on which consisted of light purple jacket and pants. She returned her forehead protector on her neck but covered it with her hood and hair. When she got out of the bathroom, she found the young Uchiha on the bed, sleeping.

He has not put any shirt on. Hinata recalled that during her daily watch duty back in Konoha, he never wears a shirt when sleeping. The heiress eyes lingered on the Uchiha's chest and his firm shoulders. She got to admit that all of his muscles are in the right place.

She shook her head involuntarily as she got out of the room, feeling embarrassed for her thought. This Uchiha can sure mess with one's mind… sleeping or not.

_So here ends the chapter. __ I hope you like it guys…Please do not forget to review __ (puhleeeeeessssss) Just excuse the errors…I do not have time to edit._

_Ps. can anyone draw me one SasuHina picture from this story? I really want one. (Cute puppy eyes)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…_

_Note: I followed your suggestion guys… I put on lines/marks every after the end of a scene, so that you won't get confused. In the past chapters, I actually put lines there, dunno what happened but it did not show in the story when I uploaded it…and please excuse my errors in case of grammar. I have no time to edit the errors like those past tense and stuff (I am an engineering student so sometimes have a busy schedule). Also, I know how to write in English but there are pointers and rules that I still need to learn…hope you understand. I really tried my best though. _

_To those readers who give me useful suggestions…thank you. I am learning a lot of things because of it._

Chapter Eight: Gaara of the Dessert Sand

Hinata walked around the town's busy marketplace with a large paper bag in hand. The brown bag is already filled with fresh bread, curry, meat stew for dinner, and a few vegetables which she plans to cook for breakfast the next day.

Earlier, she noticed that a few locals are staring as she passed by. At first, she thought that it was because she is a traveler, and then realized that it was because of her white eyes. Not wanting to get too much attention to herself, she tried to cover them with her hair and hood, always keeping her head and eyes down.

She returned to the building where they rented a room for the night. The kunoichi gave the door of their room a knock before going inside. She saw Sasuke sitting by the window, his eyes staring at the distance as the soft late afternoon breeze plays with his dark hair.

Hinata noticed that the young Uchiha was not shirtless anymore. He has a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol at the back. She breathes a sigh of relief. Well, that surely eased her mind somehow.

"Sasuke-san…Do you like curry?" Hinata placed the brown bag she is holding and pulled out two small bowls from the cupboard.

"Hm."

Sasuke watched as the Hyuuga girl divided the curry between the two bowls and hurried to put the bag's other contents into the kitchenette cupboard. She returned with two pairs of chopsticks and gave one to him.

"We did not have much for breakfast and no lunch… this is just to feed our stomachs for now…" Hinata handed him one bowl of curry. "We will have meat stew for dinner later." She picked a bowl for herself and sat on one of the chairs.

The two Konohans ate in silence.

**-o-o-o-**

"Sasuke-san." Hinata said as she returned the last of the clean bowls and utensils inside the cupboard. They have finished eating their dinner minutes ago.

"Hm." Sasuke watched the blue haired nin scurry around the kitchenette like she was used to it. For a short moment, he thought that she doesn't look like an Anbu at all, not with that purple jacket and the way she move with maternal aura. _More like a housewife. _

Hinata saw Sasuke's smug expression as he watched her in the corner of her eye. She raised an eyebrow questioningly but decided to let it go. Whatever that Uchiha thinks, he can keep it to himself. "You can sleep in the bed."

A mischievous smile appeared on the Uchiha's face. "We can share." He used the exact words she said to him the other night when they were in the woods. Sasuke knew that she would think that he is a pervert or something but he just can't resist teasing her, especially when she was so gallant in offering him the soft bed for the night. Honestly, he would not even care if she chooses the bed or not, he could just sleep anywhere.

The girl's mouth gaped, staring at him with those brilliant eyes of hers. "S-Sasuke-s-san?"

Hinata knew that he is messing with her again when she heard Sasuke chuckled, but this is so far the longest words he said to her all day, that's why she did not expect for him to tease. She can feel her cheeks starting to get hot and hung her head down for the sake of covering them. Where is her Anbu mask when she needs one?

"Forget it Hyuuga, you can sleep on the bed." She heard him say.

"Y-you can have it, Sasuke-san."

"I will only sleep in it if you share it with me…so if you don't want that… take the bed now without further words." Sasuke said, removing his upper clothing while looking at the flustered Hyuuga. He suddenly realized that he likes teasing the Hyuuga princess and looking at her blushing face. Such a sharp contrast from her pale skin.

He smiled when the blue haired girl silently goes to the bed and fluffs her pillows like an obedient little girl. No matter how good an Anbu she is, she still has that regal and honorable Hyuuga upbringing in her, making her quite uneasy with these green conversations.

Hinata sighed. As an Anbu that works in the shadows, this is by far the most akward mission she has ever taken. Sure she has been with Shino or Kiba in situations like this…but it never felt that weird and… different. She stole a glance at her shinobi partner and saw him lie down on the floor on a makeshift bed of blankets and sheets.

"Give me a pillow." Sasuke demanded when he have turned the lights off. He can see her silhouette in the darkness.

A pillow flew into the air and landed on his face, if it was intentional or not, he did not bother to ask. He stretched a bit and closed his eyes, hearing the sounds of night insects that lulled him to sleep.

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata opened her eyes when painful sounds filled the dark room. In her sleep-muddled brain, she thought that someone might have entered their room and strangled Sasuke or something. Instinctively, the Hyuuga Anbu activated her byakugan and reached for her kunai pouch under her pillow. She jumped out of bed and looked around.

There is no one except the two of them.

She looked at Sasuke and realized that he was the one making those weird noises like he is drowning or being strangled. Through her Byakugan she saw that his heartbeat and chakra pathways are intense. Hinata got to his side and tried to stop his struggles by holding his sweaty head in her hands.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

The Uchiha kept struggling and it was then that Hinata saw that his eyes were closed. _Is he having a nightmare?_

"S-sasuke-san!" The heiress tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders. "S-sasuke-san…Ah!" She winced as strong hands found their way on her neck and in the blink of an eye; she was slammed hard on the wooden floor, Sasuke on top of her with his sharingan activated.

"Itachi…stop." He growled.

Hinata frozed. "It's me…Sasuke-san." She tried to pry his strong grip from her neck, her breathing unstable.

Sasuke's eyes grew big as his Sharingan deactivated. For a moment, he was sure that it was Itachi he was holding, trying him to stop from killing his whole clan, and wanted to hold his dear brother he have longed for so long to embrace. The Uchiha was surprised to look at the Hyuuga beneath him who looked at him with those big white eyes.

Hinata saw his face registered the shock. She can feel his heavy breathing on her face as he slowly removed his death grip from her neck. He did not moved though, he just looked at her with those intense eyes of his. It may be dark but the light of the moon is bright enough to let them see each other's faces. Hinata can feel him shaking like a leaf, his muscles tense and strained.

"S-Sasuke-san…" Hinata felt droplets of warm liquid dropped on her forehead and cheek. Her eyes widened when she smelled the metallic scent of blood. She squinted and saw that the blood came from the Uchiha's eyes. "Your eyes!" She gasped and pushed him gently off her. Hinata did not mind the ache she felt from her throat where Sasuke gripped, instead, she placed his head in her hands, concerned.

"Don't…" Sasuke muttered weakly. Sasuke felt like he has been carrying a very heavy burden. Everything in his nightmare looked real. These nightmares sometimes haunted him at night, but he did not expect that he would have a dream this intense.

The Hyuuga did not listen to his weak order. She groped for something until her hands touched his black shirt. She began to wipe his eyes free of the blood, his neck, and chest. She can feel his heart beating under the fabric. In normal days, she would have blushed upon touching the bare skin of Sasuke Uchiha, but right now, she just wanted to help him.

"Just go back to sleep." Sasuke growled, still a little bit breathless but did not move.

"Is it your brother? I heard you call his name."

"Go back to sleep."

"Sasuke-"

"Please…Hinata."

The blue haired Anbu looked at Sasuke with surprise. It was the first time that the Uchiha called her by her name. No matter how concern she is for her fellow Konohan, she can't disregard the plea in his voice. _He still hurts for the brother he looked up and loves when he was still young…_

She gently put down the clothing and picked the pouch filled with sharp kunai. "I will go back to sleep if you lay down and try calming yourself Sasuke-san."

"I am calm." He growled, though his voice sounded tired and husky.

"Then lie down and get some rest." Hinata fluffed his pillow to emphasize what she wanted. "Then I won't bother you." The girl knew that she must not meddle in his personal affairs, but she is not made of rock for her not to see and feel that Sasuke is suffering painfully from the inside. He may act tough, but the Hyuuga heiress knew better.

When Sasuke showed no signs of obeying the Anbu, she clicked her tongue and pulled him by the ear gently, forcing him to lie down on his makeshift bed. When Sasuke did not resist, she smiled faintly and stood up.

"Get some rest…Sasuke…kun."

**-o-o-o-**

"Stop rubbing your eyes." Sasuke gripped her wrist before she can rub the irritatingly painful sand from her sensitive orbs. "Do you want to rub your eyes out?"

They have been traveling in the dessert now, away from the cool shadow of trees or woods. The wind was strong and makes it harder for them to see as it blows sand and dust into their eyes. The two Konohans can see the great dirt and sand wall that protects the village of Suna in a distance.

The Blue haired Anbu looked at Sasuke who is trying to get something out from his pocket, the events from last night flashing inside her head. Why is it that this Uchiha acts different during night time? It is as if all his toughness is just an act to hide his real sorrow and pain.

_Sasuke-kun…_she played the new honorific that she addressed him last night in her head. It sounded strange but she knew she will get used to it. After all, the Uchiha did not protest when she called him that earlier.

"Here." He passed her his konohan forhead protector. He was given one, the day when he was told about the mission. He just kept it in his pocket because he did not to wear one yet. "Wrap it around your eyes."

The Hyuuga accepted it gratefully. She rubbed her eyes one more time, just to ease the pain and itch, not minding his partner's killer glare. She wrapped it in her eyes like a blindfold. Activating her Byakugan so that she could see, she gave Sasuke a nod.

When they were about to continue, Hinata saw two chakra signatures coming their way. She signaled Sasuke to stop and few seconds later, two men wearing the sand's Shinobi uniforms are standing in front of them. They are also wearing forehead protectors with Suna's mark engraved on the metal.

"State your business." One of them said.

"We are the Hidden Leaf's emissaries for the peace treaty." Hinata answered, pointing at the symbol in her forehead protector.

The two sand ninja's exchange knowing glances. "Follow us then."

They followed the two ninjas and were led inside the village. All houses are made of sand, most of the houses looked like giant bowls and bottles because of its spherical structure and style. They stopped in front of the spherical structure with the hidden sand's mark on it.

_I'm going to see that Kazekage kid again. _Sasuke thought as they were ushered into a room. He glanced at Hinata and saw that she has already removed the bind from her eyes. The hidden looks that the two Suna ninjas gave the girl did not miss his eyes either. _Just like the town guards yesterday._

"The Kazekage is inside." One of them pointed at the room. "Please wait here." He knocked on the door and entered. After a few minutes, he pokes his head and gestured for them to enter. " The Kazekage request for you to come inside."

The two Konohans entered the room silently and found themselves staring at the brick haired boy sitting on a desk. There's a hay blonde girl with a giant fan attached to her back that looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Is that…" The blonde girl's eyes locked into Sasuke's.

Hinata bowed in front of the sand siblings, Temari and Gaara. She has seen them before during the fourth Shinobi war, when they tried to defeat the Juubi and Madara Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara rested his chin on the back of his hands. "So the Hokage sent you in my territory."

"Yes. He assigned me in your sandy little domain." The Uchiha answered, with the cold voice the Kazekage used to address him.

"But my territory nonetheless…"

Hinata, seeing that tension is already building up between the two, started to dig into her pack and pulled out a scroll that Kakashi has given her before the mission. She was instructed to give it to the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama, the Hokage wants you to have this." She showed him the scroll and placed in on his desk.

"I take it that you are tired." Gaara of the dessert sand looked at the Hyuuga, he recognized her as Naruto's comrade during the war. "I will read the scroll and see if the Hokage's conditions for future peace treaty are approvable by the elders and me."

Hinata nodded, noticing that she is the only one he is talking to. It is like he did not see Sasuke all of a sudden. "Hai."

"For the meantime, you can and rest inside the room prepared for you. You will join me for dinner along with the other emissaries from the other villages later."

"Hai."

Gaara looked at his sister. "Temari, can you please escort the Kunoichi to her room?"

_Kunoichi? _Hinata frowned. Her eyes darting back to the Kazekage and Sasuke. Did Gaara just tell her to leave? "Sasuke-kun-"

Temari placed her hand gently on the Konohan's shoulder. She have seen this girl in the past, even exchanged a few smiles and conversations with her. "Come."

"But..." Her eyes darted to Sasuke again. He just stood there, hands in his pocket. She caught his black eyes and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Go Hinata." Sasuke's eyes assured her. He gestured for her to follow the fan woman.

"Come Hinata-chan." Temari said, pulling the blue haired girl with her. She remembered her name for Shikamaru have mentioned it once. She just could not remember what they are talking about at that time.

When they were outside the Kazekage's quarters, Temari smiled at an old friend from Konoha. "Good to see you here."

Hinata smiled at her too. "Same here, Temari-chan…"

"So…" Temari said as they walked in a long corridor. "You came here with the Uchiha…"

"Hai…Uhm…Temari-chan, Is Sasuke going to be alright? I know that Gaara-san does not like him…"

The blonde looked at the Kunoichi beside her and laughed, unable to restrain herself. "Are you serious? You are worried for that Uchiha?" She shook her spikey do. "This is a peaceful mission Hinata, Gaara knows that. He won't do anything even if he wants to. KOnoha is an important friend of the sand after all."

"Peaceful mission…right." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

Temari's eyebrows raised. "And even if something happens, and I doubt something ever will, we are talking about Uchiha Sasuke here. You know what he is capable of. So you don't need to worry." Both girls stopped in front of a door where a symbol of Konoha has been engraved. "This will be your room during your stay Hinata."

"Arigato."

"You must be tired so I will leave you to rest. Food and drinks will be brought here." Temari eyed her dusty Anbu uniform. "I'll come by later to bring you fresh clothes…and tomorrow, I will give you a tour in our place after our meeting with the other emissaries… those from far off villages hasn't arrived yet."

"That sounds good." Hinata smiled gratefully. "This is my first visit to Suna, it would be nice if I can see the village."

"Good. See you later then.

"Hai."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata was surprised when she discovered that dessert nights are really, really, cold. She was thankful that Temari have loaned her thick clothes for the night. She studied the clothes that are made of comfortable material and reddish in color.

_I never thought dessert nights are cold_. The heiress mentally mumbled as she hugged herself. Such a contrast for hot mornings…

They have dinner earlier, with the sand siblings and the other emissaries. It was a hearty meal of smiles and kind words. It seems that everyone is happy to participate in a mission that is a key to another peaceful living and unity. Hinata even recognized some Shinobis from the different villages, she have the chance to meet them during the war.

Temari told her that Sasuke wanted to eat inside the room that has been assigned to him and doesn't want to join the dinner with the rest; she also told her that it is actually better that Sasuke chose that way. The other Shinobis are still doubtful about the young Uchiha.

Hinata decided that she will see Sasuke after dinner, so she wandered around the sand building looking for his room. It is not an easy task for the building is big and long. Temari told her the directions to his room earlier but it seem like she was confused and the identical doors and corridors did not help either.

_He must not be in this corridor for I cannot sense his chakra. _The Hyuuga thought as she wondered around place. She was tempted to use her Byakugan for a moment to see where Sasuke is, but stopped herself, she did not want to see what the other occupants of the room might be doing.

The flickering lights from torches and lamps attached to the walls made the room looked reddish. As she turned into a corner, she saw an open terrace and decided to check it out, wanting to see a view of Suna.

She was surprised to see the Kazekage standing there, looking at the stars. "G-gomenasai Kazakage-sama…" She bowed her head low. "I did not mean to…"

"You are Naruto's comrade…" Gaara said, cutting her excuse. "You are free to wander and explore."

"Arigato."

Hinata stared at the Kazakage while he was busy looking at the night sky. Gaara of the sand have this certain air of seriousness in him, like he has no time for smiles and laughter. During dinner, she just saw him nod every time he was asked a question. She got to admit that this guy scares her, not in a bad way but more like because of his seriousness and straight to the point personality.

"How is Naruto?" Gaara looked at the blue haired girl who he caught looking at him like he was some kind of boy wonder. The Konohan is beautiful, even Kankuro cannot take his eyes of her when they are having dinner.

"H-he is fine." She looks kind of surprise that she was having this kind of conversation with him at all. Her eyes darted at his face then down to the floor. "He is on his way to another village as an emissary."

The once Jinchuriki nodded thoughtfully. "It would have been nice to see him again."

Hinata took a few steps to the railing and looked at the view before her as cold wind brush her hair back. She gasped when she saw how beautiful Suna is at night. What she can't appreciate in morning, took her breath away. The place sparkles like diamonds. She guessed that it was the small crystals from the sand.

"It's beautiful!" The blue haired nin looked around, but before she could appreciate the view more,she remembered her real intention of why she strolling the corridor by herself. _I need to see Sasuke!_

"I just remembered something…I better go." Hinata bowed before Suna's leader. "Excuse me Kazekage-sama."

The white eyed Hyuuga darted off the corridor, leaving the eyes of the youngest Kazekage trailing behind her as she hurried her steps.

After a few more turns, Hinata found the young Uchiha's chakra signature which becomes more familiar to her as the days passed. She knocked and entered when no one bothered to answer. She pushed the door closed behind her as she looked around the room. "Sasuke-kun?"

Black eyes looked at her from the bed placed at the left most part of the room. "Hm."

He was lying on the bed, resting his head on both of his arms. Hinata noticed that he too, was wearing different clothing, a Suna clothing style. Hinata saw a chair near his bed and sat on it.

For a moment, the two of them did not speak; they just sat there and listened to the silence that engulfed the room. The silence is not an awkward one, it is more like they know that they don't need to speak. They are the silent types of people after all.

Sasuke inhaled the calming scent of lavender and his eyes looked at the girl sitting quietly near his head. "Why did you come here?"

"I am just checking to see if you're alright."

Sasuke snorted. "Why would not I be?" The young Uchiha looked at his partner and remembered the feeling of being on top of her last night. He frowned at the flashback inside his head, a bit surprised that he found her presence soothing.

Hinata did not answer. She just shrugged and rested her chin in her hands like she was thinking something. Sasuke noticed that her white eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing in particular. Without thinking, he inhaled deeply; the scent of lavenders filled his nose in a soothing way.

After a few more moments of silence, Hinata was the first one to break it. "I am worried for you before the Kazekage earlier."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. The statement actually caught him off guard. He scoffed and looked at the white eyes staring at the window. "You? worried about me? I thought you were only worried about Naruto."

Sasuke saw the Hyuuga looked down and her face became tomato red. He was not surprised, he actually expected this kind of reaction from her.

"N-Naruto-kun is with Sakura-chan at the moment, he will be fine. I am talking about you."

"Why do you like that dobe anyway?"

"W-what?"

Sasuke snorted. No matter how poise she is, all her regal demeanor just evaporates the moment Naruto's name is involved. The Uchiha stretched a bit and stood up from the bed. He did not look at the still flustered Hyuuga, He has no time for girlish heartaches. He took a few steps to the window, feeling the cold night breeze in his face.

In a blur of red and black, Sasuke Uchiha easily leapt from where he stood to the window, and then disappeared from sight.

Hinata frowned. _Where is he going?_

The heiress stood up and poke her head outside the window to see where Sasuke went, he should know better than wander around Suna, especially when the people around here are still doubtful about him.

"Sasuke-kun…I don't think that this is a good idea." She tried to lower her voice but still loud enough for him to hear. His chakra signature tells her that he is just standing on the window top.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then come back inside."

"No."

Hinata almost rolled her eyes. Sasuke and his hard headedness! Good thing he was not paired with Neji-nii or Naruto-kun. It would have been a disaster. She could just imagine how catastrophic it would be for she was sure that they would have been on each other's throats the whole journey.

Without much of a choice, she too followed the Uchiha outside and saw him sitting quietly, eyes closed as the air ruffles his dark hair. Such scene could have taken any girl's breath away from their lungs.

"Sasu-"

"Don't make a noise."

'Wha-"

Sasuke's eyes opened and flashed her warning. "If you wanted to make sure I don't go berserk or something then just stay, but shut it."

Hinata looked at the Uchiha with a sigh. _ Do I have a choice?_

**-o-o-o-**

_So here ends my chapter…this is longer than the others because I got bored during a two hour class and decided to continue the chapter (our calculus teacher is sooo boring.)_

_- To __**RikuDai: **__Thank you for the offer of drawing a SasuHina pic…you're so kind _

_To the __**Guest Readers**__: Even if I did not know your pennames…you still gave me reviews with lots of useful information and suggestions…Thank you guys!_

_To __**cooper80: **_a longer chapter for you.

_Ps: I realized that with the pace and plot I'm creating…this is going to be a long story. Are you okay with that guys? Or should I change the pace? Please let me know…oh, and there would be more action for the next chapter of the story, I have the scene in my head now… _

_-crazygurl12_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Sunny place for S.**__ and __**Cooper80**__: I love you guys! You are always the first ones to review._

_To the __**Guest reviewers**__: so mysterious! And the reviews you gave me are awesome. _

_** MsDemonLove:**_ thanks

_** Supremekikay24**__: you are a Filipino? Magkatulad tayo __ hahaha._

_** tactics2012**__: your review just opened my mind for a new chapter..haha…yup Naruto is taken, but don't worry…I will make sure that there will be room for angst._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…and it is better that way._

Chapter nine: Gaara of the Sand (part two)

Hinata rubbed her eyes as the day's first light hit her sensitive white orbs. The Hyuuga stretched and buried her face under the sheets. In a small corner of her mind, she knew that it was passed her usual waking time. Usually, the Hyuuga princess was already up and prepared before sunrise. As an Anbu, time is a very important matter and protocol.

But last night, she did not get much sleep. She recalled that it was already morning when she returned to her chambers to rest. Hinata winced as she willed herself to rise, even though her eyes are still closed and swollen.

A knock from outside the door alerted the bluenette.

Hinata wiped her face and combed her hair with her fingers as she took a few steps to the door, wrinkling her face as she realized that this is the first time someone will see her looking disorganized and unprepared.

_Sasuke should not have stayed too long last night._ Hinata thought as she opened the door. That Uchiha stayed up all night just looking at the night sky and never even bothered to strike a proper conversation with her, just his usual arrogant remarks and grunts.

"Ohayo…" Hinata poked her head of tangled blue mess outside to see who it was. When her eyes focused on the person standing in front of her, looking at her with black lidded eyes, she almost dropped down on the floor.

It was the Kazekage, looking at her with serious amusement.

"Ka-Kazekage!" Hinata involuntarily covered her face. Good heavens! Of all the people who can see her looking like a ragged doll…This is so unacceptable for a Hyuuga.

If Gaara have eyebrows, he would have raised them way up. He looked at the blue haired Kunoichi in front of him and his eyes stayed at her flushed cheeks. She is trying to hide her face to him while trying not to look impolite.

"Gomenasai… I…uhm…I just got up from bed and I did not-"

"I understand." Gaara answered, his eyes now tracing the red skin of her face to her neck. It amazed him how she could turn herself that red. "You and the Uchiha stayed very late."

Hinata's eyes widened. _The Kazekage knows…_

Before she could come up with an excuse, Gaara gave her a brown scroll with a seal. "This is for the Hokage. I entrust you to bring it back to Konoha safely."

"H-hai."

"And also…" Gaara looked at her with the serious face he always wore. "Temari and Kankuro want you to have breakfast with them. You can change first if you want. I will be waiting outside."

Without waiting for an answer, the Kazekage turned his back to the Hyuuga and walked away. Hinata stared at his broad back for a second before closing the door behind her. _That boy never smiles…_

She stared at the elegant scroll on her hands. She breathed deeply and smiled as she traced the elegant lines and markings engraved on it. This is the sign that the Sand is still an ally of the leaf. Their mission as the Hidden leaf's emissaries is about to be completed and no other thing could make her happy.

Hinata stopped looking at the scroll when she felt a familiar chakra signature near her. Her head jerked to the direction of the window.

"The Kazekage likes you." He smirked.

"You really like windows, don't you Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha gestured at her face and body. "You look like hell."

"And I would like to fix that if you could give me privacy…" The Hyuuga nin placed the scroll inside her pack and waited for the Uchiha to leave. He smiled,his arrogant face ever so handsome. "After all, you are the reason why I have to stay up all night."

"Did I tire you princess?" He mocked. "Staying up all night and all."

Hinata almost slapped herself when her own words sank on her. Sasuke really knows how to tease her in an awkward sort of way.

"Be sure to look pretty for our little Kazekage." He snorted then jumped out of the window, leaving Hinata to her 'privacy'.

**-o-o-o-**

Nara Shikamaru ducked as two shurikens whipped past where his head had been seconds ago. He looked at Neji who is still fighting two mask opponents at the same time. His palms glowing with the signature light blue chakra of the Hyuuga clan. After a few jabbed of those glowing fingers to his opponents, The Hyuuga prodigy became the only person standing, his opponents lying on the soft dirt.

_Now this is troublesome._ The Nara thought as he sent his opponent flying to a tree with a kick. The masked opponent screamed as he landed on the tree trunk with a deafening crunch. After making sure that no kunai or anything sharp was being thrown at him or Neji, Shikamaru jumped to a tree branch to help him see the location of the other masked men better. Unlike Neji, his vision is limited and the thick forest trees and plants make it harder for his vision. Grabbing a kunai from his pouch, he aimed at the bush where he saw one of them dived in earlier. An agonized groan and a soft thud was heard and the Nara knew that whoever that was, he would not be standing up again.

_Two more_. Shikamaru's mind gears are already running in motion as he leaped from the branch to land softly on the forest dirt, his hands performing the signs for his shadow manipulation jutsu. Black shadowy lines appeared from under him and elongated to trace the path where three of the remaining masked men passed seconds ago.

A few shocked gasps can be heard and the Nara smiled, he got the three in his shadow body lock. Without warning, Hyuuga Neji leaped above Shikamaru's head and knocked the unmoving masked men himself by a few jab of his signature gentle fist.

"You alright Neji?" Shikamaru asked, standing up and patted the scroll inside his vest pocket. He wanted to make sure that it was untouched. They have been on their way back to Konoha when six armed men ambushed them on the forest grounds. They are using ninja weapons but their skills are not those of a shinobi, that made the Nara confused. The men who ambushed them wear the same black clothing and mask that covers their face except for their eyes.

The genius smirked. "These guys are not even worth the time."

"I did not expect anything like this would happen though." Shikamaru replied, putting his hands on his pocket and

Neji gritted his teeth. "Can't these people understand that we are on a mission of peace? Everyone can benefit if this is successful."

Shikamaru looked at the unconscious masked men who are littered around them. He took a few steps near one and removed the clothing that was wrapped around the man's face. The Nara Genius frowned. "How troublesome."

"What?" The handsome Hyuuga asked, His fist still clenched.

"These men are not ninjas…they have no forehead protectors."

"Shinobi or not. I still suspect that they are after the scroll." Neji declaired sternly. "Good thing we are prepared."

"Idiots." A low laugh followed the word. "Do you think we are after those scrolls? We are not stupid to interfere in a peace treaty son."

Both Konohans looked at the masked man who holds his stomach where a kunai found its way earlier during the fight. He removed the cloth from his face and looked at the two geniuses with bloodshot eyes, his lips oozing with blood.

"We are not Shinobis…" He coughed. "Damn…I am a good fighter but these kids are new." He smiled and shook his head.

"If you are not interested in the peace treaty then why did you ambushed us? " Neji asked.

"You."

Neji looked at the wounded man incredulously. "me?"

"Or shall we say…your eyes."

Shikamaru suddenly understood. These men are no Shinobi…they are a bunch robbers, rogue people who are banished from town because of hideous crimes. "You wanted Hyuuga eyes." He clarified. "Forgive us old man, my friend's eyes are not free for your taking."

Neji smirked. "As if you could take the eyes of an Anbu captain…I still think that you are after the scroll. If you wanted to ambush us, you could have done it before we reached our destination, why wait for us to return first?"

"As I said, we are not fools to interfere with a peace treaty. We allowed you dogs to accomplish the task first." The man laughed. "You are lucky….but the other one, I'm sure my brothers can take her eyes off." He pointed bloody fingers at Neji's direction who glared daggers at him. "Our spies saw two Hyuuga's exit Konoha's borders a few days ago… but both parties separated and journeyed to the other shinobi villages…so are force was divided...but don't worry, there are a lot of strong men in that group. If we failed here, I'm sure they will succeed."

"Hinata-sama!" Neji's heart drummed against his chest as the man's words dawned on him.

"Sama you say? Well…too bad…your Hyuuga-sama will be next. There would be no escape for her boy… You may get away from us but not her…Hyuuga eyes are very expensive after all… people from all over the nation wanted to get their hands on them."

"Black market." Shikamaru mumbled, shaking his head.

With a swift movement, Neji grabbed the bloody man's collar and forced him to look at his face. "Someone is following her? "

The man laughed, almost deliriously. He Looked at Neji and smiled, his bloody lip starting to swell. Neji's hands formed into fists and have almost succeeded in punching the wounded thief if Shikamaru have not prevented the blow.

"Neji…."

"Remove your shadow jutsu Shikamaru…" Neji growled.

"Neji…we will reach Konoha before noon, I suggest that we deliver the scroll first to Kakashi-sensei. This is an S-class mission after all…We can plan whatever we need to do for Hinata's case when we got there." Shikamaru removed his Jutsu, but still making sure that Neji would not kill the man because of his anger. They will need the intel after all, and a dead man can't help.

"But Hinata-sama…"

"Sasuke is with her…no sane person would dare try something to them."

"I do not trust _that_ person."

"Then trust Hinata. She is an Anbu… no matter how gentle she is, she can defend herself."

**-o-o-o-**

Walking side by side with the Kazekage on Suna's sandy roads can sure be an experience that Hinata will never forget. Gaara is very limited on his words, speaking occasionally if he only needs to. His black lidded eyes serious yet soft everytime his gaze falls on Suna's local folks.

When they passed on the locals, they gave them a silly smile and greeted them with a sheepish expression on their faces. Hinata's face was three shades of red darker than her usual blush color, she realized that the locals thought that she and the Kazekage have more than the normal _acquinatance _relationship.

"What a pretty girl…" She heard one of the locals say to another. "I think Gaara-sama and that blue haired girl really look good together."

"I heard she's from a powerful clan from the leaf…"

"Maybe that's the reason why Kazekage-sama is a loyal friend of the leaf? Because his love interest is from Konoha?"

The white eyed Konohan pretended not to hear those kinds of remarks. She concentrated on observing the place and wondered how people can grow crops or perform daily activities in the dessert. The temperature is also a little hotter than Konoha's.

They stopped in front of a tall circular tower, If Hinata's calculations are correct; the building is located in the very middle of the village.

"Temari and Kankuro are both inside…" Gaara gestured for her to enter the building.

"How about you, Kazekage?" she asked when he made no actions to go in himself. He just looked at her like he was waiting for something weird or amazing to happen. Hinata realized with dread, that her actions earlier might have made her looked like a comical nin in the Kage's eyes.

"I still have matters to attend to."

"Oh…"

Gaara 's lips twitched like he was going to say something but did not continue. He waited for her to enter the building so that he could take his leave. The girl nodded at him, her brows furrowed like she was thinking something that bothers her.

"Arigato Kazekage-sama." She bowed low and scurried inside the sand made building.

When Gaara was sure that the Kunoichi was inside, he smirked and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the direction of a shadowy part of the building. If one would look closely, a shadowy figure could be seen. "You are really good in hiding your chakra signature. I almost did not notice you."

"I have years and years of practice."

"I bet you have…Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled low and dark. He stepped outside of the shadow that hides his features from broad daylight. The young Uchiha looked at the Kazekage and admitted to himself that this is not the same blood thirsty monster that he has fought years ago.

There is maturity and wisdom in Gaara's eyes, hidden by the coldness that just comes naturally.

Gaara stared at the eyes of the once enemy of the whole Shinobi nations. The last living bloodline of the Uchiha is still as arrogant and annoying as ever, though he got to admit that no shinobi have ever followed him with that kind of stealth.

"You are so concerned with your comrade…that is so _unusual_ for you." Gaara turned his back on Sasuke. "Imagine following her around when she is with the most powerful Shinobi in the land of sand."

"_Just_ in the land of sand…" Sasuke muttered as Gaara walked away, not even bothering to look at him twice. When the Kazekage is out of sight, The Raven haired Uchiha stared at the building's entrance where he saw Hinata entered a few minutes ago.

Sasuke felt kind of irritated when the heiress did not even bother to asked him if he have eaten already, she just used her charms on that no brows and proceeded on her merry way. _She is gonna get it later. _He thought to himself, wondering a little why he was thinking that way, but decided not to waste any more thoughts about the matter.

He was just pissed and that was all that counts.

_She has no obligations to you, idiot._ A small corner of his mind reminded him.

_She bears and controls my cursed seal. That is obligation enough. _The bigger part of his mind bantered back.

With one swift, graceful move, the young Uchiha returned to the shadows and was out from anyone's sight. Suna ninjas may notice that he was like a crazy creep on the shadows but they did not try to ask or bothered him. They are still bound to let the emissaries explore Suna anyway, and as long as the once rebellious Uchiha did not try something bad, they can leave him to whatever he wanted to do with his life.

**-o-o-o-**

Everything that happened for the rest of the day was a blur for the heiress. Hinata have been dragged by Kankuro and Temari to the popular places or food houses in Suna. The sand siblings, along with the other emissaries insisted that before going back to their respective villages, they should have at least an enjoyable time in the land of Sand.

Hinata, thinking that Sasuke should also be with them, asked everyone politely if she could go get him, he is also an emissary after all. She did not like the idea of Sasuke getting left behind like he was not a part of the peace mission.

Everyone looked at her with an unreadable expression plastered on their faces, she stood her ground though, for she would not like to let her partner be by himself while she was out enjoying with the others,no matter how hardheaded and arrogant he is.

Kankuro grudgingly gave her permission, the others were polite and nodded their consent, to that, Hinata was grateful.

The only problem is…the Uchiha cannot be found. He was not inside his room and no one can tell where he was. When the Kazekage happened to pass by, he just told her not to look for him, because the Uchiha would just appear if he wants to.

The whole day passed and she did not even get a glimpse of him.

_I hope he is inside already._ Hinata thought as she stared at the door of Sasuke's designated room for the time being. She knocked and waited for a sign that he is inside.

Nothing.

The Blue haired Anbu tried again, stopping herself from using Byakugan. Her father has told her once not to use such honorable talent on unnecessary tasks.

The Hyuuga gave the door a push and it creaked open as she let herself in. Hinata's first instinct was to looked at the bed, where Sasuke usually lies when he has nothing to do.

"Checking on me again?" A cold voice drawled from another door inside the room. That door, she was sure, leads to a bathroom.

"So you are inside the bathroom…Sasuke-kun." She cannot help but to let out a sigh of relief. Good thing he was not outside causing havoc or something.

The bathroom door swung open and a very wet Sasuke Uchiha emerged. He was naked, except for a towel wrapped around his waist, his hands ruffling his wet hair to shake off the excess water that drips to his chest and down to his well chiseled abs. He looked at Hinata and smiled deviously as her face starts to turn into his favorite shade of tomato red.

His favorite shade of tomato red? _Now that came out of nowhere…_

Somewhat unprepared for such a daring scene in front of her, the Hyuuga heiress stared on the sand floor of the room like her life depended on it. "Gomenasai… I did not mean to intrude…Sasuke-kun."

She heard him smirked while she was trying to control her breathing. Somewhere inside her head, she was telling herself that her Anbu training did not prepared her for something like this.

"Gomenasai." She apologized again and started to take small steps back.

Sasuke let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Are you intimidated by me, Hyuuga?"

Hinata frowned, her eyes still on the floor. "I suggest you change first Sasuke-kun. I am going to wait outside…we have many things to discuss…especially for our journey back to Konoha."

Hinata was about to turn her back at the dark haired Uchiha when a wet hand gripped her arm. She stared at it for a second in surprise. The hand is surprisingly warm, such a contrast with the cold droplets of water that she can feel on her skin.

"Look at me, Hinata."

**-o-o-o-**

_So here ends the chapter…what do you think guys? Please review… (reading reviews makes me so happy…please..please..please..please.)_

_By the way..I am going to stick with my story pace because you guys are so supportive!_

_Ps. I don't know…but I suddenly found myself falling for Kakashi-sensei…bwahaha… I have been watching the latest Naruto episodes and I saw one ep with Kakashi as an Anbu…I love you Kakashi!_

_Isnt's a dripping Sasuke hot? :p_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for those who gave me awesome reviews for chapter nine_

_(Please excuse the errors…I am too lazy to edit my works.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…_

Chapter Ten: The Trap that Changes Everything

Hyuuga Hinata removed the slippery hand that holds her by the arm and looked at the vulgar man whose smirk and devious smile sent shivers down her spine. "Enough of your games, Sasuke-kun."

She tried her best not to sound anything but calm and in control, this Uchiha is like a little devil that feeds on fears and awkwardness, she won't give him that.

Good Lord. All she wanted to do was to check on him.

"Your face…" Sasuke's fingers traced the reddish cheek of the obviously flustered Anbu. He never knew that teasing a Hyuuga could be this fun…and exciting. "An Anbu that has never seen a naked man before?"

The Hyuuga flinched when she felt his fingers touched her burning cheek. Instinctively, she took a few steps back and raised her hands as if to ward him off. Sasuke only raised his eyebrows at her and crossed his arms. "Your too innocent for an Anbu Hyuuga…I don't know what Kakashi is thinking when he assigned you to that group."

"I am not innocent." Hinata cannot stop herself from saying. Sasuke's words hurt and slapped her like a hundred kunais. A few flashbacks of her father calling her weak and useless came flowing back to her mind like it all happened a few seconds ago. "I am an Anbu because I worked hard and that made the Hokage recognized my skill Uchiha-san." She intended to call him with a different honorific to emphasize the point that she was offended by what he said.

"Really?" Sasuke was amused that he was seeing Hinata in a different way, her eyes where spitting fires at him and her jaws clenched. _So this is how she reacts when she's pissed…intriguing._

"Really." She looked at him with fierce determination and hurt in her face. If she cannot bring herself to stare at his eyes a few moments ago, she certainly has the guts to do now. "I f I am not a capable Anbu…I could have never knocked you unconscious…" Her voice started to have that taunting tone into it.

The Uchiha chuckled low, almost like a growl. He knew that he was just getting back at her for reasons that he himself acknowledged as childish and immature, but things just got a little more _interesting_…

"You are, princess…you are."

"I'm not."

"Then prove it." Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled the shocked Hyuuga to him, somewhere in his mind, he was calculating if she was going to try blocking his chakra pathways again, though he knew the action would be futile. Uchiha Sasuke never loses a second time.

Hinata almost squeaked when she found herself staring at Sasuke's bare chest. Small droplets of water began to drop from his hair to her face as she struggled to get loose from his hold. "Sasuke!"

"Innocent eh?" She heard him say.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke chuckled again, this time a little louder. "Now you are calling me Sasuke-kun…"

Hinata could feel her face burning, especially when she can feel the vibrations from his chest and neck area when he chuckled. She wanted to punch him, or claw at his face for the way he treated her with this kind of attitude. She never thought that he could be so…

She doesn't even know the word to describe him at the moment.

A finger lifted her chin and she came looking at the most unwanted face she wanted to see at the moment, not to mention that it was just a few inches away from hers.

"Hinata…" his usual arrogant tone was suddenly replaced with something that she has never heard before. She knew deep inside that he was messing with her again, he have done it plenty of times already and she was sure that this one is no exemption. This guy is a womanizer and he did not even know it.

How a simple argument resulted into this, she has no idea.

"Sasuke-kun…personal boundaries." She reminded him, pushing him away from her. If she has a hard time breathing earlier, she literally doesn't breathe now. Her body is so tense and stiff, it actually refused to follow what she was thinking.

"Innocent." He whispered in her ear.

_He will never stop this stupid game if I don't concede." _The heiress thought, still wriggling to get herself free from his…_embrace? _

Sasuke knew that he may be stepping out of line, or he may be putting his _life on the line_. That Hyuuga Neji would skin him literally if he found out about his little _venture_ with his little cousin. Oh, and let us not forget the Aburame… Sasuke could now imagine how poisonous or creepy bugs would visit him at night.

"I will never go back on my word….but if you c-could just let go…I admit that you are stronger than me by a large gap, Sasuke-kun…but…I do not like it if someone calls me weak." A small, resigned voice said that brought another one of those signature smiles of his. He never thought an heiress of a mighty clan would actually admit to such, Hyuuga Neji would tear his hair out if he was here.

It was degrading for an heiress…especially a Hyuuga. He guessed that she was just really uncomfortable.

He smirked and let her leave the confinement of his arms. "Admitting it already?"

The only answer that Uchiha Sasuke received was the sound of the door, slamming shut. "Hm."

**-o-o-o-**

Gaara's observant eyes did not miss the look of pure perplexity from the Hyuuga's face as she slammed the door shut. He was just passing by and was checking on the other emissaries when he saw her, her face radiating heat.

Did Hinata just came out of that annoying Uchiha's room?

"Hyuuga-san." He tipped his head and stopped in front of her. In response, her eyes widened and she bowed her respects.

"Kazekage…" Hinata muttered, her eyes darting from the door to Gaara's face. "I…I just checked on Sasuke-kun… we already have the peace scroll so…I think we would be leaving on tomorrow or on the next day."

"So soon?"

"I think the Hokage would be worried if we stayed here too long, especially when the scroll is in our possession." Hinata explained, eyeing the Kazekage with a friendly gaze. Even though Gaara is renowned for his coldness, he has treated her with respect and as an ally.

"I understand."

"Kazekage-"

The sound of a creaking door stopped their conversation. Hinata was about to asked Gaara to give her permission to leave, for her to return to her room and rest, unfortunately, Sasuke's door creaked open and the vulgar creature's head popped out and looked at them with his obsidian eyes.

Gaara did not miss the look of horror from Hinata's face. His lips almost twitched with amusement at the display of such _awkwardness_ in front of him. If Temari was here, it would have messed with her head to mush.

"Uchiha." Gaara eyed the wet head that stared at him like he was his next meal.

Sasuke took a few steps out, exposing his whole body. Gaara's black lidded eyes turned into slits when he saw that the Uchiha's only body covering was a towel. It's was only a matter of seconds though, for he has replaced it with a cool and unreadable expression.

Hinata saw that the Kazekage gave her a glance after scanning Sasuke's outfit. If not for the tiniest thread of self control, she would have fainted right there and then. What would the Kazekage think of her?

Sasuke smirked. He ignored the Kazekage and his eyes looked at Hinata. "We haven't finished yet. Why did you leave?"

"Eh?" For a moment, Hinata thought that her world just stopped. What would happen if she used her control over the cursed mark right there? She knew that she would never go back on her word… but thinking about it just feels so good.

"Because…" Hinata said with false calmness, she knew that Sasuke was not messing with her now…he was messing with Gaara. She could feel the male ego radiating from both of the deadly Shinobis. "You haven't changed yet…Did I not suggest that you put on some clothes first and we can discuss things later? I really did not mean to intrude."

The heiress felt a little triumphant because of the way she have explained everything in those simple sentences. Now the Kazekage would not think of her like a wanton woman. She may be an Anbu but her dignity is important to her.

"All settled then." Gaara's expressionless face has an undeniable aura of smugness attached to it. Hinata was sure that Sasuke felt it too, the Uchiha looked at the heiress like he was going to use his sharingan on her any second. "Hyuuga-san…I'll walk you to your room."

"Hai…"

"It's a cold night, Uchiha…I suggest you put some clothes on." Gaara said, leading Hinata to the sandy corridor. He gave Sasuke one last look before turning his back to him.

"Cold night it is…" Sasuke snorted as he closed the door.

**-o-o-o-**

After the incident, Sasuke has been more cold and distant with Hinata. The mutual connection that she has slowly established with him a few days ago started to crumble to pieces. The next morning, he did not even bother to talk to her in whole sentences, and the event from last night still made her blush like she has eaten something really…really hot.

The Uchiha haven't forgiven her for taking off last night.

Well, why would not she? He gave her enough reason to.

She did not even know that he plans on going back to Konoha that very day. She just saw him packing his gear and told her gruffly, "You wanna come? Pack your bags."

She hurried to pack for a few provisions that Temari and Kankuro have kindly provided when she informed them that they are going back to Konoha. Kankuro openly expressed that he was disappointed that they…or mostly she, won't be able to stay longer, while Temari just smiled and told her to send her regards to Shikamaru and Naruto.

The Kazekage however, did not show any expression about the matter. Like Temari, he sends his regards for Naruto, lady Tsunade, and Kakashi-sensei. Gaara has been really nice to her in his own silent way. Hinata never expected to find a friend in the Kazekage's presence. Or at least, that was what she feels. The one thing that surprised her, was when the Kazekage gave her a jar filled with fine golden sand. The jar alone is a priceless gift, the delicate designs that were hand painted and carved was stunning.

The once Jinchuriki told her that it was a gift from him to her, to be a reminder that she would always be welcome in the village hidden in the sand.

That morning, she also said her goodbyes to the emissaries who are still there, who in return, invited her to visit their respective villages if she has the time to spare. She politely accepted the offer, though she explained that her work as an Anbu took almost all of her time.

By midday, the two Konohans have already put a long distance from Suna and between them. The sandy dessert floor that they trodden hours ago was now replaced with the green forest floor. Like before, Sasuke never stopped for a minute to rest. Every time she was left behind, he would just slow his pace for her to catch up.

"Ow." She yelped, swatting instinctively at the back of her neck. Maybe a small insect have bitten her?

"Hyuuga." Sasuke suddenly stopped in front of her. Good thing she has good reflexes, she was able to avoid bumping into his back with a simple pivot. "Check the perimeter with your Byakugan."

Hinata frowned at Sasuke's sudden alertness. His head tilted ever so slightly as if he was listening for something. She activated her Byakugan and the veins from around her temple popped, she scanned the area and shrugged. "What do you want me to see, Sasuke-kun?"

"Anything suspicious."

"Nothing…"

"Hm." He started his pace again, his dark hair flows with the wind. Hinata followed obediently, worry starting to eat at her nerves. Why did Sasuke asked if there was anything suspicious? Did the young Uchiha felt that something was wrong? Hinata admitted that she did not feel anything wrong at all, and she herself was not bad in detecting danger. She was actually quite sensitive in this kind of things.

A few hours passed and nothing unusual happened, much to the Hyuuga's relief. She has been tensed and extra alert all the way when Sasuke started to act stiff. Maybe he was just overreacting?

_Or maybe I am the one who is overreacting._ The Anbu thought as she tucked stray hair that whipped her face in an irritating manner. Without stopping, she grabbed a handful of her tresses and clumsily tied it in a messy bun. When her face was free of hair, she looked into the sky and bit her lip.

It was getting dark and if her calculations were correct, they are not going to reach town until tomorrow morning.

A few minutes later, both stopped when they reached a small clearing. The space is not too crowded with shrubs and plants, the dead leaves and twigs that littered the area are not comfortable enough to serve as a mattress, but they would have to do. Silently, both of them started to clear the place a little so they would have a somewhat clean ground to sit down to.

Activating her Byakugan, the heiress scanned the area and frowned. Without any warning, she gasped and touched her forehead.

A sudden head pain attacked her like a needle on skin. At first, all she felt was shock at the sensation of throbbing pain. A second wave of head pain and she can't stop her legs from buckling.

Strong arms held her steady before she could hit the ground face first. She clung to them as her body shook with the slow pain that was beginning to creep ever so slowly to her eyes. She gasped again and unconsciously buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

"Stop using your Byakugan." He hissed as he waited for her to stay still. "Stop using it..damnit."

Sasuke knew that something was wrong the moment her pale face contorted in pain and shock. He saw her knees shook and without thinking much, reached for her just in time before the heiress could hit the ground.

"Th-that's th-the problem…" He heard the heiress speak between breathes. "I can't use my B-Byakugan."

"Can you see me?" He asked. His body becoming tensed as his eyes darted from every corner of the clearing. _Something is not right here._

"Yes." Hinata replied, still squinting because of the pain.

Sasuke touched Hinata's temple to check her eyes when his nose wrinkled as a faint smell of chemical tickled his senses. He sniffed again and one of his hands, the one that doesn't hold the shaking Hyuuga, moved to hold the tip of his sword that was attached on his back.

Earlier, he has the feeling of being watched and followed. The only thing that confused him was the absence of chakra signature. He convinced himself earlier that he was just being paranoid. Hinata haven't seen anything weird with her Byakugan, what could go wrong?

He knew that well trained ninjas can keep their chakra signature from strangers when they want to, but no one can escape the all seeing eye of the Hyuuga's dojutso. Sure, they have a small blind spot at the back of their necks, but a person should have to be very close to a Hyuuga's neck to avoid being seen.

_Unless Hinata's Byakugan have been intentionally disabled. _Sasuke thought grimly. He sniffed again, this time tracing where the unfamiliar scent of chemical is from. He moved Hinata so that he could see her neck, he was sure the scent came there the strongest.

A small dart, almost unnoticeable because of its size, have stabbed itself on the Hyuuga's skin. Without saying anything, he pulled it out, causing Hinata to yelp. She started to squirm so he has to silence her with a soft pat of his fingers to her lips.

"Something is about to go wrong." His voice was low. "You have been drugged."

Hinata's eyes widened. Drugged? When? A sudden pain shook her body again and all she can do was trust the strong arms that held her. It feels like her eyes were being torn out from their sockets, she has to bit her lip to hard enough to draw blood, just to stop herself from crying out loud.

A familiar, sharp whistling sound in the air was heard and the young Uchiha leaped from the clearing to the safety of a tree branch, the blue haired Anbu still on his arms. On the spot where the Konohans have been seconds ago, was now replaced with six glistening kunais that were lodged firmly on the soft ground.

The young Uchiha hissed. He looked at the trembling Hyuuga that still clutched at his shirt while shaking. The darkness was just starting, but it was still enough for a shinobi to see clearly. _She's drugged…she can't fight._

Cursing at himself for not realizing that someone is after them, he leaped to another branch just as another set of sharp kunais whipped passed their ears. Unsheathing his sword, he adjusted his hold on Hinata and activated his sharingan.

If he so chose, he would have used Susanoo to scare the hell out of whoever dared to ambushed them, the killing aura and appearance of the sharingan deity could make anyone tremble with fear. However, his gaze fell on the blue haired Anbu, it would also be a danger for her if he used it with her so near.

"G-gomenasai…I'm useless right now, Sasuke-kun." He heard her whimper as she closed her eyes shut. The pain must be overwhelming enough for her to hold at his clothing that turns her knuckles white.

"Just stay still." He leaped again, this time; he deflected a few kunais with his sword. The sound of metal against metal was so clear and sharp, it made the Hyuuga winced. "I can take care of these idiots in a minute."

Hinata's breathing was turning into ragged gasps. She tried to open her eyes and when she did, she saw masked men emerged from under the bushes and thick shrubs. Even in her painful state, she manages to do a headcount.

More or less ten masked men, all armed with weapons.

Sasuke smirked. What could obviously trigger these clowns to ambush them? They obviously did not know that he is an Uchiha._ The _Sasuke Uchiha.

Half of the masked men threw sharp kunais, shurikens, and other throwable weapons at them, while the other half started to circle the area. One of them has the mistake of attacking headfirst with a deadly sword, a second later, he found himself engulf in black flames.

"Amaterasu." Was the last word the masked man heard before he was totally wrapped with painful black flames that left him wriggling and screaming on the forest floor.

Realizing the danger of the person who wields those bloody red eyes, some of them backed up a bit, though they still continued to throw weapons at the targeted Hyuuga and her partner.

There was one kunai that almost hit Hinata on the head, but Sasuke was fast as he shielded the Hyuuga with his own body. He hissed as he felt the blade of the kunai on his left shoulder. He could have deflected it with his sword, but at that exact moment, he needed it as one of the masked men leaped on him with a deadly weapon of his own.

Sensing fear on those ninja wanabes, Sasuke tightened his grip on the weak heiress and jumped down the branch to land on the soft ground. With the sudden movement, the nine or so masked men found their chance and attacked him. He easily deflected each kunai and shielded himself from stabbing swords.

Three masked men dropped to the ground, lifeless. Their necks ripped by the cold steel of Sasuke's sword.

"Stupid idiots." The Uchiha muttered. They may be crafty in the way they drugged the Byakugan user and not to mention that these people has the stealth to be proud of… Their fighting skills can never surpass a high ranked ninja.

After a few more sharingan techniques, only three of the masked man remained. Feeling no danger anymore, Sasuke let the Heiress leave his arms and dropped her softly on the soft ground as he leaped to give the three the last blow.

They would never see the light of day again.

Even in her painful state, Hinata cannot help herself but to look with concern at Sasuke, he may finished them all off, but a kunoichi can never be so sure. She saw him give the three one last blow and they dropped to the ground like stringed puppets. She can also see blood on the Uchiha's left shoulder, dripping down on his hand.

Hinata never liked the idea of killing even if she has done it many times, but she knew him well enough now to see that there was nothing she could say to make him spare the people who ambushed them. _And drugged me._

She tried to steady her shaking self by planting both of her hands to the ground, moving her feet a little, she willed herself to stand up. The pain that racked her body increased by the action, which made her winced and thankfully, did not weakened her knees again.

When her eyes darted back to Sasuke, he was staring at her with those red eyes. "Can the Kazekage protect you like this?" He snorted.

_That male ego again. He really would not let it go...will he? _The heiress thought. Under normal circumstances, she would just roll her eyes at Sasuke's childlike attitude.

But he just saved her life…

Sasuke sheathed his bloody sword, mentally reminding himself to clean it when they reached town. He took a few steps to the Hyuuga, who obviously is in great pain as she tried her best not to shake, her face glistening with sweat.

She suddenly shouted a warning. "Sasuke don't move!"

It was too late. Hinata saw it too late…

When Sasuke was about to come to her, the wind blew a little stronger than before, making the leaves and plants rustle. It was then that Hinata saw a very thin string that was on his way, stretched so hard that it was impossible to see, if not by chance like she did.

It was a booby trap.

She screamed a warning, but at the same time, she willed herself to move. She can feel the pain of a thousand piercing needles on her head with the sudden effort, but at that moment, she just did not care. Everything moved like it was deprived of the real time pace, like everything was moving in slow motion.

She saw his foot stepped on the trap and she heard the string snapped. In those silent seconds, Hinata prayed that she could reach the Uchiha in time…

When she did, she wrapped her arms around him and covered his body with hers.

It was all followed by an explosion.

**-o-o-o-**

_PLEASE DO NOT BE ANGRY AT ME. _

_I know some of you guys are waiting for more HInaGaaraSasu moments (you know….those Sasuke jealousy thingy) but please remember that they are on a mission…and they should not dawdle too long if it was very important right?_

_By the way…please review…I am soo heartbroken when I learned that I got only few reviews for the last chapter….It broke my heart…huhuhu. (REVIEW….REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…heal my heart…)_

_But for those who did…thank you. You are my inspiration….swear._

_Ps. I really tried my best to not to make them OOC…can you tell?_


	11. Chapter 11

_-I have one embarrassing mistake. Remember the title from the past chapter (Gaara of the dessert sand?) It's supposed to be __**desert not dessert**__. Sorry! As I said, I don't edit….Oh, and I have a poll guys __ go visit my profile._

_-also…thank you for the comments! Forgive me for being a drama queen last chap. I realized how nice and supportive my readers are. _

_-btw…for those readers who don't like my story…just skip reading it and don't be a meanie… I don't live in a country that breathes and speaks English. I have to learn it…so if I have errors...Please excuse those. I also love suggestions for it helps me to improve…suggestions and not harsh words._

_Brace yourselves…this is a long chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I just borrowed the characters from the great Kishi._

Chapter Eleven: Lightning and Lavenders

"Did you hear that?" Kiba stopped and his ears twitched. He focused and tried to make full use of his extraordinary hearing. The sound of an explosion seconds ago has alerted him and his small group of four. They listened and felt the small vibrations from the leaves and tree branches. Akamaru whimpered beside him, the Giant dog's head snapped and Kiba looked over apologetically. He knew how sensitive dog's ears are.

The small group consisted with one Hyuuga prodigy, a Nara genius and a deadly Aburame.

"I cannot reach the scene where the explosion happened with my Byakugan…it is not far from where we stand." Neji gritted his teeth as the veins near his temples began to appear more strained. His forehead was also starting to sweat. "There was some barrier that hinders my ability."

"Maybe a jutsu or something…" Nara Shikamaru inserted both of his hands inside pockets as he looked around. "No one has passed in this part of the forest yet. There are no trails… Sasuke and Hinata did not reach this part yet." The spiky haired shinobi looked at the silent bug wielder beside him. "Have your bugs found anything out Shino?"

"No." Shino answered, half of his face hidden inside the high collar of his coat. "Not yet."

Two days ago, the group has been dispatched by the Hokage for a preventive mission after Neji and Shikamaru returned from their peace emissary jobs. Both Konohans reported about the unusual encounter with the thieves and about the ambush that awaits Hinata on her way back. They also brought back with them one wounded masked thief for any information.

Hatake Kakashi has been a little hesistant about sending them out first. He believes that Sasuke Uchiha can handle the situation with ease, not to mention that the lady Hyuuga was also a high ranked kunoichi. Any kunoichi brave enough to face Pein alone in a sure death situation can sure handle a bunch of black market thieves without problems…

However, after Ino's mind reading jutsu, everything changed. The Yamanaka found out that the masked men are not ordinary thieves or robbers. They are excellent trap makers and weapon weilders. The masked men are once part of a town that has been destroyed by the Shinobi wars and politics in the past. The clashing of such great Shinobi nations was hard and a little town cannot survive with such competition and bloodlust. Some of them lived in the mountains while some became rogues that accepts assassination jobs and performs robbery. There was also one information that made everyone worried. The group that have tried to ambush him and Shikamaru were just newbies, the ones who are reserved for the other Hyuuga where much experienced and mostly skilled trap makers.

They are as good as any Shinobi after all. What's worse, they are rogues. And people like them don't follow any shinobi protocol or any law. They do whatever they want and whenever they wanted to. That intel made Neji worried, he hastily declared to volunteer himself for the preventive mission. However, three more did the same, to that, he was thankful.

Actually, Rock Lee wanted to volunteer himself too. Declaring that he would not like to let Neji down in times like this, but due to some random mission that he was assigned, he cannot go. TenTen has to drag the teary eyed Gai fanatic by the ear just to stop him from muttering emotional apologies to his declared _rival_. Neji knew that his teammate was very emotional in almost everything; however, after the fourth war and his so called _death, _it was as if Lee's emotional side has been twice multiplied. There was no passing day that Lee would not checked on him, making sure that he was still alive and breathing.

"That explosion must be near for the earth to vibrate like that… there's just a jutsu that hinders any dojutsu like the Byakugan, that's why Neji cannot see anything beyond this place." Shikamaru scratched his chin and looked at the clear blue skies. "They must have put something around here to be able to do that…They have prepared really well for this… They knew that they are facing a Hyuuga, so they wanted to disable the kekkai genkai first if they don't want to be found out…but…"

Before continuing his words, Shikamaru kneeled and performed a few hand signs for a shadow jutsu. Almost immediately, a thin line of black with a shadowy appearance appeared under his knees and it stretched into the far corner hidden by the trees. "Just as I thought…now that would be troublesome for them." The Nara muttered.

"Oy Shikamaru…don't keep things to yourself. Tell us." Kiba's face looked annoyed. Out of the group, he was the most impatient. Actually, Neji was….but he kept it under a calm demeanor. Kiba on the other hand, was louder and more aggressive. He pestered the rest if they did something he doesn't like.

"Those rogues must have not expected for an Uchiha to be with Hinata. They only set a jutsu to disable the Byakugan…nothing else. If they knew, I doubt that they would be easy on Sasuke."

Silently, Neji breathed a sigh of relief. Well that's a good thing. At least, lady Hinata would have someone who can use the sharingan if she can't use her own eye ability. He just hoped that the Uchiha brat would have the decency to see Hinata's safety. He knew that disabling a Hyuuga with the Byakugan was like making a person go blind and the rest of his senses dumb.

"We have to hurry…It's getting darker by the minute."

"That explosion…" Kiba muttered and everyone tensed again.

"We are wasting time here." Neji muttered and he leaped on a tree branch, but before he could, the Aburame was already before him, silently leaping from branch to branch. A bark from behind also indicated that Kiba was not having plans of falling behind. The captain knew that even if Kiba did, he would outrun them anyway. Being the fastest one of Konoha eleven has some advantages.

Shino Aburame's swarm of bugs started to fly ahead of them. Shino wanted the bugs to tell them which way to go. They are already familiar with Hinata's chakra so it would be easy for them to track which was which. He knew that Kiba and Akamaru are also good trackers, but the uneasiness that the bug user felt from the moment cannot just leave him doing nothing.

He just hoped that the explosion has nothing to do with Hinata.

A few more minutes and Kiba yelled, he was already on the lead from the rest of the group. The Inouzuka stopped and he sniffed the air, baring his teeth as he did so. "I can smell Hinata…that other smell must be Sasuke's."

Kiba left one thing out though, he can smell blood. Lots of blood. The rusty smell was almost intoxicating. He did not mention it yet because the rest of the group was already tensed and worried. He can feel Neji's panic vibrating from him. Besides, he was not sure whose blood it was, it could be of the enemy, maybe Hinata and Sasuke have defeated them all, hell, it might even just an animal trapped in an explosion or something.

Out of habit, Neji activated his Byakugan, only to be reminded by Shikamaru that he was just wasting energy and chakra. It was futile anyway, his vision is now limited because of an unknown barrier that surrounds them.

_Hinata-sama…please be safe._ The Hyuuga prodigy thought as he bounded from the branches. She better be safe and sound.

"There!" Kiba pointed as his pace became faster. He was pointing at a small clearing which was still wrapped in dust and smoke. Everyone's face became deadly pale as their eyes starts to see everything around them when the fumes start to ebbed.

There were dead bodies of masked men clad in black and gray that littered the small clearing. In the middle of the ambush-turned-massacre scene, they saw two figures lying on the ground, one on top of the other.

When four pairs of eyes fixed on the long blue tresses and the tattered gray vest of an Anbu uniform, it was then that the tiniest thread of self control and calmness of the four well-trained shinobis was destroyed. Neji yelled Hinata's name and ran to the unconscious form, he almost stepped on a few dead bodies but he did not care.

Shino did not mutter a single word, but ran as the same time as Neji did. Kiba stood still for a few seconds, still unbelieving at the scene before him, he did not want to reach her first for he cannot bring himself to discover if she was alive or not.

The Nara genius looked around and checked the clearing. There could still be danger nearby, he wanted to see if Kurenai's beloved student was okay, but the shinobi side of him wanted to secure the area first. He did not want anything to catch them unaware.

"Hinata-sama!" Hyuuga Neji kneeled beside Hinata as he tried to lift her body from Sasuke's. Despite his panic because of this dreaded scene, a small part of his mind studied the whole area and noted that his cousin was on top of the Uchiha brat.

_Don't tell me she_ _protected…?_

He checked both of their pulses and managed to breathe again when both of them did. He really wasn't a fan of the Uchiha, but Naruto has sacrificed many things just to bring him back…no, a lot of them sacrificed many things. It would be wasted if Sasuke's life ends here.

Hinata's back was almost bare; the vest was destroyed and burned. The smell of burnt flesh did not escape his sense of smell, he was sure that Shino also noticed. The Aburame helped him remove the pack that was still attached to her side and placed it in his back, he also took off his coat and wrapped it around Hinata's upper body, he pressed it a bit to help prevent the bleeding from her wounds. The Blue haired Anbu was still breathing, thank the gods. Shino signaled for Kiba that Hinata was alive and the Inouzuka almost melted with relief.

The Uchiha was also unconscious, though his wounds were not as severe as the heiress. His eyes and shoulder wound was bleeding. There were a few minor burns in one of his legs and by the looks of it, a few broken ribs.

"The bomb was designed to maim, not to kill." Shikamaru said as he landed softly beside Neji and Shino. "I found the remains of the booby trap. I guess they wanted to disable Sasuke and Hinata if they were hard to catch."

Kiba followed Shikamaru; he kneeled and also removes the pack from Sasuke's body, planning on carrying it himself. He checked the Uchiha for more damage and winced as he found that the wound in his shoulder was deep and bleeding. He took off his green vest and tore a long strip of cloth from his inner shirt. "I wished we brought a medic." His eyes darted on the limp form on Neji's arms, he returned his focus on the Uchiha and wrapped the strip of clothe around his wounded shoulder. "Akamaru can carry Sasuke…we got to move fast… Both of them are badly wounded."

"But this is a preventive mission…no one thought that it would be something like this." Neji's arm tightened around his heiress as the other one wiped the matted blood from her lips. "We should have been here sooner."

"We got to get going...fast." The Aburame, whose features are now more visible because of his cloak's removal, stood up and lead the way first, while Shikamaru was on the rear. With Neji and Kiba's hands full, they cannot fight freely in case of another surprise attack. The formation was designed to be protected from front and back.

**-o-o-o-**

(Three days later…)

"How are they Sakura?" Ino asked as she dragged Chouji with her. They have been eating with Sai and Tenten when they saw the pink haired medic passed the restaurant.

Sakura wiped drops of sweat from her brow. "Good… Sasuke is awake and Hinata's injuries have been healed by Lady Tsunade…but she was not awake yet…" The medic smiled. "But they are both stable…no other worries. We just have to wait until Hina wakes up."

Ino returned the smile. "I'll take your shift later…I know you're tired…you have been working at the hospital none stop, and you just returned from the peace mission with Naruto."

"Thank you Ino…" Sakura's eyes darted to Tenten. "Tenten…can you go get Neji out of the hospital? He listens to one…and practically lives there now."

Tenten nodded. "Neji can be a hardheaded, unreasonable guy if he wants to… I will talk to him."

Sakura let out a chuckle. "The other shinobis tried to tell him to get some sleep or something…but no one really dared to mess with him. No one wants to have an Anbu captain on their bad side…He should follow Shino…the guy just stands in a tree, watching Hinata from the hospital window. "

"Teammates…" Tenten shook her head. "I'll come by later to bring Hinata flowers…she loves pressing them."

"That would be great." The Haruno girl stretched her arms and yawned. "I just need to go to Kakashi-sensei and then get some sleep…I am exhausted."

"You better…there are dark circles under your eyes." The Yamanaka girl pointed at her face. "You don't want to be called eyebags instead of forehead do you?" She teased and gives her friend a little push. "Go."

**-o-o-o-**

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the ceiling of Konoha hospital as he stretched his injured leg gently. He has been lying in this bed too long for comfort. He can feel his muscles started to hurt.

He remembered waking up in this room and seeing Naruto and Sakura's concerned faces. For a moment, he thought that he was under an illusion so he struggled, only to be pinned by the nine tails jinchuriiki and the pink haired louthmouth.

"_Damnit Sasuke!" He heard the blonde cursed. "You don't want to have any more injury do you? Tsunade-baachan just fixed you up."_

"_Where is Hinata?" He growled, He remembered the explosion and the blue haired nin's warning. The last thing he ever remembered seeing was the color of blue and white, covering him before everything went black._

"_She's in the other room Sasuke." Sakura gently pushed him back to the soft cushions of the bed. "A team rescued you both… She's still unconscious, but lady Tsunade is with her…she's fine…you don't need to worry."_

"_I am not worried!" He hissed._

_Naruto gave him a look. "Really Sasuke?"_

The door creaked and that made Sasuke's eyes snapped to see who the visitor is. It better be not Naruto, the blonde was too loud, and he never stopped asking questions about what happened. If it was Sakura, she was too violent in her treatments and she never stops scolding him like a little kid.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun." A silver haired man entered, carrying a small pocket sized book.

_Kakashi…_

"Just wanted to check on you."

"I heard that before…" He muttered, remembering small scenes from his mission to Suna.

Kakashi settled himself beside Sasuke on his bed and looked at his former student with an unreadable expression. "You know…everytime I looked at you, I can always remember Itachi. Your auras are very much alike."

Sasuke snorted. Of all the things to say, the copy ninja really has to bring his brother up.

"I don't care."

They were silent for a few seconds. To Sasuke's chagrin, the Hokage suddenly acted as if he was not there. He opened his pocket book and began reading, his eyes concentrating on every word.

"My…my…that guy is lucky." Kakashi mumbled, his hand on his chin. He knew that the young Uchiha was glaring at him with the evilest glare he could muster, but he acted like he saw nothing. He continued to read and ignore the killing aura that fills the room.

Sasuke-kun was too cute not to tease.

Sasuke was about to yell something at Kakashi when the door opened again, this time it was Yamanaka Ino. The blonde girl was breathless as she looked at the two sharingan users. Her eyes darted to Sasuke and a very faint shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

_Chouji or Sai will be having a hard time with Sasuke-kun around._ The hokage thought sheepishly as he raised an eyebrow at the only daughter of the late Inoichi Yamanaka. The girl has been a beauty since she was a kid, no wonder she caught the attention of the usually stoic Sai.

"The other medics told me that you entered Sasuke's room Kakashi-sensei…and forgive me for barging in…but I thought you should know." Her eyes darted back again at Sasuke. "Both of you should know."

"What is it Ino-chan?" Kakashi closed the book and returned it to his pocket. He looked at the young man beside him and saw that his expression changed. It was as if he was anticipating something.

"I am on medic duty tonight…and Hinata just regained consciousness." Ino said, her hands crept to clear her face with her long bangs. The Hokage noticed that it was shakey and tense.

The copy nin's face lightened up. "That's good!" It was almost three days and everyone was starting to get worried about the heiress, not to mention that the Hyuuga elders are already bothering him nonstop about the Hyuuga's political state, if the heiress won't wake up by chance.

"But sensei…"Ino's voice was a bit shakey. "Hinata is… _fighting us_."

Both men tensed. "What?" They also asked in unison. Kakashi stood up from the bed and looked at Ino with a serious face; Sasuke on the other hand helped himself on a sitting position and stared at the Yamanaka with a confused glare.

"Help us sensei… Tenten just got Neji to leave the hospital earlier…there is no one to calm her down. She fights with all her strength and we are afraid that her newly healed wounds would open up…Shino is inside her room now…but he will never use force on Hina… No one of us does…"

"Why is Hinata fighting you?" Kakashi asked.

"We saw something was wrong in her chakra flow…It was actually some kind of drug that flows inside her. At first, we thought that it was just a simple drug that disables her Byakugan, the medics are going to remove it from her body the moment she wakes up….but her abilities are back now. She can use her skills perfectly."

"And?" Kakashi prodded her to continue.

"But the drug was also something else…when it mixes with the Chakra flow; it gives the person some kind of hallucination. They cannot see the people around them, they only see what their minds want them to see…in her case, she thought that she was inside a jutsu or something."

"I'll see what I can do. Lead the way Ino-chan." Kakashi walked a few steps and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha's face was unreadable; he just stared at the place where the Yamanaka has been seconds ago. "Sasuke…I have to see the matter first."

Sasuke blinked as the Hokage closed the door, leaving him alone in his room.

Kakashi and Ino stopped in front of the door where two medic nins are guarding. They both bowed respectfully and moved as the copy nin gestured for them to open the door. "Ino, can you go and summon Sakura and lady Tsunade here? "

"Hai." The long haired blonde disappeared in a flash.

What Kakashi saw when he stepped inside has almost knocked the breath out of him. The usual calm and silent Hinata was backed up on the wall, like a cornered animal that has nowhere to go. Her hair was messy and her eye bandages have not been removed, the white strips of clothing still covers her eyes. Kakashi knew that she was using her kekkai genkai if she can fight with her eyes covered.

In front of her was Shino, the bug user's signature coat has been torn on the sleeve and there was blood. The Aburame was slowly taking steps nearer and raising his hands as a sign for no bad intention. A few steps back where three medic nins, they obviously wanted to calm her down.

Hinata's head jerked to the direction of the new intruder.

"Hina-chan…"Kakashi took a few steps to where she is, but he stopped after he felt her tense and her hands flared with blue chakra. "It is me…Kakashi."

"Stop using every name I know!" The Hyuuga answered sternly, her stance in defense position. "First Ino, then Shino-kun…and now Kakashi-sensei? I can see you…so you cannot fool me."

"Hinata…"Shino's voice was almost pleading. "Stop this… your wounds are not fully healed. You're bleeding again." The Aburame gestured at the small drops of blood that started to fall on the wooden floor where she stood.

"Get away from me! I will fight you with my life…you cannot take any intel from me." Hinata leaped and crossed the distance between them and her teammate. With fury, she started to fight him with her gentle fist. "Using Shino-kun's voice… but you are not Shino-kun…I can see you!"

"Hinata…" Shino ducked and narrowly avoided one hand flaring with dangerous chakra. He just tries to avoid her attacks for he cannot bring himself to hurt the blue haired nin. How shock he is, when he visited her this evening, to see her wake up but suddenly attacked the medics.

Kakashi leaped and put himself between Shino and Hinata, the copy nin's arms separating the two. With a swift move, he caught Hinata's wrists and tried to stop her struggle. It was hard, for the girl won't give up and continued to wriggle herself free.

"Hinata-chan…calm down." Kakashi winced as one hand manages to free itself from his hold and landed on his chest. He change tactics and pivoted, bringing her arms behind her at the process. "Hinata-chan…I am Kakashi…the drug that has been craftily placed inside you has not been removed from your body yet."

"No…I am inside a jutsu…aren't I?" Hinata struggled, focusing her strength in her hands to counter the strong grip. How horrified she was at the moment. She remembered the explosion clearly. Is Sasuke-kun alright? She hoped so…

She remembered waking up, only to be shocked at how different the place was. She expected to see herself and Sasuke on the forest, wounded and bloody. But maybe there are more of the mask men? Have they brought her to their hidden place and wanted to get hold of information from the leaf?And then she heard Ino-chan's voice…only to be shocked that the person she saw was not the Yamanaka's beautiful face…but a white zetsu.

Hinata can see that the others were coming towards her, good thing her Byakugan was back, with all the strength she could muster from her painful state, she bend her body a bit to face her captor, she closed her eyes as she braced for impact.

Hinata used her forehead and hit the white zetsu with Kakashi-sensei's voice.

For a second of his surprised state, she felt his grip loosen a bit. The Hyuuga seized the chance and ran, knocking a few medics on the way.

_I need to get out of here…I need to…_

She bounded outside the door, knowing that the zetsu's would be hot on her heels. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door and kicked it open. She entered without thinking and locked it when her hands groped the door lock.

Her breathing was heavy and she can feel her body ache all over. With her Byakugan she saw one zetsu inside the room, but she knew she could handle one better than facing a lot outside the corridor that smells weirdly of medicines and herbs.

She whirled and faced the white zetsu who was staring at her intently from the bed. He was just looking at her, unmoving.

"Stay there if you don't want to get hurt." She warned, chakra hands flaring.

"Save my life and then gone berserk."

Hinata blinked. She knew that cold voice anywhere. So the zetsu's are also using Sasuke-kun's voice?

"Where is Sasuke?what did you do to my partner?"

The white zetsu stood from the bed and took a few steps near him, she frowned and prepared herself for an attack, outside, the people who are after her was pounding on the door.

"Stay back!"

The zetsu did not listen, he continued to come near her, though Hinata could see that he was limping a bit as he walked, it was as if he was wounded.

"I said stay back!"

He continued, never hearing her warning. Hinata stood her ground and was about to perform the twin lion fist when she gasped and was pushed back to the wall of the room. What happened was just too fast, she did not even have time to do anything.

She blames her injuries…

Her breath was knocked out from her and she winced as her back started to hurt so badly. When she was about to compose herself, strong hands took her wrist into a death grip, then she was turned and was enveloped by a pair of strong, arms.

"Let go…" She hissed.

"Don't struggle. Your back is bleeding like crazy, dammit." Sasuke has to grit his teeth just to control the pain in his shoulder and leg. The Hyuuga is struggling wildly, but his hold was strong and firm. "I said, stay still."

Sasuke'e eyes darted at the door. "Don't enter! I can handle her!" He yelled for everyone to hear outside. He can feel how shakey and tensed the heiress was. A group of people that was unfamiliar to her at the moment might just trigger another panic attack.

The noise outside the door stopped.

"Let go…" The blue haired nin muttered.

"You are still drugged. Your head is playing with you." With his teeth, he pulled the girl's bandages from her eyes, after a few more tug, the white strip of clothe falls to the floor. "Just stay still Hinata."

"N-no…"

"If you won't, I have to knock you unconscious…"

Sasuke can feel Hinata's breathing grew heavy, his shirt was also starting to get wet where her wounded back leaned, drenching his chest with her blood. She was struggling still, but every time she does, she grew weaker, her adrenaline rush ebbing.

Slowly, Sasuke eased both of them on the floor, he was still holding her and he has no plans of letting go. She was still a dangerous Anbu even in her weakened state.

"W-where is S-sasuke-kun…?" Her voice was now just a whisper. "Did you do something to him?"

"He's right here…holding you close."

Hinata frowned; surely they are messing with her mind?

"You are not…no…y-you are…"

She heard her captor sighed. "Rest princess…everything would be fine after they do something about the drug inside your body." The voice was low and sent shivers down her spine.

Looking down at her face, the young Uchiha admitted to himself that her eyes where mesmerizing, They are a bit unfocused and blank, and despite of her messy hair and bloody clothes, the Hyuuga was still beautiful to look at.

Involuntarily, his mind flashed the scenes where she covered him with herself to take the entire blow from the explosion. She never hesitated to save his life…

As if she was reading his mind, the Hyuuga princess raised her face and looked at him in the eyes…

Without thinking, The Uchiha leaned down and pressed his lips on hers.

**-o-o-o-**

_Hi guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews! I read it all over again everyday…It inspires me to write and imagine plots for the next chapter. _

_(Please review..Review..Review.. __)_

_Ps. Can anyone draw me a SasuHina picture from this story? (puppy eyes)_


	12. Chapter 12

_To my __**guest and consistent**__ reviewers: thank you guys! You made me feel nice and inspired…even if I may not reply with you individually….I am so touched. _

_To __**Kokoro Yoi: **__thank you for putting crazygurl12 on your fav. Author's list. _

_Ps. you may not know it…but I actually read all of your reviews again and again and again and again.(I could go on all morning)_

_PPS. I really have a hard time with past tense and present tense stuff…so please excuse the errors. I am really trying hard to learn. _ _…(I don't edit…so there would be a few errors in spelling…I think.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…_

Chapter twelve: Lightning and Lavenders (part two)

The touched of warm lips on her own made Hinata's eyes grew big with surprise and confusion. Her already unstable breathing was reduced to no breathing at all. Good heavens! What was happening?

She heard him smirked. "You will hate me in the morning…" He said those words, but all the while his lips never left hers. She can feel his warm breath on her face, Obsidian eyes looking back at white clouded ones.

Sasuke can feel her lips quivering and her unfocused eyes darting to his face with confused and panic looks. Her heartbeat was also starting to accelerate. He knew that she would start squirming again so the Uchiha decided to end her terrorized state. With a fast movement of his hand, he placed it on her neck area, pressing a vital nerve point.

He heard her gasped, for a second, she closed her eyes as she felt the sudden pain on her neck. Seconds more and she sagged on him like a doll that has lost most of its stuffing.

Hyuuga Hinata was back to her unconscious world again.

Shifting her weight, he stood up and carried the unconscious Hyuuga in his arms. Hinata's head lolled to his chest which was still wet from her own blood, her blue hair in a tangled mess that covers her face from his sight. Taking a few steps to the door, Sasuke stopped and looked at the Hyuuga in her pitiful condition.

Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and opened it.

Without warning, another pair of strong arms took the heiress from the Uchiha's the moment he stepped out of his room. When he looked at the person's face, He almost scowled but prevented himself just in time.

Shino Aburame.

"I'll take it from here…Uchiha." The stoic Shino looked at him behind his dark glasses, he was next to Kakashi, whose hands are inside his pockets, looking worried and impatient. The red mark on the Hokage's forehead did not escape Sasuke's eagle like eyes.

"Good job, Sasuke…" Kakashi said, eyeing his wet, bloody shirt. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"That blood…"

"It's not mine."

Breathes of relief can be heard from the medics who are waiting outside Sasuke's door. A few seconds later, Ino appeared with Sakura and Tsunade on her heels. "Hokage-sama…The lady sannin and Sakura is with me."

"Young Aburame, bring the Hyuuga princess to the emergency room…now." Tsunade barked the orders to the other medics. "Ino, come with me. I need your mind jutsu to calm her mind as I remove the drug from inside her. I bet that even in consciousness, her mind is still full of hallucinations…"

"Hai." Yamanaka Ino followed the former Hokage to the emergency room while the other medics scurried to do their own assigned work. Shino, without a word, carried Hinata and followed the blonde.

"Sakura…proceed to the emergency room after checking Uchiha for any wounds of his own…and while you're at it, heal Kakashi's forehead…He looked like an idiot with a red circle on his head. " Tsunade called before disappearing from the corridor.

Despite the seriousness the situation, Haruno Sakura cannot help but winced at the former Hokage's words. "It's so wrong to address the Hokage like that…geez…Lady Tsunade…."

"She's just pissed that I have to summon her from her favorite pub." Kakashi said no hint of offense in his voice.

"Sasuke…did any of your wounds bled?" Sakura asked, eyeing his chest that was matted with blood. She was still bewildered at what happened, the scene before her just confirmed Ino's report when she told her that Hinata went wild inside the hospital.

At first, the rosette could not believe her ears. Hinata would _never _do anything as drastic as attacking medics and her teammate. No…Shino is one of Hinata's best friends. She would rather die than attacked him.

"I'm fine." Was the cold reply.

"Naruto would be here shortly…you better change that shirt Sasuke." Sakura looked at the silver haired ninja. "Kakashi-sensei… what happened to your forehead? Did you hit something?"

Kakashi scratched his head; his mask moved a little as he smiled. "My fault… unlike Sasuke-kun here…I lost my focus and shy little Hinata hit me with her own forehead."

Sakura's mouth formed into a perfectly round O. "She _hit_ you with her forehead?"

"Yes."

"Let me see…" Sakura pulled the Hokage's vest a little lower so she could see the red mark on his forehead properly. Damn Kakashi for being so tall, she wasn't even as tall as his shoulders. "Hmm…sensei… It did not really puncture the skin, but it would surely bruise." The Rosette placed a palm on Kakashi's forehead, emitting a faint glow of green. "Let me fix this."

"Hands off the mask, Sakura." The copy ninja warned when Sakura's eyes darted at his mask, a little mischief visible in her green eyes. "I never thought our little heiress was so _hardheaded_." The Hokage chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Hinata is a brave kunoichi…she just acted like that because of the chemical in her body… but still, her mind was firm on protecting the village. All the while, the only words that came out of her mind were the safety of her comrade." He gave Sasuke a look. "She was also struggling because she thought we are enemies that wanted to extract important intel from her.

Sakura smiled faintly. "Well, Hinata is being Hinata...she never hesitates to protect anyone in danger." The pink haired medic's mind recalled the day when Hinata protected Naruto from Pein. It was also the day that she discovered the Hyuuga's feelings for Naruto. Out of her will, she cannot stop herself from cringing. If Naruto have not been so clueless for the past years, he could have been very fortunate with Hinata on his side.

And Naruto would not be hers.

Trying to divert her mind from her thoughts, Sakura focused on healing Kakashi's forehead. "I bet she's going to be so upset when she learns of what happened tonight."

To Kakashi and Sakura's surprise, Sasuke agreed. "I bet she will."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata can feel herself weaving in and out of consciousness.

"Bear with us, Hinata." She heard a female voice say. Was it Ino? Sakura?

She was in darkness, being pulled by something she doesn't have a name for. She can feel herself gasping for air, wriggling and trying to break free from the darkness that was about to engulf her. Her head was aching like it was being pounded to pieces.

She tried to open her eyes but it was too heavy.

"Lady Tsunade…here is the needle."

"You'll be fine Hinata, after we remove the chemical out from your body, just bear with the pain a little more." Another voice assured her, she can feel it holding her hand as a sharp needle pierced her skin.

"Sakura, try to stop the bleeding from her opened wounds."

"Hai."

She cannot think. She cannot do anything except to listen to the voices and shuffling sounds around her. She tried to open her mouth but even the smallest effort was extremely hard right now. A gentle hand raised her head and she can feel the soft clothe that started to bind her eyes.

"The chemicals are now out of her system…But her chakra was not circulating…She over strained her Byakugan too much with the drugs in her pathways."

"The drugs have messed with her chakra flow. Can you detect where the vital point is?"

"Hai. Right above her neck."

She felt someone pressed a hand on her neck and warmth spread through her body. "I think we can fix this…But it would take weeks to return her Kekkei Genkai. I am going to close her chakra in the eye area temporarily for faster healing."

"You heard that Hina-chan? You're going to be okay."

**-o-o-o-**

Kiba crossed his arms as Akamaru whimpered beside him. The Inouzuka has been waiting for hours for any news about Hinata and it bothers him that he received nothing for the past two days. When he asked Ino and Sakura, they told him that Hinata was still unconscious, but it was normal for she was resting and her body was still recuperating from the ruined chakra flow and injuries.

"Oi! Kiba! What are you doing outside the hospital?"

The Inouzuka turned and saw Shikamaru and Chouji walking to his direction. The lazy Nara has his hands at the back of his neck while his chubby partner was munching on something that was from a shiny foil. "Where are you going Shikamaru?"

"Kurenai-sensei wanted to check on her student." Shikamaru looked at the worried Inouzuka. "Any news?"

"That's what I came here for." Kiba said rather gruffly. "The only news I receive was that Sasuke was permitted to leave the hospital yesterday."

"Yeah. Ino told us too."

"The medic doesn't want to let me in!" Akamaru whimpered at his owner's outburst. "They said that Hinata needs rest and no visitors allowed until she stabilized." Kiba's hand turned to fist. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hinata needs some rest?" Chouji suggested, hopefully.

Kiba crossed his arms "Neji was also going nuts. Sakura would not allow him to stay at Hina-chan's side. The only one whose happy at the moment was Shino…his bugs could just fly to her window and checked her out."

**-o-o-o-**

"I can hear Kiba-kun's voice."

Sakura stopped arranging the flowers that Ino brought earlier. She looked at the blue haired Anbu who was quietly sitting on the farthest side of the bed, her eyes hidden behind the bandage. She was wearing the hospital robe and it hung to her knees.

The pink haired kunoichi opened the curtains of the window by an inch. Peering outside, she bit her lip and watched as Kiba was being dragged by Shikamaru and Chouji away from the hospital. "Hinata…Gomenasai…It's the lady fifth's orders that no visitors except medics are allowed inside your quarters for now."

The girl was silent for a long time. Her hand crept to touch her long tresses with shaking hands. "Neji-nii and Kiba-kun must be worried sick."

"They are all worried." Sakura said, biting her lip again. "Everyone."

The Hyuuga has regained her consciousness last night and the chemical inside her body has left her weak has disabled her Byakugan for the time being. Tsunade already removed the rest of the drug out of her system but the side effects cannot be prevented.

"I thought I am healing…"

"You are…and you can regain your strength and Kekkei Genkai after a few days when your body recovers fully." Sakura explained truthfully. "For now, be patient and rest, Hinata-chan."

"But why can't they visit me? I wanted to apologize for my actions…especially to Shino and Ino-chan…Kakashi-sensei too." Hinata hugged herself unconsciously, her blind state starting to scare the hell out of her. She was used with her beyond normal sight, and cutting it is like maiming her from the inside.

"Hinata…It was the Hyuuga elders. The lady Tsunade just followed the orders."

The blue haired nin's head raised a bit. "The elders?"

"They gave the order Hinata-chan…and not even the Hokage could mess up with the clan's decision, you know that above everyone else don't you?" Sakura eyed the bruised form. "They wanted to protect the future heiress while she was still disabled and blinded. All information about you for the meantime would not be distributed to anyone. The elders considered your state a vulnerability for the clan right now."

"But they are my friends…"

"We are your friends Hinata-chan." The rosette sighed. "But right now…only I and Ino could be your contact to the world outside this room. I am sure Kiba and the rest would understand once they know. It's hard for us to keep our comrades at a blind spot too."

Hinata's lips quivered and she has to hold herself to keep her body from shaking. She understands the elders decision, for a weak heiress can lower the clan's status. It was a bit complicated but the clan's political laws are firm and absolute.

"Once you get well…you can return to the Anbu and be with team eight again." Sakura tried her best to sound cheerful. "You are strong…so don't worry."

Haruno Sakura sighed and shook her head, she decided to let the heiress alone for the time being, seeing that it would be best if Hinata could have more time to think. She knew that she would never understand the clan's ways and tradition.

Her blood wasn't as noble as the one beside her and she knew that it was not her territory to step into.

"I'll see you later,Hinata."

The heiress listened as her former classmate closed the door behind her with a soft thud. When she realized that she was alone in the darkness, with not a single voice to hold her up a bit, she slowly let her body sank on the soft mattress and buried her face on the sheets.

Minutes have passed and she did not move on her spot. The darkness was actually not new to her for when she was a child, she once experienced temporary blindness, but Neji was with her to help her out during that time.

Hinata tried to think and rationalize like a well trained Anbu, but her mind refused to think anything but the harsh order of her elders.

She wanted to assure herself that the Hyuuga council just wanted to protect her, and a part of her believed them. But right now, she just wanted her friends, her teammates, her Nii-san, and Hanabi to be with her…to be the light inside the darkness her was living right now. Weirdly, she even wanted-

"How long do you intend to stay that way?"

The Hyuuga yelped in surprise and jumped from her awkward position.

She looked around blindly where the sound came from, remembering that she can't feel and see chakra signatures for the meantime. Cold shivers ran down her spine as she slowly recognized the familiar voice that was always tinted with arrogance and pride.

"Sasu-"

A hand covered her mouth and she heard a hiss. "Shut it Hyuuga, They doesn't know I'm here."

**-o-o-o-**

_To be continued…lol _ this is just a quickie update so please don't be mad. :)

_By the way…please check my poll on my profile _ _ thanks!_

_Just thinking…If I write another story…would you still read it guys?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi! The last chap was short so I 'm going to make it up to you by writing a long chapter... :)_

_By the way…there was one review that was something about editing the story if I really wanted to improve myself or something…so here is my answer: believe it or not, I would love to edit my work…but I have a life. __ I am a student so I am busy because it's the first semester of my third year engineering course… I always try my best to update because I have a lot of awesome readers who are very patient and understanding. Please try to understand. (To be honest, I did not expect to continue with the story this long…but I did because of encouraging reviews)_

_Shucks guys…. The reviews that I received are all awesome… It made me smile the whole day! Not to mention the suggestions and grammar lessons from some of the reviewers are very, very, helpful_

_Whew! This is a long chapter!_

_Disclaimer: you know the drill..._

Chapter Thirteen: Lightning and Lavenders (Final part)

Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth when he was sure that she won't say anything that could alert any medic nin outside. He watched as the heiress froze on her bed, trying hard to understand what was happening. She looked different from the last time he saw her, her hair was braided into a thick plate down to the middle of her back, which was new for her. He also noted that she was not messy anymore; she was clean though there are bruises that were visible in her arms and legs.

He raised an eyebrow. Speaking of legs, he can actually see her slender limbs from the loose green garment she was wearing. The thin material draped nicely on her body, enhancing the curves that were usually hidden behind a vest or a loose purple jacket.

Was he the first to see those hidden curves? He wondered.

"Don't even think of calling out a warning." He growled, a bit irritated because she was fidgeting. Hinata opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, then closed it again, as if she changed her mind.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was low. "Or is this some kind of trick?"

The Uchiha looked at her incredulously, quite surprised from the words that came out of her mouth, her lips was formed into a thin line and her head tilted defiantly. "I am not allowed to have visitors...and Sasuke-kun won't waste his time with me...he also has watchers to follow him around Konoha."

"Hm."

A pair of strong hands took both of hers and raised them up. At first, she tried to pull them back; a little worried because of her temporary blindness. She was about to protest but stopped when she felt that her hands has touched something warm.

Warm…and soft…and…

She cannot help but gasped when she realized that her hands were on his face, placed on both side of his cheeks.

"Surely you can recognize someone by the use of touch." She heard him say, allowing her to roam her hands on his strong facial features.

Oh, he was Uchiha Sasuke, alright.

He let her hands go and at the same time, her jaw dropped as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that the Uchiha was inside her room. Did he use the window to come inside? Tricked the guards with an illusion with his sharingan?

"What do you want Sasuke-kun?...and your watcher?" Hinata asked, a bit dazed. She uncurled herself from her old position and straightened up, silently waiting for anything to happen...Anything at all. She knew that this was a very rare encounter…little proud and mighty Sasuke visiting her, a kunoichi who has been confined because of her pitiful state.

Her hands slowly touched the bandage that covers her eyes, feeling the soft clothe with her fingers.

Sasuke Uchiha smirked. He looked at the Hyuuga princess and cannot help himself but sigh. Hell, He doesn't even understand the reason why he sneaked inside her room in the first place, which he reminded himself, was not easy. He has to use the window, avoiding medic nins and roaming Anbus…not to mention some of the Hyuuga guards that were outside. He also has to trick Naruto not to follow him when he said that he was going to the training grounds to stretch his muscles a bit, the blonde has been visiting him almost every day since he was out from the hospital.

Why the hell was was he here anyway?

Hinata waited for an answer, but a few minutes passed and she heard nothing. The room became silent and for a moment, the Hyuuga thought that she was imagining things...or if Sasuke was really here, he left as fast as he has came.

Feeling a little left out, she resigned in her darkness and slowly sank again on the mattress, burying her face on a pillow for the second time. Oh how she wished Shino was here, even if the Aburame doesn't talk much, his presence alone would make her feel better…or Neji, her Nii-san always encourages her and he was one of those people that she really wanted to see…and Kiba-kun…his loudness would be a wonderful light for her right now.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata yelped and jolted into a sitting position. The sudden movement brought pain to her head and she cannot help but hiss, hands clutching at her aching ribs to ease the pain. Her head jerked into the direction were the voice came.

It came from the end of the bed.

"Sasu-"

"Don't say my name out loud." His voice was low but clear.

Silently reminding herself that her senses were not yet back to that of a qualified Anbu, Hinata faced her unexpected visitor blindly. She guessed that he was sitting on the opposite side of the bed because she felt the sheets move.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke…?" She tried to lower her voice. That short agonizing moments of realizing that she was alone earlier made the heiress admit to herself that she needed someone's company so badly. It's weird but…she doesn't want to be left alone yet.

"Did you remember anything the night you when you went berserk?" He asked.

"No…thought there are flashbacks sometimes…but not all of it." Hinata admitted, trying to think if she actually remembered anything. Yes, she actually remembered hitting someone's head with her own…and when she tried to run away from the zetsus….other than that, just a blurry mess. "But Ino-chan told me you're the one who calmed me down…Arigatou."

"Hm." _So she doesn't remember…_

Sasuke leaned on the bed post, his right hand resting on the knee that he pulled on top of the bed. His eyes staring at the window, letting the scent of lavenders engulf his senses. It made his mind calm…relieving him from the memory of nasty nightmares and heartaches even just for a short time.

His head turned to his left when shaky fingers tugged on the sleeve of his blue shirt.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"T-the scroll…what happened to it?"

"Kakashi has it. It's safe."

Hinata sighed. "Good thing we did not lost it. The mission would have been for nothing."

The Uchiha snorted. How could this girl have the blood of the proud and powerful Hyuuga? Sure she was talented and skilled, a thing that could make the Hyuuga clan proud but… She was always thinking the sake of the others before her…always being so polite and nice…always being so _pure_.

As far as he knew…that was not something that could be seen on any Hyuuga. Be on the higher ruling branch or not.

"Why are you here?" She asked him again, her hands still clutching the fabric of his sleeve. He noticed that she has crawled to sit near him…too near for _her _comfort in fact…if she could only see. He remembered her muttering some nonsense about personal boundaries during their stay at Sunakagure. "How did you get away from your watcher?"

"No more watchers for me…Kakashi ordered it days ago. Why do you have to ask?" He glowered at the blind Hyuuga. He doesn't know why he did it, but he just glowered at her unseeing eyes anyway.

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut it…will you Hinata?"

"I…I mean…you-"

"Do you want me to leave or not?" He asked her rather gruffly.

Hinata was taken aback by the Uchiha's words. His grand declaration of leaving sent her heart into a racing contest. "No…I don't want you to leave…yet." She answered, a little embarrassed that she was actually saying these words to Sasuke.

"Then just shut your mouth and I won't leave…yet."

Hinata's lips formed into a straight line. Having one person to stay with her, even just for a few minutes is more preferable than actually having no one.

"I…am shutting right up." A tiny voice came from the Hyuuga.

"Good choice."

**-o-o-o-**

The sounds of insects filled the night, joining the rhythm of the gentle raindrops that falls on the roof of the huge ancestral mansion. On the porch of the said estate, Uzumaki Naruto stood, his bright orange coat a contrast from the enveloping darkness of the night.

A shadowy figure passed by him in a blur, leaping inside the house.

"Out in a rainy evening walk Sasuke?" The Uzumaki asked, crossing his arms and facing the shadow that stopped abruptly when he spoke.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke answered his best friend's question with a question.

The young Uzumaki followed him inside the mansion. He leaned on the side of the sliding door and turned on the light switch which was just above his head. He eyed the Uchiha and the water droplets that fell on the floor. "No one has seen you on any training grounds today…and I thought you said we are going to get some ramen for lunch."

"You came here just to remind me about ramen?"

"Well…you went missing for the whole day, baka. You are very good in hiding your chakra signature."

"I went training somewhere." Sasuke answered the whiskered blonde with a shrug. He turned his back on him and walked to the kitchen, taking his wet shirt off in the process and tossed it into a laundry basket. The Uchiha then stretched his arms, his well toned body glistening with rain water. "Maybe some other time Naruto…It left my mind during…training."

The blonde followed him to the kitchen and rummage inside his cupboards. When he found something edible that he like, he returned to the living room and sat on a couch. "Everyone is on the edge with Hinata's confinement. You should have seen Kiba…he's going nuts."

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke sat on the other couch which was located in front of him. The Uchiha leaned his head back on the soft material, closing his eyes as if he was resting. He did not expect Sasuke to listen about his little ramble about the Hyuuga issue. He actually thought that the raven haired Uchiha would leave him alone or tells him to go back to his own place like he usually does.

"Go ask Sakura. She's one of the few people to see the Hyuuga." Sasuke said, eyes still closed.

"Sakura told me it was some clan issue…but Hinata-chan's fine…Ino and Sakura-chan assured us earlier. They could see Hina when she recovers fully." Naruto stuffed his mouth with food and chew thoughtfully. "Say Sasuke…I planning on sneaking into her room tomorrow."

The young Uchiha opened his eyes and for a moment, the obsidian orbs turned into slits, though Naruto was too busy digging in his food to notice. "What?"

"Hinata-chan must be lonely being alone…I wanted to see her condition personally. Sakura-chan won't tell me anything…even Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baachan won't say anything about it. Heh, I bet Neji wanted to sneak in too…but he is bound by the clan's rule." Naruto grinned and he gave the person in front of him very confident thumbs up. "But I am not."

"Sakura would break your bones Naruto."

"She won't know." The nine tailed fox vessel brushed the crumbs off his orange jacket, grimacing at the thought of his girlfriend beating the hell out of him. "But I have to see Hina's condition with my own eyes."

Flashbacks of a young blushing Hinata while stalking a very oblivious Naruto came back to Sasuke's mind. Those gentle smiles and longing looks that she always gives his way, those lifesaving moments that the Hyuuga princess has done during the war with Naruto…

And lastly…

The night when he, Sasuke Uchiha has kissed the Hyuuga princess.

"Then I will be the one to break your bones."

"Heh?" Naruto looked at his best friend, confused and surprised at the same time. Has he heard him right? "What?"

"Don't go meddling into mighty clan's affairs, Naruto." Sasuke wanted him to knock the idea of sneaking into Hinata's hospital room off. He knew he was acting like a brat with no plans of sharing his candy…but he doesn't care. It's _his_ candy nonetheless…

_My…my what?_ Sasuke caught himself but it was too late. He cannot go back on the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh, Come on Sasuke!" The Uzumaki raised his hands up in exasperation. "Why now? You usually don't care anyway." He crossed his arms, lips puckered in annoyance. "When I am Hokage, I will give those Hyuuga elders a piece of my mind."

"Just don't do it Naruto."

"Hmp…"

"You're still going to do it." Sasuke eyed the blonde. He knew Naruto would never give up once he has set his mind into it. Hell, no one even expected it that this dumb ass would be able to bring him back…after years and years of his rebellious and revenge-driven actions.

"You and Sakura-chan can break my bones anytime you like." Naruto said with firm resolve. "But I won't stop until I can see Hinata…She saved me many times…not just my life, but my sanity…It's the least I could do for her."

**-o-o-o-**

In Sunakagure…

Temari burst into her brother's office, her brows furrowed in a worried state.

Gaara looked up from the pile of paper works which he buried his face into. The sudden entrance of his sister without knocking or being summoned was unusual for the sand princess. Temari may be rough in her actions sometimes but she was a very respectful kunoichi. She would not just barge in if there was not something that bothers her.

"We just came back from the trade you assigned me yesterday." The fan lady started, planting her fist into the Kazekage's desk to get his full attention. "We passed the northern woods outside Suna's borders…The forest that-"

"Leads to a nearby town…" Gaara said, remembering the little town which they always pass when visiting Konoha. He rested his chin on both of his hands and looked at his worried sister calmly.

"And we found this…" She tossed the forehead protector that has the mark of the leaf village engraved on the center metal. It clattered on his desk and rested on top of his paperworks.

"We saw that on a place that was ruined by an explosion. We found a few bodies there too… But no Konohans…" Temari was worried. "The peace treaty could be at risk here. What if the Hokage thought we did something to the emissaries that he sent? I bet he knows that you are not really on good terms with the Uchiha…"

"Naruto would know that I would never do such a thing. The Hokage too…" Gaara answered calmly.

Temari nodded, she knew that her brother was right, but her mind was still worried about the Konohans…Hinata mostly. She was her friend…a comrade at arms and to be honest, she really liked the girl.

Gaara took the forehead protector into his hand, inspecting it with his heavily lidded eyes. He has no doubt that the blue haired Anbu owned this one. He did not see the Uchiha wearing any, besides, the faint smell of lavenders is unmistakable.

"There were no signs that they were dead." Temari said. "But we can never be sure if the peace scroll reached the leaf…or if the two of them were wounded…We knew that the Uchiha can handle things bigger than a little ambush but…"

"But what?" Gaara's calm demeanor did not falter, though his eyes were starting to turn themselves into thin lines.

"There were a lot of traps, they are created with such skill and creativity that we have to be very careful. Some of my men almost fell on the traps…and to think that they are well trained sand Shinobi." Temari said.

The Kage stood up from his chair, tossing the papers aside, while Temari looked at her brother expectantly. She knew that he will be making an order. Konoha is very close to the leaf…Gaara would not let anything go in between the two villages. She waited as his eyes lingered on the forehead protector for a moment, then he put it inside his pocket.

"Temari, Look for Kankuro and inform our brother that he will be the one to be in charge of Suna for a few days…we are both going to Konoha." The young Kazekage ordered. "We will start before noon."

"Hai." In a flash, the girl was out of the room, leaving a soft breeze on her wake.

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata stirred and stretched her arms, yawning a little when she helped herself up. The soft rustling of leaves and the warm air tells her that it was already morning.

She cannot help but smile a little when she remembered her unexpected visitor yesterday. Sasuke stayed with her until evening. She can tell because she was already feeling a little sleepy when he told her that he was going back to his own bed.

The whole time when he was with her, they did not really talk. The Uchiha made it clear that he doesn't want any conversation. It was fine with her…the knowledge of not being alone in her blinded state was enough to make her feel better. Though her mind cannot fathom why he would strain himself in sneaking into her room…but never even wanted to talk.

He just sat on her bed, silent as nothing, except for the occasional scolding when he thought that she was doing something foolish, like when she was trying to stand up and walked to the sink by herself, then stumbling when she hit a table or when she giggled when a medic came and Sasuke has to hid under the bed.

A knock from the outside made the Hyuuga tilt her head and muttered "You can come in."

The door opened and Ino entered, carrying a beautiful jar in her left hand, on the right were freshly picked flowers. She smiled when she saw that Hinata was already up, a small smile on her lips. "Ohayo."

Hinata's ears twitched when she heard the familiar voice. "Ino-chan!"

The young Yamanaka laughed at the Anbu's reaction when she recognized her. She sat beside her friend and took her hand, placing it into the beautiful jar she was holding. "I brought you something…I found this on your pack on your trip back from Suna. No one can visit you yet except medics…so I hope this will make you feel better."

The Hyuuga girl traced the intricate designs with her fingers. When she jiggled it a bit and heard that it was sand, she beamed. "The golden sand from the Kazekage! I thought I lost it or it was destroyed."

"The container is not just beautiful…It's also sturdy." Ino traced the lines too. "But what's inside is more precious. I never thought that sand could be so beautiful."

"It's a gift." Hinata placed the jar beside her. "Arigatou for bringing it here, Ino-chan."

"That's what friends do, neh?" Ino can't stop but grin. She knew that Hinata cannot see her, with her covered eyes and temporarily disabled Byakugan, but the sight of a sane Hinata with her healing wounds and injuries just makes her want to grin ear to ear. "Now…do you want me to help you take a bath first…or breakfast? Your little sister brought some food and gave it to me before I came here. She said she made them herself…with Neji's help."

Hinata's smiling face fell, her face drained of whatever color that's left of them. The image of Hanabi and Neji inside the kitchen together was just too much. She remembered that one time…or was it twice? When Hanabi tried to cook some dumplings and set the whole kitchen on fire…and when Neji tried to boil some water, leaving the place with the same fate her sister did.

Her sister and her beloved Nii-san are very graceful in movement and their skills as ninjas are awesome…but they are just not cut for kitchen work.

"Is the Hyuuga mansion a-alright?" Hinata whispered, her hands clutching at her chest. They did not burn it down…did they?

"Oh…the mansion if fine Hinata." Ino laughed again, now having an idea why the girl was so worried. "If anything burned…It was Neji's hair. Thank goodness it was just a few inches, quite unnoticeable with his hair length, really."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah…you're sister burned it. You should have seen him cursed…he loves his hair."

For a moment, silence filled the room as the Indigo haired nin let her mind wrapped around the information Ino has shared, then a soft giggle escaped from her lips, Ino followed, filling the room with soft girlish laughter.

A few hours later, Hinata found herself clean and well-feed. Ino has helped her with bathing. She also changed the bandages and tried to fix some injured nerves with her healing chakra. When the blonde Yamanaka left, she already found herself with heavy lids and was drifting in and out of sleep.

Sasuke looked at the Anbu that once knock him unconscious with her gentle fist. She was sitting quietly on the hospital bed, her head resting on a pillow. Her breathing tells him that she was about to sleep. The rebellious visitor smirked. The girl doesn't even know he was here…

Oh yeah…her Byakugan was disabled and her she was not fully recovered yet, so her chakra pathways are still messed up.

Then it caught his eye.

A beautiful jar with the markings and designs that can only be found in the village hidden in the sand. It was beside Hinata and his eyes turned deadly when her arm hand touched the said item, tracing the lines and curves while she was yawning.

Oh yeah…he has an idea where and who that came from.

Without thinking, he reached for the item, crawling on the bed and trying to be quiet. He was not worried for he was confident that she won't know he was there. His movements were as silent as night and with her temporarily disabled ninja senses…the girl was as good as any civilian at the moment.

Hinata was yawning and she remembered that there was a large pillow beside her. Better make herself comfortable than waking up later stiff and sore. Both of her arms reached out and pulled the said pillow, burying her face in it at the same time.

Only it was not a pillow.

Sasuke was about to remove the offensive jar when two slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close. At first, he was unprepared for such action, but when Hinata's face snuggled itself on his chest…

That did it.

Hinata was about to squeak when strong arms enveloped her, pulling her close, muffling the sound she was about to make as she was crushed on someone's chest.

"You made the first move." Sasuke's voice was low. Hinata recognized him instantly.

"Sasu-"

"Don't…no names…someone might hear you."

She tried to wriggle herself free. Now here they are again, he really loves to tease her no matter what, She was sure it was becoming a hobby. In Konoha or in Suna, in her Anbu glory or pitiful state…He can never stop himself to mess with her. _He is teasing her…isn't he?_

"Let go…"She whispered, her heart beating wildly.

He pulled her closer. "As if you could make me…"

The girl was wriggling feebly; her strength was so much inferior compared to his at the moment. A few minutes passed and she stopped, feeling exhausted. She was breathing heavily and her face was very hot.

"Just stay still." Sasuke said again, never removing his arms around the girl. In his mind, he was berating himself, but the smell of lavenders was just too comforting and she was soft and warm and…dare he say it, cute. He can't leave this comfortable haven yet.

_She's the one who pulled me to her. Let her suffer the consequences._ The Uchiha thought smugly. _As if we did not already kiss._

"Sasu-"She tried again but was cutted off.

"Just shut up."

Hinata was hyperventilating. She can feel the young Uchiha's arms around her possessively and his every breath tickles her neck in an awkward sort of way. The young heiress almost fainted when she felt his face buried on her indigo locks.

"Bu-" She opened her mouth again.

Sasuke sighed. She was sure hardheaded even in her weak state. "Just stay still and let me rest." He said truthfully. If she can feel that he was telling her the truth, he knew that she won't protest. Hinata was nice that way. "My nights are not peaceful…and my days are quite empty. I wanted to rest…so can you stay still….even just for a few minutes Hinata?"

He felt her stiffen at his words, then after a few moments, she let her head rest on his chest and a sign escaped from her lips. No words came out of her mouth after that.

"Good." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her even more possessively. When he first met the heiress, all he felt was anger because she was the one who possess the control over his cursed mark, then her gentle actions and words gained her his respect.

When she saved him from the trap and put his life ahead of her own, that gained his trust.

And her over all Hinata-ness gained her his…dare he say it?

Affection.

A buzzing sound alerted Sasuke's attention. He looked around and saw a small beetle on the windowsill. He can feel chakra on the small insect.

_Aburame's bug…_Sasuke thought.

The beetle flew inside and landed on Hinata's blue hair, right above Sasuke's nose. With an irritated look, the Uchiha flicked the bug with force and it went out of the window.

With a satisfied snort, he buried his face again on the blue locks. "It's nothing." He murmured when Hinata moved her head a little, he knew that she was going ask him about his sudden movement.

A few kilometers away from the hospital, Shino Aburame's eyes turned into deadly slits behind his dark glasses. He left his guard beetle to see Hinata's safety and alerted him if anything was wrong. So far, the signal his beetle sent was telling him that his teammate was fine and there was nothing to worry about. He really wanted to send a few of his watcher beetles to serve as his eyes but he was respectful enough for Hinata's privacy and to her clan's orders. Just to know that she was alright was fine with him.

But some idiot just tossed his guard beetle outside the window.

**-o-o-o-**

_So here ends the chap! Sasuke-kun is possessively weird._

_-oh…and before I forget, THANK YOU for the awesome reviews guys! You know who you are. As I said in the past chap…I read your reviews over and over and over and over and over and over. _

_-P.S. Please visit the poll posted on my profile __…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Wew! I am so happy with the reviews I'm getting from the last chap…happy! Happy! Happy! Oh..and I am sorry if it was too fluffy for some readers… I just can't help myself…(I am a hopeless romantic)_

_To all that reviewed my work: Arigatou! You are very understanding and patient. Thanks for the helpful suggestions and encouraging words…to those who are guest reviewers, even if I can't message you privately… I wanted to let you guys know how thankful and touched I am that you take time to review. _

_Btw…feel free to private message me guys… __ I would love to chat with you. If you have questions…request…or anything..Just pm! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… if I do, Hinata would be with Sasuke, and KAKASHI with…me!_

Chapter Fourteen: A Mission to Kirikagure no Sato (part one)

Hinata raised her palms and flexed her fingers, feeling the tingling sensation on her hands and smiled knowingly at the familiar warmth that runs to her skin and deep down on her nerves. The young heiress knew that if she could only see at the moment, she would see the light bluish chakra that all Hyuuga's posses.

Even if she was not an expert medic like Sakura and Ino, she still has her own experience in the medicinal field, and she can tell that her chakra pathways are starting to return to their normal functions. If her progress continues, her Kekkei Genkai would be back like it used to be in no time.

How impatient she was to return to her Anbu duties and see her friends again.

With a more active energy, Hinata stood from her bed and slowly made her way to the farthest part of the room. She was feeling a little thirsty so she groped for the sink and the glass beside it. In the past days of her confinement, she always stumbles and hurts herself if she was moving inside the room, but because her chakra pathways are starting to get back to normal, her senses are starting to improve too.

As she was filling the glass with water, her mind wondered if her now usual visitor would show up tonight. Her cheeks flushed when she recalled the day when he wrapped his arms around her like she was some sort of cuddly stuff toy children hug when they are in bed. She admitted that at first, she thought that Sasuke Uchiha was some kind of pervert…but when he fell asleep beside her, she can't prevent herself from believing what he told her.

He was very tired...

Maybe it was the nightmares that he usually has at night? She has witnessed him writhing in agony and tossing around once…while dreaming about his brother.

As she was playing the said events again on her mind, a small sound located near the window pulled Hinata away from her thoughts and her head jerked instantly, trying to sense what it was. She heard another sound, followed by a soft landing on the wooden floor.

Her visitor has arrived…though his movements were not as catlike as before.

"Sas-"The heiress started to say, putting back the glass on the sink.

"Hinata-chan!" The voice was no more than a whisper but it was filled with jolliness and playful mischief that the Indigo haired girl cannot hide her bewilderment. This was not Sasuke's…

It Was Naruto's voice.

"Eh…you were really hard to reached, you know!" The young Uzumaki scratched his head while his usual whiskered grin was plastered on his face. He doesn't care if Hinata was blind…He would always grin at his old comrade. "I have to avoid from being seen…or else," The Kyuubi vessel shuddered, thinking of how Sakura would beat him to a pulp if he will get caught. Sasuke already promised him a beating and that was bad…add Sakura's wrath and he's dead.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried to compose herself. "What are you doing here? Sakura-chan might get angry at you..."

"I know." Naruto answered sincerely. "But I already accepted the consequences before even reaching the hospital Hinata-chan." Naruto placed both of his hands on the startled Hyuuga's shoulders. "I wanted to see how you're doing."

Even with the cold night breeze, Hinata's cheeks began to feel hot. So this was another one of those unexpected visits…Leave it to Naruto to break the Hyuuga rules.

"So…You can't see a thing right now." Naruto placed his hand gently on her eye bandages, feeling it under his fingers. "It must be hard…but I know you can handle it…Dattebayo."

"Arigatou..Naruto-k-kun." She stammered. Usually, she always corrects herself if she stutters, but this time, she just could not mentally slap herself like she used to. She knew that Naruto would always be the only person to make her stutter by his mere presence, well… Sasuke makes her stutter too, but in a different sort of way. "But you might get in trouble because of this…Please go back."

"Do not worry about it Hinata-chan!" The Uzumaki jovially answered. "This future Hokage would not be easily caught." Naruto patted the Hyuuga's head. "So, are you feeling better Hinata?"

The girl nodded. "Hai. I can feel my chakra flow returning back to normal…though not enough for my Byakugan to function like it used to…maybe a few more days."

"Well…it's better than no improvement at all…"

The Hyuuga princess agreed, a smile tugging at her lips. She was really touched at how her friends are trying their best show that they care for her. Naruto-kun has to disobey a lot of orders just to be at her side at the moment.

If this happened a few years back, her heart would have been dancing with joy. Being visited by Naruto-kun against all odds was a dream come true for her. The effort alone would have made her swoon to the point of unconsciousness.

If only this happened a few years back.

She knew that she should feel grateful…but a small part of her heart was actually feeling sad. Whatever this young Jinchuriiki would do for her, he would always be the person that has stolen a large part of her heart. Yes, she already accepted defeat in terms of any romantic relationship with him and was starting to mend the wound it left on her i_nside_…

But good heavens….she needed time before she can actually say to herself that she was over it…and Naruto-kun's gallant actions are not helping.

A sound from the outside made Hinata snapped her attention back to reality. Her head jerked to the direction of the door. Beside her, she could feel Naruto became still. She bet that he was listening for medic nins.

"Please keep your chakra signature in check." Hinata whispered.

"Already did." Naruto patted her hand in assurance. Unknown to him, the gesture made the heiress a little lightheaded. The Uzumaki looked at the window, checking if he could recognize the person outside of HIna's room.

He saw a greenish chakra signature and his eyes widened a bit. He knew that chakra anywhere. "It's Sakura." He whispered. A little bit of unease was apparent on his voice.

Hinata was about to smile, despite the swirl of emotions she was feeling at the moment. She just could not stop herself from being amused at how a very strong Shinobi like Naruto-kun be afraid by the mere chakra signature of his girlfriend.

But she guessed that if it was Sakura-chan, with her inhuman strength and ninja skills, anyone should be afraid.

"Naruto-kun…she might know you're here." Hinata whispered. "Arigatou but…you better get going."

"Hmm…are you about to go to bed?" The Uzumaki asked.

"Hai."

"Come here Hinata." Naruto grabbed her hand, pulling her to him and carried the startled girl in his arms. With just one step, Naruto traveled the distance from the sink to the soft bed. He placed her gently on the mattress and patted her head. "I'm going to tuck you in before I leave."

He placed a pillow on her head and pulled the sheets up to her neck. "Be back on our midst Hinata-chan. We miss you."

The girl nodded, making Naruto smile. With one last pat on the Hyuuga's head, he jumped and closed the distance between the bed and the window, taking one last look at the heiress before diving out of the room.

**-o-o-o-**

With a deadly throw, Sasuke managed to hit all the target logs of training ground three with his kunai. Pulling another glistening batch from his pouch, he aimed and the result was as flawless as the first time.

Satisfied, he lifted his hand and performed a few hand signs "Chidori."

There was a crackling sound and his right hand was enveloped with deadly coils of electricity. The Uchiha ran around the training ground, destroying each practice log that was on his way. After a few seconds, the whole training ground looked like it has been unmercifully thrashed.

Not far from the training grounds, perched silently on a tree branch and watching the last of the Uchiha show off his deadly skill was a long haired Anbu. His mask that was designed with red and brown markings hides his face from any emotion.

Hyuuga Neji was assigned by Kakashi to look for Sasuke and summoned him to the Hokage tower. As to why, the Hokage did not mentioned anything so it must be an important mission of some sort. The Hyuuga never really liked Sasuke since they were kids, and he got to admit, it's still the same way until now…though he heard others say that they have a lot of similarities.

He smirked as he made his way nearer to the training ground three. Oh no…he and Sasuke are never alike. Not if he has anything to say about it.

When he reached the open field, he landed firmly on the ground, just behind Sasuke. He knew that his former classmate knew he was there, but the latter chooses to act like he wasn't. The black haired Shinobi just continued on his training…or more like destroying the training ground. Neji let Sasuke do as he wishes; he just stood there while the sharingan user continued on his business.

Even before the Anbu showed himself, Sasuke already knew that there was someone on the tree branch. The masked ninja did not bother to hide his chakra signature like the other Anbu or any Shinobi who doesn't want to give away their location.

Even though he did not take heed of the intruder, he watched and observed the lean anbu with the side of his eyes. By his fair completion and regal aura, he knew that this one was a Hyuuga.

_Neji Hyuuga_

Finally decided to give his attention to Hinata's cousin, he looked at the white eyes that are staring at him behind the mask. Come to think about it, since they were kids, he and Neji never talked much. Just the occasional nod and the usual passing glance. But even so, he remembered that there was always an air of competition around them when they are in the same place. Not the Naruto kind of competition…it's more like prodigy vs. prodigy thing.

"What do you want?" He was the first one to speak.

"You're presence is needed at the Hokage tower right now. The Hokage _asks_ for you to see him."

Sasuke snorted. "Ask? Ordered more likely."

"You are under team Kakashi for years. You should know yourself if there was anything wrong on his request." The male Hyuuga replied. "For now, my mission is to see to it that the Hokage's orders are followed…Sasuke."

A few seconds passed and the two geniuses just stared into each other, estimating each others will and thoughts.

Without warning, Sasuke leaped to a tree branch, leaving air and dust behind. Neji followed and was glad that the direction the Uchiha took was the one that leads to the Hokage's tower. Who knows where it might lead if he refuses to follow orders.

**At the Hokage's Tower…**

Hatake Kakashi placed the Suna scroll gently on his desk. "Here is the scroll…Gaara-san. Even wounded, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke managed to protect this. According to their reports. They have been ambushed…it happened just outside Suna's boarders. A two day's travel from here."

The Suna's Kazekage and sand princess both nodded thoughfully. Temari's face showed signs of worry while Gaara's was composed.

"How are they Kakashi-san?" The fan lady asked.

"They are both fine now…Sasuke was already fully recovered, though Hinata was the one who suffered the severe injuries. She has been drugged and her dojutso was disabled. She cannot see anything right now and was still on the process of healing at the hospital."

"Blinded?" Temari's voice was shocked. "We only discovered the Ambush sight after the estimated four days when it happened…We did not expect for her injuries to be so severe."

"Oh…just for the meantime. The medic nins assured us that the Hyuuga princess would be as good as new after a few days…just until her chakra flow returns back to normal." The copy nin assured the woman in front of her. He raised his eyebrows when he caught Gaara's worried expression. It was just brief but it can never escape his sharingan eye. "After all…Konaha has the greatest medic in the whole Shinobi world."

"Tsunade-san." Temari nodded knowingly. "Even the proud Raikage looked up to her."

The Kazekage's visit was unexpected, and they arrived just as he has ordered Captain Neji of team Anbu Ro to look for Sasuke. There was a mission that he wanted the young Uchiha to take…its S-class and he knew that Sasuke was the one for the job.

But right now, the silver haired nin focused his attention to his two powerful visitors. "Arigatou for your concern…and I apologize for the trouble you have to take just to see the well being of Konoha's Shinobi."

"Kakashi-san." Gaara said. "I wanted to see the Hyuuga."

Kakashi blinked. If the Kazekage wanted to visit the Hyuuga heiress, he has to talk to the elders of the clan first for they ordered that no visitors are allowed while Hinata was healing. Kakashi was silent for a moment, thinking for the right action to be done.

Finally, he agreed. He knew that the elders would understand if he permitted Gaara to see their future clan head. It's the Kazekage after all…they would even consider it an honor. He knew the Hyuuga council would not turn down a visiting leader of a powerful Shinobi village. "Yes Gaara-san. I will escort you and lady Temari-"

Gaara waved away the Hokage's offer. "Konoha is like a second home to me. I can manage on my own."

The Hokage nodded. Glad that Gaara considers his village his home. He looked at the sand princess. "And you lady Temari?"

"I can manage on my own too…and I will see Hinata after my brother does…I also have my own personal business to attend to." Temari answered, referring to her personal relationship with the late Shukaku Nara's only son and the future Hokage adviser.

"Very well then…" Kakashi was saying as the door of the office creaked open. All three heads turned to see the intruder.

Sasuke came before Neji, only to stop when his eyes met the one with the heavy black lids. He then looked questioningly at the silver haired nin who has a sheepish look on his uncovered eye. "You summoned for me." He said coldly, disregarding the political visitors.

Neji stopped behind the Uchiha, a little surprised at the Kazekage's presence. If he knew there was a visitor, he would have thought twice before entering the office…. but the Hokage never informed him about it.

"Oh…Good that both of you are here." Kakashi gestured for the two to come nearer. "Neji…I need you to do something for me…I want you to inform your clan council that the Kazekage wishes to visit lady Hinata. Also, inform Naruto that Gaara-san is here."

If he was wearing no mask, everyone would have seen the surprised look on the Hyuuga's face. For a moment, he was speechless, then cleared his throat and bowed. "Hai. I will see to it right away." Neji turned his back on them and leaped out of the open window, still bewildered.

If the Hyuuga was lucky that his Anbu mask concealed his face from view, the Uchiha was not. When he heard what Kakashi said, his eyes turned hard and his jaw clenched. So no brows came here just to check on Hinata?

"As for you Sasuke…" The copy ninja continued. "I have a mission and it is for you if you want. Here." He tossed Sasuke a scroll. "Read it first and inform me of your decisions within two days. It's a two man job."

Sasuke stared at the scroll in his hand, his mind still running wild. His eyes snapped on the Kazekage when he stood up and gestured for his sister to do the same. "If all is well…then I should get going to the Hospital." Gaara looked at his older sister. "You will be fine on your own?"

Temari smiled. "I have been to Konoha many times before…and I have Shikamaru to help me around so no worries."

Gaara gave the silver haired Kakashi a nod and started to walk to where the door is… but not before a very disdainful Uchiha blocked his way, putting his body between him and the door handle.

Green eyes versus pure black, both deadly Shinobi sized each other up while Temari and Kakashi glanced at one other. Both were wondering what this entire male ego display was all about. Kakashi cleared his throat and the fan lady pushed her brother gently to continue.

"We need to get going Gaara." Temari reminded the brick haired Kage.

"And Sasuke…will you please let Gaara-san and lady Temari pass?" Kakashi added. "Forgive us…the door is too small…I would make changes to it right away…oh, and Sasuke…I have something to discuss…_Now_."

**-o-o-o-**

"Here we are." A konoha medic pointed at the door where a small sign was attached at the handle. It was some sort of symbol and Gaara guessed that it was the Hyuuga clan insignia. "Would you like me to inform the patient, Kazekage-sama?"

"No. I'll let myself in."

"Very well then…" The medic gave a respectful bow as he backed away, leaving the young sand leader to stare at the door with his stoic green eyes. Finally, Gaara lifted his hand and knocked.

"You may come in." A familiar voice answered from inside.

Gaara opened the door and took a few steps in. His eyes focused on the pale figure who was sitting on the bed, her back to the wall. Her eyes were wrapped with bandages and a few bruises were transparent on her arms. Beside her was the jar filled with Suna's priceless golden sand, to this, Gaara's eyes softened.

"Ohayo…" Hinata greeted, thinking that it was a medic.

"How are you Hinata-san?"

The voice made her frown. It was familiar but she cannot fathom who it was. None of the medic sounded like him. "I'm…fine." She hesitated before answering. "Gomenasia for asking…but do I know you?" She tried her best to sound polite. "You see…most of the medics who comes here are female….but your voice sounds familiar…I'm confused."

"I'm Gaara."

Hinata's mouth formed into a thin line. "You have the same name as the Kage of the sand."

Gaara's lips moved a bit on the sides, if anyone could have seen him at the moment, they would have thought that the cold faced Kage was about to smile. "It is because _I am_ the Kage of the sand."

For a moment, Hinata did not move. The revelation was quite surreal. What was the Kazekage doing here inside her room and talking like it was an ordinary day?

"I arrived with Temari a few hours ago. We wanted to see how you are after the said ambush." Gaara said, breaking the silence that wrapped the room when the girl hesitated to speak. He looked at the Anbu who has stopped moving, her half covered face facing him blindly with confusion. "She would visit you later. Kankuro would have been glad to see you again…but there are matters in Suna that needed his attention so he sends his regards."

"Arigatou." Hinata bowed her head low. If her elders could see her now, they would have been aghast for how low she bent her head. "Gomenasai for the trouble…Please do not worry, I finished the mission and the scroll was safe."

Gaara watched as the girl hunged her head, the thick curtain of blue hair covering the side of her face. "No, Hyuuga-san. No apologies." He took a few steps and stood beside her. His eyes darting to the present he gave her when she was in Sunakagure. "I see my present survived along with the scroll."

**-o-o-o-**

"The mission is to go to Kiri." Sasuke eyed the scroll, recalling the lady Kage of the mist. Even though his eyes were darting at Konoha's hospital roof, which can be seen in the Hokage's tower, he tried his best to focus on the said mission.

"The village hidden in the mist was having a hard time for medicines…the humid weather can't help with the medicinal plants there. So Konoha needs to send a few supplies. You have two days to decide if you wanted to take this up." Kakashi placed another scroll on the table. "This is a package carrier scroll. All the supplies are inside…you can just summon them out when you get to the destination."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why do I need to stay at Kiri for two months?"

"Because you need to help with the medical program that was going to start once you arrive." Kakashi pulled out a messy folder and give it to Sasuke. "Here are the list of medical nins who are available…You can pick one of your choice. A medic nin is essential in this mission."

Sasuke scanned the papers inside. He found Sakura and Ino on the list of the available nins and he can't help but smirk. If he chose Haruno, Naruto would pester him until he changes his mind, though he can do it just to get back on the Uzumaki for sneaking into Hinata's room. _Hmm…not bad._

Yamanaka Ino would be a good choice too. But the girl was no doubt a blabbermouth. If she caught him whimpering in his sleep and calling out his brother's name, he knew that everybody in Konoha would know of his stupid nightmares.

"So…I expect for an answer within two days Sasuke-kun." Kakashi smiled at his former student behind his mask.

The Uchiha grunted. "I'll think about it…until tomorrow."

**-o-o-o-**

Later that night, Sasuke found himself climbing on Konoha Hospital's window. The scrolls and files still on his pocket as he made his way silently inside Hinata's room. It was already late and he was extra careful in case passing Anbus and Shinobi watch guards notice him.

The arrival of no brows and his sister made quite a stir. The Hyuuga elders were ecstatic with the visit that was intended for their heiress. He even heard a few murmured conversations about rumored weddings and some secret relationship between the Hyuuga princess and the Suna's kage. Even Shikamaru did not escape from gossips when he was found hanging out with Temari in a grilled resto.

Leave it to the locals to make things up.

Pulling himself up gracefully, he leaped and landed on the wooden floor without a sound. The lights were already out so he has to blink a few times to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. After his vision has improved, he saw Hinata on her bed, sleeping soundly.

He gritted his teeth when he saw the offensive jar on her side. He took a few steps nearer and noticed that beside the offensive object was another one of those bugs that the Aburame controls. With a smirk on his face, He took the jar on his right hand and the bug on the other.

Careful that no noise could be heard, he threw the bug outside the window and placed the jar on the sink. With a satisfied grunt, he returned beside the sleeping Hyuuga and sat on the soft mattress.

Letting his senses be engulfed by the smell of lavenders, he tried to ease his mind. He actually came here just to think and relax a bit. He knew it was weird but the Hyuuga's presence was soothing, her calming aura contagious. It helps clear his mind and think properly.

_Would I take the mission?_ He asked himself, placing both of his hands beside his head.

Beside him, Hinata stirred and wrapped an arm around his waist, still deep in her sleep.

**-o-o-o-**

_I wanted to write longer than this but I still wanted to think about the plot carefully…I am a little bit busy with exams so I am sorry if the chapter was not good enough for your liking…but still, reviews are appreciated. _

_-crazygurl12_


	15. Chapter 15

_I checked the story followers and I'm so happy! Believe me…I have been grinning stupidly the whole day…_

_Ps. Excuse the errors please. I am still having a hard time with past tense and present tense stuff…but I am studying about it…so hopefully, my second story would be better in grammar than this. __ (Visit the poll on my profile guys…so that I would know who my readers prefer to be paired with Hinata on the next story.)_

_Oh…by the way…there was one review asking if I am planning to write any lemon in the future chapters…and my answer is yes…if a lot of you wanted it…so please let me know._

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto…lol…only in my dreams._

Chapter Fifteen: A Mission to Kirikagure no Sato (part two)

Hinata buried her face deep on the comfortable warmth beside her. The night was cold and she cannot help but cling and tightened her arm around the _thing. _Giving a soft sigh, the heiress inhaled the intoxicating scent that wrapped her sense of smell, which even in her sleep muddled brain was giving her a hint of masculinity.

Staring at the small tattoo on her wrist, Sasuke Uchiha unconsciously traced the small mark with his finger, not minding that the slender arm around his waist tightened. The Hyuuga princess has buried her face on his side like it was some sort of pillow. Kakashi did not mention anything about removing the cursed mark from the Hyuuga; it made the Uchiha wonder what his sensei's plans about it.

Would he remove it after Hinata was out of the hospital?

Or would he let the Hyuuga have the cursed mark that could disable him anytime she wants?

_The hell with it._ He thought, closing his eyes and resting his head back. Taking a deep breath, he let his mind rest. Trying to forget his bloody past and melancholic present even just for tonight. Instinctively, one of his arms tightened around the Hyuuga, pulling the girl close to him.

Deep inside, Sasuke knew that his past was so filled with hatred and blood lust that simple gestures like this was new to him. The feeling confuses him and for a moment, his mind drifted back to the night when the Hyuuga heiress witnessed his nightmare-filled sleep. She has wiped the blood from his eyes so gently that his breath caught on his throat.

It looks like he found his own little light...and he would do anything to keep it.

Hinata sighed in her sleep and her head lolled to the side, making Sasuke looked at her proud nose and soft lips. The Uchiha stared for a moment, his eyes lingering on the soft curve of her mouth. Recalling how soft they were…

Slowly, he lowered his head.

Naruto was an idiot to let this one pass…

The moment he pressed his lips on her, the sleeping heiress stirred and woke up. At first, her hands moved from his chest to touch his face, trying to decipher what was happening and why was she starting to feel pressure on her lips.

Her covered eyes widened as everything sank in.

Her hands moved to push him off, he caught them and pinned both of them above her head, not breaking the contact with her lips. Hinata was starting to move but he stopped her with his body weight.

Sasuke has just decided to clear one thing before he leaves for the Kirikagure mission.

And that is to let her know that he she was already in his keeping…and anyone who dared to come in between would see his own life end before his very eyes.

The startled girl whimpered beneath him as he deepened the kiss.

_Good heavens_…Hinata thought. Is this a dream? Was she still asleep? Who is the intruder?

Slowly, he released the delicious contact and pressed his forehead against bandage ones, though he still held her hands in case she go berserk again. Good thing her chakra wasn't stable yet. Who knows what she will do to him with those gentle palms of hers. "Hinata…"

"You?" her voice was shocked when she recognized who it was. He can feel her hands turned into knuckles as her surprised features became rigid. She was breathing heavily; the unexpected kiss has left her quite breathless for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Why… did you…?"

"I can't help myself."

Hinata's mouth gaped open, her mind screaming about perverted ninjas and bloody murder. What does he think he was doing? Yes, he may be scary and dangerous compared to other ninjas but she just cannot let this one pass. Of all the times to lose her chakra…

"I…I can't believe you."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes turned serious. "It's not like the first time."

"It is!" She hissed, still conscious about passing medics. How could he say things like that? "Let go off me, Sasuke…and get off of me." Her heart was beating like crazy against her ribs. Even though she was angry, a part of her mind was observing the fact that Sasuke was holding her really close. It's not the first time that he made a contact like this, but being on _top_ of her was different.

Way different.

"No…I kissed you before. You were hallucinating back then."

Hinata stopped struggling and her brows furrowed. "Why are you saying this now?" She can't believe this Uchiha. How could he just come bounding into her room and tell her things like that? She was grateful for the efforts during his past visits…but why?

"I am confused too Hinata." Sasuke admitted, his obsidian eyes serious. There was a sincere but deadly glint in them, that if Hinata could only see at the moment, she would surely get lost in the dark depths that were staring at her face. "I am asking myself too." Sasuke eased both of her hands to her sides, never removing his forehead that was resting on top of hers. "But there is one thing that I am sure about…and that is to keep you by my side..." _And I would not hesitate to kill anyone who wanted to oppose me_. He added mentally, smirking as the Aburame's face, Naruto, and the Kazekage flashed inside his mind.

"I can't understand you Sasuke." Her voice was shaking. Was it fear?

She heard the Uchiha smirked. "Then that makes two of us."

**-o-o-o-**

"Where is Lee?" Neji asked as he flopped down on the large sofa. At the moment, he was at Tenten's house, being relieved of his Anbu duties for the day left him for a day off. Usually, he preferred to stay at the Hyuuga mansion to relax but the silent place reminds him of Hinata…and it makes him worried for he haven't seen his gentle cousin for more than two weeks now. He even lost count on the exact number of days… "I thought I would find him here."

Tenten placed two canned drinks on the coffee table in front of the Anbu captain. "Oh he's out there somewhere…screaming about everlasting youth with Guy-sensei or something…why don't you use your Byakugan to search him out?"

Neji eyed the girl, rejecting the suggestion. "You know I can't do that…Well…I could…but the things I'm going to see…" He let his words sink in. "You do _not_ want to know about it."

Konoha's weapon mistress laughed. "Oh I see…some private matters our citizens are up to?"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "And when did you start making jokes like that?"

Tenten smiled and sat next to her old teammate. "We are not kids anymore Neji…Of course I can make jokes like that so suck it up."

Neji shook his head, his brown hair whipping against the wind that came from the window behind them. "Sometimes…I just can't understand girls." He grabbed a canned drink and removes the lid, sniffing the fizzy liquid before taking a light swig.

"Really?...Oi, you are living with two girls all your life Neji."

"Hinata and Hanabi?" Neji frowned. "There are times that I cannot understand them too…"

"Talking about Hinata…the Kazekage and his sister really made a lot of effort to see her." Tenten said, opening the lid of her own canned drink. "Is it real that Gaara was asking for her hand in marriage?"

Neji's eyes almost became slits as he looked at the girl incredulously. "Who told you that?"

"Uhm…some local folks were talking about it. That's why I'm asking you…It confuses me too."

"No." Neji answered firmly. "It's just a rumor."

TenTen laughed. The male Hyuuga was sure touchy when talking about his gentle cousin. How sorry she was for the guy that would someday asked for Hinata's hand in marriage…The guy would surely experience the greatest hardship in his life. She was sure of it.

As the Anbu captain focused his attention on the container of his drink, the girl beside him stared quietly, recalling the day when he "died". How her mind turned blank back then, staring at his bloody body that was embalmed with wooden spikes from the Juubi. How ironic wasn't it? The girl that he once wanted to kill was the one whom he_ died_ protecting.

If the same event happened again, she was sure she was going to go insane. She can't lose Neji again…

"Hey Neji…" Tenten's said.

"Hm?"

"Did your scars from the war healed?" She asked, observing the Hyuuga's expression. She has never brought the topic before, knowing that it was still a heavy issue for all of Konoha eleven, but right now, she couldn't help herself.

Neji's face became pensive for a moment. "No…It was fully healed but there are scars."

The Anbu captain took his teammate's hand, placing it on his chest. After a few seconds, he guided it to his hard abdomen. "There…can you feel it?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Yes…Does it hurt?"

Neji shook his head. "No…Obito's rennigan did not just brought me back to life…It brought me back good as new." Dropping Tenten's hand, the white eyed male took another swig and leaned his head back. "It's only on the outside."

Before Tenten could say anything in response, there was an energetic knock on the door and someone was saying something about glorious youth and some sort of rivalry thing.

Neji sighed, putting his hand on his unmarked forehead. "No day off for me then."

The weapon mistress was already running to the door, smiling wide. When she opened it, one greenish blur grabbed her waist and hoisted her right up. The kunoichi yelp as she suddenly found herself sitting on someone's neck.

"My dear student!" Guy smiled at the girl sitting on his neck. "I just lost to Lee during our training and I made a wager to carry you around the village fifty times!"

Lee smiled, raising his thumbs up. "You can do it, Guy-sensei!"

"Sensei…" Tenten whined. "This is embarrassing."

As Tenten tried her best to change her sensei's mind about his chosen self punishment, the two green clothed Shinobis were saying something about honor in the name of youth and rivalry. She saw Neji stood and walked to the door, crossing his arms as he watched the three with amusement.

"Neji… helped me out here please." Tenten begged the only person who was decent and rational enough to stop the two. She love Guy and Lee…but this sort of thing was embarrassing for an eighteen year old girl, may she be a deadly kunoichi or not.

Neji looked at the two, his face grim. "Lee…Sensei…"

Both men stopped from whatever they are saying and looked at the Hyuuga genius while Tenten sighed, relieved. She knew that rescue was on the way. She wouldn't have to endure being carried by her overzealous teacher around the village like some little kid.

"I know you can do it…in the name of youth." Neji said.

Tenten's jaw dropped while the rest cheered. She looked at the person who betrayed her. "I can't believe you." Oh, just wait till she get her hands on her weapon carrier scroll…all three would be sorry…Neji most of all.

Hyuuga Neji shrugged, giving his red faced teammate a smile.

"In the name of youth!" Maito Guy raised his fist as he ran with the embarrassed female on his neck, screaming about good old times and of course…the indestructible power of youth.

**-o-o-o-**

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto's hands turned into fists as he looked at his best friend with an angry face. "You choose Sakura to be your partner for the mission?" He has heard the order just a few hours ago while he was eating with Kiba in Ichiraku's ramen. The news scared the wits out of him especially when the loudmouth Inouzuka joked about Sakura's fan girl days when they were kids.

Tossing his extra pouch of sharp kunai inside his pack, Sasuke zipped the bag close. "A medic is needed Naruto."

"Then choose Ino." The blonde demanded.

"I already chose Sakura. She agreed didn't she?"

"Damnit Sasuke…why her?"

The dark haired Shinobi smirked. "Idiot."

"Aww…Sasuke!" Naruto raised his hands in exasperation. He continued to whine about dangerous journeys and winded out a long list of other medics that he thought was a good replacement for the pink haired medic.

Checking his sword for any damage, he returned it to the white sheath and placed it beside his pack. "Why don't you try to pester Gaara for once and leave me alone?" He glared at the blonde. Sasuke doesn't need any of this. For a moment, he regretted his decision. Maybe he should have chosen the Yamanaka instead. "He's still in Konoha was he not?"

He shook his head silently as Naruto whined. He did not pay any attention to his best friend for he was busy fixing and organizing his pack for the said journey that was going to start before sunrise. His head was thinking a lot of things, and Naruto's loud mouth did not help. The journey to Kiri was not an easy one, and Sakura was tough enough to go head to head in pace and endurance with him.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke eyed the blonde. "Have you seen Aburame Shino?"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto answered, irritated and annoyed. He was still angry at Sasuke for choosing Sakura. He made mental calculations to learn a few medical techniques so that someday, when events like this happened again, he would be able to accompany the pink haired kunoichi in medical missions. Damn Kakashi-sensei for choosing Sasuke instead of him. He would be more than happy to take the mission.

"I need to talk to him."

"What for?"

"It's none of your business Naruto. Have you seen him?"

If the idea of Sasuke looking for the bug wielder can raise curiosity, Naruto did not pound on it more than he should. He was more concerned with his girlfriend going on a two month mission with the young man she so desperately loves in the past. "I saw him in training ground six." He answered grudgingly.

"Hm."

Sasuke tightened the purple rope around his waist. He has changed his high collared black shirt and pants with his usual get up when he was still a rogue Shinobi. The white upper clothing was open at the center, revealing his chest area. Naruto looked at it disapprovingly.

The Jinchuriiki mumbled something about seductive plans and vulgar clothes that the sharingan user finally lost his patience. With a blur of Sasuke's hand, Naruto soon found himself on the floor, holding his head in the area which his best friend has pounded.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke only shook his head. Naruto may be stronger and smarter than before, but sometimes, he was just not using his head. "I said no harm will come to Sakura." He scolded the whiskered blonde that was glaring daggers at him.

After a few more exchange of words and hard fists, the two finally manage to make up a deal. Naruto agreed that no more disagreement would come from him as long as Sasuke stays a good one meter away from the kunoichi for the rest of the mission. Being the level headed one, Sasuke agreed. Not really paying attention but as long as Naruto would shut his mouth, the better.

**-o-o-o-**

"What?" Kakashi almost fell from his chair at the proposal that was from the Hyuuga elder in front of him. "I…don't know what to say."

He was actually waiting for Sasuke for more instructions with his S-class mission when one Hyuuga elder demanded to talk to him about a certain "proposal". He said he was a spokesperson for the elders of the Hyuuga clan. When they were starting the conversation, out of coincidence, Gaara entered the office.

It was then that things started to get out of hand.

When the sand kage excused himself, the elder actually pulled him inside. Insisting that his proposal includes the Kage, in which Kakashi raised an eyebrow. After listening to the Hyuuga elder's proposal, both village leaders were quite surprised.

"You are proposing for an arranged marriage." Kakashi said the words like he was talking to a child. A few seconds later and the copy ninja realized that he was talking with a respected council member. "And you are asking for Gaara-san to be the groom?"

"Hai." The male elder clarified. He looked at the young kazekage, observing his emotionless face. "If the Kazekage agrees…it would be a win and win situation for both sides. Not only for the clan but Konoha will benefit with the union."

"And who is the bride exactly? " Kakashi asked, though he has already one person in mind.

"Our future heiress….lady Hinata. Kazekage-sama's visit to our future clan matriarch has not escaped us…and that's when the council elders thought that they are a good match. After all, we cannot let the Nara clan have the advantage of future connections with the sand." The elder's white eyes glinted with slyness. "Everyone knows that Shikaku's son has some mutual relationship with the sand princess…"

The copy ninja looked at Gaara's face apologetically. "Gaara-san's visit is for pure village matter only. He wanted to check on the emissaries that were ordered to take the peace scroll back to Konoha…And did Hinata-chan know about this said proposal?"

The elder shook his head. "No, everything about this is confidential. Only the elders know about the matter…but if it is for the village and her clan, Hiashi's elder daughter would have to agree."

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment as headache was about to start. Dealing with clans and their political laws sometimes just get the best out of him. "I don't know what to say."

"Well…If the Kazekage agrees…there would be no problem "The elder Hyuuga gave Gaara a sideway glance. "Do you agree?" He asked, pointedly at the silent leader beside him. For the whole meeting, Gaara has been silent, his face never betraying a single emotion.

"I don't agree." A cold and deadly voice answered. The room was suddenly filled with undeniable killing aura that even Kakashi and Gaara has to be on their guard.

Both three men stopped and looked at the person that was standing behind them. They are so engulfed with the conversation that all three did not notice the two shinobis who was standing near the door.

"Sasuke…Naruto." Kakashi said, his eyes darting to Gaara who has risen from his chair to looked at the two. Sasuke's eyes were deadly cold. For a moment, The Hokage thought that he saw his eyes turned red.

Naruto's face was hard as he looked at the elder Hyuuga. "A proposal that Hinata-chan doesn't know?"

"T-this was supposed to be a private matter."

Naruto eyed the elder meaningfully. "Gomenasai for intruding into your clan's private matter Hyuuga-san…but Hinata-chan is my friend…and Gaara too. I don't want them to be forced into anything they don't want."

The elder looked scared when his eyes stared into Sasuke's dark orbs. There are no words that escaped from his mouth, but the aura that surrounds the Uchiha was so deadly it almost made him breathless. Inhaling a large gulp of air, he faced Naruto. "We are not forcing them into anything…it is just a proposal. If Gaara-sama agrees…then everything is settled."

"I still don't agree." Sasuke's eyes were ice cold. "And I won't permit it."

Kakashi stood up and decided to interrupt in case the argument would turn into a more violent one. "Hey now…" The copy nin plastered a smile on his face, though he was feeling otherwise. "Let's talk about this in a proper way. So before anything else,let's asked Gaara-san first about his opinion."

All eyes turned on the sand leader, waiting for an answer.

-o-o-oo-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Two months later…**

Hinata threw her shuriken with grace and precision that Kiba has to clap his hands in awe. Beside him, Akamaru yelped happily, joining his master's enthusiasm in watching his teammate practice. It's been more than a month when the heiress was permitted to return back to her normal kunoichi life. She has regained her normal chakra flow and kekkei genkai a few days after Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno left for a mission in Kirikagure.

Beside Kiba, Shino Aburame crossed his arms and nodded encouragingly when Hinata looked in his direction for approval. The smile on her face was so refreshing that the usually cold Aburame's lips twitched behind his high collar.

It has been great to see her back in their midst. Everyone was so ecstatic when she was released from the hospital. The moment Hinata stepped out of the building; she was bombarded with warm embrace and smiles from the people who knows her best. He remembered Neji looking the happiest he has seen him in years and Naruto was grinning the whole day. Kiba has shed a few tears and embraced Hinata the longest.

In these happy thoughts, one memory flashed inside Shino's mind. Nobody was in it, except for him and Sasuke Uchiha the night before he left with Sakura. He never mentioned it to anyone and he intended to keep the memory to himself.

" _Watch over Hinata." The Uchiha demanded._

"_You don't have to tell me." Shino answered dryly._

"_Watch over her while I am gone, Aburame…I will take back the responsibility when I return."_

Another yelp from Akamaru relieved Shino from his thoughts. He watched as another shuriken star landed with a soft thud on one of the practice logs.

"Good job Hinata…no wonder your already back on the Anbu." Kiba grinned.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun." Hinata answered with a gentle smile. "I am hungry…why don't we eat something?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kiba asked.

"Uhmm…I made tempura and sushi. If you want, we could get some in the house."

Kiba raised his fist in the air. Hinata's cooking was one of the best he has tasted all his life. "Now you're talking!"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter…some who hates me for skipping a few scenes…please bear with me. All will be revealed in the next chapter…including Gaara-kun's answer with the wedding proposal. _

_Sorry if the chapter was not good enough. I have a feeling it's not as exciting…I still have projects so I am a little busy…Gomenasai._


	16. chapter 16

_-So…I updated after a few days because there are readers who cannot wait for Gaara-san's answer and what happened within those two months…__ Seriously guys…I never thought I have a lot of readers who like GaaraHina. I mean, I never intended for them to have any chemistry in the . (gotta warn you…there are lot of flashbacks in this chap!)_

_-oh…by the way. Its Kirigakure…not Kirikagure. My bad…sorry._

_-oh…and THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER._

_Ps. Italized sentences or paragraphs are usually thoughts or flashbacks. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…_

Chapter Sixteen: You are mine

The lights in front of the Anbu Black Ops building just behind the Hokage tower were already turned on, giving Hinata's face an eerie shadowy appearance as she entered the place. She walked in the dark corridor and stopped in front of a rectangular opening with the sign "Equipments" placed just above it. An Anbu was on guard and she bowed her head in greeting. "I'm here for my equipments. My last one was destroyed in an explosion."

"Good to see you back on the Anbu." The masked nin bowed his head in respect to the Hyuuga heiress. "I'll get your new equipment. Please wait."

"Hai."

After a few minutes, the Anbu came back with a box in hand. He gave it to the blue haired nin and Hinata thanked him before leaving the building. She hurried her pace and leaped on one of the rooftops, following the direction of the Hyuuga district. She needs to change into her uniform for her Anbu team was on guard duty tonight. How wonderful she felt, being back on the field where she can help ensure peace inside the village.

As the Hyuuga bounded silently on Konoha's rooftops, her eyes darted on the Anbu mask inside the open box. It looked like a cat, with purple and blue marks on it. It was different from her last one, the mask that Sasuke destroyed on their way to Suna. He never mentioned why he hated the sight of Anbu masks, though she guessed that there was a deeper meaning to it. She has been with Sasuke enough to know that he like to keep things to himself, letting everyone see his tough side and never his vulnerabilities.

Talking about Sasuke, the last time she has seen him was the night that he…

Hinata's face turned bright red as she tried to remove the scene that was starting to form inside her mind. Every time that she unconsciously thought about the Uchiha, she cannot help but drift back on the night of their encounter.

"_Then that makes two of us."_

_She got to admit that she was scared of him right now. She has never been kissed and the fact that he admitted that they have done it before confuses her. She also cannot comprehend the words that came out of his mouth._

_He intended to keep her by his side? What does he mean by that?_

_The fact that his face was still inches from her was making her dizzy, His breath bathing her face in a warm and intoxicating sort of way. Sasuke did not remove his forehead from her yet._

"_I really cannot understand you right now…Sasuke-kun." She managed to say. _

_He smirked, their nose touching. "You're as oblivious as Naruto aren't you?"_

"Hinata-chan!"

The kunoichi was pulled out from the memory and looked at the direction of the caller. She already knew who it was just by his orange chakra signature. The Kyuubi's chakra is so strong that sometimes, Hinata admitted that she was overwhelmed by it.

Just a few meters away from her, perched on a different rooftop was Naruto Uzumaki. He waved at her and closed their distance by just a few leaps. "Where are you going?"

Hinata showed him the box. "My team is on guard duty tonight. How about you Naruto-kun?"

"I got to go to Kakashi-sensei." The young Uzumaki answered. With a swift glance that the heiress failed to notice, Naruto observed how different she looked when he visited her in the hospital. She was more radiant, healthy, and…beautiful. "D-class mission. Nothing important."

Naruto was one of the few people who have an idea about the Hyuuga council's plans of an arranged marriage for Hinata. He never mentioned it to anyone, since Kakashi warned him not to, but he can't help but ponder upon the said meeting, making him angry at the Hyuuga elders for being so manipulative. Someday, when he will become Hokage, he would really give them a piece of his mind.

"Oh I see…"

The blonde scratched his head. "Say Hinata…do you have any idea when Sasuke and Sakura are going back? It's already two months since they left."

Hinata shook her head, her face heating up again when the Uzumaki mentioned the Uchiha's name.

"I have no idea." She answered. "But Kiri is very far from here. It will take days before reaching Konoha." She looked at the blonde's disappointed face. "Do not worry Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan is with Sasuke… He will protect her."

**-o-o-o-**

"The reports that I have received in accordance to our joint medical project are all positive." Mei Terumi smiled at the pink haired Konohan in front of her. "Konoha is very kind to lend us a hand in our medical field."

Sakura returned the smile. She had grown fond of the Mizukage for the past two months. The red haired Kiri queen was kind enough to see for their every need, though she got to admit that Mei was not so happy at first with idea of Sasuke Uchiha being in her territory.

Sasuke on the other hand was stoic. The disapproving stares of some Kirikagure shinobis and political officials did not falter him or affected his proud demeanor. If anything, Sakura suspected that he was even amused and a little proud that a lot of Kiri's ninja fears him.

"We are happy to help. Besides, the medical nins here are very competent." Sakura replied, her eyes glancing at the dark haired Shinobi that was sitting on the windowsill, not bothering to join in the conversation. He was looking outside the window and his face a picture of deep thought. For the past two months, everywhere she is, the Uchiha was there. Even if he doesn't talk much, he still helped her with the medical program.

There are times that she can't stop herself from thinking the "what if's" if Sasuke did not left the village for revenge. Could he give her a chance back then?

Or Ino?

Or would he fall for someone with a more regal upbringing like Hinata Hyuuga?

She has moved on from her past feelings alright…and she now loves Naruto, but somehow…being with a past love can make a girl think like that. Sakura figured that it was because Sasuke was as recluse as he was before. Nobody could help themselves not to think about the possibilities and the "what if's" about him…

"Sakura…are you alright?" Mei Terumi asked. The rosette's face was blank and it looks like her mind was elsewhere.

Blinking, Sakura touched her forehead. "Gomenasai. I have a lot inside my mind right now. The projects and medicines…patients…" Sakura felt guilty for lying. But sometimes, it just cannot be helped. "I just wanted to reach our quota before we left."

"I understand." The Mizukage answered. "And I am sorry for keeping you so long here. Its past two months now neh?"

"Hai. Two months and a week."

"Very well then…I think it's time for both of you to return back to Konoha. You have done your part here…" Mei gave a passing glance at the Uchiha. "I am thankful for both of you."

After the conversation with the Kage, both Konohans left the office and found themselves walking side by side on Kiri's misty road. It leads to the inn that Mei has generously arranged for them to stay. Local folks looked at them and some even gave a passing smile or greeting. During their first week here, some of the locals are not happy with the Uchiha but the help he has given for two months almost paid up for it. The angry stares became stoic, after a few more weeks, it turned into preserved but well intended smiles.

"We are going home Sasuke." Sakura was the one to break the silence.

Sasuke looked at his old teammate and current partner by the side of his eye. "Yes."

**-o-o-o-**

Adjusting her new mask, Hinata's white orbs trailed over the peg where her Konohan forehead protector hung. It was not new like the rest of her gear. In fact, it was the same one that she has worn ever since she was just a starting student at the academy.

Gaara has returned it to her before he and Temari returned to Suna.

She took the forehead protector and tied it to its usual place by her neck. She tried wearing it once like Naruto on her forehead but her sister has told her that without her bangs, she looked different. Neji agreed.

As she tied it securely, she recalled the day when Gaara-san has returned it to her.

"_I intend to keep this, but I know it would serve you more." Gaara took one of her hands and let her fingers trail the thing he was holding. The cold metal was familiar beneath her skin._

"_My…forehead protector. How…how did you…"_

"_Temari's men found it when they were on the site that you were ambushed."_

_She bowed her head low. "Arigatou." She said sincerely. Her forehead protector was important to her. It was her very first and she intended to wear it proudly until her last breath. Be it of old age or an honorable Shinobi death. "Arigatou for all the trouble."_

_Gaara placed the metal protector in her hands. "For an heiress of a powerful clan…you are not what I expected you to be."_

"_Yes. I am not strong enough to be-"_

"_That's not what I mean." Gaara cut her words politely. "If anything, you are above everything I expected you to be."_

_Hinata cocked her head to the side, quite unsure of what to say. Was he giving her a compliment?_

"_A-arigatou...?" She hasn't noticed it, but her words came out as a question._

"_You will make a fine clan head." She heard the kage's footsteps and the gentle creak of an opening door. "Your future husband would be very lucky Hinata…"_

Bringing herself to get out of the memory, Hinata fastened the sword on her back, satisfied that her new gear fitted her well. Opening the window of her room, she let the cold wind play with her hair before leaping out of the house and proceed to the direction of her usual watch post.

When she was given her own watch station during her first week in the Anbu, how glad she was about the place that was assigned to her.

The light post that was just behind Kurenai-sensei's house.

Her old team captain was busy with her current life as a mother to the late Asuma's child. When she was out of the hospital, Kurenai was one of the people who were waiting for her. Hinata even found out later that she sends Shikamaru and Kiba almost every day just to check with any news about her condition.

Poor Kurenai-sensei. If Asuma was still alive today, their family would have been a very happy one.

When she arrived at her station, she silently merged into the shadows and watched the night became more late and cold, checking in and out every now and then for safety purposes. Somehow, a bug has landed itself on her shoulder without her noticing it.

She smiled behind the mask when she recognized that it was a beetle with chakra.

"Guarding me while I am guarding the village, Shino-kun?" She whispered and strokes the bug with a finger. "Arigatou."

Somewhere in the Aburame compound, Shino moved from his futon to rest on his side. "Always…" He muttered as he buried his face on his pillow.

**-o-o-o-**

Shifting his position, Sasuke covered his face with his left arm. He was inside his assigned room and was supposed to be sleeping.

But nightmares really have a knack on keeping him up sometimes.

"Even in my sleep?" He mumbled and accepted the fact that sleep was not a luxury he cannot avail tonight. Slowly, the Uchiha opened his red eyes. He has activated his Sharingan in his sleep and he felt foolish for doing so. He has promised himself to move on from the past and to continue his brother's will, but somehow, the past still haunts him like a thief at night.

Getting up, he grabbed his shirt that was beside him and put in on. His head was starting to ache so he decided to open the window and let Kiri's moist air bathe his face. When he peeped outside, he can only see the lights and a few rooftops. The mist was so thick that it was impossible to see much.

Placing himself on the windowsill, he smirked as a certain longing was starting to tugged at him.

He never knew that the scent of lavenders was addictive…

Unconsciously, his mind pictured out an image of a certain Anbu with long indigo locks. She was looking at him with those beautiful white eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

_She should be fully recovered by now. _He thought as he let the mental image drift away. He was sure that the Aburame and Inouzuka would be watching her closely. Too close for his liking but he cannot blame them anyway. Hinata was their childhood friend and teammate. It was normal for them to be protective of her. Hell, he was not even her teammate but he suddenly found himself putting the heiress under his protection.

Her cousin would watch over her too. Somehow, he has a feeling that Neji Hyuuga would be his greatest problem in the future…

_The hell with it._ Sasuke thought as he runs his fingers through his dark hair.

**-o-o-o-**

From a tree branch, a masked Anbu with long indigo hair landed on the soft ground silently. Looking around in case someone was watching, she stealthily walked to the large ancestral mansion that has a large banner of the Uchiha insignia. The compound was dark and no sound can be heard except for the singing of night insects.

With a sign, Hinata stared at the huge door and imagined how Sasuke Uchiha's parents were murdered in this place. It brought shivers on her skin. When Sasuke returned, the whole Uchiha district was given to him, being the sole survivor of the mighty clan, he was the only remaining heir.

_What are you doing Hinata? _The Hyuuga asked herself, unmoving from the spot she was standing. She has entered the mansion once; it was when she was assigned for guard duty. The whole place, she recalled, was very huge but tidy. Apparently, the current owner was meticulous in his property.

Her visit to the abandoned district was quite unplanned. She was just passing by on her way to the Hokage tower when she unconsciously stopped on her tracks. A few seconds later, she found herself standing in front of a large house. It was like a force that she cannot avoid but follow.

She has a feeling though…that maybe…just maybe…she could find some answers here. Clues could help her…small hints that could ease her mind from the questions that never failed to make her head ache when she pondered about it too long.

Her white orbs glued to the sign of the banner, she let it dropped on her wrist as she removed her black glove to see the identical mark tattooed on her skin. The insignia was very small; some would not even notice it with just a single glance. Not one of her friends noticed it yet. For some reason, she suspected that Kakashi did not tell anyone about the mark except for a few trusted Shinobi. Maybe Guy-sensei was one of them…or Naruto-kun maybe?

Rubbing the _cursed_ mark with her other hand, she let one memory flashed inside her mind. It was before the Uchiha has released his hold on her and left the hospital room, leaving her with a lot of questions. Questions that has bothered her for the past two months…

"_Sasuke…" She was hyperventilating now. She really wanted to move away from his touch…it burns her and she was afraid that she would faint, her body was already lacking of oxygen. She has stopped breathing a few seconds ago. How her mind reeled at the moment._

_Removing the contact of their foreheads, she heard him smirked. "Breathe Hinata."_

_She took a large gulp of air._

"_You're…too…heavy." She managed to say. It was actually a foolish last resort excuse. Maybe it would work? She was desperate. This was way far than she can take…way far._

_The Uchiha chuckled low. The masculine sound of his voice sent shivers deep in her spine. "Nice try."_

"_I have the curse mark." She was shocked at the words that came out of her own mouth._

"_Then use it."_

_She hesitated and heard another low chuckle which brought the same effects on her like the first time. "The curse mark can make you control me anytime you want Hinata…" Then his taunting voice changed into a more serious one. In fact, the most serious she has ever heard him use on her. "Let's just say that while you're the owner of the mark…__**you own me**__."_

_She did not say anything. For some reason, her instincts tell her to wait for the next words that he was going to say._

_She was right. Sasuke was not finished yet…but the next words that came out of his mouth made her wish that she did not follow her instincts. It made her wish that she has cut him off._

"_I'm just returning the favor…If you own me…Then it's just fair to say that I own you too Hyuuga."_

A soft thud beside her brought her back to reality. She was too occupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice the sudden flare of chakra next to her. Tilting her head to the side, she saw a lean Anbu already standing there, checking her out behind the mask with eyes the same as her own.

_Nii-san._

"What are you doing here?" Neji winced as he left out his usual "Hinata-sama". She was on Anbu duty today and he cannot mention her name, unless they are inside some secured location like the Hokage's office.

"I am just passing by." Hinata answered, blinking behind the mask and tilting her head up to meet Neji's eyes. She was not as tall as Neji and her vision would be just on the same level as his chest. "How about you?"

"I sense your chakra…" The male Hyuuga looked around the silent compound. He did not like that his cousin has come her alone. The place gives off a feeling of abandonment and spilled blood. "Where are you heading to Anbu…sama?"

Behind her mask, Hinata suppressed a giggle. Her Nii-san can never help himself in saying honorifics. "I am going to the Hokage's office."

"Then I will accompany you on your way." Neji took one of her gloved hand, pulling her away from the dark place.

**-o-o-o-**

Temari watched as her brother buried his nose with paper works. His desk was filled with it and her head ache with just one look at the organized files. She was inwardly thanking whoever placed Gaara on the position of being the Kage. She was his advisor, but paper works just doesn't seem to suite her. She has a short temper concerning these kinds of things. The fan lady prefers to work on the field, using her physical skills.

It's been more than months now since they returned from their little trip to Konoha. The sand princess was glad that she was able to see old friends and comrades again, especially Nara Shikamaru. The only thing that bothers her was the way her brother acted the moment they returned.

It was as if he has left something behind.

She knew about the Hyuuga clan's marriage proposal a few days before they left, but is that what bothers Gaara? She was not sure. Her brother never really troubled himself with things like that. He was smart and very logical.

With raised eyebrows, she crossed the room and sat on one of the chairs that faced the brick haired Kazekage. Gaara seems oblivious to her presence, since he never looked up from the files, he did not even twitch.

"You are going to drown yourself with those papers Gaara."

"I am picking the right Shinobi for the right tasks Temari."

"Say…little brother…" Temari said as a sly glint passed on her eyes. She was rewarded when Gaara looked up from the paper works, focusing his attention to her. She was sure that he was annoyed, his heavily lidded eyes says so. "Why did you turn down Hinata-chan?"

The kage's eyes turned into slits.

_Bingo._

Her suspicions were right. There's no way that Gaara was this touchy if it did not bother him.

"I did not turn Hyuuga-san down."

"You did." Temari pushed her luck. She knew that Gaara was not a person to be messed when he was annoyed, but she can't help herself to prod him a little bit more."You declined the offer remember? And I think…" She let her voice trail off for emphasis. "That is what has been bothering you ever since we returned little brother."

"As I said, I did not turn Hyuuga-san down. I just did the right thing." Gaara looked at his sister who was looking very mischievous. "It doesn't bother me."

"You like her?" Temari asked.

"I did not say anything like that."

"You have given her Suna's priceless golden sand. I never saw you done it before."

Gaara looked at his sister incredulously. Was her usually boyish sister playing matchmaker? This is so not like Temari. "It's a gift. If you haven't seen me done it before then consider it the first."

"I like her." Temari finally declared.

"Hyuuga-san is very _likable_."Gaara buried his face deep on the papers again, his annoyed feeling forgotten. He figured that an argument with his sister was not worth it. He was a man of a few words after all, and Temari a woman of thousands…She would eventually win if it comes to a verbal fight. "Even Uchiha Sasuke does."

_Now that's a different story. _Temari thought. "Hm…It's weird that you noticed."

Hidden behind the papers, the young kazekage smirked. "Well…the Uchiha said it on my face."

**-o-o-o-**

**(Sasuke's Return)**

Taking a step on Konoha's forest territories made Haruno Sakura smile. It's been days since they started the travel and she was unbelievably tired and thirsty. Making a mental note to take a very long bath the moment she reached the village, her green eyes stole a glance from the young man who was bounding next to her.

Uchiha Sasuke never looked like he has traveled for days. Sure, his hair was a little unkempt and dusty, his clothes dirty and wrinkled, but why can he still look so handsome? If anything else, the dirty and ragged look made him look more…sexy?

With a grimace, Sakura created a mental image of herself. She probably looked like a hag right now. She hasn't combed her hair for days nor changed her clothes. How she envy the sharingan user and his good looking genes.

Unknown to her, her swift glance did not missed Sasuke's observant eyes. He observed silently as she tried to untangle the locks of her hair and wipe dust from her face and arms.

"You look fine."

Sakura stopped and her head snapped to the side where he was. "R-really?"

The Uchiha responded with a curt nod.

When they approached the village gates, the six Anbu guards let them in without a word. They may still be suspicious of Sasuke but Sakura's presence was enough to pacify them. Using the rooftops in exchange for tree branches, both filthy members of team seven bounded to the direction of the Hokage's office.

"I am glad to see both of you are safe and sound." Kakashi's eyes twinkled at the sight of his beloved students. "Filthy…but safe." When they entered the place, Kakashi was reading one of his favorite trashy novels. He closed the orange book and returned it to his pocket.

The pinkette rolled her eyes while Sasuke snorted.

"This is the report Kakashi-sensei, everything that you need to know about the mission is right here." Sakura placed the sealed scroll on his desk. "Mei Terumi-sama also sends her gratitude."

The copy nin nodded thoughtfully. "I won't keep you any longer…I know both of you are very tired." Kakashi placed the scroll inside one of his desk drawers, checking first if he has opened the right one. He would not want the Kiri scroll to be left with the rest of his Icha-Icha collection.

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk where the door was. It seems like the Hokage has given them permission to leave.

"Oh….before you leave, can I have a word with you Sasuke?"

" I'll go ahead then."Too tired to ask for questions, Sakura decided to leave the two. Her mind was too occupied with the idea of fresh water, clean clothes, aromatic soups and Naruto. Maybe they are just going to discuss more missions and stuff…"See you around Sasuke…Kakashi-sensie." She said before hurrying out.

"What?" Sasuke asked rather harshly when the Haruno left. He was tired and he wanted to wash the grime off his body. It's been days since he has experienced a proper bath. What was Kakashi going to say that can't wait until he was well rested and clean?

This better be good.

Kakashi eyed the grumpy Shinobi with interest and undeniable mischief. "Well…I think you already have an idea about what I'm going to say Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha was impatient. He tapped his foot on the wooden floor and glared at the silver haired Hokage. He was smiling at him under the mask. The older one gestured for him to take a seat, he declined. "Just get on with it."

"Aa…" Kakashi said knowingly. "Let's be fast about it then." He folded both of his gloved hands under his chin, resting it on the desk. "You made quite a scene before you left Sasuke."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Kakashi knew he have hit a spot.

"Got to admit…I almost lost my wits when you pulled Gaara-san's collar just to let him see your sharingan in all its glory." The copy nin shook his head. "It would have been a mess if we lost a very powerful ally you know…"

"No brows can fight. I won't be able to finish him off with just that."Sasuke answered. Recalling how the Kazekage calmly replied with his own cold stare.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You are acting strange than you usually do, Sasuke."

The Uchiha was silent. Somehow, his attention was diverted to the icha-icha volume three pocket book that was on Kakashi's desk. The book really has interesting pictures. The Hokage followed his gaze and smiled. "I could let you borrow that if you want."

"I am not interested in porn."

"Then let's get back on track." Kakashi took the pocket book and hid it under the stack of messy files on his desk. "You like Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke answered with a glare.

"And to think that she carries you mark and all…"

"What is it to you?"

"Oh nothing…it's just that the Hyuuga council have been pestering me about your little disagreement about the marriage proposal they devised." The copy nin answered nonchalantly. "And now…they demand that you gave an explanation with your actions."

"Hm."

"And I assume that you have a very good one on your sleeve Sasuke."

**-o-o-o-**

Leaping against the wind, Hinata felt a certain kind of freedom as she tried to quicken her pace. Earlier today, she received her first b-rank mission after her recovery. The mission took her a day to finish for she needed to check the weakening barriers of the village and mend it herself. Hatake Kakashi taught her a certain kind of jutsu to do it. How honored she was, that he trusted her enough to let her know how the village barriers worked. The mission was chakra consuming but other than that, she was satisfied that she finished the job without delay.

Glancing at the sky, she clicked her tongue when she realized that it's was getting dark. It would still be a good fifteen minutes before she could reach the Hyuuga compound and she won't make it before the night finally consumes the village. Finally, she decided to take a short cut and followed the direction which leads to the Uchiha compound. As usual, her thoughts drifted back to the clan's lone survivor and her cheeks heated up.

_It's just a shortcut…It's just a shortcut_. Hinata reminded herself.

When she reached the Uchiha clan's territory, she tried to focus her attention solely on her way and nothing else, but when her eyes took a sweeping glance of the compound where she knew Sasuke Uchiha occupies, she noticed something very strange.

There was a flicker of very powerful chakra.

Stopping on her tracks, she adjusted the mask on her face and looked around, letting her eyes sweep the area for the second time. Was it just a passing Shinobi? Why was it inside the mansion? She cannot tell for the chakra was gone as fast as it has appeared.

It was as if the chakra signature has been purposely concealed.

Her suspicions rising, she silently landed on the ground and tried to conceal her own chakra. The chakra signature was so strong that she needed to be on her guard no matter what.

Nobody usually comes here, and as far as she knew, Uchiha Sasuke was still on a mission in Kirigakure. The compound should be empty.

What if there was an intruder?

Her hands crept to the hilt of her sword and in a blur; Hinata was already standing on the rooftop of the mansion. She found an open window and she used it as an entrance way to enter the huge house. She wanted to use her Byakugan but decided to investigate first. It was not worth it to see what the whole village was doing at this time; her vision can cover up a good eighty kilometers from where she stood. Privacy was the local's rights too.

The house was dark and quite. Unsheathing her sword, she began to look for the owner of the powerful chakra signature.

Uchiha Sasuke wrapped the thick white towel around his waist as he opened the bathroom door, feeling refreshed and good. He was not dirty anymore and that lifted his mood as he ran his fingers on his damp hair. He noticed that it was already dark and realized that he has stayed inside the bathroom longer than he thought.

Suddenly, his eyes turned into slits.

His keen sense of hearing just heard a sound of soft Shinobi sandals. It was very light and one could almost mistake it for nothing.

But his Shinobi sense tells him otherwise.

If it was Naruto, the blonde would not bother himself in sneaking. He would just barge in as he usually does. Whoever that was, just came inside uninvited.

Using the darkness for his own advantage, he backed himself on the wall where he would be unnoticeable.

He waited.

Hinata slowly made her way downstairs where she heard movements. Her body was already tensed in anticipation of what was about to come. She just used half of her chakra earlier, so she must rely mostly on her taijutsu skills if ever she would be facing an enemy.

Carefully advancing on the room that looks like a kitchen, she heard the soft trickle of water from the bathroom.

_Someone used the bathroom?_ The heiress thought, a little amused despite of the situation she was in.

She did not have to time to ponder about it though, for a sudden movement from her right alerted her. Out of pure instinct, she leaped a few feet away from the source of movement, the metal of her sword glimmered wickedly in the dark room.

Out from the shadows, a silhouette emerged.

With a blur that even her eyes failed to follow, the dark figure moved again, this time on her direction. She gasped as she was pushed back, knocking her to the wooden wall. The force knocked the catlike mask off her face and it clattered loudly on the floor.

Collecting herself from the surprise attack, she tried to counter it by a few deadly slash of her sword. It made the attacker backed a few steps away. Seizing her chance, she pursued the intruder out of the kitchen into another room.

But then…somebody turned on the lights.

"Hinata?"

She stops brandishing the deadly metal and her brows furrowed. "S-Sasuke?"

**-o-o-o-**

_So here ends the chap…excuse the errors guys, I do not edit. _

_Oh please review…(puppy eyes) I would be very happy if you do. .._

_-crazygurl12_


	17. Chapter 17

_Aww guys…the reviews from the last chapter are all awesome! It fueled me up to pick my laptop and write this chapter. __ Arigatou…_

_-yeah…sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger from last chap, I just could not help myself…though I noticed that every time I left you guys with cliffhangers, that's the time when I get lots of reviews!. lol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. .Yada._

_**-o-o-o-**_

Chapter Seventeen: Her Reason to Blush (part one)

Hinata's white orbs widened as she stared at the person who was standing in front of her. His hair still damp and his half naked body still wet. In his right arm was a large wound that was already bleeding, staining the white towel around his waist.

Still clutching the hilt of her sword, she felt her heartbeat increases its pace, thumping wildly against her chest.

_Oh boy…_

"Hinata…" The voice made her shiver and she felt her knees starting to shake. Was this some kind of trick? _Good heavens. _She thought as Sasuke frowned at her. Apparently, she was not the only one that was also surprised with this unexpected encounter.

"Sasuke…" She almost whispered, her body frozen on the spot. How could it be…? "You…you're here?"

"This is my house."

"I mean…you already came back from the mission? I…I did not know."

She heard him snort. "And the first thing that you did was stabbed me with your sword."

Hinata's breathing started to became heavy, her eyes resting on the painful slash on his arm. "Go-Gomenasai…I was passing by and…and I thought that it was some intruder. So I checked…The lights are off so I thought…" She trailed off as she saw him clutch his wounded arm to stop the bleeding.

With carefully concealed expression, Sasuke watched as the Hyuuga's face registered something that looks like panic and confusion. Her eyes were darting on his face and into the wound. She was also starting to look pale and her breathing was heavy. It was like something was stuck on her throat.

When he initiated the first attack, he has no idea that it was Hinata. Good thing that he did not made it a very powerful blow. In fact, he was just planning on scaring the intruder away. He figured that if he would kill someone even by accident inside Konoha's territory, he would still be blamed by the council. They still have their doubts about him after all.

Foolish Hyuuga…what if he has injured her?

"You're bleeding." Hinata's voice was small. She was actually torn between two kinds of ideas right now. Will she make a run out of this awkward situation? Or would she stay with this person who, she might add, has been the source of all her confusion and dilemma during the past two months.

He raised his eyebrows at her, still eyeing the sword that was still in her hands. "What do you expect? You stabbed me." He studied her face as he watch her lips turned into a straight line. The last time he saw her, she was weak and blinded, she cannot even sense chakra signatures to save her life.

_Now she was running around stabbing people._ He thought grimly.

So she was back on the Anbu already? He eyed her Anbu uniform and the catlike mask on the floor. Sasuke almost shook his head. What a coincidence. Of all the people to pass by his house and be curious…It has to be her.

"Gomen-"

"Stop apologizing."

Hinata bit her lip, quite unsure of what to do next. Of all the people to be with in this embarrassing and frightening moment…It has to be _him_.

If she saw him in normal days, she would have avoided the Uchiha for the advantages he has done to her when she was still confined inside the hospital, or maybe, she could ask him why he did those and clear things out between them. She could even greet him with a polite smile for a job well done with an A-class mission.

But…she reminded herself, this is not one of those days.

_Let's just say…That I own you now Hyuuga_. His past words came back to her and it made her breath stuck in her throat. Somewhere inside her mind tells her that this was not a good time to bring that subject up with Sasuke, especially when she has sliced his skin and muscle.

Sasuke looked at the wound on his arm, it was not deep but it tore a few muscles so the bleeding was intense. Removing his attention from the heiress, he tightened his grip on it. The relaxing smell of lavenders was starting to join with the rustic scent of blood.

Hinata may still be flustered, shock, and confused, but her Anbu and medical training was second nature to her and she was glad that they kicked in, helping her to think and execute the next step. Gathering her courage to approach Sasuke, she closed their distance with fast steps. She needed to do something. She was after all the one who wounded him because of her false assumptions.

For the meantime, she will ignore that fact that this guy was the one who took her first kiss…

The very same guy who claimed her as his own like she was some kind of property…

And the one who was wearing nothing at the moment…except for a white towel around his waist…

Setting all that was bothering her behind, which she admitted took a lot of effort and self control. "Let me." She told him as she removed his hand that was firmly placed on the damage muscle. She needed to see the damage to figure out what to do next. Pulling him into a nearby chair, she asked him to sit.

Sasuke obeyed, silently musing how he liked the way her hands touched his arm. The softness of her palms was quite a contrast against his hard biceps. He sighed and shook his head again. This was all he could do to prevent the urge to pull her to him and bury his face into that soft, silky mane of hers. It has been two months since they have seen each other and right now, everything about her was so damn tempting. "Would you at least breathe?" Sasuke asked her, his eyes staring directly at her white ones. It did not escape his attention that the heiress was holding her breath back. If she did that unconsciously, he has no idea.

"I'm going to heal it with my chakra Sasuke –kun." She told him.

"You should."

"This might sting a little…" She warned him, looking at his eyes with forced control. Somehow, his chiseled chest distracts her for she knew the feeling to be crushed against it once...or was it twice? Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to act natural. She knew how mischievous Sasuke was, he would not let it pass if he noticed that she was uncomfortable with the way he was "clothed".

Sasuke was just going to tease her again.

As she was mending the torn tissues with her glowing fingers, She noticed that Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it on the back of the chair. He was not saying anything, and Hinata assumed that the newly arrived Uchiha was still tired. She can also tell that some of his muscles are sore.

A few minutes passed and she stopped. The wound has stop bleeding and the open cut was closed. She took a soft gauze material from her pouch and gently wiped the blood from his arms. When the wound was clean enough, she wrapped it with bandages that she usually carries with her in case of emergencies.

_There._ Hinata though, satisfied that he was not bleeding anymore. And _now's the time to retreat. _A small voice inside her head added, making her tense again. The Uchiha has not moved or said anything yet…

She took it as a good sign.

Straightening up, she looked around for her Anbu mask, intending to flee while Sasuke was still unaware. She cannot bear another second to be with him in the same room. Her cheeks were already flushed and heated, and at the pace she was going, Hinata wondered if she was going to burn herself out.

Silent as a shadow, she took her mask and put it on her face. She did not want anyone to ask why she so flustered was and red on the way to the Hyuuga compound. They would just think that she saw Naruto again. After years and years of admiring Naruto, everyone was already used with her "reason to blush".

But this time, it was not Uzumaki Naruto.

_It's his best friend._ Hinata thought grimly as she took one careful step to where the door was.

"Where do you think you're going?" A cold voice asked her.

The heiress stopped on her tracks, her heart beating like crazy at the sudden interruption. Heavens…she never felt like this even in the most dangerous of missions as Anbu. If anything, she was actually very compose and calm. Why was this Uchiha making her feel like this?

Slowly turning around, she faced him. The facial covering was somehow making her a little braver and poised than she usually felt. Guess Anbu's are really good in hiding one's emotion…

"I am leaving…Your wound is already taken care of." She answered him. She watched him stood from the chair and flexed his neck…such a manly neck, she unconsciously added. "Gomenasai for the intrusion. I only mean well…" Hinata was about to bow down in sign for her leave when Sasuke scoffed.

"I am not done with you yet."

"Wh-what?"

"You just attacked me in my own house…not to mention that you stabbed me." Sasuke looked at the girl under his nose. He cannot see her face behind that bloody mask. _And I haven't seen you in two months._

"Gomen-"

"I did not ask for an apology…"

"I know it was foolish of me, as an Anbu, I cannot help but be very vigilant and cautious." Hinata admitted, her eyes downcast. "But I am really sorry for my wrong assumptions Sasuke-kun...I have no idea that you came back already."

Sasuke's lips twitched. He eyed the heiress who was obviously nervous behind that cat mask of hers. "Then Make it up to me."

**-o-o-o-**

Naruto's arm tightened around Sakura as they walk side by side on the already silent street that leads to her house. They just finished a very delicious meal with Sai and Ino from one of Naruto's favorite eating place, The Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked, his tone was different from his normal buoyant one. It was more affectionate and somehow mature. It made Sakura smile. She may not tell him, but she liked the fact that he only uses that kind of tone on her.

"You're warm enough." The rosette answered contentedly, loving the feeling of Naruto's strong arms. She was not actually this lovey-dovey especially in public, but she missed the Uzumaki so much that she was willing to give both of them some slack.

She raised her head a bit to take a glimpse at his whiskered face. Naruto was taller than her now by a good few inches. She figured that after a few more years and he was going to be as tall as Kakashi. "You're quiet." She pointed out.

"I'm contented."

"Aa."

"Say Sakura-chan…" Naruto scratched his head. "I am just wondering…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm…your mission with Sasuke…I mean…both of you got along well right? I mean that Teme did not do…you know…something that was …hmm…peculiar?" Naruto racked his brain for the right words. He was just actually trying to find out if Sakura's past fangirl feelings, as Kiba once called it, somehow returned after two months of being with that Teme.

The medic nin stifled a giggle. "Hm…well Sasuke was being Sasuke. Silent and mysterious as always…you should have seen him. He left with half the hearts of Kirigakure's girls with him."

"Hm…Teme tend to have that effect on people." Naruto said. "Hope he did not have the same effect on my girlfriend."

Sakura frowned. "No, he didn't."

While the couple was still talking, Rock Lee came out of nowhere and landed in front of the two, giving all of them a taste of dust as his metal clad foot placed themselves firmly on the ground.

Naruto covered his nose while Sakura coughed.

"Lee…" Sakura looked at her classmate and wondered why he was shaking. He did not even raise himself up; instead, he stayed bent on the ground. His breathing was heavy and his round eyes wide with fear.

"Lee what's wrong?" Naruto helped the obviously rattled guy to stand on his feet.

"She's a monster!" The green clothed Shinobi suddenly clutched Naruto's jacket with trembling hands. "A monster! Please Naruto…Do not let her get me!"

"What? Who?" He and Sakura asked in unison. What was the guy talking about?

"She just got Neji!" Lee almost screamed, tears were starting to form on the rim of his eyes. "Poor Neji!"

The couple would have asked the trembling Taijutsu user for more information about this "monster woman" when someone landed in front of them again, a little more graceful than the first one. If anything else, it was a very elegant landing.

It was Neji Hyuuga.

The Anbu captain was not wearing his standard Anbu uniform, so he must be not on schedule in the Anbu today. He carefully eyed the two lovers and finally his teammate, who was still muttering about the end of his youthful days and the pain that he was going to face when the "monster woman" get her hands on him.

"Neji!" I thought she got you." Lee said.

"She did. I got away." Neji answered as he looked around nervously. "Come on Lee…we need to get going before she gets here. "

"Wait…" Naruto said, losing his patience. "Can you both please tell me what was about this monster woman? And why are you guys so nervous?" he raised his hands up. "And both of you are talking in riddles!"

"It's Tenten." Neji answered grimly and Lee nodded his head so fast in agreement, his midnight black hair was a blur. "She's…pissed."

Sakura frowned. "What? Tenten is no monster. What are you guys talking about?"

"No time to explain." The Hyuuga took Lee by the arm. "Come Lee…we must make haste." With a puff of dust, the two teammates disappeared from sight, leaving a very confused Naruto.

"What the…" Naruto trailed off as he looked at the spot where the two was standing seconds ago. "I really can't believe those two just left without letting us know what the matter was."

Patting her boyfriend's back, Sakura laughed as it dawned on her that the two Shinobi are running away from their friend. "Do not worry about it Naruto. Maybe Lee and Neji did something that Tenten did not like, probably messed with her weapon collection or something."

The Blonde finally shrug." I wonder if it has something to do when Gai sensei was carrying Tenten around the village on his neck. Neji and Lee were both looking impish that time." He was still a little irritated that his two friends did not relay any more details about the matter but finally decided that he could just ask Tenten when he sees her.

"Gai sensei did that?" the rosette's green eyes became round as she pictured out such an embarrassing scene. Imagine a thirty year old youth enthusiast carrying an eighteen year old girl on his neck. "Oh."

"Whatever. Girls are scary."

With a smile, Sakura took Naruto's hand in hers. "You bet we are."

**-o-o-o-**

_Sasuke's lips twitched. He eyed the heiress who was obviously nervous behind that cat mask of hers. "Then Make it up to me."_

"_Make it up to you?" Hinata was not sure that she heard him correctly or understood the meaning of his words. Maybe it was the fact that he was already walking towards her? Wincing, she tried to stop herself from telling him that he needs to get some body covering first and not just that white towel._

_It was too vulgar for her sight and too distracting for her mind._

_However, she decided that it was better to stay quiet than give him the idea that she was feeling quite uneasy. Don't ponder on the matter if you are not ready to face it, as her late father would say._

"_I said…I want you to make it up to me." Sasuke's face was serious, though she can see that there was a glint of mischief in his obsidian eyes. He was in front of her now, just an arm's reach. She actually wanted to take a step back but thought otherwise. It would be too degrading for the uniform she was wearing._

_I am a part of Konoha's elite tactics and assassination squad. She thought. I SHOULD COMPOSE MYSELF._

"_After all…We both own each other now." He added, pointing at his wrist. It was the same spot where the Uchiha insignia was tattooed on her."Didn't I make it clear before I left?"_

_That struck a chord. "You do not own me." She almost spat. So the crazy I-own-you-thing was still going on? "And I do not own-"_

"_Hm." He suddenly took another step and stooped to her eye level, making his proud nose touch the tip of the mask where her nose would be. Staring into the white orbs that flickered at him, he tapped the ceramic mask with his finger. _

_Unconsciously, she lowered her eyes; his glare was too intense for her. She has a feeling that if she stared into them long enough, she will drown and never surfaced again._

"_Look at me Hinata."_

"_Sasuke…I"_

"_I said look at me."_

_When she did not, two fingers cupped her chin and raised them up to meet his command. Finally meeting his eyes, she can see that Sasuke was wearing a very devious smile. That kind of look scared her. She has seen that smile before, and they always accompany every situation that lacks…personal boundaries._

_She also hissed when her body failed to follow what she wanted. She was like a puppet…and a very different puppeteer was controlling her at the very moment._

_She should have fled when she has the chance…_

"_I'll come for you tomorrow. You can make it up to me then."_

_-0-_

Hinata opened her eyes as the light of day hit her squarely in the face, making her squint as she fluttered her eyes open.

_Was it a dream? _The heiress asked herself as she rolled over to bury her face under the sheets. Stifling a yawn, she stretched her stiff limbs and blinked her still droopy eyes. Such weird thoughts for a morning so calm and peaceful…

"_I'll come for you tomorrow. You can make it up to me then." _Sasuke's voice ringed in her ears and she blanched. Her heart pace somehow increased and her hand clutched her chest, trying to ease the weird sensation she was feeling.

Suddenly, Hinata shot up from bed, her hair still sticking out of her head like a bird's nest. "It wasn't a dream!" The heiress looked stun for a moment before a knock on her door brought her back to her senses. Eyes still wide, she asked who it was.

"Hinata-nee."

"Hanabi?"

"Can I come in?"

"Y-yes…"

The door opened and her younger sister entered, looking at her with wondering eyes. "Are you not feeling well Nee-chan?...you look very red." Hanabi was already dressed on her casual Hyuuga clothing; it made Hinata wonder what time was it. Hanabi was not an early riser.

"Nee-chan." The younger Hyuuga said. "Someone is looking for you."

"Who?" She asked, even though she already has suspicions who her visitor was.

Hanabi surprised her elder sister by jumping into the bed and shook Hinata's shoulders, she was quite strong for her age and it made Hinata's teeth rattle. The younger sister shrieked and squealed and almost snapped her sister's neck by the process. Hinata, too shock to move or say anything, just let Hanabi shook her until she felt dizzy.

"He's so handsome!"

"H-hanabi…" Grimacing, the blue haired Hyuuga placed a glowing hand on her forehead. It was the least she could do to stop the pain on her head. Hanabi can be really excited sometimes…

With a huge grin, Hanabi looked at the flustered one, feeling so energetic and almost like a fan girl. "I am talking about Uchiha Sasuke, Nee-chan. He's out there at the koi pond with Neji-Niisan…"

"With Neji-Nii?" Hinata raised her eyebrows while Hanabi nodded.

"Yes…and he was asking permission to take you out."

**-o-o-o-**

_Okey…this is just a quickie update. __ I promise that the next chap would be very…very…very…long…and edited _

_-hmm…this is the hardest chapter I have written so far…_

_Ps. Leave reviews guys. I love to hear from you. _

_-crazygurl12_


	18. Chapter 18

_Tada! As I promised…a long chapter (this is the longest chapter so far) __…_

_To ItsAlwaysTheShyOnes: I am so excited to see the Artwork! Yippie! I am sure the readers of this story would love to see it!_

_Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Eighteen: Her reason to Blush (Part Two)

Jumping out of bed, Hinata rushed to her dresser that was at the farthest part of the room. She hurried to pull out her favorite purple jacket and matching lavender pants. Motioning for Hanabi to turn around, she changes out of her sleeping clothes with speed that would make even the yellow flash proud.

Sighing at the sight of her messy hair, she figured that there was no time to fix the long blue tresses. Pulling out a brush, she placed it on her pocket. She's going to fix her hair on the way out.

Hanabi watched with awe as her sister move around the room with a blur. She has never seen the future heiress looked so excited and nervous before. "Hinata-Nee…you're so excited to see the Uchiha don't you?" She wiggled her eyebrows naughtily. In normal circumstances, Hinata would have laughed at her sister's playfulness.

The older one stopped midway on putting her black sandals. "N-no."

"Then why are you blushing? Look at your ears. They look like beets."

Hinata covered them with her hands. "I…I'm just worried. I need to go out there."

"Why?"

"Neji-Niisan…He never really liked Sasuke-kun before, and you know how Nii-san is when he doesn't like someone… and Sasuke-kun is not really good on conversing with anyone. They might…" She winced at the thought. "They might get on each other's nerves_." Not to mention that they are both very…very deadly._

"Oh." Hanabi nodded, slowly getting the picture. "_Oh_…" She said again, this time with wide eyes. "That's why Nii-san's face looked like he wanted to kill someone. I thought it was just because he is not a morning person and-"

Hinata fled out of the room before Hanabi could finish.

_**-o-**_

In the Hyuuga Compound's famous garden, beautiful flowers and thin bamboos grew there. The place was well-cared and designed with perfection; each plant was carefully placed and planted on the right places, the trees providing shade and cover. On a small plot, grew the herbal plants and lavenders.

There was also a manmade pond located just below a small manmade waterfall, giving the place a serene and relaxing aura. The beautiful garden has never hosted any negative vibes before, for any person who visits the place always tended to be awed by the beauty it holds.

Until now…

Currently, the garden was occupied by two people; one with eyes like midnight and the other with eyes like light itself, An Uchiha and a Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga studied the unexpected visitor under a scrutinizing glare.

The Uchiha replied with a cold stare.

Crossing his arms, the Hyuuga genius frowned. "And what do you want with Hinata-sama?"

"The matter is between us." Sasuke answered coolly. "We have already discussed it yesterday. I just wanted to ask for your permission from you to see her, assuming that the heiress is under your guidance at the moment."

"And you expect me to allow Hinata-sama out with you if I don't know what your business is Uchiha?" Neji looked down on the person that has created such chaos when he was still a rogue. He understood that he may be already acquainted with his Hinata-sama during their mission on Sunagakure, but what pisses him off was the arrogant way the sharingan user carries himself and his guts to demand Hinata's presence like he _owned_ the girl.

_Overprotective Hyuuga. _Sasuke thought as his eyes tingled. His sharingan usually responds with his emotion…and at the moment, he was a little pissed at the Anbu captain who was glaring his eyes off at him. He has something very important to do…and he did not want his time to be wasted by this little chit chat that was going nowhere.

_Arrogant Uchiha_. Neji thought as he unconsciously started to focus his chakra on his temple and palms. He can feel his chakra building up so it must be better if he was on guard. Who knows what this crazy Uchiha might do. Good thing he wasn't on any mission today…

"Nii-san." There was a blur of blue and Hinata landed between the two Shinobi. Straightening herself up from her crouched position, she noticed that both of their chakras are already building up on their vital points.

Just a short time and both of them are already sizing each other up.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two males who are too busy on their own staring contest to take heed of her. When the Hyuuga heiress was about to open her mouth, Neji took a few steps forward, cleverly shifting their places. It was just a simple gesture, something that most people would not notice, but Hinata knew otherwise.

Neji just cunningly positioned her behind him.

"Sasuke-kun…Y-you're here." She squeaked behind her cousin's broad back.

"I already told you last night didn't I?" Sasuke asked, a little impatient. He did not wake up this early just to be interrogated by Hinata's long haired cousin. "There is something very important that I wanted to do. I need you to help me out Hinata."

Neji's eyes turned into deadly slits. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Hinata. The girl was cowering under his glare. "Last…night, Hinata-sama?"

"Yeah…she came to my house." Sasuke added, just for the fun of it. Somehow, he guessed that the Hyuuga male has no idea about his and Hinata's little conversation. Let this proud Hyuuga genius pull his long hair out.

"Nii-san…It's just an accident. I have no idea that Sasuke-kun already came back from his mission." Hinata explained. "Everything was...unexpected."

"And did you agree to go out with him today, Hinta-sama?" He asked between clenched teeth.

The female took a peek at the Uchiha behind her Nii-san's back. He was just looking at her calmly, but the threat behind his black eyes was impossible to miss. Who knows what Sasuke would do if she says no. He might tell her Nii-san about their past encounters…those that lack personal boundaries.

"Hai Neji-nii…" She nodded her head. The Hyuuga princess inwardly winced. She knew that she would get it the moment she returned. Neji would not let this one pass…

But she knew that she needs to separate the two of them fast…before things could get out of hand.

Neji's head snapped back at the Uchiha, who was still looking at him in a very arrogant sort of way. This time, Sasuke wore a triumphant expression on his handsome face. Taking a deep breath, Neji tried his best to calm his nerves. Hinata-sama agreed…so there was nothing he could do. After all, Hyuuga are all trained to keep their word.

"Fine." Neji said, eyes still narrowed in contempt.

"C-can you wait for me Sasuke-kun? I need to change." Hinata asked her visitor. "I just got up from bed and I-"

"Sure." The visitor gave her a nod. "I will be waiting right here."

"But…" Neji continued, his face expressing a comeback. "I want you two to take Hanabi with you. Wherever you two are going."

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously. His cousin was an Anbu for heaven's sake. Surely, Hinata could look after herself? What the hell was this strict-guardian-protector act?

The Hyuuga male snorted. "Take it or leave it."

**-o-**

Hyuuga Hinata observed Sasuke Uchiha at the corner of her eye. He was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan's crest at the back and black pants. She recalled that he used to wear clothes like this when they are still chunin. Both of his arms also sported a light blue arm bands.

She guessed that the armbands were not just some sort of fashion statement…but to cover the wound that she has inflicted on him last night.

They are now walking on Konoha's dusty street. The path that they are taking actually leads to the Uchiha district and she wondered what really his intentions are. Beside him was her younger sister, Hanabi. The young girl has been staring at the guy with awe and undeniable fan girl worship.

She sighed. Why was she even with him today? As far as she knew…the Uchiha Clan's lone survivor was a pervert. _A possessive pervert._

"Shortie." Sasuke motioned for Hanabi to stop.

Hanabi's eyes widened. "Hai?"

Hinata watched as Sasuke bent to whisper something on the younger one's ear. The gesture made her raise her eyebrows and she noticed how her sister's face lightened up as she nodded her head. Hanabi did not even look offended when he called her shortie.

"Hai. Hai." Hanabi grinned.

"Wait…what are you two-"Hinata was about to ask the two when Hanabi patted her hand.

"I just remembered that I have to do something Nee-chan." The girls suddenly plastered a very apologetic look on her face. It might have been convincing if Hinata did not caught the wink that passed between Sasuke and her sister. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Wait Hanabi…Neji-Niisan said that-"

"Enjoy your day!" The mischievous girl did not even listen to her. Hanabi just vanished behind a puff of dust as she leaped on one of the rooftops. "See you later Uchiha-Niisan!"

_Nii-san? _Hinata frowned at the honorific. Hanabi was never that polite to strangers, let along using an honorific that only befits someone she considers a brother.

"Let's go." The man beside her started to walk, his hands inside his pockets. When he noticed that Hinata did not budge from the place she was standing, he stopped again and tilted his head back. "You're coming or what?"

"What do you really want Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. She doesn't like that she was just being dragged into places without knowing where and why. "Can you at least tell me?"

"Just follow me and you'll now."

"No... Tell me first."

"It's important Hinata. So I do not want to discuss it on the way."

"But-"

"You're annoying." Sasuke impatiently said as he covered the distance between them with a swift move. Taking Hinata's hand on his own in a firm grip, he pulled her to walk beside him.

**-o-o-o-**

Nara Shikamaru was walking alongside Choji with a file on his hand. The spiky haired Nara stopped and raised his head up to look at the clear blue sky and squinted. Choji, who was now as thin as his best friend after using his a lot of his chakra earlier from training, pulled out a foiled pack of chips from inside his green vest.

Without a word, Choji just opened the bag of chips and started munching. He did not ask his companion of the reason for the delay of their stroll. He was actually used to Shikamaru's behavior of looking at the sky.

It's the guy's hobby anyway.

"Choji! Shikamaru!"

Both members of team Asuma looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Lee running towards them, behind him was Ino. The blonde smiled and wave as she followed Lee. Ino was wearing her casual crisscross shirt and cropped pants so Shikamaru knew that she was not on hospital duty. After his female teammate has been assigned on Konoha's interrogation team, not to mention her medical nin status, their time together has been rare.

"Where are you two going?" The girl asked when she reached her teammates, only to shake her head in disapproval when she saw Choji was eating junk food. "Oi Choji…that's a lot of calories. You never really listen to me don't you?"

Choji hid the chips behind him, smiling sheepishly at the girl as he slowly took steps to hide himself behind Shikamaru. The redheads sigh. Ino has been pestering him nonstop about his weight.

"We are going to give Kakashi-sensei the schedule of each Shinobi for this week." Shikamaru showed them the folder he was holding as he put his free hand inside his pocket. "Do you want to check your duty schedule?"

"May I?" Ino asked but hesitated to take the file that Shikamaru was handing to her.

The Nara shrug. "Sure. It is not S-class or something. Just schedules for our day off…"

When the Yamanaka took hold of the files, she silently scanned the documents while Lee was looking over her shoulder to take a glimpse.

"Oh…" Ino's eyebrow rose. "All of Konoha eleven are free today. Such a rare time, especially with a lot of peace missions going on and our classmates has been promoted in ranks…"

"Know what…why don't we hang out tonight?" Lee asked, a sudden energy boosted through him that he raised his fist into the air. "All of Konoha eleven!"

"That's not a bad idea actually…" The blonde smiled. "Let's eat dinner and drink sake together!"

"Hmm…drinking sake is troublesome for those who can't handle it." Shikamaru looked at Rock Lee meaningfully; he remembered that one time when the Konoha eleven boys have their last night out. Lee drank sake too much that he ended up claiming that his name was Lee Koi…and that he was Neji's girlfriend and his sister was lady Tsunade's pet pig.

The thick browed Shinobi was oblivious to the Nara's comment. "Alright then! " He raised his fist into a thumbs up. "I am going to look for Naruto to help me gather the group!"

**-o-**

HInata frowned.

Sasuke's lips formed into a thin line.

"This is the Uchiha's…graveyard?" The Hyuuga recognized the place as the graveyard for the Uchiha clan's massacre victims. She never really comes here for the place was located where not much people could see it. She just has a passing glimpse of the place when she was using the highest trees as her path. She even remembered that her father has strictly forbidden her to come anywhere near the place when she was still a child.

The place was also considered as bad luck.

"Why…are we here Sasuke-kun?"

"Remember when I mentioned that your presence calms me?" The Uchiha asked as he stopped on one of the tombstones and let his fingers touch the cold stone. He turned to look at her with eyes that have lost its playful spark on their way here...

That kind of spark that she noticed when Sasuke was being nice to her younger sister, the same one she noticed when he teases her… that very same glint when he puts on an air of competitiveness with NeJI.

It was shocking how it was suddenly replaced with _nothingness…_

On the tombstone where Sasuke placed his hand, were two names that Hinata suddenly could not take her eyes off…

"I have different plans for our day." The Uchiha said. "But first things first."

_Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. _The Hyuuga princess read silently._ Sasuke's parents._

"Sasuke-kun…y-your parents…" Hinata motioned at the tombstone. She remembered seeing them during clan meetings a few times when she was still a child. As the firstborn, her father would usually bring her with him on these events just to show her off. The memory was blurry for it was a very long time ago and she was still very young. All she remembered was the way they carry themselves. Proud and Regal.

"Since I came back to Konoha…I cannot bring myself to visit this place." Sasuke's voice was cold and Hinata could not help but looked at the young man with a worried face. Somehow, she can feel Sasuke's pain. The fact confuses her but she really did not have time to ponder about the matter now.

"I always end up activating my sharingan or Orochmaru's cursed mark every time I tried to come here."

"Why?"

Sasuke pointed at his eyes. "Sharingan works with emotions…" and then at the nape of his neck. "Orochimaru's cursed mark with anger."

"Oh."

"I figured that if I could come here with you. You could help me out." The Uchiha was looking at her intently. "Since your presence calms me." His eyes were studying her as he waited for any response.

Hinata doesn't know what to say for she was actually just surprised at the sudden change of mood. Since they became acquainted, she never really has the ability to look at Sasuke's eyes for very long. It was like looking at a black limbo.

You will get lost once you drawn yourself into it.

Casting her eyes down to avoid his stare, Hinata stopped the urge of fidgeting with her fingers. She hasn't done that in years and she obviously would not do it now. "Sasuke-kun…"

She honestly thought that Sasuke was just getting back at her for her mistake the night when he returned. But no, leave it to Uchiha Sasuke to catch her off guard again.

Before she knew it, Sasuke has taken her hand again, this time he did not drag her. He just pulled her close to him and she can feel that he was taking deep breaths. Hinata's face reddened when his hand crept to wrap around her thin waist as both of them stood in front of his parent's grave. Somehow, she really did not mind the closeness. For some reason, she was not feeling violated…but was feeling more of a stronghold for the person beside her.

It was like he was going to lose it without some sort of support.

And somehow…something was stirring inside her. Concern? Pity? Care? She really doesn't know what to describe it but it was something that she just felt for the first time for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." She said. "What is your purpose? if pain is the only thing that this place brings you?"

"I just wanted to settle this once and for all." Sasuke answered. "I wanted my nightmares to stop."

With his answer, Hinata suddenly understood. The Uchiha was still bothered about his clan's massacre. So he needs to let go his painful past. But before he could do that…he needs to face the past first before he could live his present life without the painful emotional chains that bounds him.

"I see." _So he is actually facing one of his greatest pains right now…where everything started for his life to be on this track._

"So stay with me."

"Hai."

**-o-o-o-**

Naruto and Lee bounded on the rooftops as they looked for the remaining members of Konoha eleven that they still haven't informed about the night out that has been organized by Ino. The Uzumaki has already reserved the usual eating place that they usually go to when having events such as this one, though if he as the one to be asked, he would like to eat at Ichiraku's ramen, but he guessed that not all of his friends are really fond of ramen like the way he does.

As he focused on looking for his friend's chakra signature, the blonde mentally did a headcount for those that he hasn't informed yet. _Only Sasuke and the Hyuuga cousins are left._

"Naruto…" Lee tilted his head to the side. "Where do you think we'll find Sasuke? We have searched his whole house…"

"That Teme always hides his chakra signature so it would be a little hard to look for him." Naruto gritted his teeth. He would make sure to speak to Sasuke about his vanishing habits after the night's event. "That idiot…"

"Lee, I can sense Neji's chakra from here." Naruto pointed at the opposite direction of the path they are now taking. "Why don't we split so you could come to him and I'll be the one to look for Sasuke."

The round eyed Shinobi gave him a nod and did a pivot. "See you later then."

"Yeah…just go easy in the sake later Lee." The Uzumaki said with a laugh.

**-o-**

Hinata crossed her legs as she settled herself on the grass. Judging by the color of the clear sky, it was already late in the afternoon. Shifting her position so that she could see the person who was leaning under a large tree trunk, she looked at him questioningly.

What does he want now?

The Uchiha has taken most of her time today. Earlier, they stayed for almost an hour at the Uchiha clan's graveyard. After that, the young man has taken her with him for breakfast. She remembered being embarrassed when he raised his eyebrows at her upon hearing how her stomach growled. He brought some tempura and rice balls on the way to his house where the meal has taken place.

She told him that she can eat at her own house, but he dragged her anyway.

The scene from the graveyard was forcibly forgotten. It was like something that both of them have silently agreed. Hinata knew that she has witnessed a very sensitive matter and she was smart and careful enough to avoid bringing up the subject with Sasuke. Besides, she also did not want to recall how he held her possessively that time.

It makes her feel so…wanton.

After the said meal, which was full of argument since she was still a little uneasy at the idea of being alone with him inside his house, he dragged her again with him, this time, to the training grounds.

And that's where they spent their whole afternoon.

When they arrived at the training grounds, she thought that he was going to train or something, but he just wanted to sit there beside her. She tried getting away from him a few times with alibis but the Uchiha would just glare at her, demanding that she stay close. After all, she has still some making up to do after her so called "intrusion." It did not faze her though, for she tried many times, thought it was futile.

They never really talk, though she noticed that he was observing her from the corner of his eye.

The knowledge of being watch made her very conscious about everything. Suddenly, she was worried how her hair would look, or if there are still crumbs left on her face from the meal they have shared, or if she was tidy enough to look at.

It was weird.

"Hinata."

"It's about to get dark soon." She informed him, half expecting to see Neji looking for her.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth when his head snapped to his left, on the direction where a sudden flare of powerful chakra was coming from. He inwardly hissed. He knew who it was.

_Dobe._

He saw Hinata looked at the direction of the chakra signature too. "Naruto-kun!" She said, standing up. Somehow, the eagerness in her voice irritated him. As if on cue, Uzumaki Naruto landed from one of the trees.

"Hinata-chan!" He grinned. "I knew it was you, your chakra-"Naruto stopped when his eyes landed on the person he has been looking for all morning. "Teme! You're here? You're really good in hiding you're…oh I see." He trailed off when he realized that the two unlikely pair was together.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto raised an accusing finger at his best friend. "I have been looking for you for the whole morning and you are just with Hinata-chan!"

The Uchiha did not look at the Uzumaki; instead, he looked at the girl who was now displaying a very bright color of red. "Breath." He told her. Was she that embarrassed to be seen together with him that she was forgetting how to inhale air? Or was she blushing because of this dobe?

"Anyways…" Naruto crossed his arms, lips still pouting. "I am looking for you because all of Konoha eleven would have a night out tonight…you two should come. Everything was already prepared."

"I have things to do." Sasuke answered.

"Oh come on Sasuke!" Naruto pulled his sleeve to make him stand. "This is the first time that you could be with the whole group!"

"I said I have things to do." Sasuke repeated sternly. He looked at Hinata. "I'm going to take you home now Hinata."

The Anbu's white eyes darted back and forth between the two males. "S-sure."

"Oh no, you don't." The Uzumaki let go of Sasuke's sleeve and came to stand beside Hinata. "Hinata-chan always goes out with us you know." He put his arm around the girl in a friendly way. Unknown to him, the gesture was not a friendly one in Sasuke's eyes. "Don't you Hinata-chan?"

"Hai."

"So you are coming right?"

The bluenette nodded her head. "Of course Naruto-kun."

"Good." The Uzumaki grinned even though he was feeling pissed at Sasuke's attitude. "At least I would only need to convince one more." He looked at Sasuke meaningfully, his mind already making plans on how to make the Uchiha come with him. Even if he has to drag Sasuke in ropes, he would do it.

Hmm…He could bribe him, or make a deal with him, or much better…he could beat Sasuke a little and then-

"Fine."

Naruto stopped thinking about his plans and stared at Sasuke, his mouth gaping. "You… what Sasuke?"

"I'm going." Sasuke answered, not looking at the two.

**-o-o-o-**

**(Konoha Eleven's Night Out)**

Haruno Sakura looked at the two men who are singing their hearts out on the little stage just a few tables away from them. Lee was mumbling something about friendship and Guy-sensei about his wonderful youth and rivalry with Kakashi. Both pumping their fist into the air, cheeks flushed because of alcohol.

"I am Lee Koi!" Rock Lee began his little chorus.

"Oh dear…" Tenten, who was beside the Haruno, slapped her hand into her forehead. "Here we go again…just like the last time."

"Lee you rule!" Kiba yelled beside Shino, who was just silent and one of those few who has not make a fool out of themselves yet. Even while drinking, the Aburame was composed and still never given out a hint that he was drunk. In fact, it was like he has never drink sake at all.

The little dinner was actually just for the Konoha eleven batch, but somehow, Guy-sensei and Tsunade-sama ended up coming with them. Guy was invited by Lee, and Tsunade, well…she was actually a regular sake drinker at the place every night.

Talking about the fifth Hokage, lady Tsunade was already wasted. She was leaning over Ino and Sai on the next table, her flushed face wearing a very sly expression. Sakura could just imagined what kind of questions the remaining legendary sanin was bombarding the two, judging on Ino's horror stricken face and Sai's frown, She guessed that it was not a very decent one.

Everyone was actually having a good time. The arrival of Sasuke surprised everyone, for they expected him not to come since he has refused a few times from the past, but after a few minutes, everything was back on track.

Sakura continued to observe everyone silently, but somehow, her eyes remained on the Uchiha.

He was sitting next to Naruto and Shikamaru. He never really bothered to join in the conversation; even those ones from the guys. He only says something when he has to, especially when Naruto was bothering him or trying to get him to sing on the stage. There was nothing really unusual about Sasuke, for he was the same handsome and silent guy that he was since they were kids, but for some reason, the pink haired nin cannot help but notice how Sasuke'e eyes always darted to where Hinata was. He was acting coolly, but the glances that he gave the girl almost looked like he was _checking_ on her.

She caught him a lot of times.

The heiress was sitting next to Neji and Shino. She was smiling at Kiba's playful antics while keeping herself busy with grilling meat cutlets and placing them on the plate in front of the two young men. Sakura knew that she was on cooking duty again, which was just normal since the two shinobi beside her cannot even cook to save their lives. Neji smiled when Hinata placed one smoking meat on his plate, but when his eyes darted on the Uchiha. It turned into deadly slits.

Hinata may seem oblivious about the Uchiha's eyes, but every time someone mentioned Sasuke's name out loud, or Naruto mentioning that he has a hard time looking for Sasuke, a guilty looked would passed on her eyes. The girl would cast her eyes down and Sakura was sure that she was blushing.

_Hmm…something is going on._ Sakura thought as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan…you wanted more grilled meat?" Naruto asked, sitting beside her. He was holding pork cutlets and was distributing it around the table. "My…look at Tsunade-baachan." The jinchuriiki pointed at the woman who was currently wiggling her eyebrows naughtily. "If she won't stop asking her perverted questions…I'm sure Ino-chan would faint anytime soon."

The Haruno shook her head. "No…I am already full Naruto." She answered with a laugh. "Hmm…Tsunade-sama is already wasted…"

"Too bad Kakashi-sensei can't come." The blonde placed a few cuts of meat on the mini grill in front of them. The hot coals sizzled and a mouth watering aroma filled the air. "Says he has a lot to do."

Sakura shrug. "Well…he's the Hokage."

"How troublesome." Behind them, Shikamaru Nara groaned. He was looking at the Choji who was eating with gusto. "Don't blame me if you're going to be sick for eating too much meat Choji. I already warned you."

On the stage, the two green clothed Shinobi bowed their heads after their final notes. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as the two made their way back to the group.

**-o-o-o-**

A two day's march from Konoha's boundaries, two figures wearing slightly tattered black cloaks silently walked on the dusty trail that serves as roads. If someone would look closely at the unique pair, one would see that it was composed of a young man and woman the same age group as the ninjas of Konoha eleven.

The girl has a long hair of bright reddish color, while her partner was pure white. It was such a contrast in the dark that both stood out.

"Are you sure about this Karin?" The white haired one asked the girl. When he opened his mouth, sharp teeth showed. "You know…disturbing Sasuke's peace and all."

"I have no choice. I really don't want to bother Sasuke-kun but…" suddenly, the girl's mood changed from a guilty one to a fan girl vibe. "But I really miss my Sasuke-kun!" She started to lick her lips and smiled wickedly, somehow, her glasses reflected the moon's light for a second. "Oh when I see him…I'm going to kiss him until he beg-"

"Oh shut up Karin." The young man said, annoyed. "It's not the real reason why we are here. Man…we have to bother Sasuke again now that he's settled on his old life…He won't be happy about it. Do you realize that he might not help us?"

The little display of mischief disappeared from Karin's face. "I-I know…and believe me, I don't want to disturb him. I love him enough to disappear from his life you know…but we really have no choice right now." The Uzumaki sighed as she remembered the deep sorrow of leaving Sasuke when the war was over. She and Suigetsu did not even bother to say goodbye for at that time, it was the right choice.

It was clear that Sasuke was going back.

And it was clear that even if Sasuke acknowledge them as his allies, their presence would remind him about his past. Both of them cared for Sasuke enough to give him a leeway to start his new chapter in life.

"Hell…we do not even know if Konoha is going to let us inside their borders." Suigetsu scratched his chin. "They might arrest us too."

"They have to let us in. It concerns them too…They could arrest us, yeah. But I know they are smart enough to listen."

"Hmm…Hey Karin,it's almost more than a year since we saw Sasuke…wonder how's he's doing."

**-o-o-o-**

_Everyone was having a good time when Hinata remembered something important. She hastily stood up and everyone looked at her in wonder._

"_What's wrong Hina-chan?" Shino asked as he looked at the girl behind his glasses._

"_I am not supposed to stay very late…I still have work tomorrow." She answered. After her day off, she was supposed to meet with Kakashi again. The Hokage wanted to discuss the state of Konoha's barrier system with her, since she was the one who he has put in charge for the matter. "I do not want to be exhausted on the job." She explained._

"_Is it an Anbu thing?" Naruto asked._

"_Jeez Naruto…" Sakura shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot discuss missions of Anbu nins."_

_Neji also stood up. "Then I think it's time for us to go." The taller Hyuuga said._

"_Oh no, Nii-san…" Hinata raised her hands. "I can manage by myself. You enjoy your time tonight since you are still free tomorrow."_

"_Oh come on Neji." Tenten frowned. "Hinata-chan is Anbu."_

_After a few goodbyes and apologies for being the first to go, Hinata silently walked the already silent street. Shino and Kiba have volunteered to take her home but she also refused. It was a happy get together; she doesn't want to ruin their fun._

_She did a U-turn from the usual road she was supposed to take. She decided to take the longer way, which would let her pass by Kurenai-sensei's house. Even if she was not on guard duty tonight, it won't stop her from checking her sensei's safety._

"_It's not the right road." A cold voice said from behind her. She yelped and wheeled herself around._

_Sasuke was standing behind her, hands in his pockets. How could he sneak up on her? She was an Anbu for heaven's sake. The girl then remembered that the Uchiha knew how to hide his chakra perfectly…and she was not really on her guard, not to mention that her Kekkei genkei was not activated._

"_What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" She asked him. "You are supposed to be with the rest of our classmates." Even with the shadows that plays on his features; she cannot help but noticed how good looking Sasuke was. It made Hinata realized that her male classmates all turned out to be very good looking._

"_Where are you going?" He asked her in return._

"_I just wanted to pass by Kurenai-sensei's house."_

"_Let's go." Sasuke was already beside her, pulling her hand with him. She wanted to protest but his firm grip on her cold hand warned her not to._

"_Uhm…you do not really need to bother to come with me-"_

"_Shut up Hinata."_

_When they reached Kurenai's house, Sasuke looked at her as if waiting for her next move. Without a word, she activated her kekkei genkei and scanned the whole area. Kurenai was already sleeping soundly. Her baby boy was beside her, sucking his little thumb._

_It was a very adorable sight and it made Hinata's heart melt._

_A few moments later, they are walking side by side to the direction of the Hyuuga district. Hinata's mind was taking accounts on the whole day that she spent being with the person beside her. Stealing a look from the corner of her eye, she tried to decipher what was on his mind._

"_It's rude to stare." He said. _

"_Uhm…you can leave me here Sasuke-kun." She stopped on her tracks. Hinata wanted to avoid any malicious stare form the Hyuuga guards so it was better if she entered the district alone. "Arigatou." Bowing her head, she took a step away from him._

_Only to be pulled back._

"_C-can you let go of my hand now Sasuke?" She asked him._

_Again, she tried to take a step forward._

_She found herself being pulled back again. He still hasn't released her hand, if anything else, his hold only tightened. Hinata looked into his face, trying to see any kind of sign that he was teasing her again, but the shadows from the flickering street light a few feet away hides his eyes from view._

"_Sasuke? I have to go now-"_

_Hinata gasped when she was suddenly surrounded by his strong arms and her face smacked into his hard chest. Her cheeks flaring up, she willed her body to move._

_But she was frozen on the spot._

_Worried that passing eyes might see them, Hinata tried to reason with the young man.'"Sasuke…someone might get the wrong idea."_

_He did not respond. His arms just tightened around her in a possessive kind of way._

"_I need to go Sasuke…"_

"_Do you have to?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened at the way he said those words. There was no trace of arrogance in it. It was serious and it made her heart jumped like crazy. Good heavens! Why was she feeling this way? _

_Then Sasuke's head lowered down a good few inches from her face. Somehow, she knew what was about to come so she opened her mouth to protest…and somehow, Sasuke knew what she was about to do so he covered her lips with his to avoid any argument._

_He kissed her deeply, and she cannot help but whimper as his lips began to ravage her quivering ones with dominance. He released her hands carefully to place them on her waist as he pulled her closer; his left hand crawled from her back to hold the nape of her neck firmly._

"_Don't use your gentle fist on me." He told her, his lips never leaving hers even as he spoke._

_Hinata's mind was turning fuzzy and her self control crumbling into pieces. She can smell his masculine scent that was mixed with the faint smell of sake, His warm breath was bathing her face in a way that made her skin crawl._

_Gently, the kiss ended when Sasuke broke the connection. He looked at the flustered Hyuuga and a small smile hovered on his lips. Slowly, he placed his forehead against hers, their proud nose touching at the tip._

"_You are mine."_

_-o-_

"Hinata-chan?" Yugao, the team captain in charge of Hinata's Anbu unit waved her hand in front of the unblinking heiress. "Oi."

Snapping back to the reality, Hinata looked at the Anbu captain. "Yugao-senpai."

The violet haired Anbu smiled as she secured the straps of her gray vest. "Heard you have a little get together with your classmates the other night."

"H-hai."

"Are you thinking about it still?" Yugao asked. "You are drifting away from the real world you know." The kind captain chuckled. "It must be fun."

The blue haired Anbu tried to hide her burning cheeks by suddenly placing her mask on her face. She was actually thinking about what happened after the little "get together". "H-hai," She inwardly grimaced at the flat lie. Busying herself with her own gear, she tried to divert her mind from the memories the other night.

They are on the locker room reserved for the Anbu with some of the others. Their unit was ordered by the Hokage to track down any barrier problems for security purposes. Right now, they are preparing to take off by pairs and to round the edges of Konoha's territory.

Hinata knew that the mission would take most of her day.

**-o-o-o-**

_That ends the chapter! Karin is coming to Konoha so watch out! Lol…I love Karin…she's a super Sasuke fan girl and I can relate._

_The next is coming for I already stared typing it. __ oh…thanks for the reviews! I love it!_

_Please review this chapter…and oh…do not forget the poll on my profile._

_Hmm…maybe…just maybe…I think this story would end at chapter 25…based on the plot I am devising… _

_-lots of love and kisses_

_Crazygurl12_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Okay…maybe I could not finish this story within twenty five chapters after all. Thanks to the reader who mentioned it to me! __ I think Hinata's feeling still needs work. _

_The last chap was not the best one…I admit. I have writer's block. I don't know what to do and how to continue, but after reading the newly released chapter of the manga. I could not just let SasuSaku have the spotlight!_

_(In the latest manga chapters…Karin was able to use binding chains that was the same as Kushina Uzumaki's power…just a small info so you would not be confused later while reading. __ )_

_-oh…this is just a quickie update guys. _

_**-**_**o-o-o-**

Chapter Nineteen: Hinata and Karin

Hinata placed the lid of the last bento box she was preparing and placed it carefully alongside a few others. After counting the boxes, she stretched her arms and took a deep breath.

She woke up earlier than usual because she wanted to cook for Hanabi and Neji since the two requested for her cooking. They literally begged her to do so and as the easily persuaded one of the family, she can't say anything but yes.

Because she prepared too much food, she decided to made bento boxes for her teammates, Kiba and Shino as well.

She was actually feeling good, since she knew that they love her food, but when she counted the boxes. One extra bento caught her attention.

Who did she make this one for again?

There was someone she has mind but she shook her head, embarrassed. Why was she thinking about him right now? Of all the people to enter her mind these past days…

And why was she thinking about him anyway?

Clicking her tongue at her own thoughts, she focused her attention in cleaning the mess she has made while preparing the food. It was quite helpful, for she love kitchen work and it took her mind off the _more_ stressful things and unwanted thoughts.

_Keep your head together._ She mentally told herself. _You are just confused…that's all._

After cleaning up and arranging the utensils back to the proper places, she started wrapping the boxes with white cloth. She tied it securely so that the box lid would not detach itself. It has happened many times and it was such a waste of food.

A knock on the kitchen door made her look up from the bento box that she was wrapping with the cloth. It was Neji, his hair was dripping wet and he was wiping it with a towel. He was wearing his black shirt and pants. Her cousin smelled with something like rain and something that was so _masculine_. She recognized it as his usual scent after bathing.

Somehow, it reminded her of Sasuke's scent. It was quite different from Neji-Niisan's, but it was screaming of masculinity just the same.

Wincing at her own thoughts, she reprimanded herself mentally. Even when he was not present, Sasuke Uchiha sure knows how to mess with her mind no matter what time of day it was.

"That smells good Hinata-sama." He complimented when he looked at the bento boxes. "And I assume that the biggest one is for me."

The blue haired nin giggled. "Of course Nii-san…though I got to say that you smell nice too." She sniffed the air playfully. "It's so…masculine."

"You have been spending time with Tenten aren't you?" Neji's eyes narrowed. "You are making jokes like the same way she does."

"What kind of jokes Nii-san?" Hinata asked innocently, her eyes round.

Neji coughed. "I-Its not important Hinata-sama…Oh by the way, Shino is outside waiting for you." Neji picked one sushi on the tray and examined it before putting it into his mouth. "I saw him waiting on the garden on my way here."

"Oh right!" Hinata, nodded. "It's Tuesday. I almost forgot."

"Aah. Your training schedule."

"Hai."

The girl began to cover each bento box with haste. She doesn't want to keep Shino waiting. The Hyuuga genius pulled out a medium size basket from the cupboard and handed it to her. She smiled in gratitude and places the lacquered boxes into it, left alone two.

Hinata pointed at the bigger one of the remaining boxes. "That's one for you Nii-san…and the other is for Hanabi."

After arranging her basket, Hinata ran to her room and pulled out her pouch of Kunai. She tied it around her leg and straps the sword on her back. There are also a few vials of her personally made salve that she put inside her pocket. She always carries it with her during training, since there might be injuries or cuts that can never be avoided.

Tying her hair into a knot, she left the room and proceeded to where the Aburame was.

Shino Aburame looked at the basket the girl was carrying, taking it from her, he carried it himself. The aromatic smell that came from it was mouthwatering. The bug-wielder could feel his stomach growl when he caught a whiff.

"Kiba is going on a mission today so it would only be the two of us." Shino informed her. "He told me yesterday."

"Oh…" Hinata looked disappointed. "I made him a bento."

"If you could go at the training ground first, I could take it to him." Shino offered. "I bet he's still on the gates."

"Why don't we go together?"

"If you want to."

Gathering both of their speed, Shino and Hinata began to leap on the roof of the nearby houses. Securing his grip on the basket, the male followed the direction that leads to Konoha's gates while the girl was just a step behind him. The roofs from under their feet were replaced with tree branches as both were beginning to close the distance between them and the village walls.

When they reached their goal, the gates were empty, save for the Anbu watchmen that were guarding it. Landing on the ground, Shino asked the watchmen about the team of Inouzukas that were on a mission. The Anbu with a rat like mask told them that the small unit has left just a few minutes before they arrived.

"Too bad…" Hinata said and her eyes where downcast. "We are late."

"They are not in a hurry." One Anbu with violet hair sticking out of the mask informed them. Hinata recognized the voice and knew it was captain Yugao. She did not acknowledge her though, for an Anbu does not own a name once their mask is on. "You can still catch them if you try a detour."

"Come Hinata." Shino pulled the girl's hand and leaped on one of the branches again.

"But Shino-kun…It's just a bento, I could make Kiba-kun one when he returns."

"Hmm…consider it a training then." The Aburame answered as both leaped on the same branch. "One who catches the group wins."

The heiress giggled and leaped on a different tree. "That sounds…challenging.

Without any warning, Shino suddenly leaped on the tree that she was about to land on. Good thing she has good reflexes so she managed to cling on the next branch, which she almost missed if she did not have enough chakra on her feet. She glared at Shino which she was now matching with speed.

"Shino-kun!"

The bug wielder shrug and Hinata has a feeling that he was smiling behind the collar of his cloak.

Feeling a little mischievous now, the heiress started to quicken her pace more. When she was a step ahead of him, she pivoted and blocked his way. He leaped on a different branch but not before his hand reached out to mess up her hair. He then looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Shino was taunting her. She was sure.

"No surprise there." Shino said.

"I'll get you…just watch out." Hinata bantered while suppressing a giggle. They are not following the trail now, but a different direction that was opposite from it. If they wanted to catch Kiba and his group, they should use a shortcut.

Shino looked at the blue haired nin who was grinning at the little play they were on, she was so into it that he cannot help but be infected with her aura.

Sasuke Uchiha has claimed two months ago that Hinata was now under his protection. The Aburame was not sure what Sasuke's intentions are, he has never really have the chance to talk to the Uchiha since his return from his two month long mission from Kiri.

Shino smirked, he knew that Sasuke has somehow set his eyes on Hinata…It was clear the moment he told him to watch over the Hyuuga heiress…

He better not try anything funny with her…or else.

"Shino-kun! Behind you!"

The Aburame heir was so engrossed with his thoughts that it was a second too late when he takes heed of Hinata's sudden yell. In a split second, the wind was knocked from him when the heiress tackled him from the branch. It was so unexpected that he did not have time to hold on to something. There was a sickening crack from the branch and they both fell.

Both members of team eight hit the ground hard.

Shino groaned and he heard Hinata scrambled to her feet. The bento boxes littered the ground around them, all lids still intact. Good thing Hinata has tied them securely enough. The bug user tried to move, but a sudden jolt of pain from his ankle made him wince.

He broke his foot.

"Hina…what?" Shino was confused and has no idea of what was happening at the moment.

The heiress did not have time to answer, for she grabbed his arm, and with strength that surprised them both, pulled him away just in time for unearthly glowing chains to coil on the place where Shino was lying seconds ago.

Tracing the long chains with her now activated Byakugan, Hinata saw a red haired woman with glasses standing a few feet away from them. The chains that were used to attack them came from her back. The heiress recognized it instantly as a sealing jutsu. Hinata frowned, her veins popping at the side of her eyes as she scanned the clearing in case some other intruders show up.

She saw it bind Naruto once when he was being controlled by the nine tails…

_Intruders._ Hinata thought as she let go of Shino and she raised her arms in a fighting stance, her hands already glowing with light bluish chakra. Under the bushes where the redhead stood, was another person. He has short white hair and sharp teeth. Realizing that he was being watched, the guy revealed himself, muttering something about Hyuugas and their dojutsus.

Even if he could not stand, Shino's bugs started to make a dark cloud around Hinata as the heiress took a few steps to where the two unique pair was standing.

"Oi…Karin. That's a Hyuuga." Suigetsu whispered, the side of his lips twitching. "I am not really sure if your plan is as good when you first told it to me."

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin growled. "You know we could not just enter the leaf without being interrogated by Anbu... or torture us with their mental games. This is the fastest way to get to the Hokage and Sasuke-kun."

"But taking someone hostage?" Suigetsu grimaced as he told himself mentally to stick to the plan they have devised earlier. All they need is to hide themselves and attack nins who are not so dangerous looking. If they succeed, they would use them as a ticket to enter the village. "Oh boy…she looks pissed."

"It would be the fastest way. Everyone knows that we are Orochimaro-sama's apprentices. Some would not hesitate to kill us on the spot idiot." Karin's deadly chains began to move all around the small clearing dangerously, she glared at the blue haired girl behind her clear glasses. "Distract the girl while I take care of the injured one." She commanded her companion.

"We are getting ourselves in trouble Karin…"

"More trouble would come if we cannot talk to the Hokage and Sasuke-kun. As I said before, if we ask for permission for entrance, we can't be certain that the Anbu would let us pass without messing with us first. So stop whining!"

"Why did you attack us?" The nin wearing the lavender colored jacket asked, her hands glowing with chakra.

Hinata glanced at Shino, who was helping himself up despite of his injured ankle. She focused her attention again at the two intruders. They are somewhat familiar but she could not quite place it. It was like she has seen these two before…

The spiky haired girl advanced on her and Shino, while her partner was eyeing her curiously. "We do not mean harm." The one with the sharp teeth said, raising his hand.

"Then why did you attack us?" Hinata asked again.

"We have to…"It was the girl with the glasses who answered this time. "Believe us…we do not want this." Karin suddenly leaped from the spot she was standing and ran to Shino's direction, her chains shot like arrows ahead of her.

"Shino-kun watch out!" Hinata cried out as she wheeled herself around to prevent the redhead who was about to pass by her, but before she could reach the bespectacled girl; someone caught her by the arm and pulled her back. It was then that she realized that it was the one with the sharp teeth. She tried to pull back but she suddenly found herself being tossed into a tree truck.

"I am not going to kill you." Suigetsu tried to tell the kunoichi, he was just about to prevent her from going after Karin when chakra flared from her fingers, he has no choice but to throw her away from him. "If you could just stay put-"

The blue haired nin with the famous Byakugan did not listen. She stood up and wiped the blood from her lower lip. as her hand gripped the hilt of the katana behind her. With a swift move, she detached it from the sheath and gracefully brandished it before attacking the male.

Shino leaped just in time before the deadly chakra controlled chains could touch him. He dodged it a few more times, only to worsen the pain he was feeling on his broken ankle. He glances at Hinata, who was now using her katana against the young man with sharp teeth.

Avoiding the chains again, he let his bugs gather into a dark cloud…but it was not to protect him. He was smart enough to know that binding chains would just dissolve his beetles. The sealing chakra emitting from it was powerful. The beetles flew to where Hinata was, making a makeshift shield around her while she was fighting the other intruder.

"You won't stand a chance against chains that can bring the nine tails down." Karin said. "Shinobi of the leaf, all we are asking is surrender to us for a while and help us out. We do not mean harm."

Disregarding her plea, Shino pulled out a kunai and threw it to the girl. Karin was fast in her movements but she was not quick enough to avoid it. It pierced her leg and she yelp in surprise and pain. For a split second, Shino thought that he has brought himself some time to leap on another tree, only to be knocked by one of the deadly chains.

"Karin!" Suigetsu yelled when he heard his comrade's painful yelp.

_Wrong move._ Hinata thought as she found her chance to attack. The white haired man's attention was not focused entirely on her for a second.

It was all that she needed.

Emerging from Shino's cloud of insects, she leaped and with a blur, placed herself behind the enemy. With a movement that only befits an Anbu, she placed the cold steel of her katana on his neck. "One move…" She warned before he could say anything.

When she looked at Shino, her eyes widened at the state he was in.

Half of his body was already wrapped in those deadly chains.

"Shino-kun!" She called out for him.

"Suigetsu!" Karin placed a hand on her bleeding leg.

Hinata pressed her katana on her captive's neck, making him feel the bite of the cold steel. "Let go of him." She demanded, trying to hide her worry about the bug wielder. It did not escape her that he was protecting her even though he was the one who was injured.

Karin let the chains coil around Shino's body up to his neck. "No. You let go of him first."

"Hurt my friend…and I won't hesitate to kill your comrade." Hinata answered back. She was never this hostile before…but if Shino's life was on the line. Heaven knows she would not hesitate to kill. Raising a hand that doesn't held the sword; she let the girl see her glowing fingertips.

She admits that some many has their doubts when she was assigned on the Anbu Black Ops…

Now she's going to demonstrate why.

**-o-o-o-**

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled the names as she saw the two spar on the training field. She dropped from the tree branch and took a deep breath. After looking for the two from all around the village, she was breathless.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto stopped midway on throwing a blunted kunai at Sasuke's direction, who in turn was crouching in anticipation. "You are supposed to be at the hospital."

"I have been looking for you two!" The Haruno nin scowled, a little angry. "Why do you have to hid your chakra signatures?"

"We just don't want anyone to disturb us while we're training." Naruto scratched his head; sweat was dripping from his brow down to the side of his whiskered cheeks. Sakura took a small towel from her pocket and handed it to her lover. "You know teme hates it."

"Something came up." Sakura's eyes darted on Sasuke, who was picking up some of the blunted kunais that littered around him. The Uchiha did not even bother to acknowledge her presence. If anything else, he looked irritated at the intrusion. "Sasuke-kun…It concerns you."

The raven haired Shinobi looked up while Naruto frowned.

"What is it about?" Naruto asked, wiping his forehead with the white cloth.

"There is some commotion in the forest an hour ago, near the gates. Kakashi-sensei told me to get you two…" Sakura explained. "He passed by me on the way back to the tower with-"

Sasuke smirked. "Why that concerns me?"

"Intruders eh?" Naruto asked. "We should check it out _Teme_."

"Go check it yourself, _dobe_."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two. They did not even let her finish."Sasuke, there are two people that has breached Konoha's barrier." She tried again. " Hinata-chan and Shino-kun fought them when they accidentally encountered them at the forest." Sakura continued, eyeing man that she has loved unconditionally in the past. "By pure chance, Kakashi was there and he was able to stop it."

"Hinata?" If the Uchiha was not interested on what she was saying, he was now. He tensed. "Where is she?"

"Would you let me finish?" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm as he was about to pass by her. If it was not her that was grabbing his arm, Sakura knew that Sasuke would be able to remove her hand, but she was stronger than him in strength…and he knew that.

"What?" Sasuke almost growled. Why was Sakura talking in riddles? She should know better when Hinata might be hurt.

"One of the two people that breached the barriers was…Uzumaki Karin."

**-o-o-o-**

"Such an unexpected visit from Sasuke-kun's old comrades." Hatake Kakashi placed a hand on his chin, looking thoughtful. "If I recall correctly, your name is Karin Uzumaki."

The red haired girl nodded. Somehow, the bright red color reminded Kakashi of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's beloved wife and Naruto's mother. Earlier, it was actually by chance that he was the one who personally stopped the fight between the Hyuuga heiress and the rogue Uzumaki. The copy ninja was visiting Rin Nohara's grave when he sensed the same chakra that Naruto's mother once possessed. It made him curious so he went to see where it was coming from.

It was then that he saw Hinata Hyuuga and Uzumaki Karin fighting each other. He remembered the redhead when she was held as a prisoner by Konoha once, she was forced to give up information about the whereabouts of Sasuke when he was still a rogue nin.

Despite of the tortures, she never did.

When Kakashi stopped their fight, Karin literally begged to talk to him so he brought the two females with him at the Hokage tower, leaving the two injured males to the care of the medic nins. Shino Aburame was not severely injured, but the powerful binding chains that could make even the powerful tailed beast Kuruma yield, was too much for him. It left him weak and absorbed his chakra.

The other male, the one with Karin, was not wounded, but Hinata has tampered with his normal blood flow, so he needed to be brought to the Hospital too.

_Such dangerous women. _Kakashi thought as he eyed the two girls who were still giving off killer auras. Apparently, the two has not forgiven each other yet for what happened to their partners. "So you are saying that you intended to take someone hostage just so you could see me and Sasuke-kun right away?"

"Hai." Karin bowed her head low, embarrassed at her actions. "We have no choice. The reason why we came here is confidential. We do not want to be interrogated by the Anbu before we could get to the Hokage…so we needed something to get your attention."

"And you did." Kakashi answered.

Hinata leaned her back on the wooden wall as Kakashi and Karin talked. Somehow, she was breathing heavily. The fight has left her feeling shaky. She doesn't know what possessed her earlier, but when she saw Shino being bound by those deadly chains triggered something inside her.

She would not hesitate to kill to protect the people that are important to her.

Looking down on the broken basket beside her, she stared at the bento boxes. It looks like her efforts in making them were wasted. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, trying to keep her self control in check. The girl named Karin already explained the reason for her actions, and Hinata was not someone who could not forgive easily…

But why was she feeling pissed? She never felt anything like this before. Even with her enemies, Hinata knew that she always knew how to forgive. She never kept grudges for she just can't. Was it because this time, she was not the one who was hurt but Shino?

The conversation between Karin and Kakashi stopped when the door opened and Sasuke Uchiha entered, followed by Naruto and Sakura. The Uzumaki looked at Karin with recognition and surprise.

"We're here, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura was the first to speak from the newly arrived team seven. "I brought Sasuke and Naruto just like you asked."

Because Hinata was the one who was standing nearest to the entrance, her eyes met Sasuke's dark orbs when he entered the room. He stopped for a brief second to study her appearance, his obsidian eyes taking note of every bruise and scratch. Somewhere in Hinata's mind, she knew that he was going to come to her and ask if she was alright.

With that brief connection with Hinata, Sasuke noted her bruises, the scratch on her left check, and the tear on the right side of her purple jacket. Her hair was messy but she still looked pretty to look at…

Hinata was going to be fine.

Sasuke passed by the blue haired Anbu without a word. Unknown to him, something between being upset and ignored showed on the Hyuuga's face. It was brief, and the upset expression was suddenly replaced with an emotionless mask. No one really saw it…except for Hatake Kakashi, who just raised an intrigue eyebrow but did not mutter a single word.

_I'd like to see how this will turn out._ Kakashi mused.

Sasuke focused his attention on the bespectacled girl who was looking at him with breathless awe. He took a step towards her; his observant eyes did not miss the wound on her leg. "Karin…" He called her name. It has been almost a year since he saw her. The girl has saved his life many times than he could remember, but she disappeared like a bubble after the war. He never heard anything from her since.

Until now…

Even with a wound, Karin closed the distance between herself and Sasuke with just a single stride. It was the first time that she laid eyes on him for a long time and she was ecstatic, all her worries forgotten in an instant the moment he stepped into the room.

Oh how she missed his dark eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" She almost screamed the name as her arms flared.

She needs to touch him…she need to feel that he was real.

As if she was suddenly oblivious to the people around the room, Karin tackled Sasuke down to the wooden floor, burying her face on his chest as she clutched at his collar. "Sasuke-kun!"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. _

_Yeah, It might be a little boring compared to the other chaps but believe me, this chapter is important so that the next chapters would make sense. If you have questions…just pm me and I would gladly answer it for you. __ (you know…if there are parts of the story that confuses you?) and btw…who has suggestions about Karin's purpose in Konoha? I would love to see those…_

_Oh…constructive criticisms are fine, as long as it would help me improve. Constructive…not insults. Okey?_

_See you next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	20. Chapter 20

_Who would not update fast if you have such awesome readers? Thank you for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming. I love reading them and the suggestions really help!_

_It's kunoichi…not konoichi. Got it! :p_

_Oh…italized paragraphs or sentences are flashbacks or thoughts._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Twenty: The Raven (part one)

The arrival of Konoha's newest visitors has cost quite a stir within the village. There are a lot of opinions about it from the council and the local folks. The reason for their arrival has been kept confidential and only the Hokage and his trusted comrades knew about it. The council demands for explanations but Kakashi had asked for their cooperation and understanding for the meantime.

All will be revealed to them when the proper actions have been planned.

"Hmm." Senju Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample chest as her eyes narrowed, absorbing everything that her successor was telling her. "So the Uzumaki girl and that swordsman came here to warn the village of an impending doom eh?" Her wisdom filled eyes looked at Kakashi. "For people who has a long run with Orochimaru, they are quite…_conscience filled_."

"Well…Orochimaru-san did help us during war so I think it is safe to say that the legendary sanin has something good inside him too. Even just a speck…there is. '' The copy ninja pointed out. "And it may also be because of Sasuke. You see, Uzumaki Karin has some extreme feelings for the young Uchiha, and they consider Sasuke as a friend too."

"Where are they staying now?"

"At Sasuke's. The Uchiha mansion would be more than enough to lodge the two while they stay here."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "And the council is fine with this?"

"They have their doubts. So like the last time, I ordered guards to watch over them just to ease the elders…but this time, they requested two Anbu watchmen. I have no choice but to agree." Kakashi pulled out a file from his drawer. "For the time being that Sasuke's old comrades are here, Anbu would be watching them. I already have the Anbus to be assigned and their schedules."

"And Sasuke is fine with this? For all I know, he hates being guarded."

"Not him…only the two."

The great medic looked outside the window and her eyes rested on the great carved faces on the mountain. If Dan was alive, she knew that his face would be carved in that mountain instead of her. Sighing a little, she returned her attention again to the Hokage.

A few minutes ago, Kakashi has explained to her the real reason why the two "visitors" came in such an unexpected time and manner. Uzumaki Karin has explained why:

"_The town was literally inside the mountain, and because we are weary travelers and unknown on those parts, we decided to stay there for a few days. There are three of us at that time. Me, Suigetsu, and Jugo. The people are quite accommodating and they are very knowledgeable about swords. Since Suigetsu has a knack on those kinds of weaponry," Karin rolled her eyes as she remembered the scene inside her head. "He convinced us to stay longer."_

"_And?" Kakashi prodded the girl to continue._

"_We agreed, since we don't know of our future plans yet… we are rogues and we are still looking for our rightful places in this Shinobi world." The redhead sighed; a hint of sadness in that single action. "So, on our prolonged stay there, we accidentally found out that mostly of the locals who lived there are missing nins…some are even in the bingo book. It was like a haven of refuge you might say…a haven for very dangerous people."_

_The copy ninja raised an eyebrow, his eyes taking a glance at Sasuke and Naruto who were listening. Sasuke was leaning on the wall where the Hyuuga was before she was dismissed with Sakura, while the blonde Uzumaki was sitting on the window. "And this was somehow connected to Konoha?"_

_Karin nodded; her eyes too stole a glance at the young man that she has tackled to the floor an hour ago. "Hai. One night, when we are replenishing our supplies for our next journey, Jugo heard by accident that a few members of the local folks there died because of Sasuke Uchiha. It surprised us, for the town was far from Konoha and we knew that Sasuke is living in a peaceful way again."_

"_Peaceful way…?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a frown._

"_Dobe." Sasuke muttered._

"_We postponed our leave and investigated. Then we learned that mostly of the people there is doing the black market trade. They stole eyes like the Byakugan and sell them at the highest bidder. Somehow, Sasuke was able to encounter them and ruined their next trade."_

_The Hokage nodded thoughtfully as everything was beginning to appear more clearly. "Does it ring any bells Sasuke?"_

_The Uchiha smirked. "It actually does sensei."_

"_And one of the people Sasuke killed was the son of the leader of that town. Because of that, they have been planning for months to get revenge. Months." Karin's hand shot to her chest. "We planned on going here as soon as possible but we got caught. We managed to escape but we got separated with Jugo…Even with our skills, those people could match it."_

_Naruto scratched his chin. "Well…assuming that some of them are on the bingo book, they should be really dangerous."_

_The other Uzumaki nodded. "Hai. But they are smart too. They knew that all the powerful villages now are allies after the war. That's why they are planning each move very carefully. Hokage-sama, not only will Sasuke-kun is in danger, but the village as well. If they can penetrate inside without you knowing, they would not hesitate to harm the locals. "_

"_Not to mention that we have a lot of potential black market goods here." Naruto added, his lips forming into a thin line. "We have a set of eyes that holds the sharingan and rennigan." He motioned at Sasuke. "And a whole district of people with Byakugan."_

"So what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked. "The two also requested for help in looking for the lost Jugo." The last of the legendary sanin's brow furrowed. "And…I might add, that this so called Jugo is also a dangerous person. If you would ask me, I think that they are as dangerous as the people who lived in those mountains Kakashi."

"That is a fact." Kakashi nodded, considering the wise woman's words. "To answer your first question, I am actually planning on contacting the Kages and inform them of this so called _mountain_ town. Assuming that a lot of missing nins are there from various villages. After a few days, I think we would be able to finalize our decision."

"Do you trust them?" Tsunade asked. "You know these three are still branded as criminals."

"I know and trust may still be a strong word at the moment… But I also take it to consideration that they are loyal to Sasuke. Those two for instance, they could have made the fight with the Hyuuga heiress and the Aburame bloodier…but they did not. I know that the heiress was beyond capable to protect herself, but I would not expect her not be injured and wounded if the fight was serious enough. It would have been bad for both sides, considering that all of them are very skilled."

"Your point is?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows for the second time.

"The two visitors are careful enough not to hurt Konoha's ninjas…and somehow, I believe them."

**-o-o-o- **

Shino Aburame let a bug rest on his finger as he observed its shiny bluish black color silently. He was sitting crossed legged on the porch of his house and waited for the first drops of rain as the heavy clouds started to grow dark.

The sound of insects warned him that it was going to be a heavy rain.

As he was rewarded with the first spatter of rain on the roof, he heard a soft thud beside him. Before he could turn his head to see who it was, for it was an unmistakable sound of Shinobi sandals, the faint scent of lavenders already told him it was his lady teammate.

The girl was wearing her Anbu uniform and the catlike mask was firmly tied around her head. The long blue tresses were not tied in its usual ponytail, for Hinata always ties her hair when she's on Anbu duty, but was let loose to curtain her back. She settled herself to sit beside him, saying not a single word.

"I'm doing fine." The usually silent Shino was the first to speak. He knew that Hinata came to see how he was doing. Sakura already fixed his broken ankle days ago and his chakra has returned to normal. "You did not have to bother." He noticed that her mask was wet with rain water, as well as the upper part of her vest.

"Shino-kun…" The voice from behind the mask said, but before she could say anything else, a coat landed on her lap.

It was Shino's favorite hooded coat.

"You are going to make yourself sick, Anbu." The Aburame's voice has a scolding tone into it. He motioned at her rain soaked self. "You can't protect anyone if you won't protect yourself first."

Behind the mask, Hyuuga Hinata smiled and shook her head in amazement. "Everyone treats me like a girl and not a kunoichi." Her mind began to make a long list of the people who do:

Neji-Nii.

Naruto-kun.

Kiba-kun.

Even Sasuke.

The Aburame was silent for a second, as his attention was occupied by the pretty little bug on his finger. Only after when it has spread its small wings and flew away did he answer her comment. "Everyone who does that holds you dear to their hearts…Anbu."

A few minutes later, an Anbu wearing a standard Aburame coat came bounding out of the compound. Despite of the heavy rain, it leaped on the roof and started to run in a graceful stride. Even if the roofs are slippery and the rain was starting to get stronger, the said Anbu moved with ease, leaping from roof to roof until it was replaced with branches.

Hinata landed on the wet ground with a soft spray of water. She was already on the outskirts of Konoha for she was assigned to check the barriers again. If that Uzumaki girl and her companion was able to slip inside Konoha unnoticed, that only means that there are still some weak points on the barrier that needed to be fixed.

_I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing with those two right now._ Hinata thought as a swift flashback of Sasuke being tackled to the floor by that bespectacled girl entered her mind. How weird of her to think that Sasuke was going to ask if she was alright that time.

Weird and embarrassing.

Activating her Byakugan, she performed a few hand seals. Kakashi-sensei personally taught her the hand signs and told her that she was one of the few who knew of these for it was only passed on trusted Shinobis. Hinata swelled with pride upon hearing those words, for that only means that the Hokage trusted her enough to leave her a very important job.

Scanning the area with her dojutsu, she began to pinpoint the strong parts of the barrier from the weak ones. Her hands moving rapidly to perform hand signals that gives her the ability to control the barriers, thus, to be able to fix the weak points.

It was a long taxing job, but the Hyuuga princess did not mind. The strong rain did not even bother her for a second as her attention was entirely focused on the mission that was given to her. She did not even have time to think about the black bird that landed on a low branch just a short distance from her. With her activated eye ability, she knew it was a raven, and a faint chakra was emitting from the avian.

But this is a Shinobi world…Animals with chakras are not a rare sight.

**-o-o-o-**

"So…we are being watch eh?" Suigetsu crossed his arms as his mouth pouted to the direction of two Anbu watchguards who were standing at the porch of the large Uchiha mansion. He looked at Karin who was sitting next to Sasuke on a large chair. He scowled at the girl's dreamy expression while staring at the Raven haired Uchiha. "Oi Karin, wipe that drool off your mouth." _Sasuke's not some kind of morsel…yeesh._

Karin's unfocused eyes suddenly glinted with fire. "Shut up idiot."

Sasuke closed his eyes as his right hand shot to press a throbbing nerve on his forehead. He was getting irritated at Karin and Suigetsu's squabble. Not a minute would pass that these two would not have an exchange of loud words and insults. It has been days since he has to endure such torture.

"Look at Sasuke…he is getting pissed. You are too clingy Karin." Suigetsu smirked. "Don't wait till he stabs you again." He added, but in a much lower voice.

"Don't sound so confident Suigetsu…especially when your ass is beaten by a girl." The redhead raised her eyebrow, her face smug. "And to think that they call you a demon."

"If you did not get yourself wounded I would not have to be distracted." The white haired one answered, his tone defensive. "Besides, we would have been in a much more trouble if we fought them seriously."

"That's it." Sasuke said and stood up. "You two stay here." He glared at his two former Taka members. "I am going to look for Naruto."

Karin shot up from her chair and cling at Sasuke's left arm. "Sasuke-kun! I am going with you."

"It's raining Karin." Sasuke answered, too tired to sound annoyed.

"I don't care."

"Hey Karin…" Suigetsu pointed at the guards. "In case it has slipped your mind, we are under Anbu watch. I don't think that we could go anywhere outside the Uchiha compound right now."

"Oh…" The girl's face fell when she realized the truth in her comrade's words.

"You two stay here." Sasuke commanded again, this time more gruffly. He has no time for the two's childish antics, especially when there are people who are planning something bad against him and Konoha.

After a few more words with the two, Sasuke found himself bounding to the rooftops to the direction of Naruto's apartment. The rain was still pouring and he was starting to get soaked. Leaping into another roof, he wiped the rain water off his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, clearing his vision on the process.

Suddenly, a few rooftops away from him appeared an Anbu. The masked nin came from the direction of the forest and it stopped on it it's tracks in a surprised kind of way.

One look and he knew who it was.

Even with a hooded cloak, her blue hair was long enough to be seen and he recognized the catlike mask. The pale complexion and the regal aura were also visible.

He signaled for her to stop.

She turned and started to run away.

_Why does she have to make everything so hard? Damnit._ Sasuke followed the fleeing form and increased his speed.

_Why does he have to make everything so complicated? _Hinata grimaced behind the mask. She just finished her mission and was about to return to the Hyuuga compound when she saw Sasuke dripping wet with rain water. When he motioned for her to stop, Images of the redhead Uzumaki above Sasuke flashed inside her head. The way she placed her face on his chest like she belonged there lingered far longer than the other images Hinata's mind has conjured.

She knew it was not a good sign so she made a run for it.

A few seconds passed, and a strong grip on her arm halted her mid stride. Hinata gasped as she felt herself being pulled back, the feeling of interrupted momentum knocked the air out of her lungs.

He caught her.

"Why are you running away from me?" Sasuke growled on her ear, his hand holding her firmly.

Sasuke eyed the hooded coat that Hinata was wearing, it does not smell of lavenders and he suspected that it doesn't belong to her. She tried to pull her arm away from his hold so he has to jerk her arm up, careful in case her hands glowed with chakra.

"It does not concern you what I wanted to do Sasuke." Hinata left out the honorific. Unknown to her, Sasuke liked the way she said his name without formalities.

"Yes it does."

"No it does not."

"Don't start Hinata." Sasuke warned. What was the matter with her? He can see the glare that she was giving him behind the catlike mask she was wearing.

"Let go of me Sasuke. I have to go."

"Where are you going?" The Uchiha asked, the rain water from his hair was dripping on her mask as he answered her glare with a glower.

"Why are you asking?" Hinata's voice was angry. "You did not bother to ask if I was fine the other day. Why don't you go your way and leave me alone." The Hyuuga jerked her arm away. A second later, she felt the need to slap herself with her hands. What the hell were those words that came out of her mouth? The cold must be getting into her head to make her say things…

Sasuke's mouths gape as he stared at the Anbu in front of him. "What?"

The heiress can feel herself flush. She shook her head vigorously. "N-no…I…did not mean to say that. Uhm…I mean-" When Hinata saw Sasuke's lips twitched on the sides, she knew that she just stepped into something she does not wanted to be in.

_Oh boy…_

Sasuke's confused face slowly turned smug when Hinata's words sank in. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I see…"

"Sasuke, I really don't-"

"I did not ask if you were fine because I know how capable you are." Sasuke cut her words, poking her ceramic mask with his forefinger on the spot where her nose was located. "I believe in your abilities alright? So don't be upset." Pulling her hand with him, he gestured at the dark clouds. "Come, the rain is getting stronger."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter…(excuse the errors…I don't have time to edit.)_

_The next update would be after a few days…reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_-crazygurl12_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Italics are thoughts or flashbacks…._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Raven (Part two)

The rain has stopped and Hinata found herself on her room. Removing her gray vest, she placed it on top of her desk near the window. The mask followed, then the forehead protector around her neck. She was getting cold wearing her rain soaked uniform. When she started sneezing a few minutes ago, Sasuke practically pushed her outside Naruto-kun's apartment and commanded her to get change, muttering something about colds and sickness that could cause her body harm.

Hinata's eyes landed on the Shino's coat that she has hung on a wall peg. She reminded herself mentally to return it to the Aburame once she cleaned and dried it. Sitting on the wooden floor, she began to untie the bandages that wrapped her feet.

The Hyuuga replaced her wet Anbu uniform into a more comfortable Kimono. She chose the white colored one with violet trimmings; it was well-worn for it was one of her favorites. Neji-Nii once told her that it brings out the color of her white eyes.

Tying the sash around her waist, Hinata sighed when the coldness that she was feeling was starting to be replaced by warmth. Deciding to close the window to prevent the cold winds from blowing in, she took a few steps to the only window inside her room.

She was about to close it when a black bird landed on the window ledge, startling her. Hinata yelp in surprise and took a step back.

The large bird squawked and flapped its wings, spraying her with rain water at the process.

"A raven…" Hinata said, mostly to herself. "What is it doing on my window?"

At first, the Hyuuga princess was bewildered, but when the black bird tilted its head, showing her the red glowing eyes, Hinata's puzzled expression was replaced with a more horror-stricken one. She gasped and took another step back, her hand shot to her chest as if to protect herself from the red orb.

The bird has _Sharingan_ eyes.

**-o-o-o-**

Uzumaki Naruto looked at Sasuke as he closed the door behind him, his electric blue eyes observing his best friend in an impish kind of way. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan acted like an over protective father a few minutes ago, glaring at the Hyuuga girl when she sneezed. Hell, he was worse than Hyuuga Neji.

But for Naruto, it was the cutest sneeze. How could Hina-chan do that? Even with the mask and all, she could always be so adorable. When he mentioned it out loud, Sasuke glared daggers at him. He has a suspicion that it was not just the rain soaked clothes that triggered Sasuke to let Hinata out of the apartment.

Sasuke was just being over-the-top.

Sasuke on the other hand pretended not to notice the Uzumaki's mischievous eyes.

"Telling your girlfriend to change her wet clothes was cute Sasuke." Naruto winked and his grin playful. "I have never seen you so protective before."

"She is not my girlfriend." Sasuke flopped into a chair. He made a face when he remembered that his own clothing was wet. Taking his shirt off, he threw it on the floor.

"Not your girlfriend? Sure…anything you say Teme." The Uzumaki crossed his arms. "But after seeing you almost rip Gaara's throat when you heard about that marriage proposal, I found it hard to believe. Tell me Sasuke, what are you going to say to the Hyuuga elders hmm? From what I heard from Kakashi-sensei, they demanded an explanation."

"Get off my case Naruto." Sasuke warned. "I came here to talk to you about that mountain town, not to listen to your stupid teasing."

Sasuke's defensive remarks only fueled the blonde to tease him more. Standing up from the couch, Naruto made an act of stretching sore limbs. "You know, I got to admit. I almost like Hina-chan in a romantic kind of way in the past…Good thing my mind was occupied with the war. For you will have no girlfriend then Teme."

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Stupid dumb ass… If he was not as dumb as he was, he would have notice that Hinata has been stalking him since day one, and if he just took his eyes off Sakura for a second, he might have noticed the blue one instead of pink.

Naruto doesn't know what he was missing.

"You have never taken your eyes off Sakura, dobe."

Naruto smiled. "Well I love Sakura-chan…but there are times in the past that she was crazy about you…I don't know why since I'm more handsome-"The blonde suddenly ducked when a flying Shinobi-standard sandal almost hit him on the face. "Anyway…I'm starting to get discourage, and Hinata-chan was there for me, always cheering me to move forward on her own gentle way."

"Then why didn't you gave her a chance?" Sasuke asked and his eyes narrowed. Somehow, this talk with Naruto was irritating him; he threw another sandal at the Jinchuriiki who dodged it with ease. "When you have an idea that she likes you." _Everyone thought you're just some kind of oblivious idiot._

"Just like the way you did not give Sakura a chance." Naruto's answer made Sasuke blink. Straightening himself up, Naruto shrug. "You'll know if you found the one _Teme. _In my case, I already knew mine…and I think that you have found yours too."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata opened her eyes just as she heard the flapping of strong wings starting to fade in the distance. Raising her head a bit, she winced as she realized how stiff her neck was. She pushed herself up and looked around, realizing then that she was sprawled on the floor.

So she fainted?

Standing up, she staggered as a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She bit her lip and tried to steady herself on the desk where she has placed all her Anbu gear earlier. Looking out at the sky through her still open window, she realized that it was already dark.

That means she has been out for hours.

She can't explain what happened to her. It was like a dream yet she knew that it was real. Everything that happened after she saw the raven's red eyes were so bizarre…

Closing her eyes, the Hyuuga princess let her mind travel back to the unexpected event that happened to her.

_When Hinata looked into the bird's red eyes, she felt that time itself has stopped. She blinked, in an effort to cut the entrancing connection. But when she opened her eyes again, she was not standing inside her room at the Hyuuga compound anymore, but was brought into a more different place._

_Everything around her was white. The only thing that caught her attention was the large tree at the center of all the nothingness she was in. She was like inside an empty white box with a giant plant in the middle._

_Somewhere in her confused mind tells her that she was under the sharingan's power._

_But who wields the sharingan aside from Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake? Surely they did not did this to her? Or was this some kind of joke?_

_While she was asking herself with those kinds of things, someone from behind the tree took a few steps forward and revealed himself. She was startled at first when she saw that she was not alone, but then realized that whoever this person was, must be the one to trap her inside a tsukuyumi._

_That means this encounter was only inside her head._

_The man was older than her by a few years. He was tall and lean. His face was unsmiling but somehow, his facial features made him look so kind. Under his eyes, were two slant lines which give him an intriguing face. His long, dark, shoulder length hair was tied into a lose ponytail._

_He was undeniably breathtaking._

"_Who are you?" She asked when the man failed to speak. Maybe it was because he was studying her behind those obsidian eyes that looked very uncannily like Sasuke? "I am under the sharingan's power am I right?"_

"_You are a Hyuuga." The voice was velvety._

"_That does not answer my question. Who are you?"_

_The man studied her again, this time with a hint of recognition. "The Hyuuga heiress…" He said and his voice low._

"_How did you know that?" Hinata tensed. She was quite uneasy with those staring eyes boring on her face. What does he want and why can't he feel any chakra on him?_

"_I have seen you a few times. Your father usually brings you with him in clan meetings. You are so small back then. You have grown into a stunning young woman." He hand raise to point at her blue hair. "I remember since you are the only one on the Hyuuga clan with hair in that coloring."_

"_Then who are you?" She asked for the third time, all the while her mind was looking for a way out in case things turned bad…but when a random person traps you in a dojutsu, Hinata doubt that it would turn out well._

"_I am Uchiha Itachi."_

A knock on the door broke Hinata's recollection.

"Hinata-sama." Hinata recognized the voice to be the elderly woman who usually cooks for them. "Are you there?"

Taking a deep breath, the heiress answered. "Hai Baa-chan."

"Dinner is ready. Hanabi-sama and Neji-sama are already downstairs. They are waiting for you."

"A few minutes Baa-chan. I'm just going to…refresh myself."

"Hai. Hinata-sama."

Hinata tucked a few stray strands of blue hair behind her ear as the footsteps of the Hyuuga elderly started to fade. She sign as chakra started to return to its normal flow on her body, returning it to its normal strength.

Being under a dojutsu spell sure was strenuous.

_What would everyone's reaction be…If they found out that I just have a long talk with Itachi Uchiha?_ Hinata thought as she shook her head in bewilderment. _Sasuke's dead older brother._

**-o-o-o- **

"The Raikage proposes a raid…while Mei Terumi wanted to spy on the said mountain town before making the final decision. Gaara-san has yet to send his message and I am expecting it any time today." Kakashi arranged two scrolls that have the symbol of the two villages where it came from. He looked at Maito Guy and Tsunade Senju who were sitting opposite from him. "I requested both of your presence to help me decide our own say about the matter."

Guy's hand touched the tip of his chin thoughtfully. "The Kiri queen's suggestion, for me, makes sense. Spy first before making the final decision." He looked at the lady sanin next to him. "What do you say lady Tsunade?"

"It does." The senju woman agreed. "The Raikage is always a hotshot, so I expected something like instant raids to come up from his ideas. Though I may not blame him, his and Bee's power combined is a force to be reckon with." Tsunade rested her chin on both of her hands like she usually does when she was thinking something important. "Why don't you summon Shikaku's son? That lazy genius might have better ideas."

"Shikamaru is no doubt a great tactician." Kakashi said. "And he will make a great adviser to whomever the position of Hokage lands on."

Tsunade smirked. The future position of Konoha's kage has been really a topic that never failed to be talked about be it on the local folks, clan heads, or Shinobi. Everyone knew that it would fall between Naruto and Sasuke. It would be a hell of a job for Kakashi to choose between the two. "If it falls on spying…what's next?"

Kakashi ran his fingers on the scroll's elegant markings. He has spent a few sleepless nights just to think about his decisions for the matter. He knew that these kinds of things might sound puny and irrelevant since the villages has been more powerful and united after the war, but the silver haired nin knew that no matter how powerful they were, lives could be at stake here.

And he really appreciated life more than anything else since Obito saved him.

"I suppose that's where the Raikage's suggestion takes place." Kakashi said. "But I think we are going to have two teams. One is for a search party and the other would be for spying."

"Search party?"

"We need to look for Jugo…As Karin Uzumaki requested. He was with them but he got separated." Kakashi pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scribble some notes. "As a Hokage, I could not disregard her request since she and her friend risked their necks to warn us about the danger."

"And I assume that you would not include the other villages for this… search party?" Tsunade asked, though inside her mind, she already knew the answer. Hatake Kakashi was a different Kage than her; she could just easily dismiss an idea or turn down something as long as it does not concern her.

He was far more honorable.

She was far more bad-ass.

The copy ninja shook his head no. "I think the mountain town concerns us all…but the search for Jugo does not. The search party to be assembled would be composed of our own Shinobi. I will have Yamato lead the search and it would be a four-man-team."

**-o-o-o-**

"_U-Uchiha Itachi?" Hinata took a step back as her brows creased. How could this be? Though if she looked at the guy closely, she could see that Sasuke somehow resembles him…and now that she thought about it, they have the same gait. "You are supposed to be dead…"_

_A gentle smile found its way on the Uchiha's lips. "I am."_

_Hinata looked around the place she was in. Aside from the enormous tree, there was nothing. How could she get out of here? Reminding herself that this was some kind of mind jutsu, she let her chakra flow to her temples and build there._

_They say the Byakugan could rival the Sharingan's power..._

_It sure looks like a good time to test that theory now._

_The man who called himself Itachi Uchiha took a step forward, his hands slowly raising themselves in a gesture that shows her he meant no harm. "I know this might be confusing to you right now, Hyuuga-san."_

_A sarcastic laugh erupted from Hinata's lips. "It is."_

"_So would you mind easing down your chakra? It might drain your energy when you go back to your real world." He pointed at the veins that started to appear around her eyes. "And I would explain to you why we are having this encounter right now."_

"_No." Hinata answered firmly. "But you could start explaining."_

_An amused chuckle escaped from the older Uchiha. "You are as hardheaded as Sasuke."_

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts when she heard soft lazy footsteps that were coming her way. She looked down on the large branch that she was perched upon and saw Nara Shikamaru, his hands on his pockets and a cigarette dangling at the side of his mouth.

The Nara genius looked up and raised one gloved hand. "Oi."

"Shikamaru-kun." Hinata managed a smile.

"Not on duty today?" He asked her, his eyes on the lavender jacket she was wearing. "I just came from Kurenai-sensei's house, but I was summoned by the Hokage."

Hinata straightened herself up and jumped down from the tree, landing in front of the much taller Shinobi. "So you're going to the Hokage's office, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Hai."

"Can I come with you? I need to get my Anbu schedule." Hinata asked.

"Come on then."

The two pair walked silently on the village streets. In the past, they never really talked but after Pein's attack on Konoha, the two has created some kind of camaraderie ever since both has vowed to help Kurenai Yuhi raised her child. Hinata was the godmother, while the Nara was the godfather.

Someday, they are going to be the second parents of Asuma Sarutobi's son.

Hinata could just imagine how the baby's life would be when he grows up. He would have Kiba as an uncle who would spoil him rotten; Shino would be the one to teach him how to be rational in everything. Ino would be the one to scold the boy every now and then if he was being naughty, since Hinata could not imagine anyone to have the heart to do the disciplinary actions.

That boy would surely be watched carefully by the whole Konoha eleven.

(Hokage's Office…)

Shikamaru nudge the silent heiress next to him as they made their way on the stairs that leads to the Hokage's office. "Something troublesome came up?" He can't help but notice that Hinata's eyes would flicker out of focus every now and then. It was rare, and he found it troublesome.

"What?" Hinata blinked at the contact, and then smiled when she realized that the Nara was raising his eyebrows at her. Shikamaru could be so caring sometimes; some could not just notice it because it was hidden under that lazy drone.

No wonder Temari-chan likes him.

"Your being so…dreamy."

"Oh…I am just thinking about Kurenai's baby." She admitted truthfully.

"I see."

When they reached the office, the Nara knocked twice then gestured for her to enter first. She did, and was greeted by Kakashi with his usual "Oi."

Hinata bowed in greeting. "Hokage-sama…I need my scheduled tasks."

The copy ninja smiled behind the mask and pulled out a messy file from one of his drawers. Searching for her name for a few minutes, he said a triumphant "Aa!" when he found the right papers. "Here it is Hina-chan. So you are going to be on guard duty tomorrow night."

The Anbu frowned. "Guard duty?"

"Sasuke's place." A hint of mischief passed on the uncovered eye, but neither she nor Shikamaru noticed it. "You're paired with your cousin. Here." Kakashi pulled out another file and passed it to her. "Take Neji's with you and give it to him."

"Hai."

**-o-o-o-**

"_During the war, I was resurrected as an Edo tensei." Itachi explained. "It was an opportunity for me to make things clear with my brother…and I think I did, though I know that he would be haunted by it even if he chooses to come back to the leaf."_

_Hinata nodded, understanding Sasuke's pain. She was now leaning on the large trunk of the tree while the older Uchiha sat crossed legged opposite her. Her Kekkai genkei was still active, she would never let her guard down…not yet. "Everyone knows the story." _

"_So before I ended the edou tensei…I channeled what's left of my chakra into the raven that surely you have seen. I did that so even if I am dead, I could come back even just once to talk to whoever Sasuke holds dear to him."_

_Hinata eyes widened at the words. _

"_You could have just talked to Sasuke…Itachi-san." She pointed out. "Instead of talking to me."_

_Itachi nodded. "I could have…but I don't want my brother to be reminded of the past again. We have said our goodbyes and that's enough." He looked at her. "I thought I am going to talk to Naruto again…" Itachi admitted. "Since I have talked to him in this way a few times before."_

"_Then you made a mistake?" Hinata asked._

_The handsome Uchiha shook his head. "No. The raven who holds the last of my chakra has been observing your interaction with my brother. It knew what it was commanded to do." He looked at her with those dark eyes and Hinata could feel her cheeks burn, she ducked her head, embarrassed. When she raised her head up again, it was just in time to see that Itachi was pointing at her wrist where the Uchiha insignia was. "I would also take that as evidence."_

_Hinata's hands started to tremble and she unconsciously rolled her forefingers together. She was fidgeting, and she could not stop herself. "Ano…"_

"_I just wanted to ask you something, Hyuuga-san, before the last of my chakra runs out." Itachi continued as unearthly wind started to blow and it played with his dark hair. "Then I would be able to rest in peace."_

"_W-what is that?"_

_A gentle smile hovered on his lips. "Please take care of Sasuke for me."_

-o-

Pushing her hair off her face, Hinata began to brush it up with her fingers. She tied it into a messy ponytail and tied it with a beautiful hair band that Ino gave her a few months ago. Glancing at her cousin who was busy with adjusting the bandages around his arms, she covered her face with her mask.

Both of them are going to be watch guards for tonight.

Neji straightened up after tying the bandages in place. Removing the mask that was attached to his waist with a thin string; he placed it on his face. "Are you set?" He asked the other Anbu. "I already told Hanabi that we would not be home tonight."

"Hai."

Moments later, both Hyuugas found themselves standing on the porch of the Uchiha mansion, listening to the bickering from the people inside the house with amused looks hidden behind the masks. There was a loud crashing sound followed by a male voice yelling about murderous fan girls.

Another crash, then a female voice declaring something about being the mother of Sasuke's children.

Hinata's cheek twitched.

Seconds later, the large door opened, revealing a very disgruntled Sasuke. One hand was rubbing the back of his neck while the other was pressed on his temple. He eyed the two Anbu but his eyes lingered on the blue haired one. He gave them a nod and opened the door further.

It was an invitation to come in.

Neji accepted but Hinata hesitated. The sight of Sasuke and his black eyes reminded her of the little talk she have with his deceased brother. His voice still crystal clear inside her mind:

"_Please take care of Sasuke for me."_

Taking a deep breath, she followed her cousin and entered the huge ancestral house. When she passed by Sasuke, her eyes widened when his hand touched her arm and lingered there for a few seconds. It was a light contact, but the way his eyes looked at her made her cheeks burn.

Neji did not notice it, for his back was to them.

Unfortunately, it did not miss the eyes of Karin Uzumaki.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter __ No classes so I found some spare time to write another installment. Okay…some might be confused with the Itachi scene?_

_It was like the same thing that happened with Naruto when he was able to talk to his dead mom and dad. Minato transferred some of his and Kushina's remaining chakra in order to talk to him even just for a short while. Remember when Naruto has some trouble with the nine tails and Kushina appeared to help him out? It was similar to what Itachi did here._

_In Hinata's case, Itachi used a raven. (Ravens are his thing…lol.)I figured that a little talk with Sasuke's Nii-san would somehow help Hinata's feelings to develop more…_

_Reviews are appreciated and loved! So please take time to review. _

_-crazygurl12_


	22. Chapter 22

_I read the last chap and I am so sorry for the mistakes…some are typographical errors that I failed to check. It's so embarrassing. Anyways, I'm going to make it up in this chapter…Oh, and there are some issues with my grammar errors too. Sorry! I am studying about it…so maybe my next Hinata fan fiction would be much better than this error filled one._

_I love my readers! So understanding…I love you guys!_

_-paragraphs that are written in italics are flashbacks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…though I love the characters with all my heart._

_-_**o-o-o-**

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Raven (Last Part)

Karin's hair bristled as she eyed the blue haired Anbu with the catlike mask. That shiny blue hair reminded her of the Hyuuga girl she has fought a few days ago. Was this the same one?

A whiff of the faint scent of lavenders confirmed her question that was on her mind.

It was the same person, she was sure.

Eyeing the blue Anbu tattoo on the bluenette's firm shoulder, the Uzumaki let out a whispered "Ah.". So that's why she fought so well, and that was saying something especially when her opponent was Suigetsu. That idiot may not look like it, but he was actually one of the most dangerous experiments Orochimaru-sama has created.

But what was that arm touching with Sasuke again?

When the Anbu in question saw her, she stiffened, and Karin could not deny the obvious dislike that passed on the powerful white eyes that were the only visible features behind the mask.

Unknown to Karin, she was also giving the same look of dislike on the Hyuuga's part.

Hinata pretended not to see the red haired girl that was glaring at her behind those transparent spectacles. Instead, she followed her cousin who stood in the farthest corner of the living room, pretending to be nonexistent.

That suited her just fine.

Straightening herself by plastering her back to the wall, Hinata wondered why Itachi-san did not chose Karin to be entrust with the responsibility of watching over his younger brother. The heiress was sure that the girl would be more than willing to take on the job.

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin passed by the pouting Suigetsu and took Sasuke's arm on her own. "So are you going out now?" Even from the past, Sasuke was never bothered by her touchy-feely attitude towards him, she doesn't know the reason why, but Karin intended to show it off to everyone.

It was like letting the others know about your property.

Karin knew that she has made a vow that she would never bother Sasuke again before disappearing like a bubble with Suigetsu and Jugo. The young man would be just reminded about the past every time he was with them anyway.

_But I am here now…And Sasuke-kun has changed. _Karin thought. The terrifying darkness that that was inside the Uchiha has been extinguished and was replaced by something she has no words to describe. The new Sasuke shocked her at first for it was so new…so strange.

He was not a blood thirsty monster anymore…He was more human. The moment she made physical contact with him at the Hokage's office, she knew that he was the Sasuke that she has given her heart to.

And that only made her fall for him than she already was.

"No."

Karin blinked. A few minutes before the two watcher Anbu arrived, the Uchiha declared that he was going out to see some "Important-matters-that-he-only-knows." When she asked if she could go with him, though the answer was clear even before he said it, Sasuke reminded her of the rules they need to abide. Suigetsu picked that time to interrupt and told her that she was just getting her hopes up with Sasuke.

She responded with the grand declaration of having the potential of being a good mother for Sasuke's children.

Suigetsu retorted that Sasuke was just going to stab her again before she could even be his girlfriend.

She gave him a punch on the head and threw him to the nearest wall.

Her actions made Suigetsu scream bloody murder, which triggered Sasuke to give them both a glare with his activated sharingan. The angry Uchiha threatened that if they don't stop their "nonsense" that instant; he was going to kill them himself.

Karin noted that even if the boy that she loves has changed for the better, his short temper still remains. In her defense, she knew Suigetsu deserved it.

"Oh…change your mind?" Suigetsu rubbed the swollen part of his head. "And I was about to ask you to bring me some delicious food from the market when you get back." He mumbled something about people who does not know how to cook while glancing at Karin who was hugging Sasuke's arm like she was glued to it.

"I thought you said you were going out Sasuke-kun." Karin said, confused. She was starting to get suspicious that the arrival of the two watcher nins has something to do with Sasuke's change of plans. She stole a glance at the two masked nin who stood like human statues in the farthest corner of the room.

It was the first time that she came to realize it, but Karin suddenly found out that she hates the color of blue.

-o-

"_Itachi-san…" Hinata bit her lip. "Th-that is one big responsibility."_

_The Uchiha chuckled again, catching her off guard by his deep yet smooth voice. In a small part of her mind, Hinata wondered how the Uchiha brothers are both blessed with skills and good looks. Hinata was sure that Uchiha Itachi was as famous as his brother with the ladies in his time._

_Or even more so…_

"_I know, and it won't be an easy one." He agreed. "And I know that I am selfish in asking you that."_

"_Looking after your love one is not selfish." Hinata shook her head. "It is admirable…Itachi-san."_

_The older man smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the sides. "You have a good heart." His expression suddenly changed as he studied her once more. His lips pressed in a thoughtful manner._

_Is that humor in his eyes? Hinata can't be sure…_

"_Hyuuga-san…do you know that our clans once arranged for the Hyuuga heiress and the Uchiha heir into a wedlock?"_

_That came out of nowhere._

"_Wedlock? You mean…" Hinata pointed at herself, then at the person sitting opposite her. She clamped her jaw shut when she realized that it was slack. Nobody mentioned it to her that she was once arranged to marry Itachi Uchiha…_

"_Hai." Itachi nodded, looking amused at her stunned expression "It was before I…reduced the clan's bloodline into one person. It was an attempt to forge stronger bonds by the clan heads…and to test if a new eye would be created with the Byakugan and sharingan combined." He pointed at her face. "Base on your expression, nobody told you that information."_

"_Your right."_

"_Maybe the Hyuuga clans just don't want any more controversies about their heiress being wed locked into a traitor."_

"_You are not a traitor Itachi-san…everybody knows that now."_

"_But nobody knows that back then." He gently pointed out._

"_Clans and their power…" Hinata shook her head. "I am planning to change that when I'm clan head."_

_Another smile and Itachi stood up. "I am sure you will."_

_Hinata suddenly felt like she wanted to stop time and continue their conversation. She hastily raised herself up, this time her Byakugan was deactivated. She awkwardly dusted her behind, like she usually did when sitting on grounds. She stopped when she realized that she was inside a dojutsu._

"_So…would you take care of my brother for me?" He asked as the air between them started to get stronger. Hinata has to hold her long tresses with both of hands just to prevent getting a mouthful of hair. Taking a deep breath, Hinata nodded. "Hai."_

_She was sure that somehow, her promise to Itachi would be a very difficult one to fulfill, but deep inside her, she knew that she has to accept his request. No one could understand him better than she does._

"_Arigatou…Hyuuga-san."_

"_Hinata." She corrected him. This time, she let a smile hover on her face. She can feel the love and kindness emitting from the Uchiha. She knows how he feels…for she would also do anything to keep her sister safe._

_If only Sasuke realized sooner how his brother loved him._

"_Hinata…chan." Itachi repeated, adding the honorific seconds later like he was savoring it. "Looks like whatever path any of us chose, be it on Sasuke's revenge or my clan's demise…your path will always be connected to an Uchiha."_

"_Connected to an Uchiha? Why do you think so, Itachi-san?"_

_Itachi shrugged. "In our case, connected to one of us…be it on Sasuke or mine…If I did not take the path of sacrifice…then you might have ended as my wife due to the arranged marriage our clans once proposed…and when I chose differently, you are somehow entrusted with my brother."_

_Hinata pondered on his words, a little bewildered at being once arranged to be Itachi Uchiha's wife. "I…guess you're right." She finally said, though a little confused at what the words really mean to her. She has spoken again without thinking much. "Will I see you again…or anyone, Itachi-san?"_

_The raven haired Uchiha shook his head no. "You are the last person that would ever see me…"_

"_Oh…" She smiled sadly. She was kind of feeling bad for Sasuke for he should be the one to have this meeting with his Nii-san. Though she also understand Itachi's reason why it won't be such a good idea. "Then…Nice meeting you for the first and the last time…Itachi-san."_

_With a modest smile on his face, Itachi looked at her in the eyes. "Then I will leave Sasuke to you…Hinata."_

"_Hai."_

_-_**o-o-o-**

"Shit." Inouzuka Kiba cursed as he bounded through the ragged trail on the forest. He grasped Akamaru's white fur with both hands as the giant dog run as fast as his four legs could carry him. Glancing behind him, he saw shadow figures following him, weaving in and out of the trees.

"Shit." He cursed again. He was just returning from a mission with three other Inouzuka clan members when people with covered faces began to ambush them. He was the fastest out of the group, so he was able to escape the series of dangerous traps that the _masked men_ have prepared for them.

The other Inouzuka's were not so lucky.

It was already dark and the people who are following him began to merge with the shadows, in and out of it as they were starting to gain on him on the chase. Kiba managed a glance on his shoulder just as Akamaru swiveled to dodge a large shuriken that was about to hit him on the chest. It landed on a trunk with a dull thud.

His would was bleeding, Kiba could feel the sting. One managed to land a kunai on him a few minutes ago and he did not appreciate the way it burns on his skin. He took a small vial from one of his vest pockets and bit off the lid. It was Hinata's homemade pain reliever. She has given it to him weeks ago and he always keeps it with him all the time.

Swallowing the contents in one gulp, he flung the small vial on the ground.

_This is bad. _Kiba thought as he pulled three kunai out of his pouch. He threw it behind him and heard soft cursing from his chasers. Another batch and he heard a scream.

He swallowed the disgust he was feeling as it was rising on his throat. The traps that were waiting for them are very well created and planned. Two of his clan members died in a second, while the remaining one caught a sharp shuriken on the back of his neck.

It all happened so fast everything was a series of blur, but if there was one thing that he was very sure of, he identified the ambushers to be of the same group like those who attacked Hinata and Sasuke months ago. He remembered the same black mask, the same weapons, and the same traps.

Kiba knew that he needs to get back to the village and finish the mission. If he failed now, he would also be failing his fallen clan members as well.

"Akamaru…" He leaned down and whispered on the dog's ears. "I need you to do something for me." He reached down and tied a scroll around the animal's neck using his medical bandage as Akamaru whined in protest.

The dog knew something bad was going to happen every time his master talks like that.

"Go and give this to Kaka-sensei." His master told him. "I am going to give you enough time to slip."

Akamaru answered with a feral snarl.

Kiba managed a smile. "Don't act tough on me now, big guy." He patted the large head. "You have your orders…I will see you back at Konoha, so don't you worry your furry ass off alright? Besides, Shino and Hinata would never stop looking for me if I can't get back."

With one last reassuring grip on his faithful dog's white fur, Inouzuka Kiba jumped off Akamaru's back while his hands pulled out five kunais each, disregarding the stinging pain on his shoulder as he blocked the trail that Akamaru just passed through.

His nose twitched as he sniffed for the attacker's individual scent.

**-o-o-o-**

The night was deep and the occupants of the Uchiha mansion were already on their individual rooms and resting except for two Anbu watch guards who were both sitting on the roof, watching the waxy moon up above their heads.

"Spending time observing the Uchiha's noisy friends made me appreciate the luxury of silence like never before." Neji grumbled. He got to admit that he almost got a headache by just listening to the bickering of the two Taka members. Those two could go on and on for hours without taking a break.

Hinata giggled behind the mask.

Neji sighed.

"They are rather…lively." Hinata choose the words carefully in case the subject of their conversation could hear. They are skilled people anyway, who knows if their hearing was as good as Kiba-kun's. _Though I don't like the way the red haired girl was looking at me._

A cold wind blew past them and Hinata instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced at Neji and wondered how oblivious he was about the night's cold air. Her cousin did not even give a sign that he was feeling the way she does. Hinata's eyes lingered for a moment on his blue Anbu insignia, then she noticed Neji's firm arm. She wondered how her cousin has evolved into a scary Hyuuga genius into a handsome; hot-if she would dare say it, Anbu captain.

She was not feeling any kind of incest desire with her Nii-san, it was just the physical changes that took place was rather surprising and she cannot help herself but spot the changes. When she pondered about it, she realized that all of Konoha eleven boys are all well favored by the changes brought by Puberty.

They are a good looking bunch, she admit.

"Nii-san." She said absent mindedly. "Your muscles look good."

The Anbu captain coughed behind the ceramic mask. "W-what?" His cousin's remark caught him off guard. When did Hinata started being aware of muscles? Was it the influence of Ino? The girl was more acquainted with these kinds of things, or was it Tenten?

"I just noticed that you look so different when we were young." Hinata continued innocently. "How time flies…" she added, mostly saying the words to herself. "A few years more and we are officially adults."

"Y-yeah."

The blunette raised her chin up and frowned at the moon, the conversation forgotten. "I better do a few rounds around the district…just a perimeter run."

Neji stood up before his cousin could. He flexed his neck sideways and gestured for her to remain seated. "No…stay here. I'll do the rounds."

"You sure Nii-san?"

He shrugged. "I need a little stretch."

When Neji left, the heiress looked around the dark surrounding, listening to the melodic sounds of insects and nocturnal animals. Neji would not be back for a few minutes, since he was more meticulous on his rounds compared to her. He would never stop if he can't assure himself that the area he was guarding was safe.

And now she has nothing to do but sit and wait for her shift to end.

While she was biting the inside of her cheek out of boredom, a black beetle landed on her shoulder and rested there. She could feel the very faint flicker of Shino's chakra on its shiny little body and a smile found its way on her lips as she looked at the bug, feeling a little better all of a sudden.

A subtle sound from behind made her jump to her feet, hands instinctively rose in a defensive stance as she eyed the source of her sudden alertness.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing up here?" Hinata asked, relaxing her posture but her face remained into a frown.

Sasuke smirked. "This is my roof." Pocketing his hands inside his side pockets, he took a few steps and stood beside her. In truth, he actually can't sleep. It was not because of his nightmares…it was because he just can't. He lay on his bed for a few minutes and decided to come up to the roof when he felt Neji's chakra starting to fade, it indicated that the male Hyuuga left.

He observed the masked nin in the corner of his eye as made a pretense of looking on the ground below. "Where is the other one?" He asked.

"He was doing a perimeter check on the compound."

"Hm."

"Y-you should be in bed." She pointed out, her masked face facing him. "Or you will not get the right energy you need." Hinata continued. She was actually trying to humor her promise to Itachi by starting on reminding his little brother that sleep is a must. "It will also affect your chakra."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?" Of all the things to say, he never thought that she would tell him to sleep and lecture her about its positive effects of it on his body. He actually expected her to tell him to get lost or something.

"I am…dead serious." She responded, clicking her tongue disapprovingly like a mother to a stubborn child. "You better get down there Sasuke-kun. You need your sleep."

That was just cute.

"You know what?"

"What?" Her head lolled to the side while she was waiting for his next words. It looks like he has something important to say.

"I could just kiss you right now." The Uchiha said, his eyes reflecting the moon's light, making them look more intense and deep that they already are.

Hinata blinked and she warily took one step away from the young man. She cleared her throat nervously. "Y-you don't have to." _You have already done it many times before…_

As if reading what's inside her mind, Sasuke gave her a shrug. "What? It's not like we haven't kissed before."

Hinata can feel the heat rising up on her cheeks.

Sasuke smiled deviously.

"I…" Hinata squeezed her brains for a way out. "I need to check something behind the house." She can't stand talks like this…it was just too unsettling and awkward for her. "Goodnight…Sasuke-kun." She should have told Itachi how difficult it was to deal with his brother.

"You are not going anywhere." Sasuke said grimly as he grabbed her gray vest before she could leap away from him. As he was pulling her closer to him, he noticed the small beetle on her shoulder. The bloody bug was staring at him with those ugly black eyes. Sasuke never realized how he hated insects until now.

That Aburame again…

First the sand kage, then the bug weilder…Sasuke grimaced as he realized that Shino would be harder to deal with. He was Hinata's teammate and childhood friend after all.

He removed the offensive bug on her vest, intending to kill it in his palms. Hinata however did her best to remove it from his hands like it was a person's life that was on the line. He raised his hand up, the one that was holding the bug.

"Do you have something going on with Aburame Shino?" He asked her all of a sudden.

The question made the girl stopped from struggling. "What?"

"Did you two already kissed?" He asked, eyes narrowed as he waited for her reply. Out of pure irritation, he threw the bug away. He wished a bird would find and eat it up.

Behind the mask, Sasuke heard the heiress squeaked. He removed her catlike mask with a swift movement of his free hand, the one that was not holding the vest into a death lock and dropped it on the roof. They are now facing each other and he studied her face.

The moon's light was enough to see her tomato red face.

He waited for a proper answer, for the Hyuuga princess looked nothing but stunned for the moment, looking at him with those white disbelieving eyes. "Well?"

"Why are you asking me that?" She managed.

He does not like that answer.

"Yes or No."

"Sasu-"

"Yes or No?" He growled, and it was anything but feral. An image of the girl and that creepy Shino kissing under moonlight flashed inside his mind and stirred something dangerous inside him. The feeling was so intense that he could feel his cursed mark tingling.

"Sasu…" She tried again, this time, raising her slender arms to place it between them, as he has already pulled her too close to even feel her every inhalation of air.

"You are really not good in diver-"

"No."

The Uchiha closed his mouth and stared at her face. If she was tomato red a few seconds ago, it just turned ten shades darker. Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. "No?"

"Never." She confirmed.

He thought for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek. "Anyone aside from the Aburame?" He asked, cautiously. His grip on the vest somehow slackened, though the distance between them did not.

"Just one." She said in a low voice, eyes downcast.

"Tell me." His eyes narrowed again, whoever that guy was, he just have a death wish. Nobody touches what belongs to him. Even as a kid, that is one of his greatest flaws…He never like to share what was his. Especially if was very fond of it.

"Ano…" Hinata could feel her face on fire. She should have kept her mouth shut the moment Sasuke appeared up here. It could have kept her away from encounters like this. Foolish Hyuuga mouth…

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata was using her useless diversion technique again. "Breath Hinata." He told her when she stiffened. When she followed his order, he resumed his interrogation. "Now tell me."

The girl bit her lip for a few seconds, then opened them as if she was about to say something, then closed them again firmly. Finally, she managed a determined look on her face and mustered her courage to tilt her head up and meet his eyes. "You Sasuke…kun."

Uchiha Sasuke felt like he just won the village lottery.

"C-could you let me go now?" She asked, hopefully. She was on Anbu duty for heaven's sake. She should act tough and in control like every member of the elite squad should be, not like a damsel in distress who cannot even speak what's inside of her mind properly.

The Uchiha sure knows how to mess with her emotionally and mentally.

"Yeah…you should let her go Sasuke."

Both Hyuuga and Uchiha froze. Hinata tilted her head to the side just in time to see Karin straightened herself up on the roof. The Uzumaki woman was breathing heavily; Hinata could hear every intake of breath. Out of instinct, Hinata hastily pushed Sasuke away from her.

Sasuke's hands fell on his sides as he looked at the redhead who was emitting a very dangerous killing aura. "Karin, What are you doing up here?" He asked calmly. The glares that the girl was throwing at him were left unnoticed.

Uzumaki Karin straightened her crumpled pajamas with her trembling hands. She woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check on Sasuke, for she loves looking at his sleeping face. It was a hobby of her in the past when they were still active Taka members. She knows Sasuke was aware of her "night stalking", but he never reprimanded her even once.

Suigetsu once told her that it was a sign that Sasuke was ignoring her.

She believed that he being nice.

When she tiptoed to his room, he was not there, so she followed his faint electric-typed chakra signature.

And now, she found him under the moonlight, holding someone like the way _she wanted him to hold her._

"I came to see you sleep but you were not there." She admitted. "Like I usually do…" She was feeling feisty, like she wanted to get into a fight with that blue haired bitch…and she wanted her to take the bait she was going to lay out.

Hinata blinked at the bespectacled girl's revelation…or to make it proper, revelation to her. So they were together most nights? The girl said it was "usual."

"Go back and sleep Karin." Sasuke did not even show a single emotion. "It's late."

"No."

"Go inside." His voice was beginning to be tinted with annoyance and anger, thought his face remained stoic.

There was a warning hidden in those words.

"Only if you go back inside with me, Sasuke-kun." Karin said, determined.

That made Hinata looked up to stare at Sasuke's face. She suddenly felt betrayed and toyed with. She really could not explain even to herself why she was feeling those kinds of emotions and she did not like it. It was like being vulnerable from the inside.

Sasuke frowned at the Uzumaki. He was actually being easy on her, for he was honoring their past lives as a team, not to mention the evil things he has done to her despite of her valiant efforts to keep him safe.

He was compensating.

He was about to open his mouth in an attempt to speak some sense into her when he felt two hands pushed him gently forward. He looked behind and saw Hinata's hands dropped to her sides. "Go inside with her Sasuke…" she said, not looking at him for her eyes where downcast, apparently, the roof was more interesting compared him. "Gomen…I need to make a short perimeter check."

Before he could stop her, Hinata grabbed her mask and leaped into the darkness, vanishing from view as she was hidden behind the covers of thick leaves and trees.

"Crap." He muttered, looking at the foliage where Hinata disappeared. "Crap."

**-o-o-o-**

_Oh…Hinata-chan is getting a little jelly…lol._

_Oh…Thanks to people who read my work…and also to those who take time to review…I am so happy every time you let me know of your comments and suggestions. It fuels me up to get my laptop and continue._

_It's exam week so wish me luck…_

_Until next chapter! _

_-crazygurl12_


	23. Chapter 23

_This chapter is dedicated to __**HimeHaeDen.**__ She is so nice and I like the way she reviewed my work. It was fun and cute! (Hey Hime, this one if for you. I hope you will like it.)_

_-btw, one guest reviewer pointed out that Hinata and Sasuke are already acting like they are in an official relationship without them knowing it. Lol…yeah, I kind of notice that too…_

_-oh…thank you for all the readers who wished me luck for my exams. I will do my best!..._

_-One last thing…after the Hinata-Itachi scene, a lot of readers wanted an ItaHina story…lol…you know what guys? I just made up my mind last night. An ItaHina story would be next (and it has the highest votes on my poll anyway.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Twenty-three: Three Separate Missions (Part one)

"Karin." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sheepish looking girl who was peering at him behind the glasses. He knew what the girl is up to. He has a lot of experience with her foolish antics. She purposely said those things in order to make Hinata fled.

The girl bit her lip. "What?"

"I had enough of this Karin." He told her. "Now go inside and rest." The command was said rather gruffly. He turned his back at her and prepared to leap where the Hyuuga heiress disappeared a few seconds ago. Her chakra was not far yet. He knew he could reach her for he was faster than her.

Before he could take off, bite-scarred hands suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"You like her." Karin stated, breathing air was like moving walls for her at the moment.

Sasuke remained silent, his crouched position stiffened.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin buried her face on his hard back. "Don't follow after her."

Sasuke's face became stoic.

"Please…Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed as he felt the back of his shirt getting wet by Karin's tears. Her arms were like a death grip, refusing to let him go. "I need to." He answered and his voice was low but clear. Karin has saved him many times, even sacrificed herself for him. She risked her neck just at being in Konoha, and it was all because she wanted to keep him safe.

And he appreciated that a lot, but as Naruto had said, He already found the _one_.

"Why?" The Uzumaki sobbed behind him, her voice strained.

Sasuke answered her with the words that entered his mind instantly when the question was given. "Because…she _owns _me."

And that was true. He had said it in the hospital back then…

He owns her.

She owns him.

Even though Hinata was still learning to accept it.

A pair of hands removed Karin's arms from Sasuke's waist. It was a firm gesture, but was affectionate at the same time. "Come Karin, let Sasuke go." Suigetsu said, taking both of her hands away from the Uchiha. For a second, the two looked at him with surprise. Apparently, they did not hear or noticed his approach.

Leave it to his water-like stealth.

Sasuke met his eyes, and a swift understanding passed between the two.

"Karin." Suigetsu led the girl away from the man that she loved dearly. "That's enough." Sure she may always beat the hell out of him, or scream at him every time he made jokes or mention things she does not like, but looking at her now, with her beautiful red eyes downcast, tears streaming out of her face like she has an endless supply of it, he never felt so concern for her before.

Karin may be a violent loudmouth sometimes, but if there is one thing that he was sure about her, it was that she has a big heart and strong faith.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu nodded at the Uchiha to go.

"Take care of Karin…Suigetsu." Sasuke said before disappearing from his sight.

-o-

Hinata saw Karin embraced Sasuke from behind.

She shook her head and deactivated her Kekkei Genkei. She does not want to see what follows next between those two.

It was not her place to know.

_Itachi-san…_ Hinata thought as she tied her mask back on its place. _You really gave me a hard one here._ Breathing a heavy sigh, she straightened herself up from the covers of thick leaves, chakra building on her feet to help her in maintaining her secured position on the branches.

She can feel Neji's chakra a few meters away from her, so she followed its white flare, bounding thru the trees distractedly, mind and emotions still unstable.

"Nii-san."

Neji frowned when he saw his cousin. "Why did you leave the mansion?" She should not have left the two Taka members unguarded.

The blue haired Anbu shrug. "I wanted to do the perimeter check…c-could you take my place instead?"

"But-"

"Please Nii-san."

Neji fought the urge to roll his eyes as he realized that he would always be putty in Hinata's hands. "Fine…but do not go too far outside the Uchiha district." He just saw the Anbu watch guards passed by the district a few minutes ago, it would mean that they would be checking other places, and Hinata would be rounding the place all alone.

"Hai Nii-san."

"Be back immediately after you're done."

Moments later, Hinata found herself standing near the boundary of the Uchiha district, staring at nothing in particular, her hand unconsciously pressed on her chest, lips forming into a thin line.

She felt funny.

"Baka…" She scolded herself, not aware that she was actually speaking the words out loud. "You should stop this nonsense Hinata…Don't let Sasuke get into you." Gritting her teeth, she let her hands balled into fist. "It does not concern you that they are…they are…w-whatever."

She took a deep breath, glad that she remembered it.

"Don't let it bother you… Don't let it bother you." The heiress chanted, letting the words sink in as she wrapped her mind into it. "Don't let it bother you-"

"If it bothers you so much, why did you flee?" A voice from above interrupted her small self talk. When Hinata raised her head up, she saw the reason of her problems perched on the tree just above her head.

Sasuke Uchiha's Shinobi skills were really something to be praised.

Hinata backed away from the tree like it was something that was very scary. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wasn't he being embraced by Karin a few minutes ago? Even as she watched him land easily on the ground, her cheeks burned behind the mask, embarrassed that he heard her little self talk.

She knew Sasuke would not let this one pass.

"That's the second time you have asked me that." Sasuke smirked. "Well, the Uchiha district belongs to me Hinata. I can do what I want since this is my territory."

"Gomenasai… You are right. You're territory." She tried to act relax and natural, but her voice was a few octaves higher, betraying the uneasiness she felt. The man in question looked relax and cool, she needed to do the same. She cleared her throat, hoping for her voice to return back to normal.

"You did not have to bolt like that." He told her, referring to her early escape tactic.

"I did not _bolt_…I am performing my duties as an Anbu watch guard."

Sasuke snorted and she knew that he was not buying it. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really." She shifted her weight on her other foot as she looked at Sasuke behind the catlike mask, studying his handsome face as he studied hers, she was careful to avoid his eyes though. "Why didn't you go back inside when I left?"

"You are out here, and you expect me to get back inside?" Sasuke asked, incredulously.

A small laugh erupted from her lips as she shook her blue head in disbelief. He was being embraced by that Uzumaki girl a few minutes ago, not to mention that she just found out about their little night visits…and he has the guts to tell her those words?

She was insulted.

Sasuke however, looked confused. His brows furrowed as he was trying to figure out what triggered that sarcastic laugh. "You don't believe me." He finally said and his jaw was clenched.

**-o-o-o-**

Hatake Kakashi looked grim as he scribbled some notes on a piece of parchment. Looking at the clear sky, the masked nin gave up a heavy sigh as he tried to refresh his mind even just for a few seconds.

A message from Onoki, the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, just arrived from a messenger hawk this morning. It says that he was going to send two of his best nin to help with the spying mission, just like the other kage has decided.

It was actually a good thing, but right now, it was actually the least of his worries.

Last night, Kiba's dog, Akamaru, returned without its master. The animal was the only one who returned from the small unit that he has formed in some kind of B-class mission. The giant dog has wounds and injuries and Kakashi feared that something bad had happened with the small unit on their way home.

He was worried about what happened to the group, but he can't help but be worried most for Kiba. He was fond of Konoha eleven after all.

There was a knock on the door and Yamanaka Ino entered; she was carrying a bunch of red roses on a small porcelain vase with her. She smiled modestly at the Kage when he gave her a gesture to come in. "Ohayo…Kaka-sensei."

The Hokage managed a smile. "Ohayo."

"Gosh, Kaka-sense, you look bad." The blonde shook her head upon landing her eyes on the mess the Hokage has made of his office, just like the way Sakura does every time she comes to see him. "This should add a little life in here." Ino mumbled as she placed the roses on the Kage's desk.

"Beautiful." He motioned at the red flowers.

The girl made herself comfortable on the chair opposite the copy nin's desk. "Why did you summon me Kakashi-sensei?"

The kage made an act of watching the red petals with interest. "Ino-chan…have you ever tried entering a dog's mind?"

"N-no…" Ino's brow creased at the question. "Not even once Kaka-sensei. I have tried entering a tailed beast's mind before…but I don't think that counts for normal animals such as dogs."

"Hmm…" The kage nodded thoughtfully.

"Why did you ask sensei?"

"Because…" The silver haired Hatake shifted his gaze from the roses to Konoha's future captain for Anbu interrogation force. "I think it's time for you to try."

**-o-o-o-**

"_I did not say that."_

_Sasuke's face was grim. It did not help that the moon's light was casting shadows at his face that makes him look more intimidating that he usually was. "But your actions say so."_

_Silence._

"_I need to go." She said hastily._

_He took her by the arm, growling as he did so. "Stop this nonsense chase this instant." He told her. "I had enough of this."_

_That made Hinata cracked._

"_I had enough too Sasuke…" She glared at him."I had enough too!" She never screamed at someone face to face before, she got to admit, the feeling was good._

_For a second, the Uchiha was stunned._

"_I had enough too…" Hinata repeated for the third time, shaking under his eyes. "Why don't you go back and pester someone else?"_

"_I am pestering you?" Sasuke said the words like it was bitter medicine inside his mouth._

"_Assuming that you and that girl from the rooftop were having something going on between you, then yes, you are pestering me." She tried to pry her arm form him but to no avail, if anything else, he just tightened his grip on her. "I am not an idiot…and I can see that you are walking between two rivers here."_

"_Walking between two- what the hell are you saying Hinata?" He has that confused look in his face again._

"_I saw you being embraced by Karin." Her words just came flooding out of her mouth, somewhere in her mind tells her that she was going to regret it. "So do not act like you are the one who was confused here. Please Sasuke, do not mess with me again…If it was for the sake of fun on your part-"_

"_Hinata, shut up."_

"_I won't shut up! Everyone tells me-umph!" She swallowed her own words when he crushed her into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her torso. He removed his mask on her face and threw it on the ground._

"_Sasu-"_

_He pressed his lips on her, growling as he did so._

_He cannot resist himself…the girl was so damn cute…and she was acting like a jealous little kid._

_Hinata felt like her knees was going to gave in beneath her any time. She unconsciously let him support her weight as she sagged into his heaving chest._

_She needs to detach herself from him_

_She needs to stop this invasion._

_Her hands balled into fists as she tried to push him away. That only triggered Sasuke to push her to the large tree trunk beside them and pinned her there with his arm and body._

_Her heart was beating so fast she wondered if she was going to have a heart attack that very moment._

"_Admit it, you like me." He whispered on her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "You like me and it scares you."_

_Hinata tried to say something, but wondered if her speech would betray her again. Throwing the idea of speaking, she let her hands speak for her._

_It glowed with dangerous looking chakra._

_Sasuke smirked. "Stop my vital organs for all I care."_

_As if wanting to prove his brave proclamation, he took one of her glowing hands on his own, wincing as the burning chakra contacted his skin. Raising her hand up, she stared wide-eyed as he put it in his chest. "What are you waiting for?" he challenged her. "Do it."_

_For a few seconds, they only stared at each other, White against black. Hinata knew how painful it must be for him, for Hyuuga chakra was not something to be played with. If it was not used to stop the nerve points to mess with the chakra flow, it could burn skin._

_She gasped when Sasuke pressed her hand more on his chest, all the while observing her face._

_The battle of wills lasted a few seconds more, until Hinata lowered her gaze and let her hand lose the chakra that was building there. She could feel the skin on his chest bleed. "Stop…" she whispered. "Stop…"._

"_Baka…" he whispered back, but the word was spoken with affection. "You have been watching us with your byakugan don't you?"_

_There was no answer from her so he continued, but this time with an amused look and raised eyebrows. "So you get jealous too huh?" With those words, he let his forehead rest on hers, letting the tip of their proud noses touch. Sasuke felt Hinata shuddered at the contact, her knees buckling underneath her. "Karin can make things look different compared to what they usually are." He explained. "So don't go messing your head about it. You hear me?"_

_He did not know how long they have stayed in that position, until he caught her lips again and kissed her deeply. The Hyuuga girl did not protest this time, for her hands hung limply on her sides. He suspected that she was emotionally drained to bother._

_Holding the nape of her neck firmly, he removes his lips from her own and started to trace her jaw with it, wrapping her other hand around her thin waist._

"_One more thing…" he murmured, loving the feeling of her soft skin on his lips. "Don't make me jealous… it won't be safe for both of us."_

_She whimpered, and he has to clench his teeth in order to hold to the tiniest thread of self control that was left inside him. It was all he could do to prevent himself to devour her there and then._

_Hell, he wanted her….he could feel it all over his body._

_But not like this…_

_Shaking his head at his own chivalrousness, he stopped kissing her neck and sighed, looks like his own breathing was becoming a hard process for him. Reminding himself to breath, he kissed the tip of her nose and whispered in a strained, husky voice. "We should get back before your cousin comes looking for you."_

_Shit. This is the one of the greatest torture he has ever endured in his insane life._

"Holy shit." Naruto cursed as he looked at Sasuke's dead pan expression. "You look like hell Teme." The Uchiha's eyes were red, and underneath them were dark circles. He has never seen this guy looking so tired before, if anything else, he always managed to look good.

Naruto knew something was bothering his best friend.

Sai looked up from the sketch he was making. It was a picture of Ino, being draped with the flowers that represent the Yamanaka clan. His eyes darted back and forth between the two young men in front of him. Currently, they are in Naruto's messy apartment.

Sasuke rested the back of his head on the couch and closed his eyes. "I have two loudmouths living with me, what should you expect?" He asked sarcastically, rubbing the area of his chest where Hinata's chakra filled hands touched the other night.

"Oh come on…loudmouths never bothered you before." Naruto looked like he was thinking. "Oh I know! You got dump by Hina-chan!" The blonde nodded his head. "Yeah…that's it. Hinata found out that you are a jerk and dumped you."

Leave it to Naruto to make a guess that was so close yet so far at the same time.

The blonde gave him a cheeky grin, but shifted his attention to the more stoic Sai. "Hey Sai, is that Ino-chan?"

"Hai."

"Wow…she looks great. Hey Sai…could you draw Sakura-chan for me after you finished that?"

"Sure Naruto."

There was a scratching sound on Naruto's window, when the three shifted their heads and looked at the source of the noise, a masked head popped, peering at them.

An Anbu.

"Kakashi requests for your presence at his office…" He looked at Sasuke. "And please bring your _guests_ with you Uchiha-san."

"Why? Did something come up?" Naruto asked the Anbu.

"Hai."

**-o-o-o-**

(Meeting with the Hokage)

Hinata watched as team seven entered the office, followed by the two members of team Taka.

Her eyes dropped to the floor instantly as her last encounter with the young Uchiha refreshed itself inside her mind. It made her feel so wanton that it was embarrassing. Transferring her gaze from the floor to Shino, she looked at him questioningly if he has any idea why they were summoned. The bug wielder shrugged and leaned on the wooden wall, their shoulders touching. Unconsciously, Hinata found herself leaning on the strong shoulder of her teammate.

Looking around, she saw that a few members of Konoha eleven like Shikamaru and Tenten were present too.

"So we're all here." Kakashi began, mentally counting the heads of the people he has ordered to come.

Sasuke felt Hinata's chakra signature. He looked around for her until he spotted her standing next to the Aburame, their shoulders touching in a very familiar sort of way…or was she the one leaning on Shino? Sasuke waited grimly until he caught her eyes.

He glared at her and shook his head, letting her know that he doesn't like her little touchy-feely act with Shino.

A satisfied smirk found its way on his face as he saw Hinata straightened herself up, cheeks flushed. She obviously remembered his instructions about being close to males.

"Over-jealous boyfriend." Naruto grumbled after witnessing what passed between Hinata and Sasuke. "Gosh Teme…you're worst than me."

"Shut up dobe."

Beside Sasuke, Karin threw the white eyed girl from the farthest corner a scathing look. That Hyuuga may be Sasuke's center of attention right now, but Karin knew it would not last. She has never given up on Sasuke all those years when he was still deranged and considered as a rogue; surely she would not give up now.

She just needed the right timing.

"We all know that something is about to come up after the arrival of our two guests." Kakashi continued, politely looking at the place where Suigetsu and Karin were standing. The Uzumaki girl's face was stoic and there were dark circles under her eyes like she has been crying her eyes out for days. Suigetsu on the other hand looked uncomfortable with all the Shinobi around him. The white haired Taka member frowned at anyone who looked at him with curiosity, like a child who does not want to be the center of attention.

The copy ninja even caught him sticking his tongue out when one Shinobi looked at his white hair with interest.

Removing his attention from the Taka members, Kakashi began to tell all those who were present about the _mountain town_ and the danger it can bring to the village, its future disasters and the risks for those who are going into the mission he was going to assign them into. After his little sharing of information, a chorus of murmurs could be heard from the group of Shinobi. Hinata frowned and she exchange glances with Shino, who crossed his arms and waited for what was coming next.

"Originally, I planned to send out two different groups for two separate missions. Those who would spy and those who would look for the missing Taka member named Jugo. The spy mission would be consisted of members from all the great villages, each having two representatives…while the search group would only be consisted with ours." Kakashi scratched his masked chin. "But another thing came up and I have decided to send out a third batch. A few days ago, there was a mission for a group of Inouzuka's." The copy nin's eye landed on the two members of team eight.

Hinata froze and Shino stiffened. They knew Kiba was a member of that group.

"And…" Kakashi clicked his tongue. "Only one dog returned, finishing the mission on the process…Ino-chan has tried to see what happened by entering the dog's mind using her mind reading techniques, and we found out that they have been ambushed with the same people who are living in that town."

Another chorus of murmurs.

Hinata felt her face drained as she slowly took in Kakashi's words. Kiba's group has been ambushed…and no one has managed to return. She suddenly found herself being supported by Shino, his strong arms wrapped around her arms to prevent her from collapsing. The news was so unexpected that she can't help but thought for a second if the Hokage was just messing with their heads.

Knowing that something wrong happened to Kiba was like giving her a gentle fist on her stomach.

"So, another mission has been made. Find Inouzuka Kiba, for the dog's memory has told us that he was the only one who was alive when he was separated from his animal partner."

Shino looked at Hinata behind the dark glasses. "Hina-chan…we are going to find him."

She nodded.

Pulling out three scrolls from his pocket, Kakashi placed them on his desk. "The spy mission would start after all the other Kage's representative Shinobi arrives. A few of our Anbu has been assigned to meet them personally, in case another ambush was planned. Right now, I'm going to assign you to your teams, and let your team captain do the briefing."

"Kiba…" Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Damnit." Naruto gritted his teeth, his hand reaching out to hold Sakura who has the same stunned expression like the rest who were closed to the dog lover. "I hope Kiba is alright."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata's hand touched the rows of sharpened kunai and shuriken that she has placed in a neat row on her bed, checking for any damages that needed replacing. She needs to check everything before she goes on her mission, which was going to start tomorrow morning. Counting the vials filled with medicine, she placed them inside her traveling pack with shaking hands.

Of the entire three A-class missions, their group would be the first one to execute the task given. Hinata wondered if Neji would be able to return before she leaves the village, her cousin was one of the Anbu who were assigned for the escort mission with the arriving nins from the other villages.

"_Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara. You are under my team." Captain Yamato pointed at the three of them one by one. "I am originally on the search mission but things have been changed so I am going to be your captain for the Inouzuka rescue."_

"_Captain Yamato," Shikamaru pocketed his hands and looked the wood user. "When do we start?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

_Hinata bit her lip. Tomorrow morning sounds like a hundred years for her right now. "W-why?"_

_Yamato placed his gloved hand on Hinata's head. "We need to be prepared, Hinata-chan. We won't be any good in rescuing your comrade if we are vulnerable ourselves."_

She sighed, worry still visible in her eyes.

Kiba's life might be in peril at this very moment and she can't help but cringe at the thought. Running her shaking hands into her messy hair, she closed her eyes, letting the darkness engulf her for a moment. She needed to relax and compose herself.

She yelped when strong hands wrapped around her from behind.

"You're shaking like a leaf." Sasuke buried his face on her hair, loving the scent of lavenders. "And distracted." The girl did not even noticed when he entered the window behind her.

Hinata turned her head to the side. "How did you…?"

"Your little sister helped me sneak in…and obviously, Hyuugas doesn't use byakugan inside their own home."

"Oh." That made sense.

Sasuke turned the heiress around so that she would be able to face him, distancing her at an arm's length as he studied her pale face. "You look like hell."

"I am worried about Kiba-kun." She admitted honestly, bowing her head down.

"And I am worried about you." His voice was dead serious.

**-o-o-o-**

_I love the reviews guys…lol…It made me smile…though most just wanted to kill Karin…hahaha._

_-exams would be tomorrow, but I figured to add another installment…because I don't think I would be able to update until Friday. (Like I said, exam week)_

_Reviews are not just appreciated but loved. _

_-crazygurl12_


	24. Chapter 24

_Exams are over! Yippie!…I could have more time to continue the story. Thank you for being patient guys. Jeez! I burned my brains out this week. Some of my teachers are monsters!_

_OH…could you PROMISE me one thing? Please check out Klutzydani's cover art for this fanfic on her deviantart account. It's so awesome! Thank you (__**ItsalwaystheShyones**__…thank you very much. You don't know how happy you made me.)_

_**Link: art/The-Uchiha-s-Bride-474674601**_

_Wow….the reviews! I am so overwhelmed I can't stop smiling! Shucks guys…If I could just all give you hugs. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Twenty-four: Three Separate Missions (Part two)

Suigetsu yawned as he watched Sasuke massacre the wooden dummies that served as his targets for his chidori technique. Wooden debris flew everywhere and smoke was starting to envelop the place. "Sasuke is a bundle of nerves for the past two days." He whispered at Karin who was sitting crossed legged next to him. "Have you noticed?"

Karin smirked. "I guess he's worried about his little blue haired Anbu." She said with disgust.

"Oh yeah… that Hyuuga left for some rescue mission."

"Hope she's going to get killed or something." The Uzumaki murmured under her breath, her eyes glinting evilly. She looked at Sasuke who was busy destroying the Uchiha practice grounds without mercy, and wondered how did he grew fond of the Hyuuga.

Was it her eyes?

That pretty innocent face she possessed?

"Hey." The young man gave her side a nudge. "Wipe that frown off your face Karin. It does not suite your beauti-…I mean, your face. "

Karin pouted and looked away.

Suigetsu just looks embarrassed.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow using the back of his arm, lungs heaving because of extreme chakra release and physical strain. He needs to condition his body for the spying mission, for he was one of those who have been assigned for the said spying job, along with Naruto and a few others from the other villages.

The mission would start tomorrow night.

The representatives from the other Shinobi villages have arrived this morning. They are going to join forces in helping each other for gathering Intel from the "mountain town" and report it back to the Kage's in order to determine the next move, and to protect each other if something goes wrong.

He was fine with that, though he cannot help but grimaced when he saw Suna's representatives.

Temari and Kankuro.

The sand Kage's siblings.

"Amaterasu." Sasuke muttered under his breath. The last standing dummy erupted into unearthly black flames, devouring wood and steel until nothing was left but coals and ashes.

"WOW."

Sasuke stopped mid-swing and looked around for the owner of the voice. When his eyes passed by Karin and Suigetsu from the far ground that they are sitting in, the two were busy arguing with each other to notice his puzzled face.

A movement from the bush not far from where he stood confirmed his suspicion that the noise was made by someone else, and not from the two members of team Taka.

The chakra was faint, that may be the reason why he hasn't noticed it in the first place. Sasuke never really mind chakra signatures around, for he was living in a village full of Shinobi, so there was no point in being suspicious of every chakra that was near him.

With a quick leap, he covered the distance between him and the bush.

The Uchiha peered at the said bush, which has stopped moving like it knew that it has been caught. "Hm." Sasuke picked up a thin stick from the ground and studied it for a few moments. Now that he was near, he could identify the chakra and he think he knew who the owner was.

He smacked the bush with the said stick.

"Ow!" Hyuuga Hanabi's head suddenly popped out.

"Shortie…"

Holding her head, Hanabi glared at the young man who has whacked her head with a stick. "Sasuke-Niisan, why did you do that?" _Did you forget that I helped you sneaked in the other night inside Hinata-nee's room?_

"Why are you hiding in the bush?" Sasuke stared at Hinata's mischievous little sister who has begun scratching her hair in a manner that could make the Hyuuga clan blanched at the sight. "Aren't you supposed to be in training with the other chunins?"

The girl crossed her arms and pouted. "It's boring. I always beat my sparing partners anyway."

Somehow, Sasuke believed the girls words. He could sense the inborn talent and undeniable Hyuuga skill just by the way she move her limbs. In a few years, this girl would be a force to be reckoned with. The way she could hid her chakra from notice, even not done perfectly yet, was already an advance form of technique for her age. "Isn't that escaping?" He asked her, a small part inside his mind asks him why he bothers when it was none of his business.

He has done more than just class escapade when he was her age anyway.

He was already out killing people.

"Shikamaru-sensei is on a mission with Hinata-nee. Don't you remember? So we have no jounin teacher for now. So he has been replaced by…" The girl shuddered. "Gai-sensei."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to ride Guy-sensei around the village every time I make mistake with my taijutsu!" Hanabi exclaimed like it was the most dreadful thing in the world. "He has done it with Konohamaru-kun and he vowed to never show his face again to anyone!" Raising her hands up, Hanabi's face was pure horror.

"You have to go back shortie." Sasuke told the girl, falling on one knee to see the Hyuuga girl face to face.

"Why?" Hanabi's face was defiant. "I am having so much fun watching you _train_!"

Pulling her out from the cover of the bush, Sasuke answered Hanabi with the most logical reason he could tell her. "Because it's the rule, and you need to follow even if you are against it."

Pulling a few twigs and dead leaves that has somehow trapped themselves into her long dark hair; Hanabi pressed her lips together and bit the inside of her cheek. Unknown to the older Shinobi, it was the girl's mannerism every time she was thinking of something clever and mischievous. "Well, it was against the rule when you sneaked into Hinata-nee's room the other night…is it not Niisan?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched.

**-o-o-o-**

"_And I am worried about you."_

_Hinata's lips formed into a quivering line. "I-I'm fine." She did not know why, but she was actually feeling relieved that Sasuke was with her, though she still reminded herself to reprimand Hanabi of her actions. It should not be left unnoticed that her sister was letting random people enter her room._

"_Hn." Sasuke looked unconvinced._

"_It's just that…Kiba-kun." Her voice strained when she mentioned the Inouzuka's name. "No one knows if he is alright…" Hinata bit her lip hard just to prevent herself from choking. It was like all her worries began to build inside her throat, making it hard to inhale air._

_It was the feeling she always has when she's on the verge of panic._

_Letting her shoulders go, Sasuke took her hand and led her to the side of the bed. "Sit." He commanded. "You are going to faint if you don't calm yourself down."_

_She obeyed, accepting the fact that he was right._

_Sitting beside her, the Sharingan user studied the weapons she has laid on the bed's side for scrutiny. "Hinata." His voice was suddenly uneasy, like he knew that she was going to get offended no matter how sugar coated the words that was going to come out of his mouth._

_The heiress tilted her chin up to see his face, even when seated, Sasuke was taller than her by a good few inches. "What?"_

"_Don't go on this mission."_

_Frowning, she asked him why._

_Sasuke blinked, and as if he regained sense, he shook his head. "No…Never mind." He told her. "Why don't you rest?" _

_Hinata was unfazed. "Why ask me not to go in this mission Sasuke?"_

"_I said never mind."_

"_No." She answered sternly. "You have to tell me."_

"_I said never mind." His tone was starting to get annoyed, and Hinata knew that she was going to get into trouble if she continued to pester him. Sasuke's temper was not something to be messed with._

_In her defense, he was the one who started the statement. _

"_Sasuke-kun, why?" she continued, wincing inwardly when he faced her sharply. His jaw was clenched and his eyes staring at her intensely. "Why?" She asked again, but this time, it was more of a squeak._

"_Because I won't be there to protect you." He said, gritting his teeth. "You got your answer. Happy now?" he asked her stunned form, annoyance etched on his face. "And you are the only female in your unit…not to mention that you are with the Aburame."_

"_I can protect myself." Hinata said defensively. "And there could be no better company than Shino-kun. He is one of the people that I could trust with my life willingly."_

"_Don't say words like that."_

_Hinata blinked. "Why?"_

"_You're making me…"_

"_I am making you what Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Jealous…and I already told you not to make me feel that way."_

Hinata let the memory drift away from her mind as she focused on the trail that they are now following. Akamaru has left quite a trail on his way back to the village, there are large paw prints followed by kunais and throwing stars everywhere. Whoever follows the dog was surely trying to get it killed.

_And its owner_. Hinata thought grimly. Inside, she knows that it was quite offensive to be thinking of Sasuke and what happened during the night before she left the village while Kiba was missing, but she was so full of nerves that it was the only thing that could make her calm down and compose herself. The memory helps her to relax and not to worry herself out. As an nin on a rescue mission, she needs to have a grip on herself…she would not be of any use on looking for Kiba if she's panicky and tense.

The only consolation she has, was they they have found no body yet.

It has been two days since their small unit has left the land that belongs to the Hidden leaf territory. The four of them are now passing on unknown grounds, northwest where Sunakagure was. It has been a peaceful travel, so far, for they have not encountered anyone since they set foot out of Konoha's gates.

It might have been because the captain in charge has ordered not to wear their Shinobi gear, but just civilian clothes. He also told them that the weapons they have with them must be hidden craftily to avoid standing out. If anyone could see them at the moment, their little unit looks more of those who are traveling instead of well trained nins on a mission.

Yamato signaled for them to stop. "It's getting dark. We will spend the night here." Looking around the clearing pensively, he gestured at the only female of the group. "Hinata-chan, could you check the area for me?"

Hinata has already finished the request before it has been said. "It's safe." She answered the captain while deactivating her byakugan. "There's a spring behind the cover of those trees." She pointed at the giant trees a few kilometers from where they stood. "We could replenish our drinking containers there."

Tenzou Yamato looked around the wide glade and nodded, satisfied that the place was wide enough. "Good. It's good to know that we could clean ourselves from the dirt and dust earlier." Doing a few hand signs, he kneeled on the ground and pressed his palms on the moist earth. "Wood release." He muttered under his breath.

Wood erupted from the ground, rising up into the air like giant vines. A few more seconds and Yamato's wood technique formed into a medium-size house complete with a small chimney and a cozy-looking porch.

Rising up, Yamato's face was smug as he looked at the impressed faces of the trio. "Now that's camping with style."

Even when her mind was filled with worry for Kiba, Hinata managed a smile. It was the first time she has smiled since the mission has started. It made her realized that the good captain was making an effort to make all of them feel a little better, since their aura has been grim the whole time. "You made a few touches, captain?" Hinata asked the older man good-naturedly. She was actually referring to time that she was on a mission with team eight and coincidentally crossed paths with team seven. Yamato has been assigned to be the temporary captain for Naruto's team back then. The two teams spent the night together on Yamato's wood release building.

She remembered the building to be shabby looking and unfurnished.

"Well...I figured we need to be well rested… a cozy shelter would surely help." Then he added on a more serious note. "The next days would be hard for the four of us after all."

An hour later, Hinata was washing her hands on the cool spring while Shikamaru was leaning on a tree trunk, his mouth supporting a cigarette stick. Beside the Nara were water containers that they have refilled moments ago. The moon was high above their heads and it was bathing them with its pale light.

"Shikamaru-kun." Hinata called, removing her purple jacket to reveal a shinobi standard shirt inside. "You could go back first if you want. I may stay a little longer." The water was relaxing and Hinata was relieved to be clean again. It was two days since she has a proper bath and if there was one thing that Hinata hates most concerning her body, it was being dirty.

Puffing smoke from his mouth, Shikamaru moved a gloved hand dismissively. "I'll wait."

Hinata hesitated. "Would it not be _troublesome_ for you?" She asked, using his favorite word. She really doesn't want to be a bother to the Nara…not to mention that she could protect herself if something goes wrong. "You need your rest too…"

The shadow user looked at her with lazy eyes. Even in darkness, Shikamaru still has an air of boredom around him. It was like he was tired of many things and doesn't want to bother. It actually amazes the Hyuuga, for his aura was actually a contrast if it comes to the real Shikamaru. Yes the guy was lazy sometimes…but not _that_ lazy. "It's alright. Sasuke asked me to watch over you anyway."

The unexpected information made Hinata cough, for she was just about to take a drink from the fresh spring water. Dropping the handful of cool liquid, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and faced the direction where Shikamaru was seated, hand rested on his knee. "He did what?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, feeling a little amused at Hinata's bewilderment. Of all of his comrades, the Hyuuga girl was one of the most composed individual that he could ever think off, along with her cousin Neji. Her sudden display of unguarded emotion was somehow new to him. "He just asked me to watch over you."

"When?" she snapped, though it was unconsciously done.

"Before we left. We coincidentally met in the Hokage tower when I was delivering my jounin report." Shikamaru drawled on his usual tone. "And he talked to me."

"Oh." Hinata dropped her head when she slowly realized that she was blushing. _And to think that I am supposed to be the one to look after him after that promise I made with Itachi-san…_ she thought with a sigh, then she shook her head involuntarily. _Those Uchiha brothers…_

**-o-**

Sasuke observed Hyuuga Hanabi in the corner of his eye. They are now walking to the direction of the Uchiha district, since it was already late in the afternoon and he doesn't want anyone from the Hyuuga clan to come looking for their little princess and bother him.

The girl has spent the day just trailing behind him, trying to blend in but usually failing. Unlike her older sister, Hanabi is more outspoken and frank. She doesn't keep her opinion to herself, but let it out all at once. If she has anything to say about something, she says it. She even gained Suigetsu's camaraderie when both started to gossip and kid around like long lost friends.

Karin though, was an exception. The older girl has developed some sort of hatred for every white eyed person she could lay her eyes on. When she saw the little shrimp, her face was contorted in annoyance and malice that Sasuke decided to let the Hyuuga stay with him at all times.

He knows how Karin's mind works.

And there's one more thing…

After letting the girl tail him for the whole day, which gathered a few curious stares, Sasuke was sure that Guy-sensei was not the reason why the Hyuuga girl wanted to escape from their class training...

It was because she wanted to know what mission her sister was on. Nins with A-class missions are usually discreet about it, even with close family members. He guessed that Hinata has not shared any vital fact about her assigned task.

He noticed it earlier, for it did not escape him that every time he spoke of something about missions or anything about the Hokage's orders, she was unusually silent and very observant.

The girl was gathering for any information.

_Smart girl._ Sasuke thought as he pocketed his hands, lips pressed in a thin line. Hanabi's presence reminded him of her older sister, and he can't help but think if the heiress was alright. Sure she was with three trusted Shinobi, and it was supposed to make him feel at ease, but the idea of Hinata being the only female of the group did not. It actually has the opposite effect.

"Nii-san." Hanabi stopped from her march and looked at the handsome young man next to her. Her fan girl friends would surely have a fit the moment they will know how she stayed with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha for one whole freaking day.

And they will all eat their hearts out if they'll know what's going on between the guy and her sister.

_Hyuuga's rule. _She thought to herself smugly.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted.

"You can leave me here…I can go home myself." She told him. "You know…Neji-niisan doesn't know that I…changed my usual schedule for today."

"That you skipped training?"

"Geez…" She muttered, looking annoyed that he did not buy her sugar coated excuse. "Fine…skipped training class with Guy-sensei. Happy now?"

Sasuke looked at the sky. The clouds are already tinted with orange and red, a sign that evening would soon come. He remembered Naruto mentioned that he would stop by later tonight, just to discuss a few important things concerning the mission that was to take place tomorrow night. "Go." He told the short person next to him who was eagerly waiting for a reply.

Hanabi nodded and took off, but stopped and looked back at him before disappearing into a street. "Hey Nii-san?" Hanabi has said before she disappeared. A grin was on her pale face. "In the future….whatever happens to you and Hinata-nee…" She gave Sasuke a winked. "You already have one Hyuuga on your side."

**-o-o-o-**

Nara Shikamaru stiffened. Looking around the dark forest, he let his precious cigarette drop to the ground. "Hinata…" he called at the girl who was busy wadding on the water, his voice was weary.

Hinata noticed the change. "Hai?"

Gathering the water containers into his arm, he slung it behind him. "Get out of the water."

The heiress frowned as she watched Shikamaru took steps to where she was in a very controlled movement. It was like he was doing a false pretence of being calm. As the Nara catches her puzzled eyes in the dim light, she saw that he was looking at her intently, shaking his head. "Come honey…you are cold…it won't be good for you."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Shikamaru called her "honey." Her brows creased and she looked at him in a stunned way, afraid even.

"Honey…come out of the water…_now_." Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he squatted on the spring bank and offered his hand on the Hyuuga, who looks like she was having the worst shock of her life. Damn…Sasuke would have his neck when he knows of this.

And Temari…

That would be very… troublesome.

But he has no choice. A moment ago, he felt something odd on the thin air. When he sniffed, nothing was different. It was still fresh, cold air, but the one thing that got his attention was a shadowy movement not far from where they are. He knew then that they are being watched. There was no chakra, so he could not tell how many.

When he looked at Hinata, she was clueless.

No byakugan user could be caught unaware like that, and that only made his suspicion stronger.

_That explains the weird air. _Shikamaru thought. If there was a drug, and he was sure there was, it was very subtle and mostly targets dojutsu. It was like the same time that they are on a rescue mission for Hinata and Sasuke…there was like a barrier that prevents Neji to see far with his byakugan. If he was right, the drug was also created to dull sharp senses.

Hinata took his hand and he hoisted her right out of the water. When she stood next to him, dripping wet and confused, he wrapped his hand around the heiress and pulled her close.

"Don't fret." The Nara whispered to her ear. "We are being watched."

"Wh-what?" Hinata whispered back. "I checked with my byakugan…"

"There's some chemical in the air that prevents you to see." The Nara wrapped one arm around her waist, leading her to the direction of Yamato's instant lodge. "Just pretend that we are normal people…this could lead us to Kiba." Without her knowing, the genius of the Nara clan has already devised a plan that could make their job easier. "Right now…we need to warn Shino and captain Yamato of the eyes around the place."

If Shikamaru's plan works, and he was sure it will, they would know Kiba's location before the night ends.

**-o-o-o-**

Naruto watched as Sakura fixed his vest and helped him with the white cloak identical to what his father wears when he was still alive. The sky was getting dark and the blonde knew that Sasuke would be waiting for him, along with nine other members of the group that were assigned for the spying mission. There are two nins from each village, plus one Taka member to lead the way.

"There." Sakura smoothed the crease on his shoulder. She sighed. She was hoping that she would be assigned with Naruto, unfortunately, he was on the spying mission with Sasuke, and she was on the Jugo search mission with that loudmouth Karin Uzumaki.

The only consolation she has was that she was assigned with Tenten. At least she would have one close friend to be with her.

"Sakura-chan…is that the face you are going to make when your boyfriend is about to go on a mission?" Naruto asked, grinning confidently on the Haruno. "Cheer up."

A smile crept on Sakura's face, humoring him.

"That's my girl."

"My group would be just one day behind you're unit. I'll come to your aid if something goes wrong you hear?" Sakura told the Uzumaki. Their group won't be leaving until tomorrow night, for Kakashi does not want them to leave altogether. It would just get them unwanted attention.

"I better get going."Naruto placed his forehead protector on its place. "Sasuke doesn't like to wait."

-o-

"_I better get going." Sasuke peered outside the window to cheek if there were Hyuuga guards on patrol. He looked back at Hinata who was sitting at the end of the bed, looking at him with a stoic face. He has managed to calm her anxiety a bit for the past hour. "You better get some rest." He commanded sternly. "I'll see you before you leave tomorrow."_

_As he was about to climbed out of the window, a hand clutched the back of his shirt, stopping him from his mid-exit._

_When he looked behind him, he saw Hinata staring at him, cheeks flushed but her face was determined. He looked back at her questioningly. "What?"_

"_Arigatou."_

_He scoffed. "Is that all?" surely she knows better than that. He risked his neck on the mercy of the Hyuuga clan by just being inside her room….and all she was saying was thank you. Truth be told, he was disappointed._

_The heiress was radiating heat, and he can't help but be amused at her face color. Hinata's blushing technique always gets him every time._

"_Ano…" her eyes dropped to the floor._

"_What?"_

_At first, there was hesitation and fear on her face. She then took a deep breath as if she was gathering courage._

"_Arigatou…Sasuke-kun." Hinata murmured, wrapping her slender arms around him, her face on his hard chest._

_That stunned the Uchiha._

_After recovering from the girl's unexpected action, Sasuke's hands slowly crept from his side to hold the girl close, His lips twitching at the sides. He always loves the feeling of holding her close…but being held by her was an entirely different matter._

"_And what's this about?" he murmured._

"_I don't know." Was the whispered reply. "I just…I just need to hold you close…j-just for a short while."_

_Sasuke rested his chin on her head. Loving how her hands wrapped around his waist. "You know you just diverted me from leaving right?" He asked._

"Oy Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hand in front of the sharingan user, who was staring blankly at nothing in particular. "You're drifting out Teme."

Sasuke blinked. "Dobe."

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked. A few nins of the group observed curiously, still unbelieving that the once terror of the Shinobi alliance was next to them, going on a mission to help insure the peace within the five great villages.

"Nothing." The Uchiha answered, not interested in sharing anything.

"Is it Hina-" Naruto was about to say.

"Shut it." Sasuke snapped, and then focused his attention at Suigetsu, who busy flexing his neck and limbs in preparation for the journey. "Suigetsu…how was Karin before we left?" He asked the Taka member. He was not able to see Karin for the girl was called on a meeting with the third group. Just like Suigetsu, she was assigned to come with the group to help point the way out.

"She's sulking." Suigetsu answered, rolling his eyes like he was reporting some naughty little kid. "You know Karin…she wants to be assigned in the unit you are in. She's been pestering me to swap places with her the whole night."

"Hn."

**-o-o-o-**

(Mission one- Team Yamato)

Shino wrapped his cloak around Hinata's wet form. "Where's your jacket?"

"I left it at the spring." Hinata answered as she exchanged glances at Shikamaru, who in return looked at her apologetically. "We are in a hurry to get back."

Yamato peered on the small window. "If we continue this act as civilians…" his voice was low and barely audible. "They would ask why there was a wood user with you. Surely they know that I created this house by wood release technique."

Shikamaru shook his ponytailed head. "I doubt that. The drug that I sense on the spring was newly released. I suspect that they are just passing this way, and accidentally found our spot. Whoever they are, they release some kind of drug to weaken the senses of anyone nearby wherever they pass. Besides, there are no traps around. These people are not expecting us." The Nara remembered something like this when he and Neji brought back a prisoner months ago when they were ambushed by masked men on their way back from the peace missions. The prisoner has been extracted with information about their ways and techniques.

He never thought that all information would all come in handy now.

"And because they saw us…and I am sure that they recognize Hinata as a Hyuuga. I know that they would come for us tonight. They would see our group as an unexpected prize."

Yamato nodded grimly, guessing what Shikamaru was proposing. "And let them capture us?"

Shikamaru shrugged, his mind gears forming plans ahead. "That could lead us to Kiba…if they still have him…or we are going to find out ourselves."

That night, the group pretended to sleep, closing their eyes but were painfully aware of everything. Their chakras have been concealed and weapons from their packs hidden under wooden compartments.

Shikamaru insisted that Hinata be next to him, just to keep the act they have started earlier.

Then, everything happened in a flash.

Hinata gasped when she was hoisted up unceremoniously to her feet. She was suddenly pushed into the wall, a blade pressed on her neck. Around her, she could hear the same thing happening to her comrades. They did not fight the intruders, thus keeping the "civilian" act.

A light was lit, revealing masked men littered around the room. Two were holding Yamato down; three to Shino and two were pressing Shikamaru down to the floor. One masked man was pressing a sword on her neck, looking at her with malice behind the black face covering. Hinata resisted the urge to smack him on the face with her twin lion's fist.

"I told you it was a Hyuuga." Her captor said in a thick, husky voice. "Damn…pretty cute too." He raised her chin to examine her face. He then pointed at Shikamaru. "That guy your lover? Heard him call you honey back at the spring."

"Do you think we need to tell master about them?" One masked man asked. "Our job is _way_ different than messing with travelers."

"We could leave them at our temporary hideout with the _other prisoner_. Then come back later then gauge her eyes out or something. Master would have our heads if we cannot perform our jobs right."

Yamato grunted as he was pushed back to the wall. "We are just travelers."

"Travelers from Konoha?" The captor holding him in an arm lock asked. "Hyuuga's live in Konoha...and most of them are Shinobi."

"What is it to you if we are from Konoha? We are just travelers…and not all Hyuuga's are Shinobi." The captain answered. There was no purpose in lying about where they came from. Everybody knows that Hyuuga clan only exists in the leaf. "She is not a Shinobi."

"Oh it's a big deal alright…and we know there's a nin among you four. There was no house when we passed here a few days ago." The man chuckled grimly. "And concerning Konohgakure, you see…we are going to get revenge to the once rogue named Sasuke Uchiha…and he was under Konoha's protection. You know him?"

"Everyone knows Sasuke Uchiha." Yamato's face was stoic. He was gritting his teeth, rage boiling from the inside. He could just kick this guys ass easily if he wanted to...but their mission was on risk if they can't get their act right. "I was just unfortunate not to meet him personally."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter! I am sorry if there was not much interaction with Sasuke and Hinata. I have reserved it for the next chapter. Right now, I just wanted to deal with Kiba and the "mountain town"_

_Please let me know what you think: P I love reading reviews. It fuels me up._

_Until next chap! And I promise that you won't have to wait long. Two days tops._

_-crazygurl12_


	25. Chapter 25

_Just as I promised, two days and another update! My school was celebrating a sports fest, which means I have lots of time to write another installment._

_Btw. Those readers who comments about Shikamaru and Hinata's chemistry from the last chapter…yeah, I love Shikamaru too! But this is a SasuHina fan …_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…just those of my own creation._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Three Separate Missions (Part three)

"Who are the Shinobi among you four?" The masked man holding Hinata asked, eyeing the four Konohans with malice-filled eyes. Hinata could feel his breath on her face; the stinky exhalation from the man was enough to make her gag.

Good thing she has wore her shirt with the sleeves, it hides her Anbu insignia. They would not have a clue that they were messing with an Anbu.

Shikamaru and Yamato exchange quick glances, it was swift, but enough to convey a message. The captain straightens up and looked at the man who was asking. "Me. They hired me to be their guard on for safety purposes while they travel."

"On the way to where?"

"To a place where my me and my wife could leave in peace…" Shikamaru answered, diverting the masked man's attention from Yamato to him with his personal concocted story. The Nara has a busted lip already; blood was dripping from his lips. "We are running away from the Hyuuga clan see…" He gestured at Hinata. "The clan doesn't agree with our…marriage." Even from the poorly lightened room, Hinata could feel Shikamaru flinched at the word marriage. Obviously, he has never thought of things like wife and marriage in real life.

"Wife you say?" The masked man snorted. "Well, hate to tell you this but I understand the lady's clan. Women with face and body like hers should only be reserved for…very special men." As if to prove his point, he pressed the Hyuuga to the wall with his body, sniffing her neck down to her collar bone. "Hell…smells nice too."

Hinata's face contorted between disgust and anger. She doesn't like how this man touches her. The fact that this man might have also hurt Kiba was making her shake with the urge to kick him in the stomach and sent him flying out of the window.

"Leave her alone." A voice said. It was angry, full of threat and was stone cold.

Hinata's head snapped to where Shikamaru was, thinking that he was acting like any good husband would do when they see their wives being harassed, but when she looked at the Nara, he was not looking at her, instead, he was looking at the direction of the bug wielder.

It was Shino.

His veins were popping from his neck, and his brows were strained. Behind the glasses, Hinata could feel his eyes on her. She looked into the dark glasses, mouthing the word "no." She then gave a subtle shook of her head, giving the Aburame a warning.

The man looked puzzled for a bit, and then evil glinted in his eyes. "Oh…interesting."

-o-

(Mission two: Sasuke's team)

Naruto gagged and dropped to the ground. He was holding his throat and was muttering something in a guttural language that he alone could understand. "Bhu…ugg…"

"What the hell is the matter with Naruto?" Temari asked, stopping on the branch she just landed. It was already sunrise, and the team has not stopped since then. Beside her, Kankuro looked down on the Jinchuriiki who was coughing and holding his throat dramatically, his face turning freakishly blue.

Without a word, Sasuke dropped to the ground. He kneeled beside Naruto. "Dobe."

"Insect…my…mouth." More coughing and gagging. "I swallowed…an insect…this big." He raised his thumb to Sasuke's face."This big."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke gave the blonde a quick shove on the head, causing the other nins to stare wide-eyed. The great and powerful Jinchuuriki of Konoha, who looks so fierce and cool during the war, has just been head bumped by Sasuke Uchiha like a child.

Hoisting Naruto up by the collar, Sasuke signaled the group to continue. The sun is already up and they needed the cover of the trees for their own protection. Ahead of the corps were nins from Hidden mist, their specially trained senses were perfect for detecting traps on their way. So far, they have succeeded in evading any unknown traps.

Sasuke was unnecessarily calm, keeping his head on the mission and what he was going to do when they reached the said mountain town. He knows that it won't be a smooth run…if anything, everyone was expecting it to be bloody.

"Teme." Naruto glided next to him, his face now turning on its normal tanned color.

"If you tell me you swallowed another bug I am going to kill you." He warned.

"That was a big bug idiot. I almost suffocated." Naruto grumbled. "And it's not about a bug."

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked gruffly, leaping on a tree branch and landing on one foot, then kicking down to leap on another, Naruto following closely behind.

"It's about you."

"What about me?"

"I don't need to see your chakra signature to see how you are worried about something. Wow, that's rare Teme." Naruto has lowered his voice, though Sasuke doubts that it would help conceal their conversation from the other nins. "And on a mission too."

A guttural growl escaped from the Uchiha as he realized that he may not hide these things to the person next to him. Naruto knows him better than he thought he does. Leave it to the most oblivious one of the pack to point out his emotional excess.

"Hn." Was all he could answer the blonde.

-o-

Hinata winced as her hair tangled on a twig. She could not do anything about it for her hands were tied behind her on a strong rope. The others are on the same condition. They have been dragged to come with the masked group and Yamato's temporarily made house was burned to the ground. Apparently, the mask nins bought their little story, for they did not found anything with them that could give them away. Good thing they have hidden their weapons under the floor boards.

It was later revealed that the masked rogues have different orders, so for now, they would just take them prisoners and deal with them after the said _task_.

Out of the four of them, Yamato was the one that was heavily guarded, prior to his revelation that he was a Shinobi of the leaf.

"Ah." She yelped when the man who was in charge of guarding her yank the tangled tresses unceremoniously. Trying to forget her own discomfort and pain at the moment, her eyes trailed to Shino, who was being dragged by two of their captors. His face was bruised and matted blood decorated his high collared shirt. They have beaten him last night, when he stood up for her, it was when one of the masked men began to touch her in a very _troubling_ way.

_Do not act like a Shinobi…do not act like a Shinobi._ She chanted mentally. She needs to stick to the plan and trust Shikamaru's tactical prowess.

Looking at the sun above their heads, Hinata wondered how many hours have passed since they were captured by the people who were obviously running with the same crowd that ambushed her and Sasuke on their way back on the peace missions a few months ago.

"Should we inform them?" She heard one masked man whispered from behind.

"Nah. This lot we keep to ourselves." Answered another in the same hushed voice like the first one who has spoken. "It's too long to get back to our _mountain and _inform the lords. I say, we keep them hidden on our temporary hideout and come back for them later…after we kill the Uchiha. Imagine what those Hyuuga eyes will cost…nins greedy with power would be groveling at our feet just to get those pair of white eyes."

"But this Sasuke… quite made a name for himself…being one of the most dangerous men alive. It's a dangerous one were having…"

"That's why we have the power of surprise. We are skilled trap makers and our drugs are hellishly effective. Imagine how much lot we could get from the leaf village after our sneaky attack." A snicker, then a grunt."Though I hate the idea of removing the eyes out of that pretty girl."

Hinata involuntarily closed her eyes, thankful that these masked rogues have no idea that the Villages of Shinobi alliance has already made a move to prevent their evil schemes once and for all. Tilting her head to the side, she saw Shikamaru looking at her with carefully concealed expression.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked the Hyuuga girl. His eyes conveying the secret message: _just keep the little play a little longer._

She gave him a nod and a reassuring soft smile. "Hai."

The man holding Shikamaru's ropes jerked it back, making the Nara squint as his arms were almost snapped back by force. "Enough." The man growled, his eyes darting back and forth from the Hyuuga and the Nara. "She won't be your pretty little wife any longer." He added with a grim chuckle. "You lucky bastard."

A few more hours passed, and the heiress could feel the sting of scratches and bruises on her arms. She left her jacket back at the spring, so her arms were unprotected from thorns, twigs, and ragged vines. They were forced to pass by bushes and thick brambles many times that it was impossible to know which they were heading.

Just as she thought she was going to endure more hours of walking torture, they stopped.

It was in front of a cave, hidden so craftily behind thick trees and thorny bushes that no one in their right minds would go or even pass by.

_Except for the dangerous ones. _Hinata thought morosely.

The four Konohans were pushed inside the cave, discovering themselves that the inside was vast and there were already signs that it was used as a shelter or as a house. The inside was also divided into parts, but was still too dark for anyone to see everything.

Hinata fought the urge to use her kekkei genkei.

"Put the Shinobi into that cell." One masked man ordered, pointing at Yamato. "Then that gutsy one." He pointed at Shino. "Double their guards for they might cause us trouble."

A light was lit, giving the cave an illuminated glow. The inside was surprisingly big for an entrance so small. If Hinata's suspicions were correct, the cave has been renovated to make the inside bigger with plenty of maze-like corridors and divided cells.

Hinata jerked her head to look back at her bruised Aburame teammate and their eyes met. One pair of white eyes and the other hidden behind dark glasses, showing no hint of emotion. She studied his face and Hinata was so furious that she has to bit her lip hard to prevent her from creating any outburst.

How dare they hurt Shino!

"How about them?" One gloved hand pointing at the "couple". "Shall I throw them into the same cell?"

"No." One from the masked group answered and a sly glint was in his eyes. "Separate the lady from her husband. I would be easier to _visit her _without her husband meddling. Let her stay with the other prisoner."

A chorus of laughter echoed around the cave, creating a hollow sound that was repeated many times, one fainter than the other.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. His plans were working alright, but the idea of letting a female teammate be alone in the mercy of these good for nothing bastards won't put him at ease. Next to him, he could feel the Aburame feeling the same. Shino's captor has to hold him by the neck and jerk back his binding ropes because he was starting to struggle again.

"No….let me stay with my wife." Shikamaru tried a more calm approach. "She needs-"

"I'll be fine." Hinata answered back, much to Shikamaru's surprise. She met his eyes and there was firm determination and assurance in it. "Honey…I'll be fine." She used the endearment he has devised earlier, lips forming into a reassuring smile. Her gaze lingered for a few seconds, trying to hold his own to make the assurance stronger. Then she did the same with Shino and Tenzou Yamato, letting them see that she was fine and she can handle herself.

For the first time in his life, Shikamaru Nara acknowledges Hinata as one of the strongest kunoichi he has ever known.

-o-

"What the hell happened in here?" Temari looked around the clearing. There were piles of burned wood everywhere. "This looks like a house burned to the ground." They have been traveling for two days now and still on their way when some sort of unusual scene made their group stop.

"I wonder if Captain Yamato's team passed by this place." Naruto wondered out loud, unknown to him, Sasuke was wondering the same thing. Kicking the pile of wood in front of him, Naruto let out a grimace. "I hope they have found Kiba by now."

"Naruto!" It was Kankuro who landed next to him in a swift dive. The puppet user gestured for him to move away from the spot where he was standing.

"What?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Look." Kankuro pointed at the spot where Naruto has kicked some wood moments ago. When he looked at it closely, a shiny thing glinted from the ground and ashes. The puppet user kneeled, while the other nins looked curiously from behind to see what was happening. He kneeled, digging into the debris with his violet tattooed hands.

When he straightened himself up, there was a dirty katana on his hand, a few burned pouches of kunai, and small shuriken.

"A konoha standard katana…" Naruto's eyes widened. "For Anbu."

Out of nowhere, Sasuke landed between Naruto and Kankuro. He grabbed the katana and studied it with tense eyes. His dark orbs were starting to glint in a freaky way that some of the Shinobi took a step back, afraid that he suddenly turned deranged. "Hinata." A murmur left his lips.

"Uh-oh." Suigetsu backed away from the Uchiha. "Crazed eyes…I know that anywhere."

"Look what we found!" Two nins from Kumo announced, landing from a tree branch in a synchronized way. They volunteered to look around the place the moment the unit decided to stop on the clearing. "There was a spring a few meters away from here." One of them brandished a purple jacket, which Naruto and Sasuke knew too well. "We found this!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, his eyes looking at the purple jacket then back at Sasuke. "Then this house was made by captain Yamato!"

-o-

Hinata was pushed inside a cold, dank, cell with rusty metal bars. There was a small piece of parchment attached to the metal door that has the markings of a binding jutsu. There was no guard to watch her cell, unlike Yamato's and Shino.

But she won't still be able to get out of the cell easily. One touch on that binding paper and she might lose an arm off.

She cursed inwardly, letting her eyes adjust with the help of the faint light from a single torch. It was attached into a cave wall in a far corner. Good thing those rogues have decided to remove her binds, her hands were already stiff and aching from the ropes earlier. She heard one of them mutter that she looks like a weakling anyway, so no good wasting time guarding her.

There was a sudden moan and she jumped, eyes flickering to see where the sound came from.

In the farthest corner of the cell, was a crumpled form, back resting into the hard stone. Hinata took a few steps closer and squinted as she tried to see, trying not to use her byakugan in case she will be suspected as a kunoichi.

It was a young man; head lowered to rest on his chest, eyes half closed but pupils flickering back and forth as if he was on a trance. The red markings on his face were matted with blood. There was also a cloying smell of infected wound and rotting flesh.

It was Kiba.

Hinata gasped, and then kneeled to his side, disregarding the sharp cave rocks that scraped her knees. The first thing she did was to hold his matted face in her shaking hands. "Kiba-kun!"

No response, though she could feel his chest heaving up and down. Did they torture him? Starve him? The heiress cannot help but to feel extreme hatred at the masked men who did this to her teammate…her closest friend…her brother.

Giving the Inouzuka a kiss on the forehead, Hinata began to check his wounds. "Kiba-kun…I am going to get you out of here…I promise." Hinata's breath stuck to her throat and she tried her best not to shake.

Kiba's back was lacerated, and the wounds have not been cleaned, hence the rotting smell of flesh. There were also deep wounds on his arms, the result of kunais and throwing stars. Tearing the lower part of her black shirt, she dipped it into the bowl of water she has found near Kiba's feet and began cleaning the matted blood off his face then on his back.

She recoiled in horror when she found out that some of the small throwing stars were still embedded on the Inouzuka's back. Patting the pocket of her pants, she gave a sigh of relief when she found three small vials of her homemade antiseptic and healing medicine.

_If I use my chakra to heal Kiba…they might suspect. It might cause trouble. _Hinata contemplated. _I better not take any chances. Shikamaru-kun was right…those rogues has lead us personally to Kiba-kun._

Pressing his cheeks so that his mouth would open, Hinata poured the contents of one vial into Kiba's mouth. When he showed no signs of swallowing, she pressed his nose, making him unconsciously breath with his mouth, at the same time letting the medicine enter his system.

Kiba was alive…and that was all that matters at the moment.

As the heiress was tending to the Inouzuka's wounds, a small beetle found its way inside the cell and to her hair. The buzzing sound was familiar enough for her, she know it was one of Shino's bugs without looking. "I found Kiba…he is alive." She whispered. "He is unconscious though…let me fix him up a bit first."

The bug continued to buzz for a few more seconds, then opened its scaly wings and flew out of the cell, where Hinata knew it would come back on Shino and Yamato, wherever they have been locked up.

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her muddled brain for a second.

"_Hinata…" Sasuke let his fingers ran into her hair as he held her with one hand. "If anything goes wrong on your mission…"_

"_I have three jounins with me." She pointed out. "And I am an Anbu."_

"_I know…but still…I want you to promise me one thing."_

_She frowned. "What is it?"_

"_If you're in danger and there's no way out. I want you to activate the curse mark and use it on me."_

_Her jaw dropped and she looked at him like he has just said the most absurd thing. Well, in fact he just did. "What? No…"_

"_I want you to." His gentle hold turned firm. "Promise me."_

"_But why? I don't see-"_

"_Then I would know that you are in danger…that's the closest thing that I have as a communication with you."_

_She shook her head defiantly. "It would hurt you."_

"_I don't care."_

"_I do."_

_Suddenly, she coughed. The meaning of her words dawned on her a second too late. She avoided his gaze and bit her lip, praying that he would not mind what she just said._

_Peering at him, she realized that she was wrong._

"_Come here." He pulled her close again. "I won't allow you to go if you won't promise me…Kakashi can't stop me you know…so promise me…And I trust that you always stand by what you say." He murmured in her ear._

Kiba coughed, and Hinata opened her eyes again to find herself inside the cell, her mind drifting out for a moment to remember Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" she whispered the name.

-**o-o-o-**

"Hinata."

The heiress opened her eyes, squinting at the darkness. There was a gentle nudge on her ribcage that was repeated a few more times. "Hinata…"

"Kiba-kun?" She bolted upright, the sleep that was brought by fatigue left her in an instant. Kiba was sitting next to her, one hand on her shoulder and the other was on his stomach. He's breathing was heavy and his movements limited.

"What the hell are you doing in this place?" Kiba asked, his eyes were heavy with dark circles. When he opened his eyes, how shocked he was to see Hinata of all people sleeping next to him. At first, he thought that he was dreaming, but when he saw her bruised form and the smell of lavenders…he knew it was her.

His shock was suddenly replaced with horror.

"Y-you're awake now." She touched his arm.

"Yes." There was a hiss on his voice that Hinata did not expect. "Damnit. You should not be here." He clutched at his midsection like there was pain there; it looks like he was having trouble breathing. "I don't want you to be in danger HIna-chan."

"I am with Shino and Shikamaru-kun…captain Yamato is with us too. You don't have to worry." Hinata explained and her voice low. "We are on a mission to look for you. But…we encountered the rogues by pure chance…and here we are." She tried to study his face. "What did they do to you Kiba-kun? When I saw you here, you are in a very bad condition…"

"Did they give you food?" He asked her, disregarding the question as his arms suddenly wrapped around the girl just to make sure that it was not some sort of hallucination. "Did they?"

Hinata nodded. "Gruel."

"Good…at least they did not starve you." He rubbed his head, where he felt sore. "You cleaned me up?" He asked her, noticing for the first time that he was blood-free. His wounds were also bandaged, which he would have asked her where she got the cloth if he did not saw her tattered shirt. "How long have you been here?" He groaned as he tried to propped himself with his elbows. The pain was like thousand of needles piercing through every muscle of his body.

"I don't know…the cave is dark and there are no windows. I cannot tell exactly."

"Guess."

"A day and a half…or two."

As they were talking in hushed tones, a buzzing noise made them stop. A beetle landed on Hinata's shoulder and she took it in her hands, letting Kiba see the bluish insect. "He is awake." She said, as if she was talking to the beetle.

"Shino." Kiba muttered under his breath.

As if on cue, the insect flew from Hinata's hand to land on the small parchment attached on the cell door. The two looked closely as the beetle began to gnaw the paper with the scribbled seals.

"Back away from the door." Hinata dragged the wounded Inouzuka as she realized what was coming next. Shino has sent the beetle to detach the seal to help them out, and that would only lead to one thing…

The cell door blew up.

-o-

"You heard that?" Naruto asked as their unit stopped again. He looked at Sasuke, who was next to him with those crazed eyes of his. When they found Yamato's destroyed wood release building, the team decided to look around the place in case they could find anything else.

Fortunately, one Kiri nin found strands of blue hair tangled on some bush. They marked the place as their radius and began to search the diameter around it. They have lost a day and their group just runs around in circles. Naruto could feel Sasuke loosing it. The Uchiha was tense and his sharingan was being activated and deactivated plenty of times. That unnerved some of the Shinobi with them, for they warily keep their distance from the Uchiha who looks like he was fighting demons inside him.

All of them knew that wasting one day was the limit. They would have to continue on their missions soon, even though they won't be able to figure out what happened to their comrades. They also have a mission on their hands…which won't be disregarded easily for it not only concerns Konoha, but the whole Shinobi alliance.

"It's not far from here. It sounds like an explosion." Temari was the one to speak. If Sasuke was acting crazy, the fan lady of the sand was acting very calm. Unknown to others, she and the Uchiha were feeling exactly the same at the moment.

She knows Shikamaru was with the group for the rescue mission.

"Hey teme…shall we check it out?" Naruto looked at the place where Sasuke was standing a few seconds ago. "Maybe we could-hey…where did he go?"

Uchiha Sasuke was already gone.

-o-

"Come Kiba-kun…" Hinata hoisted Kiba by the waist and slung his arm on her shoulder. What was left of their cell door where rocks and soil, almost trapping them in. Both managed to squeeze out, only to be showered with kunai and shuriken from four masked men who witnessed the scene.

Closing her eyes, she knew that it would be too late to perform hand seals or gentle fist, so she readied herself to cover the Inouzuka. Then she heard a crackling sound of wood, followed by screams. When the heiress opened her eyes, a wooden wall has encircled around her and Kiba, protecting them from the blades.

"Captain Yamato."

"Are you alright Hina-chan?" Shino asked as he materialized behind them. The bug wielder then looked at his male teammate, giving him a pat on the back. "Kiba." Nodding at Hinata, he took Kiba from her and supported his weight."They are unorganized at the moment."

"Let's get out of here…more would come for us." Shikamaru straightened himself up from behind Yamato. "And try not to inhale much air…they have drugs that can disable the senses."

The four konohans managed to get themselves out of the cave, having the advantage of surprise on their side, they fought their way out. Yamato with his wood release technique was enough to prevent kunai and any throwable weapons from harming them severely.

Just like Shikamaru predicted, the masked rogues may be skilled in traps and chemicals, but their movements are not as fluent and swift as those of well trained Shinobi.

Without their drugs and traps…they are just strong brutes with violence issues.

The Konohans weaved in and out of the trees, though a little slower on speed because of Kiba's wounds. They are being followed by the masked men now, their element of surprise already washed off.

"They would gain on us." Yamato hissed, removing one kunai that has found its way on his leg. "Let's change tactics. Shino, you and Kiba separate from us by using the path with thicker trees to cover you. Your bugs could protect you even without the use of hand seals." He pointed at the thick foliage ahead. "Hinata-chan…with your byakugan you could help us clear traps… go straight ahead so that we won't get into trouble on our way, then meet Shino and Kiba the near the spring where I created that house." The captain looked at Shikamaru who was bounding next to him. "Shikamaru, you stay with me. We will try to buy them time. It is important to get Kiba out of here first."

"How about you two?" The heiress asked, veins popping at the side of her eyes.

"We will see you near the spring." The Nara answered and his hands moving rapidly as he was doing hand signs. Even with that lazy look on his face, he managed a smile. "Come on now…you are not worried about your fake husband." He winked at her, sensing her unease about separating with the group. "They are not Shinobi…we can handle them."

Moments later, Hinata found herself leaping alone on the branches while straining her byakugan. The air from the cave was obviously giving her the effects now. She was starting to feel her chakra drain by the effort of using her kekkei genkei. She tried to look for traps ahead, all the while being on her guard. She cannot see very far now, for her byakugan was starting to get affected by the drug.

For a quick moment, she winced; a hammering pain suddenly erupted from her head. That second of distraction resulted into something more than just pain. It made her lose control of her chakra, and her feet suddenly did not glue themselves on the branch.

She suddenly found herself falling.

Hinata closed her eyes as she braced herself for impact, anticipating for new pains to follow. It was not a short fall, for the tree she was on was way taller than the other trees around.

"Oof." Her breath was knocked out from her lungs when something swiped her from mid-air. Hinata opened her eyes in stunned surprise, expecting that she has been caught by one of the masked men.

Only it was not a masked man.

Her eyes widened and her heart started to pound much faster than before as she met her rescuer's obsidian gaze. "Sasuke…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter _

_Please review… (Puppy eyes) I love reading them, especially if funny ones. Lol. It makes my day. _

_(I can't wait to finish this story and start a new one!)_

_-crazygurl12_


End file.
